<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Brightest Star by Sammy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780456">My Brightest Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy11/pseuds/Sammy11'>Sammy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy11/pseuds/Sammy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding war time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>English is not my first language ^^" So I apologies in advance for any grammar/vocab/etc. mistakes. </p><p>I try to make it as close to the canon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed this. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Prologue</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus was at Diagon Alley because Sirius need to buy his stuffs for his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>“Now Regulus, after you finished buying books, you go straight to Fortescue's Ice Cream ok? and…”</p>
<p>“I got it, Mom. Don’t worry, I’m going to be fine.” Regulus said with his little annoyed face.</p>
<p>“Yeah mom. He’s not a baby anymore. Now he’s your favourite little Reggie…”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that”</p>
<p>“Stop it! Both of you” Their mum stopped the fight before turning to Regulus.</p>
<p>“Just be a good boy. Ok?”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded.</p>
<p>“Off course. He always is” Sirius said quietly but Regulus still heard it and sent Sirius a disgusting look.</p>
<p>Sirius saw it and stick his tongue out before walked away with his mom to Ollivander's shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus who was left furious, walked straight to a place which can always calm him. Flourish and Botts.</p>
<p>He pushed the door open and walked around the shop. Normally his mom would take him to the children section but since he’s alone… Regulus dart his eyes to the Dark art section. He knew he wouldn’t understand it but still...</p>
<p>“Read this. It will help you in your first year.”</p>
<p>Regulus followed the voice and saw a man in a very smart dress robe. He stood with a young boy – pretty much the same age as him and Sirius - with similar robe.</p>
<p>The boy didn’t answer. He just nodded and pick a book that his dad recommended.</p>
<p><em>So, he’s a first year?  </em>Regulus thought curiously.</p>
<p>It’s like the boy could hear his thought. The young straw blonde boy stared back at him which made Regulus panicked and quickly turned back to the book in front of him.</p>
<p>“Come on Bartemius. I didn’t have time all day. Do you want anything else?”</p>
<p>The boy – Bartemius – look at one of the most popular fiction but his dad shook his head.</p>
<p>“You think that would help you in school?”</p>
<p>“It won’t hurt.” The boy said quietly.</p>
<p>His dad turned around. Seem to consider a bit before smiling to his son and pick that book up and paid for both books.</p>
<p>His son smiled a bit.</p>
<p>Both of them walked out. Regulus lingered at Dark art section before decided to purchase the same fiction book as the other boy just bought. That book is the one, he’s planned to read anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus walked out feeling happier than the time he walked in. He then went to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour which is quite full.</p>
<p>“Is this what you want? Unicorn rainbow?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Thank you, Seb.” Little girl answered. Regulus always interested in books. His eyes dart to the nearest one. In front of the girl is a book that doesn’t look much like a book… It’s quite big and thin and full of pictures.</p>
<p>Regulus still looking around to find a seat but then…</p>
<p>“Do you want to sit here with my sister?”</p>
<p>The older boy with a kind face asked Regulus.</p>
<p>“Urm…”</p>
<p>“It’s ok. She won’t bite.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” The little girl protested.</p>
<p>“Which flavor do you want? I can get it for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Sir” Regulus who was awestruck by the older boy’s kindness, answered and walked to Florean counter to order his ice-cream.</p>
<p>After that, Regulus still try to find a seat.</p>
<p>“Come on. There’s no seat left.” The older boy waved his hand with a smile while the little girl rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Regulus noticed that the two siblings are different... Too different actually, almost opposite of each other. The older boy is quite tall. Judging from his face, Regulus guessed that he's about 17 or 18 years old. He has a light skin with a long brown hair that has been put up in a bun. While the girl is even smaller than Regulus. She has dark skin and her black hair tie into pigtails.</p>
<p>Regulus shrugged that idea of him. Then he smiled a little and sit next to the guy.</p>
<p>“I’m Sebastian. You can call me Seb. And here’s Skye. My little sister”</p>
<p>Skye waved sarcastically before noticing a book Regulus just put down.</p>
<p>“I’ve read that! It’s really good!” Skye said with sparkle eyes.</p>
<p>Regulus smiled back. “You like a good book too, do you?”</p>
<p>“Yep” Skye answered and return a huge smile.</p>
<p>“What are you reading though?”</p>
<p>“Oh… It’s called comic book. Well… muggle comic book” Skye said and show Regulus the cover with title ‘Batman’</p>
<p>“Ewww” Regulus reacted with a disgusting face before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? You don’t like this flavor?” Sebastian asked trying to change subject because now Skye eyed Regulus curiously.</p>
<p>Regulus didn’t know how to answer but then there’s another voice calling.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re making friends! Reggie!” Sirius shook his brother’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Get off me!” Regulus shouted and stood up.</p>
<p>“You have a brother too?” Skye asked.</p>
<p>“Hi! I’m Sirius. Regulus’s brother” Sirius said with a smile while shaking hand with Skye and Sebastian.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go get ice cream…”</p>
<p>“Sirius, Regulus. Let’s go” Their mom finally showed up and called them back.</p>
<p>“But mom! I haven’t got my ice cream yet” Sirius protested.</p>
<p>“We have to hurry. Come on boys.”</p>
<p>Regulus walked over to Sirius who’s now in a rather terrible mood.</p>
<p>“Bye” Sebastian waved to the boys.</p>
<p>Sirius changed his face and waved back cheerfully while Regulus smiled a little. He met Skye’s eyes who waved the same way she did earlier.</p>
<p>Regulus chuckled. He took his mom hand and traveled back to his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you doing that face?” Skye asked Sebastian who looked at the Black family.</p>
<p>“Those boys. They are from Black family”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“They’re pureblood. Same as you.” Sebastian said pointing at his little sister.</p>
<p>“So… They hated muggle? That’s why Regulus didn’t touch my comic book?”</p>
<p>Sebastian chuckled softly. “You’re too smart for your own good. You know?”</p>
<p>Skye grinned “So I’m right?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no”</p>
<p>Skye tilted her head. Confusing.</p>
<p>“Well… Not all purebloods are bad. The same way that not all half bloods or muggle borns are good. The Black family are…. Well… They’re pretty famous about Pureblood privilege and stuffs.”</p>
<p>Skye nodded along. “So, Regulus is… bad?”</p>
<p>“Hahaha no! Listen Skye. This is very important.” Sebastian stared at his sister.</p>
<p>“There’s no one who’s pure evil or pure good in this world. Everyone has their own flaws. And YOU of all people should know better not to judge anyone from their parents or families, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… you’re right.” Skye answered quietly. Her face looked concerned.</p>
<p>“Hey… you’ll be fine ok? I promised you. Hogwarts is going to be awesome.”</p>
<p>Skye smiled, “ok. Seb”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - The Sorting Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Regulus Black, Skye Nott and Bartemius Crouch Junior are finally at Hogwarts. And the most exciting event is about to begin - The Sorting Ceremony.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1   The Sorting Hat</strong>
</p><p>“You don’t have to do what mom and dad told you. You know?”</p><p>“Leave me alone”</p><p>“Trust me! It’s much better at Gryffindor!”</p><p>“I said LEAVE ME ALONE!”</p><p>Bam! Clank!</p><p>Regulus closed the door so hard, a mirror shattered into pieces. He tried to pick all the pieces up but then he heard another voice behind him.</p><p>“Reparo!”</p><p>All pieces have been put back.</p><p>Regulus turned and saw a familiar looking girl with a book in her hand.</p><p>“Thanks”</p><p>“We’ve met before, right? I’m sorry I’m terrible at remembering names…”</p><p>“Regulus… My name is Regulus” Memories stirred in Regulus mind as well.</p><p>“Yes! I’m Skye. Hi.”</p><p>Regulus eyes darted again to a book in her hand.</p><p>“Interesting?” She asked him with a smug.</p><p>“Isn’t that a dark art book?” Regulus asked while sitting down finally.</p><p>Skye’s eyes sparkle up, “Yes…”</p><p>“And you understand it?”</p><p>“Well… not all of it. It’s pretty interesting though”</p><p>“You do know that Hogwarts is quite against it right?”</p><p>“Personally, I think learning does not equal using it or being a dark wizard” Skye said tilting her head.</p><p>Regulus considered her words.</p><p>“Anyway, who are you fighting with? Is it your brother?”</p><p>“Yes. My idiot brother. He’s in second year. You’ve got a brother too right?”</p><p>“Yes. But he already graduated last year…”</p><p>“Oh…” Regulus imagined if he and Sirius don’t have to see each other in school. That must be nice.</p><p> </p><p>Tud! The door opened again. This time it was an older boy with blonde hair who has a shiny Slytherin prefect badge on his robe.</p><p>“I’ve heard there’s another Black this year.”</p><p>“Hello Lucius” Regulus said quietly.</p><p>Skye still confused about the situation.</p><p>“Hello Regulus. I’m glad to see you again. Long time no see” Lucius shook hand with Regulus. Then his eye averts to Skye who stared back.</p><p>“You need to be careful about choosing your friends…”</p><p>“What’s that suppose to mean?” Skye asked.</p><p>“Ooh. How brave. Who are you?”</p><p>“Skye.” Skye said</p><p>“Skye… What?”</p><p>Skye didn’t answer. Regulus realized as well that he’s never known Skye last name.</p><p>“Don’t you have a last name?”</p><p>“Yes. But it’s none of your business”</p><p>Regulus turned his head back and forth. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Lucius smug. He decided to wait until the sorting hat to judge a girl in front of him. “Anyway, I just want to say welcome. And I hope you’re sorted into our proper house. Not like your brother.”</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p>“You can come and sit with us too. If you want.” Lucius invited.</p><p>Regulus looked at Lucius and then Skye. The girl didn’t show any emotion in her face.</p><p>“I… I think I’m fine here. See you later” Regulus decided.</p><p>Skye looked up, surprising and happy at the same time.</p><p>Lucius just smiled and walked away. Tud!</p><p>“You should go. You know?” Skye said.</p><p>“What? Why?” Regulus had taken aback.</p><p>“He seemed important. Your life would be much easier if you had him on your side.”</p><p>Regulus looked at Skye even more confusing.</p><p>“Shoot… You’ve never been in a school, right?”</p><p>“There’s a school before Hogwarts?”</p><p>“I mean like muggle school…”</p><p>“Ewwww Why?”</p><p>Skye decided to let that disgusting voice part slide and explained. “My point is… that blonde guy was right in his own way. Picking friends is important.”</p><p>“Then I pick you.”</p><p>Skye chuckled. “Fine. This is your own risk. Remember my words.”</p><p>Regulus laughed. “I just… I’ve known Lucius and he… well he’s not so much fun to talk with. At least you read interesting books”</p><p>“Speaking of which. Have you read that new book from Ben Boots yet?” Skye asked.</p><p>“Yes! It’s really cool when…”</p><p>The two talked about books along the way till they reached Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited about the sorting?” Skye asked.</p><p>Regulus stepped on a boat that have only one boy sitting in it.</p><p>He thought carefully. He’s more nervous than exciting. His brother drove his parents mad already last year. He can’t screw this up again. He didn’t want his parents to be disappointed for two years in a row. That’d be too much for them.</p><p>“Regulus. Are you listening?”</p><p>“Ye…yeah”</p><p>Skye lingered her eyes with a little bit concerned. “Hey. It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>Regulus managed a smile and sat next to Skye before realizing another guy. He’s a boy he met at Flourish and Botts last year.</p><p>That boy, however, show no sign of recognizing him.</p><p>Few minutes later, they finally saw Hogwarts.</p><p>“Oh Seb… You didn’t lie at all” Skye said to herself and smile.</p><p>Regulus stared at the big castle. It’s even more beautiful than he’d imagined.</p><p> </p><p>The sorting started. Professor McGonagall read out name by name and finally...</p><p>“Black Regulus”</p><p>Regulus walked to the stool. He turned around and slowly sitting down. Before the sorting hat touched his head, he could see it. He saw his idiot brother grinning from Gryffindor table. He saw Skye smiling from the first-year crowd and that boy who sat with him on the same boat. Then the sorting hat started talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another Black?</em>
</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He just nodded.</p><p>
  <em>Different from your brother, aren’t you?</em>
</p><p>“I’m not my brother.”</p><p>
  <em>Yes and no.</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em>You’re familiar to him more than you think.</em>
</p><p>“But I don’t want to be like him.”</p><p>………………………..<em>I’ve decided.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Regulus hold his breath and closed his eyes. He couldn’t fail his parent like his brother. He must make them proud.</p><p>“Slytherin!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sighed in relief. He took the sorting hat off, handed back to professor McGonagall and joined the Slytherin table.</p><p>“Welcome again. Regulus” Lucius said while walking towards him.</p><p>“Thank you” Regulus answered. He saw Skye gave him a thumb up while Sirius whispered to a friend sitting next to him.</p><p><em>Probably talking about me… </em>Regulus thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Crouch Bartemius, Junior”</p><p>It was that boy.</p><p> </p><p>4 minutes passed. Regulus could tell this is longer than usual. There are whispers around the room now. The boy under the sorting hat though hasn’t show any sign of nervousness. Well he didn’t show any emotion at all.</p><p> </p><p>And then… “Slytherin!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got a good deal this year.”</p><p>“Too damn right.”</p><p>Two seniors opposite Regulus said.</p><p>“Calm down. Mulciber, Yaxley.” Lucius warned but also smiled himself.</p><p> </p><p>Crouch walked straight down from the stool, ignoring everyone’s eyes and voices before sitting next to Regulus.</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“Hi” Crouch answered with a small smile in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>So he can smile.</em>
</p><p>Regulus was going to say more but then…</p><p> </p><p>“Nott Skye”</p><p><em>Wait…what? </em>Regulus eyes widen.</p><p>But it’s not just him who’s in shock. There are whispers around the room even louder than the time Crouch sat on the stool.</p><p>“So, she’s a Nott” Lucius said.</p><p>“Hold on. I thought Nott doesn’t have any sister” A boy names Mulciber said curiously.</p><p>“No, he did not” Lucius confirmed.</p><p>“Wait. The rumour is true?”</p><p>“Yes, Narcissa. It seemed like that.” Lucius answered a girl, sitting next to him.</p><p>“What rumour?” Regulus asked.</p><p>Mulciber looked at Lucius who shook his head. “Not here. Later.”</p><p>Mulciber shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Ravenclaw!”</p><p>Regulus was a little bit disappointed that Skye is not going to be in the same house but also relieve that she’s not in Gryffindor.</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus Black, Bartemius Crouch” The boy called Mulciber came up and looked around the first-year dorm.</p><p>“Yes?” Regulus answered while Crouch eyed the boy suspiciously.</p><p>“Lucius wanted to see you two.”</p><p>Regulus looked at Crouch face. He still showed no emotion and asked back “Why?”</p><p>Mulciber shrugged. “He just got some little thing to say to you both.”</p><p>Regulus who wanted to know more about Skye, walked to the door.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>Crouch stared at Mulciber for a second before turning back to his bed.</p><p>Mulciber whistled in excitement. “Bold move. Let’s go, Black”</p><p>Regulus eyeing Crouch who still unpack his stuffs like nothing happened and followed Mulciber out.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Crouch?”</p><p>“He doesn’t want to come” Mulciber sat down on a sofa.</p><p>Regulus still stood there. Feeling a bit scared but curiosity about Skye was the reason he’s here.</p><p>“It’s going to be your home for years, Cousin. Make yourself comfortable” A tall girl who sat next to Lucius in the sorting hat ceremony told him.</p><p>“You two are cousin?”</p><p>“First cousin, in fact. My father and his father are brothers.”</p><p>“Hello Narcissa” Regulus said shyly.</p><p>“Anyway. We just want to talk to you about something.” Lucius</p><p> Regulus sit down and wait.</p><p>Lucius tone down his voice “Do you know… about the Dark Lord?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. His parents did say about him but he didn’t understand much.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“I… don’t know...”</p><p>“He’s eleven, Lucius.” Narcissa reminded him.</p><p>Lucius shrugged. “Well. If you wanted to know more. Just come and see us. Ok?”</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p>“Oh and don’t tell anyone about any of this.”</p><p>“Can I ask you about something else?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“You want to know about that Nott girl rumour right?” Malciber said with a smile.</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Narcissa looked at Lucius face who nodded.</p><p>“You remember uncle Nott who sometimes visit us at Christmas time right?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Do you know he has a brother?”</p><p>“Yes, but I’ve heard he’s dead years ago.”</p><p>“That’s what we’ve all heard but there’s also another rumour saying that he’s actually in St. Mungo... Long term ward.”</p><p>Regulus jaws dropped in shock.</p><p>“Everyone used to think that it’s just a stupid story. Until today” Mulciber said a with a smile.</p><p>Regulus head was aching badly now. So Skye is Nott but not the Nott he knew?</p><p>“What about her mom?”</p><p>“We’ve heard that she’s one of the Dark Lord best fighter and she’s in Azkaban now.”</p><p>Regulus was getting more and more confused.</p><p>“Anyway, big day tomorrow for you. You can go now.” Lucius sad to Regulus.</p><p>Regulus nodded then get up and walked back to his room. Still confusing.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think? I think he’s not so…”</p><p> “Cunning? Aggressive?” Yaxley cut Mulciber.</p><p>“Kind of… He seemed like a quiet kid.”</p><p>“He is. He’s his mom favourite” Narcissa added.</p><p>“Well if your brother is Sirius Black, you’ll definitely be your mom’s favourite.” Mulciber said with a laugh.</p><p>“I think it’s better he’s on our side. Useful or not, his blood status would definitely help us.” Lucius concluded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Wake up”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“You’re going to be late.”</p><p>“What late?” Regulus asked without opening his eyes.</p><p>“Class?”</p><p>Regulus finally opened his eyes to see another boy in front of him.</p><p>“Crouch?”</p><p>Crouch frowned. “Fine. Up to you, I’m going now”</p><p>“Wait! Wait for me.” Regulus said and jumped out of his bed. He ran around the room trying to find his clothes and school stuffs. While Crouch just stood in front of the door. Waiting quietly.</p><p>“Do we have time for breakfast?”</p><p>“Not really”</p><p>“Sh…”</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes later, Regulus ran out of great hall. His mouth still full of toast.</p><p>“Where’s the classroom?”</p><p>“Just turn left here.” Crouch said. He still walked down the hall calmly.</p><p>Thankfully, they arrived safely a few minutes before class started.</p><p>Regulus sighed in relief. He walked down and saw Skye who sat alone on the second row. He then sat down next to her who turned around with a surprise face.</p><p>“Where are you going? Sit here.” Regulus told Crouch.</p><p>Crouch seemed to consider the situation a bit. He looked at Regulus and Skye before decided to sit down.</p><p>“Hi Skye.” Regulus greeted with a smile. Skye turned to say something, but Professor McGonagall walked into her classroom at that moment.</p><p>They didn’t talk to each other until professor McGonagall finished her lecture and let them practice on their own. Trying to turn a match into a needle.</p><p>“Why do you still want to talk to me?” Skye asked.</p><p>Regulus raised his eyebrow “Why not?”</p><p>“I thought by now you’d already knew who I am.”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer instantly.</p><p>“Come on. That Malfoy guy must have told you everything already.”</p><p>“You’re that girl who love reading books and have a really nice brother.” Regulus answered.</p><p>Skye couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Fine. I’ve warned you before. It’s your own risk being friend with me.”</p><p>Regulus chuckled before turning to Crouch who read his lecture again carefully.</p><p>“Thank you for waking me up.”</p><p>Crouch shrugged.</p><p>Regulus wanted to say more but at that moment professor McGonagall walked in on them.</p><p>“Talking this much. You all must be able to do it already.”</p><p>Regulus shut his mouth suddenly and looked down on his table.</p><p>Skye on the other hand smiled before raising her wand. She said a spell and a match turned into a needle perfectly.</p><p>Regulus could tell that apart from him, professor McGonagall was rather impressed as well.</p><p>Crouch also surprised how quick Skye could do it.</p><p>“Great work, Miss Nott. 10 points to Ravenclaw.”</p><p>Skye smiled. Then professor McGonagall walked off.</p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>“Transfiguration is my favourite subject.”</p><p>“This is our first day!”</p><p>“Didn’t you read some of it before coming here?”</p><p>“Who did that?!?” Regulus asked.</p><p>Cling!</p><p>Skye and Regulus looked to their right and saw where the sound come from. Crouch successfully turned a match into a needle as well on his third attempt.</p><p>“Not bad, Crouch.” Skye said with a vicious smile. She finally found her competitor.</p><p>Crouch turned and smiled a bit in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“You too. Nott”</p><p>Skye let out a laugh.</p><p>Regulus looked from Skye to Crouch. “You’ve got to be kidding me”</p><p>“Just focus and think about the lecture how a match could turn into a needle. Then at the same time think about the spell.” Crouch explained.</p><p>“You said like it’s easy.”</p><p>“It’s not easy but it’s not difficult too. Crouch’s right. Just focus”</p><p>Regulus looked at both sides again. Wondering if it’s a good or bad choice to have two genius friends.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Special Chapter [one shot] – Brothers in detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In his second year at Hogwarts, it's bad enough for Regulus that he was in detention. However, it's going to get worse when another familiar face came in...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Special Chapter [one shot] – Brothers in detention</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Regulus said when he heard another voice coming into the greenhouse.</p>
<p>“Brother!!” The older guy smiled widely at him.</p>
<p>Regulus shook his head. He couldn’t believe his luck. It’s bad enough that he’s in detention but it’s even worse when his own brother was sent here too.</p>
<p>They were doing the same thing. They have to clean all the gardening tools without using any magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, why are you here perfect mama boy?”</p>
<p>“None of your business.”</p>
<p>“Rude.”</p>
<p>Regulus ignored the last comment. He’s even more annoyed of Sirius more than usual because he actually wanted to be alone. He secretly felt glad that he’s doing detention separately from Skye. He had something in his mind that he couldn’t discuss with his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on. Tell me.”</p>
<p>Regulus still ignored Sirius. So, his brother changed his tactic…</p>
<p>Plak!</p>
<p>“Sirius!!!!” Regulus shouted back as Sirius throw some disgusting dirt at the pot he’s currently cleaning.</p>
<p>“Answer me!”</p>
<p>“Fine! I got in deep discussion with Skye about the new book and we forgot to look at the time. So, we kind of skip transfiguration class. Happy?”</p>
<p>“Just that?”</p>
<p>“Well… that and Skye also turn all the tables in Defense against the dark arts classroom into dogs.”</p>
<p>“Cool!!! And why did she do that?”</p>
<p>“Yes… So cool that Professor Eric think I’m also involved. As to why, Skye had a bet with Crouch that Professor Eric doesn’t know how to turn them back.”</p>
<p>“What about your other friend? Why he's not in detention?”</p>
<p>“Crouch? He didn’t skip class with us. He's a perfect student in teachers' eyes and he’s also the one who turn those dogs back to table while Skye and I were being lectured.”</p>
<p>“So… your friend Skye was sent to detention but won a bet?”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded. “Yep. We all can guess from Professor Eric’s face that he can’t do it. That’s why he pretended to ask Crouch to do it for him. As for Skye, she said it’s worth it.”</p>
<p>“I’d bet the same as Nott.” Sirius said</p>
<p>Regulus sighed. “He sucks right? We learnt nothing.”</p>
<p>Sirius nodded.</p>
<p>Both boys surprised that they can actually talk like normal. Although, now it’s becoming awkward silence. Regulus thought that he could finally do this peacefully when…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… you have anything else in mind?” Sirius asked.</p>
<p>Regulus eyes widen. He turned the other way before shaking his head.</p>
<p>“You’re lying.”</p>
<p>“It’s none of your business.”</p>
<p>…………………………….</p>
<p>Plak!</p>
<p>“HEY!!!” Regulus shouted again. Sirius just waved his wand and mutter a spell to make ten pots that Regulus finished cleaning, dirty again.</p>
<p>“Stop lying and tell me then!!”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to tell you!!”</p>
<p>Plak! Plak! Plak!</p>
<p>“Why you have to be such an a** h***!!”</p>
<p>“Ooh… mom wouldn’t like that kind of language.”</p>
<p>Regulus decided to ignore him again. Sirius though waved his wand and put out a spell again and again and again until…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK!! FINE!! STOP!!”</p>
<p>Sirius did stop and waited for Regulus.</p>
<p>Regulus sighed before explaining “It just… I know I did well on studying but it felt like it’s not enough because my two friends are way too good.”</p>
<p>Sirius tilted his head.</p>
<p>“To be fair, Skye did pretty much the same to me in most subjects but she’s amazing in Transfiguration. While Crouch is just… just pure genius.”</p>
<p>……………………………………………..</p>
<p>“That’s it?”</p>
<p>Regulus throw his cleaning cloth at Sirius. “See!?! This is exactly why I don’t want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Sirius mouth open widely in shock. No matter how angry Regulus was he’s never really attack Sirius. He mostly yelled and shouted since they were small kids.</p>
<p>“Why do you have to care?” Sirius asked quietly.</p>
<p>Regulus who’s now back to cleaning, looking up and answer slowly. “I… I don’t want to care. I know it’s stupid but I still have this feeling anyway. And I don’t know what to do with it.”</p>
<p>…………………………………………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius walked up slowly to Regulus before patting his brother head. “You did good.”</p>
<p>Regulus froze in shock for a few seconds before pushing Sirius away. “What?!”</p>
<p>Sirius shrugged. “Thought you want to hear that.”</p>
<p>Regulus looked down at the floor. He didn’t know he need it. However, when Sirius pat his head and said those words… He really felt relief. His heart and his mind were less heavy now…</p>
<p>“Sh… shut up.” Regulus whispered.</p>
<p>………………………………………………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nobody is watching us. Should we use magic?” Regulus asked after looking around and see that their works were going nowhere.</p>
<p>“Oh no no no. James and I tried that already when we’re first year, but McGonagall knew it right away.”</p>
<p>Regulus snorted. “Off course, she did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plak!</p>
<p>“What the hell!!!!” Regulus looked at Sirius.</p>
<p>“Watching you get angry is funny.”</p>
<p>Regulus patience ran out this time. He whipped his own wand out and pointed at pots and tools that Sirius already cleaned.</p>
<p>Plak!</p>
<p>Sirius smiled and waved his wand.</p>
<p>Plak! Plak! Plak! ………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you two doing?” Professor McGonagall asked as she stepped in the greenhouse which is now even dirtier than when Regulus started his detention.</p>
<p>“Regulus started it.” Sirius pointed at his own brother.</p>
<p>“I did not!!!” Regulus screamed back.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t believe anything you said, Mr. Black… I mean you.” She said and pointed at Sirius.</p>
<p>Regulus smug but Sirius didn’t stop.</p>
<p>“But you saw it, Professor. It’s not just me. It’s him too.”</p>
<p>Regulus looked at Sirius so furiously that it’s like his fang was going to pop out.</p>
<p>“Enough. Both of you are going to be in detention for another two nights.”</p>
<p>“But!” Regulus tried to protest but Professor McGonagall didn’t listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate you.” Regulus said after Professor McGonagall walked out.</p>
<p>“Same here, brother.” Sirius answered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2 - Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Regulus Black is going to try out for a seeker position for Slytherin quidditch team...</p><p>The Marauders will make a debut here as well. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2   Quidditch</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tud!</p><p>“Hello!” Regulus said to his to friends who already in a compartment on a train to Hogwarts.</p><p>This was the beginning of the third year of their student life.</p><p>“Hello Regulus” Skye waving at Regulus while the other still with his book.</p><p>“Barty?” Regulus called the other boy who looked up annoyingly at that name.</p><p>“Ha ha… Barty Barty Barty”</p><p>“Shut up. Both of you” Bartemius Crouch Junior snapped both of his friends.</p><p>Skye and Regulus looked at each other chuckling…</p><p> </p><p>How was Regulus life being friends with two geniuses in his year? Not bad.</p><p>Barty still doesn’t say much and spend most of his time with his books. Although he finally let Skye and Regulus called him Barty after a year and a half because he lose to Skye in a Transfiguration bet. He’s also a real genius. A top student. The best in almost every subject…</p><p> </p><p>Other students still talked about Skye’s family from times to times but with her ‘don’t care’ attitude, she’s doing pretty well with her school life too.</p><p>Skye is a quiet student too in the eyes of other people. But with Regulus and Barty, she would turn into a different person. Actually, she’s a sarcastic kind of funny person and also very smart. Not the same as Barty though. Maybe the right word should be witty? She’s amazing at subject that she like. (which is the only subject Barty didn’t top – Transfiguration) She spent most of her time with books and muggle comics too.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, all three of them are bookworms. That’s why they spent most of their time in a library.</p><p> </p><p> “So what are your confirmed elective subjects?” Skye asked.</p><p>“I pick care of magical creatures, divination and ancient rune” Regulus answered.</p><p>“Ha! You finally pick ancient rune!”</p><p>“Hope it’s not my mistake.”</p><p>“What about you? Barty?”</p><p>Barty looked up from his book and sighed.</p><p>Regulus and Skye looked at each other. Worry… They knew it must be something about his dad.</p><p>Barty’s dad – Bartemius Crouch Senior – is a very serious and determined man. He worked in department of magical law enforcement at the ministry of magic. He also put a lot of pressure on Barty to become a perfect student he wanted.</p><p>Regulus and Skye knew by now that Barty’s dad had so much impact on his son…</p><p>“I pick it all.”</p><p>“What?” Regulus shout.</p><p>“Are you insane?” Skye asked.</p><p>Barty sighed again. He tried to get back to his book, but Regulus took it away.</p><p>“Do you really want to do this?”</p><p>“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Barty smiled sarcastically.</p><p>“Well if you…”</p><p>“No!” Barty cut all his friends out.</p><p>Skye and Regulus didn’t dare open their mouth.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand. You are your mom’s favourite.” Barty said looking at Regulus before turning to Skye.</p><p>“And you have a very kind brother who understand you.”</p><p>…………….</p><p>“Can we… can we just change subject?”</p><p>Skye and Regulus looked at each other and decided to do as Barty suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Tud! Their door opened again, and two boys stood there.</p><p>“Hello brother.”</p><p>“Get out Sirius.” Regulus said, looking frustrated at his brother.</p><p>“How rude.”</p><p>“You two busted into other’s people compartment is even ruder. Black” Skye argued.</p><p>“We just want to see the boy who’s going to try out for a new seeker position in Slytherin team!” James Potter said with a smile.</p><p>Regulus eyed Potter warily.</p><p>“Fine. I was lying. Actually, I don’t really care who’s going to be your seeker because Gryffindor will win anyway.”</p><p>“Yes, we will.” Both James and Sirius high-five each other.</p><p>Skye rolled her eyes and said “You guys do know that Ravenclaw won Quidditch cup last year, right?”</p><p>“This year is Gryffindor!” James said, throwing his hand up like a superhero.</p><p>“Slytherin!” Regulus argued back.</p><p>Skye and Barty looked at each other. Frowning. This is not the first time Sirius and Regulus fought about this. Which it’s a really annoying topic for both Skye and Barty.</p><p>“I’ve heard you try and failed last year.” James said with a smug on his face.</p><p>“I didn’t fail! I’m just… sick” Regulus said quietly.</p><p>Part of it were true. Regulus throw up horribly that morning because he’s too nervous… Off course nobody knew this except Barty and Skye.</p><p>“Well, Slytherin is going to lose anyway so…”</p><p>Regulus stood up now. James drew out his wand, but Skye was too quick.</p><p>“<em>Expelliarmus!</em>”</p><p>James’ wand flew to Skye’s hand.</p><p>Sirius tried to response but Barty wand was already pointed at his face.</p><p>“Just because we’re not as popular as you guys. It doesn’t mean that we’re not as talent as you guys.” Skye said with a smug smile on her face.</p><p>The two Gryffindors looked at each other… and laughed.</p><p>“Wow! Your reputation I’ve heard from duelling club is true then? Nott” Sirius said.</p><p>Skye chuckled. “Get out and I’ll return your wand.”</p><p>James and Sirius moved slowly towards the door before Skye return James’ wand. But then…</p><p>Boom!</p><p>“HAHA! BYE!” The two boys laugh after throwing a dungbomb in their compartment.</p><p>Skye and Regulus quickly opened the window while Barty said “Ventus!”</p><p>Just a few seconds and all the smoke (and hopefully smells) were all gone.</p><p>“I hate them.” Skye said.</p><p>“Welcome to my life.” Regulus responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. You’ve got to eat.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Skye sat beside Regulus. She’s afraid that Regulus might getting sick again, so she decided not to press on the matter and came up with a new plan.</p><p>“Fine. Do you want to bring some food to the hospital wing?”</p><p>Regulus face brighten up. Both of them brought some toasts before headed to hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p>“Barty!” Regulus called his friend who’s on the bed.</p><p>Barty was in hospital wing because of accident involving fire crab in care of magical creature classroom the day before.</p><p>Barty eyes widen. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you prepare for the try out?”</p><p>“We decided to visit you first.” Skye answered and signaled to Barty saying that Regulus was pretty nervous and not eating anything again. (yes, she could do that.)</p><p>Barty nodded in response.</p><p>“Thank you.” Barty said and bite a toast. He could see that Regulus was not himself.</p><p>Barty bite a few more before handing his own toast to another guy.</p><p>“You need some energy.” Barty told Regulus.</p><p>Regulus confused. He tilted his head.</p><p>Barty still hold it steadily. He stared into Regulus’ eyes.</p><p>Regulus smiled a little before nibbled a toast from Barty’s hand.</p><p>“You need a whole toast.” Skye said then push a whole toast into Regulus mouth.</p><p>“Skye!!”</p><p>All three of them laughed.</p><p>“Good luck” Barty said.</p><p>“Thank you” Regulus smiled before departing.</p><p>Barty watched both his friends walking out and then looked at his leg… The truth is that his wound was getting better now. It didn’t smell that bad anymore but it still really hurt. Plus madam Pomfrey would have killed him. Still…</p><p> </p><p>“You really think that no one will remember you?” Skye sat down next to another boy who wore a hoodie that cover most of his face.</p><p>“Sorry. Do I know you?”</p><p>Skye snorted. “Really? Are you <em>Sirius</em>?”</p><p>“Pun intended?”</p><p>Skye nodded with a grinned.</p><p>“Fine… I just… have nothing better to do.”</p><p>“Right…” Skye answered sarcastically.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Skye said before snorted again. </p><p> </p><p>Seeker was the last position today. Their captain Avery told everyone.</p><p>Regulus still felt a bit nervous, but he already passed the basic test which gave him more confident.  He looked up at the stand and found Skye. She looked at him and waved back. Then she grabbed another boy’s hand and waved too.</p><p>
  <em>That’s weird even from Skye.                                    </em>
</p><p>“Ok! Next up. Seeker!”</p><p>Regulus walked up with the rest of the group. There are four people left and Regulus is the youngest.</p><p>“I’m going to set you up against each other. Then the winner of each round will get to the final round and the winner of that final round will be our new seeker. Understand?”</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>“Good. First up, Black and Walker.”</p><p>Regulus nodded. Walker is one year above him.</p><p>“I’ll let all chasers and a keeper played like a normal game. You two keep looking for a golden snitch. Whoever catch it will go to the next round. Ok?”</p><p>Both boys nodded and mounted their brooms.</p><p>“Ready.” Avery let the golden snitch flew.</p><p>Avery blow his whistle. Regulus kick off the floor and flew around stadium, tried to find a golden snitch.</p><p> </p><p>“He’d be fine. Quit panicking.” Skye said to Sirius.</p><p>“I’m not panicking.”</p><p>“Tell that to your legs then.”</p><p>Sirius legs were shaking nonstop since Regulus kicked off the ground.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flew quite well. He spotted the golden snitch before making a move so quick that Walker had no chance of keeping up with him.</p><p>“Yes! Great job Regulus!” Skye jumped up and down celebrating when Regulus finally caught that little golden snitch.</p><p>Sirius sighed in relief and smile a little.</p><p>“I can see that you’re smiling you know?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus gave the snitch back to Avery before turning to shake hand with Walker.</p><p>“You’re great Black. Hope you get it.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Regulus said with huge smile.</p><p>“Don’t be so cocky. You have another round.” Avery warned Regulus but he himself was smiling as well.</p><p> </p><p>There’s something that Skye and Barty noticed but Regulus always brushed it off. Which is…</p><p>Regulus was one of those popular kids. Not like Sirius or James which everybody in the school knew their names though. It’s true that he still had some of the same idea as his parents about pure bloods or muggles, but he didn’t act that strongly. He still talked normally with muggle-born students. He didn't look down on anyone. He didn’t have the same arrogant face as Malfoy or other egotistical seniors pure blood family. He just seems like a nice kid with a good looking. As a result, he was loved by his seniors in Slytherin house as well as other kids who had met him.</p><p>“Ok! We got the final two. Third year, Regulus and Sixth year, Jordan. You two ready?”</p><p>Jordan was three years older than Regulus. She’s not too tall but looked bulky and stronger than Regulus who looked gangly. Both of them also had the exact same broom.</p><p>Avery let the golden snitch flew.</p><p>The two mounted their brooms. Both had determined face.</p><p>Regulus looked around the stadium for the last time. Skye obviously couldn’t sit anymore. She’s now standing nervously with a guy in hoodie. And then he saw someone that made his heart skipped a beat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How on earth?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And there he was. In the flesh.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Junior. He stood at the tunnel with crutches in his hands.</p><p>Barty saw Regulus looked at him in shock so he smiled in the corner of his mouth (which is a huge smile in Barty’s language).</p><p>Regulus smiled widely. Determined more than ever in his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can do this. I’ll be a Slytherin seeker.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Avery blew his whistle.</p><p>Regulus kicked off the ground again and flew around the stadium while dodging the bludgers and everybody else on the sky at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The two Slytherins flew around for ten minutes and then…</p><p><em>Sh… </em>Regulus cursed to himself. Jordan sped up in the corner of his eyes. Regulus knew immediately that Jordan was the first who found a golden snitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Regulus!” Skye shouted while jumping up and down.</p><p>Sirius was now on his feet too.</p><p> </p><p>Barty grabbed his crutch tightly. <em>You can do it Regulus.</em></p><p> </p><p>Regulus sped up so fast he was inches away behind Jordan. The two followed golden snitch closely. It flew to the middle goal post before making a sudden u-turn. Jordan turn around nicely, but Regulus is the smarter one. He rolled over and reached for the small golden ball…</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Wooh! Regulus, you are…” The rest of Skye sentence though was drowned out by another guy next to her.</p><p>“YES!!!!! YES!!!!!! THAT’S MY BROTHER!!!”</p><p>……………………………………</p><p>“I totally believe that you’re here just because you have nothing better to do.” Skye said sarcastically.</p><p>Sirius stopped shouting and try to act like he didn’t care. However, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.</p><p>“For the last time, Nott. Shut up. I’m leaving anyway.” Sirius jumped off his seat and walked away. Skye followed.</p><p>“Are you really not going to congratulate your brother?” Skye asked when she saw Sirius took another path.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Sirius didn’t even turn around to answer. He just shouted behind his back.</p><p>Skye shook her head before walking towards Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice job! Both of you! But Regulus was the better player so congratulation Regulus! You’re Slytherin new seeker!”</p><p>Regulus smiled widely. Jordan though tighten her grip on her broom. Her face looked furious.</p><p>“I’ll contact you later about our practices ok?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. He’s too excited to say anything for now and then he saw Barty hobbled towards him.</p><p>“I got it!” Regulus said while hugging Barty tightly.</p><p>Barty who obviously not used to anything like this, suddenly freeze. His face was a bit redden.</p><p> </p><p>“You so called pure blood family always get everything in this school.”</p><p>Regulus turned around and saw Jordan walking towards him.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Regulus asked back.</p><p>“You know full well what I’m talking about. Black is one of 28 sacred family. That’s why you’ve got the position.” Jordan moved closer to Regulus who’s not backing down.</p><p>“He won it fair and square. You have to deal with it.” Barty said. Which surprised Regulus because he barely speaks anything with him and Skye around. Not to mention around anyone else in public like this.</p><p>“It’s not fair.”</p><p>“I was the one who caught that snitch! What on earth are you talking about?” Regulus argued.</p><p>Jordan then point to one of the stands. The boys looked up and saw Slytherin pure blood gang chatting cheerfully.</p><p>“Those are the powerful people in this house. They could have helped you.”</p><p>“Nonsense!!” Regulus shouted. He started to get annoyed and Barty noticed it too.</p><p>“Let’s go. This is ridiculous.” Barty pulled Regulus shirt. Regulus was still angry but then decided it was better that he walked out.</p><p>Jordan then tried to pull Regulus collar but Barty was quicker.</p><p>“Hey!” Barty caught her hand.</p><p>Skye who arrived just in time pointed her wand at Jordan’s face.</p><p>Jordan pulled her hand back. Judging from her face, she knew better to step away.</p><p> </p><p>Barty then felt the pain in his leg…</p><p>“Barty!” Regulus shouted and quickly helped Barty up on one side. Skye supported on the other.</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Skye asked.</p><p>“She thought Regulus cheated because he’s in 28 sacred pure blood family.” Barty answered while getting a crutch so he could walk back to the hospital wing.</p><p>“Actually, I was asking about you but that’s absurd! He obviously won it without anyone helping!”</p><p>“She thought Mulciber or his friends somehow cheated so I could win.” Regulus explained.</p><p>Skye frowned and turn to Barty. “Can you really walk back to hospital wing by yourself?”</p><p>“Yes, he can. But I won’t let him.” Regulus said. He threw his broom and one of Barty’s crutch to Skye and pull Barty’s arm up around his neck.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Yes, you are. But this is faster and I’m hungry. Come on.” Regulus said with a smile before dragging Barty along. Barty now used a crutch on one hand and Regulus helping him on the other side.</p><p>Actually, Barty think he’d walk faster if he walked by himself but he also didn’t want to interrupt Slytherin new seeker. So, he let Regulus did as he wanted.</p><p>“Awwwww. How adorable.” Skye teased.</p><p>Barty squinted his eyes at Skye but Regulus laughed off.</p><p> </p><p>“WHERE WERE YOU, MR. CROUCH!?!”</p><p>“He’s fine. Madam Pomfrey.” Skye said lightly as Regulus helped Barty settling down on his bed.</p><p>“NO, HE’S NOT.”</p><p>“We’re sorry. It’s our faults.” Regulus said.</p><p>“No. It’s just me.” Barty argued. He tried to explain but madam Pomfrey cut him out.</p><p>“I don’t care. Just stay still and I’ll see your leg shortly.” She told Barty and then turn to Regulus and Skye. “You two get out now. You can come back next morning.”</p><p>“Ok. Bye Barty” Skye and Regulus waved goodbye and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night though.</p><p>“Are you two insane?” Barty whispered when his two friends sat on his bed.</p><p>“Well maybe.” Skye whispered back.</p><p>Regulus dumped all sweets out of his bag.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>“Well we didn’t get a chance to congratulate Regulus properly. So, I think we should have this little party.” Skye said and teared her chocolate frog box.</p><p>Barty frowned.</p><p>“Come on. Just for fun.” Regulus said with a smile and give a sugar quill to Barty.</p><p>Barty took it with his straight face.</p><p>“To the new Slytherin Seeker- Regulus Black” Skye whispered.</p><p>All three smiled and enjoyed their little party.</p><p>“Who were you sitting with though Skye?”</p><p>Skye coughed. “Uhm…”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head while Barty eyed her curiously.</p><p>“Just a guy who really really into Quidditch.” Skye decided to keep it a secret.</p><p>Regulus shrugged but Skye still had a feeling that Barty knew there’s something more to it.</p><p>This party was a very short one though because Madam Pomfrey did find out about them. Both Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick agree that Skye and Regulus deserved two nights of detention. (Which their two students agree that it was worth it.)</p><p> </p><p>And then the first match arrived. Regulus already did quite well in practices, but he still felt very nervous.  </p><p>“Good luck Regulus! You can do it” Skye said and hug the boy tightly.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Barty opened his mouth like he tried to say something but couldn’t find any word.</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “It’s ok. I understand.”</p><p>Regulus patted Barty on the shoulder and walked towards his teammates.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s find a seat.” Skye told Barty.</p><p>Barty still lingered his eyes at Regulus.</p><p>“Hey. Don’t worry. He’s going to be fine.” Skye said.</p><p>“I know.” Barty said. Skye knew that Barty still worried about Regulus.</p><p>She didn’t press the matter and just push him towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready everyone?”</p><p>“YES!” The whole team answered to Avery.</p><p>“Let’s beat those crazy pups.”</p><p>“YEAH!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Regulus! Wooh!!!” Skye was on her feet already.</p><p>Barty also stood as well but his face was quite grim. (which it’s probably normal for the others.)</p><p> </p><p>The match was intense. There’s a lot of contact and fouls happening. The score kept going up, and Gryffindor were pulling away. Mostly by the lead scorer – James Potter. It’s hundred points different between the two team now.</p><p>Regulus flew around the stadium. He’s quite angry as well that he couldn’t help his team. But the good news is that Gryffindor seeker still cannot find the snitch as well.</p><p>“200 – 70. Slytherin still followed. Their only hope might rest on the shoulder of their brand-new seeker – Regulus Black.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Well that’s no pressure at all.  </em>Regulus thought to himself but then…</p><p> </p><p>“yes!” Regulus said and darted to the floor in the middle of the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yes! Come on Regulus!” Skye cheered him loudly along with other Slytherin.</p><p>But at the same time, James also scored another ten points for Gryffindor. Partly the keeper’s fault as he looked down to check on Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus dodged left and right. His ears temporally turned deaf. Avoiding both players and bludgers. He was so closed.</p><p>The golden snitch flew away farther and favor the Gryffindor seeker more.</p><p>Regulus sped up. The two seekers now facing each other. They were so closed to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“They're crazy! They are going to crash!” Skye said. She now looked the match through holes in one of her hand. Her other hand now clutching Barty’s arm, but he didn’t feel anything at all. Actually, he didn’t feel anything since the game started.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus reached for the golden snitch. Then in the last second before crashing with another seeker, he pulled himself to the right side.</p><p>“YES!!!!” Regulus caught it. He flew higher up and wait for the celebration. However, the stadium was quiet as madam Hooch blew her whistle.</p><p>“Slytherin caught the snitch. The game ended and Gryffindor win!”</p><p>Regulus was in shock. He looked at the score board… Gryffindor 230 – Slytherin 220.</p><p>Captain Avery flew to madam Hooch saying that Regulus caught the Snitch before Gryffindor scored the last point. But it didn’t work, they still lose the match.</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww poor Regulus. But he did good right? Barty?”</p><p>Barty sighed in huge relief which is not normal at all from someone who always keep himself together.</p><p>“Are you alright? You look like you’re going to faint or something.”</p><p>Barty didn't answer her though. He just jumped down and said “Let’s go.” as Skye followed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus was the last one to fly down. All that happiness the moment he caught the snitch had evaporated already.</p><p>But when he landed, he suddenly got caught surprise by a hug.</p><p>Skye was shocked as well. It’s the first time they saw Barty hugged anyone.</p><p>It was very briefly though as Barty stepped out and smile a little on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“ok… this is weird, but you flew so well!” Skye said while patting Regulus head.</p><p>“Not good enough though.” Regulus answered sadly.</p><p>“No, it’s obviously not.” Another voice coming behind their back. The three of them turned around.</p><p>“Oh, shut up. Potter” Skye said annoyingly. Barty now stood in front of Regulus who obviously mad right now.</p><p>“But to be fair, if the game wore on longer. It’d had been more embarrassed for Slytherin.”</p><p>“I warned you. Potter” Skye eyed James dangerously now.</p><p>“James. That’s enough.” Another boy from Gryffindor – Remus Lupin – who was behind James also agree.</p><p>“Maybe they need to change their seeker again…”</p><p>Both Skye and Regulus whipped their wands out but then…</p><p> </p><p>BAM!!!</p><p> </p><p>Skye cover her hand over her mouth in shock. Remus jaw dropped. Regulus eyes widen as well as Barty.</p><p>“That’s my brother you’re talking about, idiot.”</p><p>James was now on the floor. Blood came out of his nose. He was in shock too.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Madam Hooch who just showed up asked everyone.</p><p>None of them answered as they still confused what exactly happened.</p><p>Sirius looked like he was going to confess but James spoke first. “I stumbled on my own broom, sir.”</p><p>Everyone was even more surprise.</p><p>Madam Hooch seems to know that it was a lie, but she just sighed.</p><p>“Go clean yourself up.”</p><p>James got up and walked away without looking at anyone face.</p><p>“Sirius… I…” Regulus didn’t know what to say. But even he knew what to say it’d be useless because Sirius was already walked away, followed by Remus and Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the weirdest day of my life.” Skye finally said after a very quiet trip from quidditch pitch to Slytherin common room.</p><p>Barty narrowed his eyes as if to say that - this is not the right time to joke around - but Skye just shrugged.</p><p>However, Regulus didn’t listen at all. He was still in his own mind.</p><p>“Regulus, are you ok?” Skye asked.</p><p>“Hm? Yeah. Sure. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Ok…… see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“See you Skye.” Regulus waved her goodbye and said the password to get into their common room.</p><p>Regulus intended to talk to Avery who was in a conversation with other two chasers but Barty pulled his arm.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He just pulled Regulus up till they reached their dorm. He checked if anybody was in the room before sitting on his bed.</p><p>“Are you really ok?” Barty asked staring into Regulus eyes.</p><p>Regulus looked down on the floor.</p><p>Barty frowned. He knew he’s not very good at this, but he wanted to try.</p><p>“You can talk to me.” He finally blurted out.</p><p>Regulus considered. He looked at Barty face who’s now avoiding his eye contact.</p><p><em>He’s really not used to talking to other people huh? </em>Regulus thought and chuckled softly.</p><p>“The thing is I don’t know, Barty. I was just confused. Sirius was always horrible to me. We never really get along.”</p><p>Barty listened quietly.</p><p>“And now he… punched his best friend because that friend talked badly to me.” Regulus let it all out before dropping himself down next to Barty.</p><p>Barty went stiffed. He felt that he had to do something to console this guy next to him but his brain froze in process…</p><p> </p><p>Tud…</p><p> </p><p>Barty felt like his head and his heart were going to explode when Regulus suddenly leaning his head softly on Barty’s shoulder.</p><p>“There’re too many things in my head. I’m really tired.” Regulus moaned.</p><p>Barty snorted but then there’s another voice coming from the door.</p><p>“Regulus! Avery called for you.”</p><p>“Urghhhh… I have to go. See you” Regulus sit back up and walked to the door.</p><p>Barty though held his hand over his chest. His heart still beating fast.</p><p>He should get used to it by now because both Skye and Regulus are those tactile persons. Those two feels that hugging or patting or leaning etc. are normal stuffs. Barty tried his best not to jump out of his skin or move away or flint. However, he still panic when it come out of a sudden like what Regulus did to him a moment ago.</p><p><em>I just don’t use to it right? That’s why my heart still beating this strong. </em>Barty asked himself before shaking the idea out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the castle…</p><p>“Ouch!” Skye shouted as she was dragged to the secret tunnel.</p><p>“Shhhhh!”</p><p>“Oh right. Don’t panic because I just got drag into some weird secret place.”</p><p>“Can you not be sarcastic just for once?”</p><p>“That’s rich. Coming from a guy like you, Black”</p><p>Skye laid back against the wall. Sirius did the same thing on the opposite side.</p><p>“What is this place though?”</p><p>“Oh, it can lead to your tower just go straight that way and turn right.”</p><p>Skye nodded interestingly.</p><p>“And just call me Sirius.”</p><p>“Fine. Sirius, what do you want from me?” Skye asked directly.</p><p>“How’s Regulus?”</p><p>Skye raise her eyebrow.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You treated him horribly his whole life. Now you’re interested?”</p><p>“That’s what he tells you?”</p><p>“Well… yeah and we have eyes so we can see what you did to him at school too.” Skye said defensively.</p><p>Sirius frowned. “I was just teasing with him!”</p><p>Now it’s Skye turn to look at him skeptically.</p><p>“Ok… I might have crossed the line sometimes but it’s just for fun!”</p><p>Skye shook her head before noticing something. “What’s wrong with your left eye? Are you fighting with Potter again?”</p><p>“I let him punch me in return.”</p><p>Skye open her mouth in shock. “You two are insane.”</p><p>“That’s the word. But ignore me. How’s Regulus doing?”</p><p>“Well. He said he’s fine. But I don’t think he is.”</p><p>Sirius bit his lip in concern.</p><p>“Look, I think he just confused. There’s a lot of things happened today. Just give him time, he’ll be fine. Plus, he’s with Barty…”</p><p>“I don’t like him.”</p><p>“Who? Barty?”</p><p>Sirius nodded.</p><p>Skye laughed before answered back. “Well I understand though. He looked so unfriendly and cold. But he’s not that bad you know. Especially with Regulus. I don’t even know if Barty realized this yet but he always instinctively protects Regulus.”</p><p>Sirius stared at Skye. Undecided.</p><p>“I swear. That’s the truth.”</p><p>Sirius just sighed. “One last thing. Can you tell Regulus to meet me tomorrow at charms classroom after dinner? I want to talk to him.”</p><p>Skye surprised at that, but she also understood. After all, she did know about Sirius coming to watch the tryout and everything.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll tell him. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nott”</p><p>“Call me Skye.”</p><p>Sirius smiled a little and that make Skye think of Regulus.</p><p><em>These two are more similar than they think. </em>Skye think and chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, and I think it’s really cool what you did after the game.” Skye said.</p><p>Sirius didn’t answer. He just walked out the other way.</p><p>Skye walked up the way Sirius told her which end up in front of a Hufflepuff common room.</p><p>
  <em>I still hate you, Sirius Black.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“He want to talk to me?”</p><p>Skye nodded as Regulus asked. They were whispering in history of magic class.</p><p>“What did he want?” Barty joined in.</p><p>“I thought you were listening to Binns!” Skye said.</p><p>“He’s talking about this specific witch hunt in America for half and hour already.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Barty opened his mouth to response, but Regulus cut them out. “Stop it both of you! Skye, what did Sirius want from me?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He just said he wants to talk to you.” Skye answered.</p><p>She looked at Regulus face who seems undecided.</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>Regulus turned to listen.</p><p>“Maybe he cares about you more than you think.”</p><p>Regulus snorted. “I doubt it.”</p><p>“You can at least listen to him.” Skye suggested.</p><p>Regulus still have no answer to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening…</p><p>“I knew he wouldn’t come”</p><p>“He’ll come. Don’t worry” Remus consoled his friend.</p><p>……………………</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes passed.</p><p>“Let’s get back to common room.” James said.</p><p>Peter jumped down from table. Sirius frowned.</p><p>“I think we should…”</p><p>The door opened before Remus could finish his sentence.</p><p>Skye Barty and Regulus walked into the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me?” Regulus asked. His voice stern.</p><p>Remus pushed James out. James cleared his throat. “Well… I… I’m sorry. What I said was terrible. It was wrong.”</p><p>Regulus looked at James silently.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” James said his final word before putting his hand up in front of Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Skye nudged her friend.</p><p>Regulus sighed before shaking hands with James. Although it looked like he still upset.</p><p>“That’s it?” Barty asked.</p><p>“No. I want to talk to Regulus.” Sirius who now sat on the teacher’s table.</p><p> Everyone in the room looked at Sirius.</p><p>“Alone.”</p><p>James lead his friends out.</p><p>“Be nice.” Remus told Sirius who nodded.</p><p>“Come on, Barty.” Skye said but Barty didn’t move.</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’ll see you later.” Regulus told Barty with his cute little smile.</p><p>Barty nodded and followed Skye out. Leaving Regulus alone with his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what do you want?”</p><p>“How are you?” Sirius blurted out.</p><p>“What?” Regulus tilted his head, confusing.</p><p>“I mean… Your life here in general. How was it?”</p><p>Regulus still confused.</p><p>“Just answer.”</p><p>“Answer what? I’m fine! It has some ups and downs surely. But overall, I’m fine.” Regulus said.</p><p>Sirius sighed in relief.</p><p>“Why do you ask? You never care.”</p><p>Sirius bit his lip.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“I do care.” Sirius said.</p><p>Regulus was taken aback.</p><p>“We might have differences Regulus… but I’m still your brother so I do care about you.”</p><p>Regulus went quiet. He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Sirius sighed. “Well I’m glad to know you’re fine. So, bye”</p><p>Sirius turned to walk out but Regulus called him before he could open the door. “Sirius waits.”</p><p>Sirius turned his face to see his brother.</p><p>“Thanks.” Regulus said quietly, looking down to the floor.</p><p>Sirius snorted.</p><p>He walked back and knocked on Regulus forehead so hard.</p><p>“Ouch! What is that for!?!”</p><p>“Nothing.” Sirius said and walked out.</p><p>“I hate you!” Regulus shouted.</p><p>“Me too!” Sirius also shouted without looking back.</p><p>Regulus shook his head and smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, both his friends walked in.</p><p>“Hey. Are you alright?” Skye asked. She came into the room with Barty.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s get back to our dorm.” Regulus said cheerfully.</p><p>Barty tilted his head confusing. “So… It’s going well?”</p><p>Regulus shrugged. “Just same old thing.”</p><p>Barty frowned but Skye laughed.</p><p>“Come on. I’m fine! Really!” Regulus told Barty who looked unsure.</p><p>“Let’s go before someone find us in here.” Skye said so three of them left the room together.</p><p>For Skye. Maybe because she also has a brother, she did understand these two brothers in some way.  She knew that even though they have difference ideas on difference matters, deep down they still care for each other.</p><p>For Barty. He still didn’t understand what happened but he’s also relief that Regulus became the same Regulus he knew.</p><p>And for Regulus. It was weird to see his brother acting like that, but it also makes him happy too. He never thinks that he’d need his brother. He ignores his brother for the most of his life. But after what happened today, it made him realize that having a brother is probably not so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Special Chapter [one shot] – Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The aftermath of Quidditch incident.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Special Chapter One Shot – Cookies</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing in the middle of the night?"</p>
<p>"Nothing!" Regulus quickly hid a box behind his back after Barty asked him quietly.</p>
<p>"Is that your mom's cookies?"</p>
<p>Regulus wrinkled his nose, annoyed of how smart his friend is. "Fine. I... I decide to share with Sirius as a thank you gift."</p>
<p>"Your mom didn't send it to him?"</p>
<p>Regulus shook his head. His face became solemn. </p>
<p>"Sirius acted like it was nothing but I knew he liked it. He tried to steal it all the time since when we're little."</p>
<p>Barty nodded. Then he looked at Regulus.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Barty shook his head. "Nothing." Then he climbed back to his bed.</p>
<p><em>Do they really hate each other? </em>Barty wondered before falling asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next day, Regulus brought the cookies to the library where he saw Remus Lupin sitting with Lily Evans. </p>
<p>“Hi Regulus. This is Lily.”</p>
<p>“We know each other.” Lily said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Regulus nodded. He knew her from Professor Slughorn club. Still... he did not know what to do when Gryffindor being friendly to him.</p>
<p>“Tell him, I said thanks.”  Regulus said and put the box in front of Lupin.</p>
<p>“Aww. You two made up?” Lily asked.</p>
<p>Regulus shook his head strongly.</p>
<p>“No! Hell no! Just… Don’t want to be in his debt.”</p>
<p>“So, you pay with cookies?” Lily teased.</p>
<p>Regulus looked the other way before quickly said. “Just take it, ok?”</p>
<p>“I promised you. I’ll give it to him.” Lupin said and accepted the box.</p>
<p>Regulus nodded. “Thank you…”</p>
<p>“Just call me, Remus.”</p>
<p>This is second time today that Regulus got confused when Gryffindor is being friendly to him.</p>
<p>“Fine. Thank you, Remus. See you around. You too Evans.”</p>
<p>“See you in Slug club, Regulus.” Lily said with a smile.</p>
<p>Regulus smiled back and walked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what. I don’t understand at all how a cute and humble Regulus is Sirius’ brother.”</p>
<p>Remus nodded in agreement with Lily.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 3 - The Dueling Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- This chapter will focus a bit more on Skye<br/>- I know I said I want to stick to the canon as much as possible but I think that the idea of Rune magic sounds really cool. So I'm going to use it. :P<br/>- In case you don't know, The boathouse is where Snape get killed in the movie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3   The Dueling Tournament</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve heard from other Slytherin that this year Hogwarts will have some kind of an event” Regulus said as they’re on a train. This is the trio fourth year at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>..........................................................</p>
<p>Regulus waited for the response but he got nothing.</p>
<p>“Come on guys! Aren’t you excited?”</p>
<p>“Well that depends. What event are you talking about?” Skye asked back. A new shiny comic still in her hand.</p>
<p>Regulus pouted. “I don’t know… Can’t you just happy with the news I brought you?”</p>
<p>Skye pinched her cheek in a smile.</p>
<p>“hahaha very funny.” Regulus said dryly before turning to his fellow Slytherin friend who’s in his new arithmancy book.</p>
<p>“Did you listen to me Barty?”</p>
<p>Barty looked up and frowned. “It’s a tournament. I heard my father talked about it too.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you say so from the first place!” Regulus asked in disbelieved.</p>
<p>The other shrugged.</p>
<p>“Let’s change. The train almost arrives at Hogwarts. And Barty the answer to that question is zero” Skye said and winked which made Barty really annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just admit it Barty. Apart from transfiguration, she’s also better than you at Arithmancy.” Regulus told his friend and patting his back as they moved towards the carriage.</p>
<p>“I know but that doesn’t mean she’s not annoying.”</p>
<p>Skye stick out her tongue and jumped up to a carriage in front of them.</p>
<p>Regulus laughed and followed while Barty sat across them. Unwillingly to engage in any other conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Professor Dumbledore gave an answer to everyone about the tournament and the one who’s excited the most is…….</p>
<p>“Come on!!! It’ll be fun! All three of us competing!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Skye. Quidditch practice is enough for me. I don’t want any more trouble this year.” Regulus answered.</p>
<p>Skye frowned and turned to Barty who shook his head immediately.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not interested.”</p>
<p>Skye knew better not to argue with Barty. “Suit yourself. You two just miss all the fun this year.”</p>
<p>“Dueling is not for fun. You know that right?” Regulus asked.</p>
<p>“yeah yeah yeah” Skye waved off her friends and start writing her application for the Dueling Tournament.</p>
<p>“Skye. This is the real deal…”</p>
<p>“Oh come on. Those professors are not going to let us die. Just badly injured or something”</p>
<p>“How can you say that…”</p>
<p>“Ignore her. She’s not going to quit.” Barty told Regulus who frowned in agreement. Both of them let Skye finished her application.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later. All three were sitting in the library when…</p>
<p>“Can you guys hide somewhere else? This is annoying.” Skye said as the marauders approached her table. They seemed to be running away from someone.</p>
<p>“Why did your homework different than the others?” Remus asked Skye, ignoring her question.</p>
<p>“Useful magic for Dueling?” Peter read Skye’s book cover.</p>
<p>“Barty is doing her homework.” Regulus answered Remus’ question.</p>
<p>Barty though determined not to be in this discussion. He still hates being around people apart from his two friends. </p>
<p>“Are you this serious about that tournament?” James asked.</p>
<p>“Well I’m interested in a fair fight. Not sneaking behind someone back and prank them to show off.”</p>
<p>Skye’s answer made Regulus laughed. Even Barty smirked in the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>James ignored annoyingly but Sirius felt deeply offended.</p>
<p>“Are you implying that if it’s a fair fight, we’d lose to you guys?”</p>
<p>Skye looked straight at his face and grinned. “Maybe”</p>
<p>“Guys, we should go.” Remus try to stop his friend but it’s too late.</p>
<p>The point is Skye and Sirius have become kind of close since Sirius used Skye as a spy to check on Regulus. She and Sirius always bickering each other if who’s the best wizard/witch.</p>
<p>“Fine. Skye Nott. I took your challenge. I’ll apply for the tournament.”</p>
<p>“Great. Try your best to get to the final though if you want to fight me.”</p>
<p>“I will apply too…” James started to think it should be fun, but Remus stopped him.</p>
<p>“You have Quidditch practice remember?”</p>
<p>James face became solemn but suddenly he asked Skye, “How come you’re this confident? I’m not in a dueling club but I know for sure that there’re some seniors who’re seriously good at this.”</p>
<p>Skye didn’t answer. She just grinned.</p>
<p>“Ignore her. We already try and fail.” Regulus said and Barty nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“He’s here. Let’s go.” Peter told is friends as he saw Filch enter the library.</p>
<p>So, the four marauders left.</p>
<p>“Are you happy now?” Reglus asked.</p>
<p>“Never been better.” Skye smiled widely.</p>
<p>“Just don’t lose to him, will you?”</p>
<p>“Off course! Who do you think you’re talking to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Professor Flitwick cut the student out until there’re 32 of them left. Eight from each house.</p>
<p>The dueling will be held every Sunday to avoid clashing with quidditch match on Saturday.</p>
<p>Skye got through her first three rounds comfortably and get to semi-final.</p>
<p>Sirius who’s not in a dueling club though was struggle in the first few round but he used his talents and skills to get through. He ended up being one of the semi-finalists as well.</p>
<p>The two of them have to face seniors two years older than them. (Skye’s opponent was in sixth year while Sirius’ opponent was in seventh year)</p>
<p>Skye match was quite intense. She has to use complicated magic more than the last rounds which surprised a lot of professors who usually think that she’s just a normal quiet student. At the end…</p>
<p>“The match ended! Skye Nott is the winner. She’s going to the final round after new year!” Professor Flitwick announced. Admittedly he couldn’t hide his excitement that it was his own house who’s in the final.</p>
<p>Sirius almost lose too but he pulled a trick from his sleeve in the last minute and actually won. Surprising the whole school even more than Skye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got to admit. You really are one talented wizard. Sirius Black”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Skye Nott”</p>
<p>The two finalists were standing in Professor Flitwick room. Waiting for the owner to talk to them.</p>
<p>“How did you beat Michael though? He’s on the verge of winning.”</p>
<p>“Now you want to know my trick?”</p>
<p>“I’m just wondering! If you didn’t want to tell me, then fine.”</p>
<p>Sirius chuckled but before he could answer, Flitwick opened the door.</p>
<p>“Congratulation both of you!” He said cheerfully.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Professor.”</p>
<p>“Now I just want to tell you that the final will be held after Christmas break and you two got yourself invite to a Christmas party!”</p>
<p>“Christmas party?” Skye asked, tilting her head.</p>
<p>“Yes, from Professor Slughorn.”</p>
<p>Skye and Sirius looked at each other. Not happy anymore.</p>
<p>“Can we… not going?” Skye asked.</p>
<p>Professor Flitwick stared at her in a meaningful way until she gave up and nodded.</p>
<p>“and you? Mr. Black”</p>
<p>Sirius shrugged.</p>
<p>“Great. See you both at the party. Now run along.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius and Skye walked out together.</p>
<p>“Does this mean we have to bring a date?” Skye asked directly.</p>
<p>“I guess. It said so in the invitation.” Sirius pointed out.</p>
<p>Skye sighed. “This is annoying.”</p>
<p>“Is it because you hate party or because you just realise that no one want to go with you… ouch!!!”</p>
<p>Skye punched Sirius so hard he actually cried out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean you can’t come with me?!?” Skye asked Regulus loudly near the lake when Regulus told her bad news.</p>
<p>“Well…” Regulus then told Skye the whole story that happened this morning.</p>
<p>He told Skye that Professor Slughorn kind of forced him to go with another of his favourite student. Lily Evans. Both didn’t dare refuse the professor.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Skye sighed but then she noticed that Regulus was even more stressful than her.</p>
<p>“Is there anything more to this? Why do you look so stress?”</p>
<p>Regulus bit his lower lip and looked at Barty for the support.</p>
<p>Barty closed his book and sighed. “He didn’t want to go back to common room yet because he’s afraid of the reaction.”</p>
<p>“Reaction from what?” Skye still confused.</p>
<p>“Him going with Lily Evans.”</p>
<p>Skye brows curved up. Still confusing.</p>
<p>“Do I really need to say this out loud? I thought you’re the smart one.” Barty said annoyingly before Regulus blurted out himself.</p>
<p>“She’s a muggleborn!”</p>
<p>……………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p>Skye put both her hands on her face.</p>
<p>“Merlin’s beard! This is what make you stress? Seriously!?!”</p>
<p>“The seniors in Slytherin common room will eat him up alive if he didn’t come up with a good explanation.” Barty explained but Skye hold her hand up.</p>
<p>“You are going out with one of the prettiest slash most popular girl in school and you have problem with that?”</p>
<p>“It’s not about popularity! It’s about…”</p>
<p>“F***! Blood status!!! Which is…” Skye stopped abruptly when she saw her friends look.</p>
<p>This is the only topic the three of them try to avoid. All three of them have different angle about this whole blood status thing and it’s also related to a war going on outside.</p>
<p>“Look. Regulus. What do YOU feel? You’ve met her in the Slug club right? What’s your opinion on her?”</p>
<p>Regulus considered Skye’s words. Barty looked on worryingly. He hated when Regulus’s not smiling as usual.</p>
<p>“Ignore everything else and tell me truthfully.”</p>
<p>“She’s… alright…”</p>
<p>“truth…ful…ly” Skye stressed out every syllable slowly.</p>
<p>Regulus stared at Skye before he answered. “She’s nice… and very smart. Very cute too.”</p>
<p>“There you are. And you still have problem going out with her?”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand Skye. I… I mean personally I don’t mind, I guess. But the seniors and my family and…”</p>
<p>“Ignore them!! Why do you care?”</p>
<p>“I’m not like you. Skye.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“I have pressure from my own family and those stupid social expectation that I have to care about! Ok!?!”</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………..</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Regulus said after a long silence, but Skye shook her head.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. You’re right. I don’t understand. I don’t… have family to tell me about those stuffs.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I mean.” Regulus said before move to sit next to Skye.</p>
<p>Skye stared at Regulus face. She hold his shoulder firmly before saying to him. “I don’t really know what you have to go through about these… stuffs. All I know is that you’re one of the kindest persons I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>“She’s right.” Barty added.</p>
<p>Regulus smiled shyly.</p>
<p>“Which is why I know that you never actually think that Lily is below you or something like that.”</p>
<p>Regulus considered her words carefully.</p>
<p>“So! I’d say you’ve got to get ready. Face those consequences bravely. And enjoy the party with Lily. Deal?”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded. “Fine… Thank you Skye.”</p>
<p>“Look how smart I am! I come here to solve my problem but ended up solving your problems.”</p>
<p>“You can go with Barty.” Regulus suggested but Barty shook his head immediately.</p>
<p>Skye goggled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. Maybe some guy would just show up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does she mean when she says she’s already got a date?” James asked while sitting on his own bed in Gryffindor tower.</p>
<p>“It means she’s already got a date. James” Sirius answered.</p>
<p>“With whom?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask her?” Remus tilted his head.</p>
<p>“I did but she ignored me.”</p>
<p>“Ah… The sad story of James tries and fails to hit on Lily continues…”</p>
<p>Plak! A heavy ancient Rune book was thrown at Sirius.</p>
<p>“I know who.” Peter who came from downstairs said when he opened the door.</p>
<p>James turned quickly and strode to Peter.</p>
<p>“But you’re not going to like the answer…”</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………….</p>
<p>“what do you mean REGULUS BLACK!!!!”</p>
<p>“Quiet down. James” Remus warned.</p>
<p>“In the name of Merlin, how am I going to get to the party now!!!” James though didn’t listen at all. He paced around the room trying to figure out.</p>
<p>“Well there’s one person I knew…”</p>
<p>James shaking Sirius before he even finished his sentence.</p>
<p>“But you’re not going to like this answer as well.” Sirius smiled widely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No way. No”</p>
<p>“pleaseeeee. I knew you haven’t got a date yet. Come on.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. Potter. The answer is no.”</p>
<p>James Potter… Never in a million-year Skye would imagine that. She was sitting peacefully in a library on her own until James Potter come up and asked this weird question.</p>
<p>“Whyyyyy”</p>
<p>“Apart from the fact that you’re a horrible person who prank on every student in this school?”</p>
<p>“That’s just for fun!”</p>
<p>“You and Sirus should just married. You guys are two peas in a pod.”</p>
<p>James pulled a chair to sit next to Skye. “I beg you. Please let me go with you.”</p>
<p>“Why you have to try this much? You hate me.”</p>
<p>James stared at Skye and answered blankly. “Because I like Lily more than I hate you.”</p>
<p>Skye laughed. “You do know that you’re ONLY going to end up in the same party as her but never get anything going on, right? I might not be the expert but I’m pretty sure she hates you… probably even more than me”</p>
<p>“Well it’s better than not trying.” James answered back.</p>
<p>“You’re so Gryffindor.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!”</p>
<p>“That’s not a compliment.”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>Skye shook her head slowly and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Are all Gryffindor like this? Trying so hard. Never give up. </em>Skye considered James who stared soulfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that it’s such a bad thing though.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine… You can come with me…”</p>
<p>“YES! Thank you!”</p>
<p>“On two conditions! One, you have to do all my History of magic homework until the end of this year.”</p>
<p>“I thought Ravenclaws like homework.”</p>
<p>Skye chuckled. “We love learning what we interested in. It doesn’t mean we like doing a boring homework.”</p>
<p>James nodded in agreement. “Fine. And two?”</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt Lily. She’s nice. I kinda like her.”</p>
<p>James smiled widely. “Never.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’re you so happy about?” Remus asked Sirius who’s now laying lazily on his lap.</p>
<p>James already ran out to library to see Skye while Peter was in common room.</p>
<p>“Regulus is going to a party with Lily.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So, it means he’s not like my parents!” Sirius said with such a happy voice that make Remus laughed.</p>
<p>“You think Skye would say yes to James though?” Sirius asked the other guy.</p>
<p>“Well… Skye seems to hate him.”</p>
<p>“True that.”</p>
<p>“But I think she would understand.” Remus said with optimistic.</p>
<p>Sirius nodded.</p>
<p>“What about you? I heard lots of girl lined up already.” Remus teased.</p>
<p>“Actually… that’s what I want to talk to you about.” Sirius said while sat up.</p>
<p>“You want me to help you pick?”</p>
<p>“Can you come with me?”</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………….</p>
<p>“Sirius… I…”</p>
<p>Sirius stared into Remus eyes. “Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did my parents know?”</p>
<p>Barty shook his head sadly.</p>
<p>“Urghhhhhhhhhhh. Why is this so hard!!!!!” Regulus screamed out in frustration. He’s now at the boathouse with Barty. Both of them sneaked out in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Barty really want to help his friend but he has no idea how.</p>
<p>The powerful seniors in Slytherin house had a go at Regulus already and now he also got a long (horrible) letter from his mom.</p>
<p>“At least it ended. Right?” Barty tried to cheer up in his own way.</p>
<p>Regulus frowned and sat down on the stairs leading down to the lake. Barty sat down beside him.</p>
<p>“I know that Skye was right. I shouldn’t care about all these words but still…”</p>
<p>“It annoys you.”</p>
<p>“Exactly!!! And they’re close to me so I can’t just escape right?”</p>
<p>Barty nodded.</p>
<p>Silence fell between them.</p>
<p>And then Regulus started talking again. “I never told anyone before but…”</p>
<p>Barty waited.</p>
<p>“I did feel jealous of Sirius sometimes.”</p>
<p>Barty didn’t react. He knew exactly why.</p>
<p>“Not that I want to be in Gryffindor. That’s too disgusting to even think about. It just… you know… he can do whatever he wanted. My mom probably giving up on him already.”</p>
<p>Barty nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“While I…”</p>
<p>“Have to be the perfect son so you don’t disappoint your parents?” Barty finished Regulus’ sentence.</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>“Tell me about that”</p>
<p>Regulus was taken aback. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”</p>
<p>Barty waved it away. “Never mind. I used to it already”</p>
<p>Regulus lower his head again.</p>
<p>Barty licked his lips. He’s never good with putting words out but he felt like he need to help. So he said, “I’m not in your position but I did understand you a bit. Especially about the fact that you have to deal with your parents’ expectation. All you can do is live your own life Regulus and try your best to not disappoint anyone. And that’s included yourself.”</p>
<p>Regulus stared at Barty who tilted his head.</p>
<p>“W… What?” Barty asked.</p>
<p>“That was the longest speech I’ve ever heard from you.” Regulus teased his best friend with a smile that made Barty turn the other way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It’s because I want to help you. </em>Barty answered in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you though” Regulus said all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“For always being here.” Regulus said with a smile, cute as always while looking up at the taller guy.</p>
<p>Barty’s heart racing against his chest again.</p>
<p>Regulus then jumped up. Stretching his hand to Barty.</p>
<p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth and accepted that hand.</p>
<p>Regulus then pulled Barty into a hug.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know how I’m going to survive without you.”</p>
<p>Barty didn’t know what to say or do. His brain seemed to stop working. And he just hoped that Regulus wouldn’t felt his heartbeat right now.</p>
<p>“D… Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Barty stuttered out finally.</p>
<p>“I’ll try.” Regulus laughed and both of them walked back to the castle together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day of the party arrived. James was waiting for Skye in the corridor when…</p>
<p>“Excuse me. I don’t know you, but have you seen my date… ouch!!!”</p>
<p>Skye punched James in the arm after he teased her. She’s in a red beautiful dress today.</p>
<p>“Shut up. Potter.”</p>
<p>“Call me, James.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“Fine but I’ll call you, Skye”</p>
<p>Skye looked at James annoyingly. After that, the two of them walked down the corridor together.</p>
<p>“So, what’s your problem?” Skye suddenly asked another.</p>
<p>“My problem is Lily doesn’t love me back…”</p>
<p>Skye snorted. “Not that! I mean why you keep pranking people?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s fun?”</p>
<p>Skye shook her head. “Nah… I don’t buy it. Most kids that do something like this have problems at home, but you don’t seem like those kinds of people.”</p>
<p>“No. My parents love me.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re just a spoiled kid?”</p>
<p>“I’m not spoiled!”</p>
<p>That seems to touch Jame’s nerve, but Skye didn’t care. She just made a skeptical face.</p>
<p>James then sighed and said “Ok… You can call me spoiled but what can I do? My parents love me!”</p>
<p>“You can be a normal student and don’t bully the others.”</p>
<p>“It’s not bullying! Just a fun prank!”</p>
<p>“Right… everybody laughed at your jokes including your victims.”</p>
<p>James decided to hit her back. “Like you’re such a saint. Just last week, I’ve heard you make a young Ravenclaw cried.”</p>
<p>Skye’s jaw dropped. “I… did… not…”</p>
<p>James raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Well he’s annoying! I just told him that the question is easy! Then he cried because he felt stupid that he didn’t know the answer to get to the common room!”</p>
<p>“See… You’re a bully too.”</p>
<p>Skye sighed. “Look I know some of them were funny and not harmful… At least not permanently but don’t you think sometimes you kinda crossed the line? Especially with Slytherin?”</p>
<p>James stopped walking now. Skye did too.</p>
<p>James took a deep breath and then said to her “I swear to you I’ve never crossed the line unless they’ve done some horrible dark art to innocent students.”</p>
<p>Skye considered, “I study dark arts too.”</p>
<p>James seems to be in shock for a little bit but then ask her “Did you use it on someone just because they’re muggle-born?”</p>
<p>Skye shook her head.</p>
<p>“See? I didn’t attack you or Sirius’ brother or that Crouch guy you’re hanging out with, right?”</p>
<p>Skye didn’t answer. James was right. He’s never really attacks them… Well, sometimes just stupid pranks to annoy them.</p>
<p>James sighed. “I know sometimes we may cross the line a bit. Like that time when Annie has to walk around with huge antlers or when Harry smelled like trash the whole day or when…”</p>
<p>“Get to the point!” Skye cut him off.</p>
<p>“Well my point is… Professors cannot help every kid whenever they got cursed by those dark wizards or witches.”</p>
<p>Skye frown while James continue. “So, I think someone have to protect them and teach those guys some lessons.”</p>
<p>“By doing the same thing as them?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never used dark arts!”</p>
<p>“That’s not the point, James! You hurt them too. You humiliated them physically and emotionally.”</p>
<p>“How are they going to learn then?”</p>
<p>“James… what you did…”</p>
<p>James hold his hand up before Skye could finish her sentence.</p>
<p>“They said thanks”</p>
<p>“What?” Skye confused.</p>
<p>“Those kids we saved… I mean not everyone can protect themselves like Lily or us or you.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean you didn’t cross the line.”</p>
<p>James shrugged. “Fine. Say whatever you want. I call it – protect the weaker people.”</p>
<p>Skye laughed out loud after James finished.</p>
<p>“What so funny!”</p>
<p>“You Gryffindor are the weirdest group of people.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Skye. Because your house is so normal.” James said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Skye chuckled and nodded in agreement. “Yeah. No. You’re right we’re the weirdest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skye and James arrived at the ball and enjoyed the food happily for a while. Before, James started to be paranoid again.</p>
<p>“Where’s Lily?” James looked around but Skye hold him by his collar.</p>
<p>“Hold on. You can’t jump out like that. She’ll kick your ass.”</p>
<p>James tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Follow me. Let’s dance.” Skye pull Jame’s arm to the dance floor which was now a fun quick tempo song.</p>
<p>“I saw her there.”</p>
<p>“Sh…. Act normal, can you?” Skye whispered.</p>
<p>The two danced together for a while until the song changed to a slow romance pace.</p>
<p>“Ok, follow me. Hey Regulus!”</p>
<p>Regulus who’s just make Lily laughed turned to see Skye.</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to you about something. Would you mind, Lily?”</p>
<p>“Urm…”</p>
<p>“Can you watch my date for a bit. It won’t be long.”</p>
<p>Skye then throw James in Lily’s way before she moved to Regulus herself.</p>
<p>“Bye!”</p>
<p>Skye pulled Regulus away and walked to the other side while James whispered “Thank you” gleefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus walked to the food table following by Skye. He then looked at Skye with question mark on his face.</p>
<p>“You do know Evans just laughed about Potter with me, right?”</p>
<p>“I can guess. That’s why it’d be so funny when James got rejected again.”</p>
<p>Regulus chuckled.</p>
<p>“So, you have fun?”</p>
<p>Regulus sighed “Not really”</p>
<p>“Me too. Want to head back?”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded but before he could move, another girl pop up beside them.</p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt. I’m Beatrice… Beatrice Prewett. You’re Regulus Black, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I remembered you’re in Slug club… I’m sorry I mean Professor Slughorn Club.”</p>
<p>Beatrice laughed a little. “Yes! I’m a year younger than you.”</p>
<p>“Oh. And you’re in Hufflepuff, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Beatrice looked surprised that Regulus remembered her and start flushing.</p>
<p>“I just want you to know that you flew really well the other day. You really are a great quidditch player.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!”</p>
<p>Skye nudged her friend.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. This is Skye. She’s my friend from Ravenclaw.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” Beatrice and shook hand with Skye.</p>
<p>Skye looked at Beatrice and know exactly what’s happening right now.</p>
<p>“Regulus I forgot something at library. We should go.”</p>
<p>“I’ll follow you later, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Shit. Barty, I’m sorry</em>. Skye knew she couldn’t do anything now and give up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok… See you tomorrow. Bye”</p>
<p>“Bye” Regulus and Beatrice said at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way out though, another guy stumble on her. “Sirius? What the…”</p>
<p>“Skye!!!!!” Sirius said and lock his arm around her neck.</p>
<p>“You’re wasted, aren’t you?” Skye asked. She could literally smell alcohol.</p>
<p>“No…”</p>
<p>“Who’re you coming with, anyway?”</p>
<p>“No one. I, Sirius of house Black is dating myself.”</p>
<p>Skye frowned. “Want to go back to Gryffindor common room? I can take you.”</p>
<p>Sirius shook his head and try to walk away but he stumbled again.</p>
<p>“Woah… I changed my mind. I’m going to take you to your common room.”</p>
<p>Skye then pulled Sirius up and away from the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, it’s not too far. Skye half dragged half pushed Sirius till two of them arrive in front of the fat lady portrait.</p>
<p>“What’s your password?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you.”</p>
<p>“This is not the time, idiot” Skye scolded.</p>
<p>“Urm……. Pandora’s box?”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m Sirius Black. And you are?”</p>
<p>Skye have to muster all her strength not to punch Sirius in the face.</p>
<p>“Skye?”</p>
<p>“Thanks merlin. Come get your friend.” Skye said to Remus who heard something outside. So, he decided to come out.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“No idea. I saw him wasted at the party, so I decided to bring him here.”</p>
<p>“Remus!!!!!” It’s like Sirius just noticed that Remus was with them now. And suddenly Sirius throw himself at another guy.</p>
<p>Skye chuckled. “Good luck with that. I’m out.”</p>
<p>“Wait. You really don’t know what’s wrong with him?” Remus asked again. His eyes pleading as Sirius now trying to climb the stairs back by himself (which is very funny to watch in Skye’s view).</p>
<p>Skye sighed. “I’m sorry. I really don’t know. All he told me was that he’s dating himself in that stupid party.”</p>
<p>Remus looked like he understood something. He said thank you to Skye before turning back to help Sirius. While Skye walked back to where she intended to go from first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks Merlin. You’re here”</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Barty who sat in the library, asked Skye without looking up from his homework.</p>
<p>“Well…”</p>
<p>“Spit it out, Nott”</p>
<p>“I think… There’s a girl hitting on Regulus”</p>
<p>Barty flicked his eye up real quick before looking back to his homework.</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on. I know you, Crouch. Stop pretending like you don’t care.”</p>
<p>Barty shrugged.</p>
<p>Skye shook her head, feeling unbelievable.</p>
<p>“Fine. Suit yourself. I’m going to bed.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p>Skye knew from his actions and his voice that he’s not his usual self. However, she also knew that at this time there’s no point talking to him. So, she just walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Christmas and New year break from school, the final round of Dueling Tournament began.</p>
<p>“Good luck, Skye.” Regulus said cheerfully at Ravenclaw table that morning.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Skye answered with a smile.</p>
<p>“We’ll wait in the stand.”</p>
<p>“Awww even Barty is on your side today!” Regulus shook another guy and laugh while Barty looked up annoyingly.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys. I’m going to prepare.”</p>
<p>“Sure! See you.” Regulus said before Skye walked out of great hall.</p>
<p>Regulus though eyed her worryingly.</p>
<p>“Hey. She’s really good at this. She’d be fine.” Barty told Regulus.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m worry about”</p>
<p>Barty raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I feel like she hasn’t been herself since coming back from Christmas break.”</p>
<p>Barty considered. Skye did seem quiet than usual but Barty was happy with that, so he didn’t think that there’s a problem.</p>
<p>“Maybe she’s stress about the tournament?”</p>
<p>Regulus still looked worry but nodded “I hope it’s just that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The final round was conducted in Quidditch stadium. The stands were the same with floated stage in the middle. The stage was decorated with statues of four houses of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Professor Flitwick introduced Sirius and Skye who stood opposite side of the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sky closed her eyes and thought</p>
<p><em>Forget everything that happened. I have to win this</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skye Nott! Sirius Black!”</p>
<p>The two contestants faced each other in the middle.</p>
<p>“Nice run, Black. But it ends here.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see.”</p>
<p>The two bowed before walked away to each side of the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The final round of Dueling Tournament begin!”</p>
<p>“Stupefy!” Sirius fired the first shot, but Skye flicked it away easily before hitting him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These two fired shots after shot that make everyone excited. The magic they used also getting more and more complicated as well.</p>
<p>“Where did they learn these stuffs?” Professor Slughorn asked amusingly.</p>
<p>Not just him though. Lots of professors watched with curiosity. Even Dumbledore looked interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pick up the speed Black!” Skye who looked on the upper hand now teased another.</p>
<p>Sirius smiled back “You are the one who need to be careful!”</p>
<p>He then hit Skye really close…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skye!” Regulus tugged Barty shirt really hard.</p>
<p>Barty himself hold the handrail tightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on Skye. You’re better than that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Skye jumped back and hide behind one of the statues to check herself.</p>
<p><em>shit…my right arm broke</em>.</p>
<p>“Give up yet?”</p>
<p>Skye blocked another attack from Sirius and… laughed.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?” Sirius asked.</p>
<p>“You’re really good at this, Black, but you forget one thing.”</p>
<p>“That you’re about to lose?”</p>
<p>Skye let out a smug smile. “That dueling is more than just throwing spells at each other.”</p>
<p>Skye then changed the wand to her left hand. “Bombarda!”</p>
<p>Sirius was not even that close to attacking range, but he still moved away just in case.</p>
<p>“Ventus” Skye whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barty smiled. “That’s it. Nott.”</p>
<p>“What does she try to do?” Regulus asked.</p>
<p>“She needs time and that’s what she got now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Behind you! Sirius!” James shouted and he’s right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius turned around but it’s too late.</p>
<p>Skye smirk before spinning a little stone in her hand. Then pointing her wand down. “Glacier!”</p>
<p>The whole floor turned into a big ice sheet. Sirius jumped away and tried to balance himself while Skye jumped up to Ravenclaw statue and whispered incantation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barty jaws dropped. “How the hell did she used rune magic?!?”</p>
<p>“I thought if you wanted to use rune magic, you need a rune stone?”</p>
<p>“You did. She probably had it but that’s the easy part. You also need to draw rune magic circle.”</p>
<p>Regulus didn’t know which he surprised more. The fact that Skye could do rune magic or that Barty impressed with Skye magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius finally balanced himself, but he couldn’t find Skye anymore... nor the Ravenclaw statue.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you kidding?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Where are you looking?”</p>
<p>Sirius looked up and tried to fire but it didn’t work against this giant Ravenclaw statue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BAM!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch…”</p>
<p>Tud! Skye kick Sirius’ wand away.</p>
<p>“Remember when I said Dueling is not just throwing spells at each other?”</p>
<p>Sirius tried to get up, but he just realised that he’s beneath a claw of a giant eagle statue.</p>
<p>Skye walked around and sat beside Sirius, pointing at her left lobe.</p>
<p>“The most important thing? It’s witty… That’s why Ravenclaw always win.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>Sirius snorted and raised his hand when Professor Flitwick came to see them.</p>
<p>“Sirius Black give up. Skye Nott won!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Professor Flitwick returned the Ravenclaw statue to its original place. Skye gave Sirius wand back and helped him up.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe you used Rune magic. That really threw my game off.”</p>
<p>Skye winked. “You did break my arm though.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah… Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>Skye shook her head. The two shook hands before walked to the centre to accept awards from Professor Dumbledore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I did it Seb</em>. Skye thought as she looked at her trophy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skye!!” Regulus hugged Skye so hard it hurt her.</p>
<p>“Ouch! Ouch! My arm!”</p>
<p>“Sorry… Congratulation!! You’re amazing!”</p>
<p>“Thanks. Told you I’d win.” Skye said with a wink and turned to Barty.</p>
<p>“Come on. Crouch” Skye gave him a smug smile as ‘I told you so’.</p>
<p>Barty snorted. “Fine. You’re not bad at this, Nott.”</p>
<p>“Awwwww I’m crying.” Skye teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night they celebrated in a hospital wing where Skye need to stay because of her broken arm.</p>
<p>“Thank you, guys”</p>
<p>Regulus stared at her worryingly. After the awards ceremony, Skye went back to being quiet again.</p>
<p>“Skye. Are you really ok?”</p>
<p>Skye tilted her head. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“You seem... quiet.”</p>
<p>Skye smiled a little. “Don’t worry, Regulus. I’m just… stressed about the tournament.”</p>
<p>Regulus wanted to argue back that he knows it’s not like that but Barty touched his knee to stop.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow.” Barty said and stood up to leave.</p>
<p>Regulus face still worried but he also agreed with Barty that Skye seemed reluctant to tell them right now.</p>
<p>“We’ll come in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Oh, we can see each other at lunch. I think I should be out by then.”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded and walked out with Barty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you’re quiet too?” Barty noticed while they walked back to the dorm together.</p>
<p>“I’m worried!”</p>
<p>Barty sighed. “You know how stubborn she is. She’ll tell when she’s ready.”</p>
<p>Regulus still look very worry.</p>
<p>“You worry about other people too much, you know?”</p>
<p>“Is that such a bad thing?”</p>
<p>Barty was taken aback. He just stated the fact. “I didn’t mean…”</p>
<p>Regulus sighed. “I know what you mean... I just hope she’s ok. That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Skye was allowed get out of hospital wing before lunch time.</p>
<p>She closed the door quietly but when she turned around someone crashed into her.</p>
<p>“Hey! Look out.” Skye gathered her stuffs that fell to the floor.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who need to look, cursed girl.”</p>
<p>Skye looked up and see a tall blonde boy who she remembered vaguely that he’s a Gryffindor prefect 6<sup>th</sup> year named Toby.</p>
<p>“What did you just call me?”</p>
<p>“My mom works as a healer at St Mungo. She told me about your brother who adopted you.”</p>
<p>Skye stood up now and stared at Toby dangerously. Another guy didn’t seem to care though.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Skye turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Now, you don’t have anyone right? You’re an orphan because your father died, and your mom is in Azkaban. And then the only person that ever come closed to you was gone.”</p>
<p>Skye clenched her fists. She tried to calm down but it’s very difficult.</p>
<p>“But maybe your curse is a good thing in this war you know? Since you’re so fond of your dark wizard friends. Hopefully your curse will work on them too… HEY!!”</p>
<p>Skye whipped her wand so quick, poor Toby couldn’t prepare.</p>
<p>She hit a cursed right at his cheek. Blood gushed out.</p>
<p>“You! How dare!” Toby hit back as well. Skye ducked in time, but the spell still cause blood to trickle down her ear.</p>
<p>Skye hit him again with a trip jinx that make Toby fell backward.</p>
<p>There’re also more people crowding to see the whole incident now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Regulus asked a fifth year Hufflepuff in front of him. Barty and him couldn’t find Skye in the hospital wing so they guessed that she might already be in the great hall for lunch.</p>
<p>“That Ravenclaw dueling champion is fighting with a Gryffindor prefect.”</p>
<p>Regulus turned to Barty with a horror face. Two of them running to get in front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me out! You cursed bitch!”</p>
<p>Skye who’s getting madder now, jumped on the guy and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WHAM!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole crowd shocked when Skye punched Toby in the face and not just once…</p>
<p>“Skye!” Regulus shouted and pulled her away from Toby.</p>
<p>Skye looked like she wants to hit Toby more. She struggled so hard that it took both Barty and Regulus to pull her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!!!” Professor McGonagall asked loudly.</p>
<p>She then bent down to check on Toby who just sat back up. His face was a mess. Blood cover almost every inch of his face.</p>
<p>“Explain yourself! Both of you!”</p>
<p>“She started it.” Toby stuttered the word out.</p>
<p>Skye didn’t answer. She just breathed heavily. Blood stained on her hand.</p>
<p>“Miss Nott?”</p>
<p>Skye just looked down.</p>
<p>Regulus and Barty looked at her worryingly.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall turned to the students around her. “You two helped Mr. Abbott back to Hospital wing. The rest of you go eat your lunch.”</p>
<p>The students around walked into the great hall, gossiping about what just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only trio left standing with Professor McGonagall. “Do you want to tell me how it really starts? Miss Nott.”</p>
<p>Skye still looked down and didn’t say a word.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall sighed and talked to her with a stiff voice. “Listen, Miss Nott. Whatever happen, there’s no reason for you to attack him at all especially in a muggle way!”</p>
<p>“Well both magical and physical fighting are meant to hurt people. But doing it muggle way make me feel so much more satisfied. That’s why I used it.”</p>
<p>Barty and Regulus winced. This is no such time at all to be snarky.</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall went quiet for a bit before speaking up again. “Fifty points from Ravenclaw. Two weeks of detention. And you must go to see Professor Dumbledore when he comes back tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Skye still looked down to the floor.</p>
<p>“Miss Nott. Are we clear?”</p>
<p>Skye finally looked up with a deep long breath and nodded. "Yes."</p>
<p>“I’ll send the detail of detention soon. Go to hospital wing to clean yourself up and fix all those injuries.” Professor McGonagall said before walking away from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Skye, are you ok?” Regulus asked.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I just want to be alone.” Skye turned to walk away.</p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p>“Stop it both of you!” Skye shouted back. Clearly upset now.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me cursed you too!”</p>
<p>“But we’re your friends!” Regulus now shouting too.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t want any friends ok!?” Skye turned and walked away.</p>
<p>Regulus tried to follow but Barty hold him back.</p>
<p>“What? We can’t let her be alone…”</p>
<p>“We’ll find out about her detention and corner her. That way she can’t run.”</p>
<p>Regulus hesitated but Barty’s plan was better, so he agreed in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, Regulus and Barty slowly opened the door to find Skye. She was in Potion classroom in Dungeon.</p>
<p>“You two are stubborn, you know that?”</p>
<p>“And you do know we got it from you right?” Regulus countered.</p>
<p>Skye sighed.</p>
<p>“What’s really going on?” Regulus sat beside her and asked gently.</p>
<p>Skye didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“At least let me fix your hand.” Barty interrupted. It’s obvious that Skye didn’t go to hospital wing as Professor McGonagall suggested.</p>
<p>Skye hesitated but Regulus just pulled her hand to let Barty see.</p>
<p>Barty moved his wand. The blood stained and all the bruise have gone slowly.</p>
<p>“Sh… That hurts.” Skye said.</p>
<p>“Don’t punch people then.” Barty scolded.</p>
<p>Skye pulled her hand back and scrubbing a jar in front of her.</p>
<p>“If you don’t tell us what’s wrong, we’ll annoy you the whole night.” Regulus threatened playfully which bring a familiar smile to Skye face.</p>
<p>“This is still difficult for me to say it out loud though.”</p>
<p>The boys looked at each other.</p>
<p>“Seb’s… gone.”</p>
<p>“Oh Skye…” Regulus whispered while Barty still in shocked.</p>
<p>“During Christmas break.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Skye’s tear started to drop down. She wiped it off, but it kept coming.</p>
<p>“How?” Barty whispered.</p>
<p>“From what he told me, there’s a fight break out in a small town where he lived. He tried to protect the innocent muggles and he got hit by an unknown spell from somewhere.”</p>
<p>Regulus didn’t say anything. He just gave her a hug.</p>
<p>“I really am sorry Skye.”</p>
<p>Skye hugged him back. Tears still streaming down.</p>
<p>Barty sat beside both. He looked at Regulus’ face who’s tearing up as well. Barty then carefully patted Skye’s back lightly.</p>
<p>“That feels like a hug from you, Barty.” Skye teased Barty who stopped patting her right away. </p>
<p>“What did that guy said to set you off though?” Barty asked.</p>
<p>Skye wiped her face and looked down again. “He talked about me being an orphan and about my brother and that I’m cursed.”</p>
<p>The boys laughed but Skye didn’t.</p>
<p>“You’re not seriously think that’s true right?” Regulus asked.</p>
<p>“That’s far fetch even from you.” Barty supported.</p>
<p>Skye sighed. “But what if it’s true? It seems like everyone around me are dying… or staying away… and this is freaking magical world we live in.”</p>
<p>The boys gone quiet when they saw that Skye looked serious.</p>
<p>Then Barty frowned. Something didn’t seem right. “That’s why you flipped out? Just because he said you’re cursed?”</p>
<p>Skye hesitated again then looked at Regulus.</p>
<p>“Skye?” Barty pressed.</p>
<p>“He said… maybe it’s a good thing I’m cursed. So…” Skye couldn’t bring herself to say it but Barty understood.</p>
<p>“So, Regulus and I died.”</p>
<p>Skye nodded.</p>
<p>“Well I promised you that if I’m dead, I won’t blame it on you.” Barty said sarcastically.</p>
<p>Skye punched Barty in the arm. “Not funny!”</p>
<p>“But Barty’s right, Skye. I know this is war and let’s be honest. It won’t be easy to… you know… survive.”</p>
<p>Three of them looked at each other.</p>
<p>“Plus, we’re probably on totally different side. My parents support the Dark Lord. Barty’s dad works for the ministry. And Skye probably wants to be Batman.”</p>
<p>“Hey. He’s awesome.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, I agree with Barty. If we’re dead, Skye. It’d be because of us not because of you.”</p>
<p>Her usual smile finally came back.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Skye hugged both her friends. Barty although stiffed again and try to pull himself out, which made Skye hugged him harder.</p>
<p>“Let me out! I’m not helping you with these.” Barty said and finally pulled himself out.</p>
<p>“But we have nothing to do this evening.” Regulus said with his begging eyes that always worked with Barty.</p>
<p>“Fine. Just tonight though.”</p>
<p>Three of them cleaned out the jars together that night. (Even Regulus agree that they’d only help Skye just one night because it’s very gross.)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Special Chapter [one shot] – After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What happened after Slughorn Christmas Party?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Special Chapter [one shot] – After Party</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt; Hufflepuff Common Room &lt;&lt;</p>
<p>“How’s the party, Beatrice?”</p>
<p>“Great! I’ve got to talk with Regulus Black too.” Beatrice answered her friend as she climbed up to her bed.</p>
<p>“Oooh! How was it? Does he really prejudice?” Her friend asked in whisper at the last sentence.</p>
<p>“I don’t really feel it… He seems really nice. He came with Lily Evans too.”</p>
<p>“Is he cute?”</p>
<p>Beatrice didn’t say anything. She just nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt; Ravenclaw Common Room &lt;&lt;</p>
<p><em>Stupid Barty. </em>Skye thought annoyingly as she walked back into her own common room.</p>
<p>“You look annoyed.”</p>
<p>Skye looked up and saw a boy who’s in the same year as her.</p>
<p>“Yes, Alex. I am annoyed.”</p>
<p>“Great!”</p>
<p>Skye frowned. “Did you not understand the word ‘annoyed’?”</p>
<p>“Well, every time you are annoyed. You’ll go the Arithmancy board and sat there until you solved something which is really fun.” Alex said while pointing at one of the blackboards in the Ravenclaw common room.</p>
<p>……………………………………………………………………….</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Skye snapped before going to Arithmancy board.</p>
<p>Alex smiled widely and followed her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>&gt;&gt; Gryffindor Common Room &lt;&lt;</p>
<p>That night, Remus successfully pulled Sirius into their dorm. Luckily, the others still haven’t come back from the party yet.</p>
<p>Sirius sat on the floor next to his bed. His head tilted till it sink in the bed.</p>
<p>“Why did you let yourself get drunk like this again huh? Can you please take care of yourself at least a little bit more?” Remus asked and tried to help Sirius out of his blazer.</p>
<p>Sirius though wouldn’t let Remus touch him. He went to take a shower without looking at another’s guy face. And when Sirius came back, he just jumped on his bed prepare to sleep.</p>
<p>“You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair.” Remus warned. He pulled his wand out and move to Sirius bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whack!</p>
<p>Sirius threw his hand up and hit Remus so hard that he lost grip of his wand.</p>
<p>“What is your problem!?!” Remus asked. He started to feel both angry and confused.</p>
<p>Sirius turned around now and looked at Remus straight in his face. “YOU!”</p>
<p>“What did I do!?”</p>
<p>“Stop being nice to me!”</p>
<p>“What!?”</p>
<p>…………………………………………………..</p>
<p>Sirius let out a frustrating voice before replying to Remus with quite a loud voice. “Every time you did this, I… I thought we were moving towards something! But then you’ll retreat back! So off course I’m confused and frustrating!”</p>
<p>Remus looked down. He knew what Sirius was trying to say. “We… we just can’t.”</p>
<p>“Why NOT!?! I thought you like me the same way I like you!”</p>
<p>It was the first time Sirius said it out loud. Remus knew it for a while. He knew his own feeling as well but…</p>
<p>Sirius sighed and changed his tone to asked softly, “What are you so afraid of?”</p>
<p>Remus still didn’t look at Sirius, but he answered, “I… I don’t deserve it… You’re a great wizard from a good family. A pure blood family no less. You will meet a whole lot more people who is better than me. And I’m… You know what I am…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know.” Sirius said. He pulled Remus right hand up and kissed it lightly.</p>
<p>“You are one talented wizard whom I’ve fallen in love with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt; Slytherin Common Room &lt;&lt;</p>
<p>Regulus came back with a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>He glided into his dorm before throwing himself down to Barty’s bed.</p>
<p>“Go back to your bed. You’re going to fall asleep here if you don’t move now.” Barty who now stood next to his own bed, told Regulus. </p>
<p>“You’re not going to ask why I’m this happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No, I don’t want to know. </em>Barty answered in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus pouted annoyingly when Barty didn’t answer back. He got up and walked back to his bed while saying in his little drunk voice, “Right. You don’t care because emotionless mummy like you wouldn’t understand my human emotion anyway.”</p>
<p>And then he threw himself on his own bed.</p>
<p>Barty sighed. “Regulus. Go shower first.”</p>
<p>………………………………………………..</p>
<p>“Regulus?” Barty couldn’t believe it. Regulus already fell asleep.</p>
<p>Barty chuckled at what he saw. He pulled a blanket up for Regulus before lowering himself down on the smaller guy bed. His hand brushed against that familiar black messy hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I’m really an emotionless mummy, why I’m always feeling like this when I’m with you…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 4 - Camping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Barty started to have problems with his dad about who he's been hanging out with...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4 Camping Trip</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Look! I passed history of magic!” Skye showed a paper in front of her two friends while all three of them sitting near school lake. It’s nearly the end of their long fourth year.</p><p>“Still can’t believe you passed without learning in the class at all.” Barty said.</p><p>“To be fair, I don’t think anyone learn in that class except you, Barty.” Regulus said with a little laugh.</p><p>“Anyway, do you two want a getaway trip this summer?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“Like a… camping trip?” Skye suggested her friends.</p><p>“You mean in the wood? Without magic?” Barty raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Like muggles went to camping?” Regulus asked with a hint of disgusting voice.</p><p>Skye’s smile faded from her face before saying “You know what. It’s stupid anyway. Ignore what I said.”</p><p>Then Skye said something about packing stuff and walked away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus eyes followed her. Worrying.</p><p>Barty looked up from his book and sighed. “She’s doing much better now. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Regulus leaned his body against the taller guy, putting his head on Barty’s shoulder. “I hope you’re right.”</p><p> Barty (who’s now doing better with Regulus’ sudden move to him like that) just turn back to his book.</p><p> </p><p>During dinner though, Regulus tracked down Skye again to Ravenclaw’s table.</p><p>“What?” Skye asked when Regulus sat next to her.</p><p>“What is it about this camping trip thing?” Regulus asked gently.</p><p> Regulus could see Skye’s eye flickered a bit before she said, “I told you it’s nothing.”</p><p>“I also know that when you say, ‘it’s stupid’, it means something very important.”</p><p>Skye hesitated.</p><p>“Come on you can tell me. I’m back to being your friend right?”</p><p>That bring smile to Skye’s face.</p><p>“Is this about your brother?”</p><p>Skye nodded. Regulus waited for her to explain.</p><p>“I used to go there with Seb every year. You know. And he will teach me this and that. Told me about stuffs.” Skye told Regulus.</p><p>“And I just think that, if I have a chance to go there, I’d somehow get the feeling of closure.”</p><p>Regulus could tell from his best friend voice that she really wanted to go.</p><p>“I’m going.” Regulus said finally.</p><p>“Really?” Skye’s eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Sure!” Regulus confirmed with a smile.</p><p>“Thank you!” Skye hugged Regulus and smiled brightly at him.</p><p>“What about Barty though?” Skye tilted her head.</p><p>“I’d talked to him. Don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p>“Come on Barty. It’d be fun!” Regulus try his best to convince the other friend.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want to!” Barty stared at Regulus face so hard that Regulus took a step back.</p><p>Silence fell between them.</p><p>“You don’t want to go with me?” Regulus asked quietly this time.</p><p>Barty finished changing into his pajama. Then turned slowly to face Regulus who’s sitting on his bed with a solemn face.</p><p>“Listen, Regulus. I’m sorry. I just can’t because…”</p><p>“Your dad?” Regulus asked. Looking straight in Barty’s eyes.</p><p>Those gazes that always make Barty flushed for no apparent reason. Barty shook his weird feeling off.</p><p>“Well that too. End of discussion ok?”</p><p>“Fine” Regulus gave up and laid back on his bed. Barty then sat down on Regulus bed.</p><p>“You understand me, don’t you?” Barty asked.</p><p>“Yes” Regulus answered and turned his back against his friend.</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>“I’m sleepy now. Can you leave me alone?”</p><p>Barty sighed deeply and retreat to his bed. Feeling bad that he made Regulus upset but he’s sure that his dad would never allow him to go. And he didn’t want to give anyone hopes up especially after he got news from his father’s letter.</p><p> </p><p>One week before their summer camping trip.</p><p>“What kind of trip?” Walbagra asked on the dinner table.</p><p>“It’s nothing mom. We’re just going to study together, prepare for OWLs.”</p><p>“Whose house?” His mom pressed.</p><p>“Skye. She’s one of the tops of our class.”</p><p>“Is she a pureblood?” Now it’s his dad turn.</p><p>“Really dad?” Sirius interrupted on a step downstairs to sit at dinner table.</p><p>“I just want to know about Regulus’ friend.”</p><p>Regulus knew what would happen next so he said to his dad before anyone could speak up again.</p><p>“Yes, dad. She’s a pureblood. More importantly, can I go? It’s just three days.”</p><p>“Pureblood-pureblood or…”</p><p>“Dad! How’s that important!?!?!” Sirius started shouting now.</p><p>“It’s important! We’re Black family. Our motto is Toujours Pur”</p><p>“ALWAYS PURE” Both brothers were shouting now.</p><p>“Yes! So…”</p><p>“She’s a Nott ok!?”</p><p>That’s it. Regulus finally said it. His parents said nothing while Sirius looked at him. His eyes widen.</p><p>They never talked about Skye before because their family are quite close to the Nott family who doesn’t really accept the existence of Skye. Since her parents never get marry legally and Skye herself have been left at the muggle orphanage. So they consider her 'contaminated'. </p><p>“Now can I…”</p><p>“The cursed kid?” His mom asked before Regulus could finish.</p><p>“She’s NOT CURSED!!!”</p><p>Sirius and Regulus looked at each other. They didn’t agree on a lot of thing but this time they’re somehow on the same team. Even their parents surprised with the situation.</p><p>“Now can you let me go?” Regulus asked finally with a steady voice.</p><p>His parents looked at each other. Walbagra obviously didn’t want Regulus to go but she also loves Regulus too much to say no.</p><p>“Fine. But three days only and we have to talk about this when you get back.” His mom said.</p><p>“Thank you.” Regulus said with a relief before sitting back down at dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you guys going?” Sirius whispered.</p><p>“None of your business.” Regulus answered.</p><p>Regulus still upset though but at least he could go on a trip and he can talk about this with Barty…</p><p>Barty!!!</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Regulus quickly wrote a letter to try to convince Barty again. They exchanged letters all the time during summer. Sometimes schedule for a book shopping or a drink at a cafe with both Barty and Skye.</p><p>“Hey”</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“That’s rude.”</p><p>“How did you even come in? I locked the door.”</p><p>Sirius showed Regulus his special penknife and winked.</p><p>Regulus shook his head. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Where are you guys going?”</p><p>“and I told you. It’s none of your business.”</p><p>“Come on Reg.” Sirius asked and jumped on his brother bed.</p><p>Regulus was too tired to argue with his annoying brother so he answered, “I don’t know. Skye will lead me to a place where she’s been with her brother.”</p><p>“Oh yeah… I forgot. Is she doing better now?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. “I think so… Not exactly back to normal but better.”</p><p>“I thought she let it all out already against Toby.”</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “You know about that?”</p><p>“The whole school know, brother. I’d paid to watch her fight him again though.” Sirius said and started open Regulus’ snack that was in his room.</p><p>“Hey! Go back to your own room!”</p><p>Sirius stick his tongue out.</p><p>“You’re an idiot. Now I get why you and Skye are close.”</p><p>“No, we are not.”</p><p>Regulus snorted. “Stop pretending. I knew she’s your spy.”</p><p>Sirius stopped eating now. “Fine. You caught me.”</p><p>“What have she said about me though? Report my behavior?” Regulus tilted his head, asking.</p><p>“Just what you wear, what you eat, how you walk…”</p><p>“I changed my mind. I don’t want to know. Get out of my room.” Regulus said and pulled his snack back from Sirius.</p><p>Sirius laughed and walked to the door. Before he opened, he turned back to ask one last question. “Does that Crouch guy really taking good care of you?”</p><p>Regulus was taken aback by that. He asked back. “What? Why did you ask?”</p><p>Sirius shrugged. “Every time I asked about you with other Slytherin, Skye always told me not to worry because that Crouch guy are taking very good care of you. Is that true?”</p><p>Regulus thought back. He’s used to having Barty on his side that he never really considered his own feeling or think about why someone like Barty would stick with him.</p><p>He thought about quidditch try out when Barty came with that injured leg even though he didn’t have to.</p><p>About in almost every quidditch practice, Barty would bring homework and drinks to watch him.</p><p>They went to all their classes together. Doing homework together. But apart from those classes where Ravenclaw have different classroom, haven’t Skye did exactly the same thing?</p><p>Regulus thinks harder…</p><p>and the answer is simple. No…</p><p>Skye is a very good friend but she’s not Barty.</p><p>Barty is never a talkative person. He barely talked at all. However, these last few years he did changed… He talked more when he interested in that topic. Skye always challenged him intellectually and when he started talking about history? Even Regulus and Skye couldn’t stop him. He became more natural around his best friends, smiling more and Regulus is very happy with that. More importantly, Barty is always there when Regulus needed him.</p><p>When he’s stressed from family matter or quidditch or whatever, Barty was always there.</p><p>So yes… his feelings toward Barty are somehow different from Skye, in a way that he couldn’t explain.</p><p>Regulus must have smiled weirdly because Sirius chuckled and said, “You know what. Don’t answer. I already know.”</p><p>This time Regulus really flushed. “Get out!!!”</p><p>He threw one of his books at Sirius who already close the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Skye asked with a big smile when Regulus walked into a cafe near King Cross station.</p><p>Regulus who hated waking up early, walked up to her sleepily.</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“And Barty?”</p><p>“Well…” But before Regulus could explain that Barty couldn’t come, Skye suddenly said. “Speaking of the devil.”</p><p>Regulus turned back and there he is…</p><p>“Barty!!!” Regulus called out and hugged Barty tightly.</p><p>Barty stood still in shock again. When he thought he’s dealing so much better with this kind of action already…</p><p>Barty’s heart beating fast. Regulus familiar scent caught his nose. He’s always like it.</p><p>“Awww how adorable.” And it was when Skye talked again that the two broke away from each other. Regulus smiled widely, very happy that Barty could come. Barty though just stood there. He smiled a little but Regulus could tell there’s something in his mind.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s go!” Skye said and lead away the boys inside a train station.</p><p> </p><p>“How far we have to walk?” Regulus asked. They’ve been hiking for an hour now.</p><p>“Oh, come on. You’re an athlete! Even Barty haven’t complain.”</p><p>“Yet…” Regulus said annoyingly. He turned to see a reaction from Barty but it seems like he didn’t listen at all.</p><p> </p><p><em>something’s in his mind.</em> Regulus thought again worryingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little bit ok? I promised you guys would love it.”</p><p>They walked for another 15 minutes before Skye made a stop.</p><p>“This way.” She walked down and went through some kind of magical bush.</p><p>Regulus and Barty looked at each other before following her inside.</p><p>“Welcome!” Skye said with a big smile.</p><p>Regulus’s jaw dropped. Even Barty was surprised as well. Both never see such a place like this before.</p><p>It’s a small river which the water is so clear that they can see their feet when they walked down.</p><p>“Now let’s put up a tent.”</p><p>“I bring my own.” Barty interrupted and pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket. He then pulled out his wand.</p><p>“Wait. What about trace?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“Well it’s just a tap. It should be fine, I guess?” Barty said and look at Skye’s face.</p><p>“Don’t look at me. It’s your dad who work in ministry so if anyone can understand this, it’s you.”</p><p>Barty face changed. It’s just a little bit but Regulus could tell that he’s annoyed about something.</p><p>“What!?” Skye asked. She noticed as well when Barty didn’t retorted back.</p><p>Barty shook his head. “Nothing.”</p><p>Then he tapped his wand so strong that the tent caught fire a bit before Skye brought water from the river to put out the fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome!” Skye said and walked into the tent.</p><p>“Would you mind?” Barty asked annoyingly and shook his head. Skye though didn’t care at all.</p><p>Barty turned to follow but Regulus hold him back.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer.</p><p>“We can talk…”</p><p> “Later.” Barty said and walked into his own tent. Leaving Regulus worrying outside.</p><p> </p><p>“This is cool.” Regulus said while sitting on a big rock in a river.</p><p>“Right? What do you think Barty?” Skye who literally sat in the water asked.</p><p>Barty who seemed to be in a better mood now just shrugged. “It’s not bad.”</p><p>“Which mean really nice coming from you! Yeah!” Skye said with a big smile.</p><p>Regulus was happy too that Barty was not brooding anymore.</p><p>“Wait until you see the cliff though.”</p><p>“What cliff?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“Come on! I’ll show you.” Skye stood up and led her friend to another place.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow” Regulus has been to many places with his family. However, he’s never been allowed this close to a waterfall before. One of the reasons probably be that Sirius would jump down before anyone could stop him. Regulus chuckled at that idea.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing!?”</p><p>Barty’s voice pulled Regulus back from his thought. He turned to see Barty clapped his hand over his own eyes. Regulus didn’t need to look far to find a reason. Skye was pulling down her shorts.</p><p>“What? I still have a really long shirt on. Plus! have you guys never been to a beach where everyone wear bikini?”</p><p>“Skye!!!!” Both boys shouted.</p><p>“I’m finished! Damn it, you guys are weird.”</p><p>“For the record, you’re the weirdest in our little group. And by the way, why do you have to do that?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“So I can jump?”</p><p>“What?” Barty said and looked over. It’s not too high but it’s not a short way to the lake down there as well.</p><p>“and also Why?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“Because it’s fun? And I promised that you two would feel much better from your family problems.”</p><p>“Who said anything about…”</p><p>“Well you guys’ face said it all. Especially you, Barty.”</p><p>Barty looked up with his stern face.</p><p>“I don’t mind if you don’t want to tell me but trust me on this. You WILL feel better.”</p><p>And after finishing her sentence, Skye ran at full speed and jumped off a cliff.</p><p> </p><p>“Weeeeeeh!”</p><p>Splash!</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gone insane.” Barty said.</p><p>“Come on idiots! It felt good!”</p><p>Skye called up from the lake. Regulus pulled of his shirt.</p><p>“Regulus?”</p><p>“See you down there, Barty.” Regulus said and copied Skye.</p><p> </p><p>“Arghhh!”</p><p>Splash!</p><p> </p><p>“Great I have two idiot friends.” Barty talked to himself and sighed.</p><p>“Come down, Barty!” Regulus shouted from below.</p><p>“Yeah! Barty! Are you afraid?” Skye teased.</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He just shook his head.</p><p>Skye couldn’t see but she can guess what Barty felt right now. So, she changed her strategy. “Fine! Be the perfect golden boy! Your father would love that!”</p><p>Off course, it took Skye’s brain to make Barty snapped.</p><p> “You know what. I’m really impressed with the Slytherin side of you.”</p><p>“Awww. Thank you, Regulus.”</p><p> </p><p>Splash!</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Skye and Regulus cheered as Barty swam towards them both.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Oh, come on.  Don’t fool yourself. You did feel better right?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He did feel for a second that all the problems on his shoulder had just gone.</p><p>Skye looked at both her friends. She knew that even though he looked better but Barty would never talk to her about his problems. The only way he would really feel better is some time alone with Regulus.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ll go to the village nearby to find something to eat. You guys just relax here and wait for me at the camp, OK?”</p><p>The boys nodded. Skye smiled and swam back to the shore.</p><p> </p><p>After Skye has gone from their view, Barty pointed to the waterfall and asked Regulus. “What do you think is behind there?”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head, confusing. Normally it was him or Skye who suggested anything like this.</p><p>“Let’s check it out.”</p><p>Regulus still confused but he followed Barty anyway. They found a way behind the fall and climbed up to see inside.</p><p>“This is… oops!” Regulus slipped but Barty pulled him back up.</p><p>“Thanks…” Regulus voice trailed off as he realized he’s so close to Barty. Their faces only a few inches away from each other.</p><p>“Um…” Regulus signaled Barty that he still held his hand tightly.</p><p>“Sorry.” Barty said and tried to pull his hand back but Regulus held his hand tighter.</p><p>“I didn’t say I hate it.”</p><p>Barty didn’t know what to say so he’s just smiled at that sentence. He then pulled the smaller guy inside that little cave.</p><p>“Oh, I thought it’s going to be some long-complicated cave like in those adventure books we read.” Regulus said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.</p><p>“It’s enough.”</p><p>“Enough?” Regulus asked staring at Barty’s face who’s now sat down.</p><p>“I needed to tell you something.”</p><p>Regulus sat down beside Barty.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about your dad?” Regulus asked quietly.</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>Regulus waited a bit before Barty started. “He got promoted.”</p><p>“And that’s bad?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer instantly. It looked like he tries to choose his next words carefully.</p><p>“Barty. Just tell me.” Regulus squeezed his best friend’s hand.</p><p>“He doesn’t want me to be friend with you or Skye.”</p><p>……………………….</p><p>“W… What? What do you mean?”</p><p>“That’s why I ran away.” Barty said.</p><p>Regulus stopped talking now. He knows Barty enough that giving this state, Barty needed someone who listened to him…</p><p>And he was totally right because Barty started yelling like Regulus never seen before.</p><p>“IT’S STUPID! He doesn’t even know you two! He’s always like this. Judging people! Judging me! I studied twelves subjects. I finished top of my class. I’ve never been in detention. And he still finds this and that to complain about me! It’s like I’d never been good enough for him. No matter how hard I try!”</p><p>This was also the first time, Regulus saw Barty this vulnerable. He let out a frustration voice so much he’s tired. He now put his hands over his face.</p><p>Regulus patted Barty on his head.</p><p>“I’d never really be good enough for him, wouldn’t I?” Barty asked.</p><p>“Barty… you’re…”</p><p>“And you know what worse?” Barty cut Regulus sentence.</p><p>He looked up and stared Regulus in the eyes. Sounding more sad than angry. “My mom. Normally she’s the voice of reason for me. When my dad scolded or dissatisfied with me, she’s always there for me. But this time she hasn’t said a word. And that’s when I know… I know that even my mom agrees with my father about who I should and shouldn’t be friend with.”</p><p>Barty finished and wiped his face.</p><p>Regulus pulled him into a big hug and that’s when Barty broke down… probably for the first time in his life. It’s not a messy cry. Barty just put his head down to Regulus’ shoulder. His whole body shook and tears trickling down his cheeks.</p><p>“Sometimes I just… want to be me you know? Just Barty.”</p><p>“I know.” Regulus said, hugging the other boy tightly.</p><p>“And you’re more than good enough, Barty. I’m not talking about how smart you are too. Just you being you.”</p><p>Barty now stared at the waterfall blankly.</p><p>“And you know what?” Regulus said while pulling Barty’s head up gently.</p><p>Regulus looked at Barty right in his eyes. The boy who always there for him… Barty doesn’t talk much but Regulus knows how much the other care about him. Regulus always feel safe and warm when Barty‘s on his side. He used to think of him as friend but deep down though. He always knows it’s more than that….</p><p>“That normal Barty? He’s the best person I’ve known.”</p><p>Barty smiled. That usual smile in the corner of his mouth. Regulus pulled his friend closer.</p><p>“Regulus…” The rest of Barty’s sentence was disappeared along with his mind inside a gently kiss from Regulus.</p><p>It was brief but it did take all the problems away from Barty. At least for a moment, he felt like everything is going to be ok… as long as Regulus’ by his side.</p><p>Regulus smiled shyly, blushing a little. Barty again didn’t know what to do so he just sat there quietly and smile to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m back. Hope you guys ok with the food” Skye asked while sitting down in a tent.</p><p>“Yes. Thank you, Skye.” Barty said.</p><p>Skye looked up with a curious face. Barty usually not this nice, especially with her. “Why are you in such a good mood?”</p><p>“He’s normal like that.” Regulus said before chuckles a bit.</p><p>Skye narrowed her eyes suspiciously.</p><p>“What is going on? Wait… Is this because of that jump? I was right, wasn’t I?” Skye asked, eyeing Barty with a winning smile.</p><p>Barty had to fight inside his mind. He wanted to keep that kiss with himself for a while but at the same time he really hated to admit that Skye was right.</p><p>“Ha ha! You’re quiet which mean I’m right!”</p><p>“Sure…” Barty (very) reluctantly admitted.</p><p>Skye put her hands up as triumph before giving them food.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m glad both of you feel better though.”</p><p>“Thank you, Skye. For real.” Regulus said.</p><p>Skye smiled and looked at Barty.</p><p>He frowned before smiling in the corner of his mouth. “Yeah… Thank you, Skye.”</p><p>Skye got up, walked over to the boys and hugged them both.</p><p>“Skye?”</p><p>“It’s not easy at all without my brother.”</p><p>The boys looked at each other. Skye never admitted that with them before since the incident. They knew she’d be struggle but she always acts so strongly because she didn’t want them to be worry.</p><p>“If it’s not for you guys, I don’t really know what to do. To be honest, I’ve never imagined having friends before.”</p><p>“Well… me too.” Barty said quietly.</p><p>“So, I’m the only one here who think about making friends at school?” Regulus teased. All three of them laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later they went back to their home.</p><p>Skye who’s now living alone on her own has no problem at all.</p><p>Regulus looked so happy that his parents decided to leave him alone.</p><p>Barty who just came back from running away though…</p><p> </p><p>“Barty! You’re back!” Mrs. Crouch rushed toward her son to check if he’s ok.</p><p>“I’m fine, mom.”</p><p>Mr. Crouch senior though took a different turn. “Where have you been?!” He scolded.</p><p>“With my friends.” Barty answered.</p><p>“Which friends?”</p><p>Barty took a deep breath. A part of him wanted to do as Skye suggested and said something snarky like ‘the friends you told me not to hang out with’. But another part of him knew better.</p><p>Barty decided not to answer. He walked up the stairs to go back to his room, but his dad flicked his wand and block his way with an invisible wall.</p><p>“Can you stop doing that?”</p><p>“Do you know how much you caused trouble for me?”</p><p>Barty turned back to face his dad eye to eye.</p><p>“What did I do now? Apart from being top of my class and being the only student in Hogwarts to study 12 subjects at the same time?”</p><p>“People in the ministry were talking about who you’re hanging out with.”</p><p>“This again dad?”</p><p> “I told you. You could easily go into the wrong path if you’re hanging out with the wrong group of people.”</p><p>“And it affected your reputation at work too, right?” Barty retorted.</p><p>“Yes. That too.” His dad's answer was so straightforward that it made Barty snorted.</p><p>“Do you even know them?”</p><p>“I know whose side their family choose in this coming war.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean they have to be on the same side as their family!”</p><p>“Like when you told me that you didn’t want to work at Ministry?”</p><p>“Dad, I’m not even taking my OWLs yet! I have years to decide!”</p><p>“Can you at least promise me and your father that you won’t go to the other side?” His mom interrupted both and looked at Barty.</p><p>That made Barty stopped.</p><p>To be honest, it came to his mind more often these days. Regulus talked about Voldemort and his idea sometimes. Skye and Barty himself would made him look at some topic on the different perspective. They agree on some of the idea, sometimes they disagree. Regulus was pretty much the only one who looked determined while Barty and Skye haven’t decided on anything yet.</p><p>“Bartemius!”</p><p>His father’s voice snapped him back to reality.</p><p>He couldn’t answer. Not yet.</p><p>“See! This is why I don’t want you associated with that kind of friends!”</p><p>“Don’t talk about them like you know them well!”</p><p>“And you do?”</p><p>Barty tilted his head. “Yes!”</p><p>“You will know what to do if you have to stand on different side of this war?” His father was now standing and asked with a stern voice.</p><p>Barty hesitated. If he had to fight Regulus… or even Skye…</p><p>“Bartemius!!”</p><p>Barty shook his head. He couldn’t deal with this right now… He concentrated and walked pass his father’s invisible barrier. His father reached for his wand again, but his mom shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Barty dropped his stuffs on the floor as soon as he walked in there and locked the door. He then laid himself down on his bed.</p><p><em>this is too much. </em>He thought about writing to Regulus but then…</p><p> </p><p>Knock knock</p><p>“Barty. It’s me.” It was his mother’s voice.</p><p>Barty opened the door to let his mom in.</p><p>“I bring you hot chocolate.”</p><p>“Thanks, mom.” Barty said while sitting on his desk.</p><p>“He just worried about you.”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer.</p><p>“and I worried about you too.”</p><p>Barty looked up. His mom really did look worry… He hated that.</p><p>“I know you’re smart and good, Barty. I trust your judgement.” His mom said while patting his head.</p><p>“But you have to be careful too. This is difficult time to live in our world.”</p><p>Barty nodded. He agreed on that.</p><p>“What your father and I wanted to say is that… We love you and want you to have a happy life. A path that you wouldn’t regret in the future.”</p><p>Barty considered his mother’s words.</p><p>“They’re very good friends of mine.” He finally said.</p><p>His mother smiled and hugged him. “Just be careful, dear.”</p><p>Barty nodded and hugged his mother back before she walked out of his room. He then brought out his paper and quill. At first, he’s going to write to Regulus but he rethinks again.</p><p>
  <em>Regulus wouldn’t understand though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Next day.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hi.” Barty replied and sat next to Skye. She dressed in a summer dress with sunglasses on. They schedule to meet at one of the cafes in Diagon alley.</p><p>“I thought you’d come with Regulus.”</p><p>“I didn’t tell him about today.”</p><p>Skye tilted her head. “You’re cheating on Regulus with me?”</p><p>Barty glared at her as if to say, ‘this is not funny’.</p><p>“I’m joking! Relax… So, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Barty sighed.</p><p>“What did your dad do this time?” Skye - off course - was right again.</p><p>“He told me not to be friend with you two again.”</p><p>“And I told you to ignore him!”</p><p>Barty laid back in his chair. “The thing is he and my mom did make a good point.”</p><p>“Do tell.” Skye said before sipping hot chocolate from her cup.</p><p>“They said about choosing side in the war and try not to regret later.”</p><p>Skye nodded along slowly. “Well your parents right, don’t they?”</p><p>Barty agreed.</p><p>“So, what’s your problem?”</p><p>Barty hesitated and moved closer to Skye. He then spoke in a low voice. “I don’t know… I don’t like some stuffs that he who must not be named is doing… but I also don’t like some stuffs that the ministry is doing too.”</p><p>“Understandable… What can I help then?” Skye asked.</p><p>Barty bit his lip. He didn’t know how to say it out loud. Thankfully, Skye saved him from trouble.</p><p>“You don’t want to be on the opposite side of your boyfriend, do you?”</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend.”</p><p>Skye chuckled. “Fine. Not yet. But I’m right, aren’t I?”</p><p>Barty face flushed a little before nodded.</p><p>Skye sighed, putting down her cup. “Ok listen carefully, Barty. Firstly, just because you’re on different side, doesn’t mean you have to fight or kill each other.”</p><p>Barty considered Skye’s words. </p><p>“Secondly, there are more than two sides in this war. And lastly, why do you have to pick side? You can just be neutral if you want.”</p><p>Barty snorted. His dad never gave him that option. “Well, my father is now head of magical law enforcement and openly against dark arts while my…”</p><p>Skye smiled smugly as Barty struggle to find a word to describe Regulus.</p><p>“…friend looked determine to be a death eater.”</p><p>Skye sipped her drink and frowned. “Look, Barty. I’m sorry that I cannot help you more. Just considered what I’ve said and choose whatever made you happy.”</p><p>……………………………………………….</p><p>“Thanks for nothing.” Barty said with a sarcastic voice.</p><p>“Hey! That’s unfair!”</p><p>“Skye?” Another voice interrupted them, and Skye turned around.</p><p>“Oh hey! Derek.”</p><p>Derek is a tall handsome guy with an olive skin who usually have this devilish smile on his face. He’s seventh year student at Hogwarts and currently a Slytherin quidditch captain.</p><p>“Hello Crouch.”</p><p>Barty nodded, still confusing how Skye know this guy and close enough to called each other on first name term.</p><p>“You like this place?”</p><p>“Uhm… It’s alright” Skye answered with a smile.</p><p>“Want to come here next Friday? My treat.”</p><p>Skye raised her eyebrow. “O…k?”</p><p>Derek chuckled. “See you then.”</p><p>“See you.” Skye waved.</p><p>“Bye Crouch.”</p><p>Barty nodded again before looking at Skye. “What just happened?”</p><p>“I’ve met him the other day at Flourish and Blotts and we kind of getting along. So, we exchanged letter a bit after that.”</p><p>Barty shrugged.</p><p>“How’s he normally doing in Slytherin common room though?”</p><p>Barty thought back. All he knew is that Derek is Slytherin Quidditch captain.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I always forget that apart from me and Regulus. You know absolutely no one at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“I’m going.” Barty stood up but then he realized something.</p><p>“He never been there though.”</p><p>“Been what?” Skye confused.</p><p>Barty sat down again and whispered. “When they have those ‘future death eater’ meeting… he’s never been there.”</p><p>Skye nodded and looked at Derek who was now standing in front of Quidditch shop.</p><p>“Like you? You have never been there too, right?”</p><p>Barty shook his head and asked Skye about something that stuck in his head. “What do you mean when you said there’s more than two sides in this war?”</p><p>Skye eyes flickered. “Well… I mean neutral…”</p><p>“Nah… I know you didn’t mean that.”</p><p>It’s Skye’s turn to bite her lip. She’s not sure if she can tell Barty.</p><p>“Spilled it out, Nott.”</p><p>Skye sighed. “Fine. But this is because I trusted you and I believe you’re not going to talk to anyone except Regulus anyway... which I also forbid you from telling him, get it?”</p><p>Barty didn’t like the idea of keeping secret from Regulus but he nodded.  Then he sat back, waiting for Skye to tell her story.</p><p>“Remember when I punched that Toby guy?”</p><p>“I don’t think anyone can forget.”</p><p>Skye smiled. “Remember when McGonagall told me to see Dumbledore?”</p><p>Barty tilted his head. “You told us, he just said something stupid about violent is not tolerable at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Well… I was lying.”</p><p>Barty jaw dropped. “What?”</p><p>Skye made an apologetic face before speaking in a low voice. “He told me about his secret organization that he set up to fight against you know who.”</p><p>“And you joined him?”</p><p>Skye licked her lip. “I said no.”</p><p>Barty both surprised and relief. If Skye and Regulus confirmed to be on opposite side…</p><p>“You think I’d say yes to that?” Skye asked playfully.</p><p>“Well… it’s not the craziest idea.” Barty said. After spending four years together, he knew Skye. Skye who never care about other’s people comments. Skye who never care about blood status. She might never say it out loud but Barty’s pretty sure she would never be a death eater.</p><p>Skye nodded. “You’re right.”</p><p>“And you also deny one of the greatest wizards in history.”</p><p>Skye chuckled. “I never looked at it that way.”</p><p>“What did you tell him though?”</p><p>Skye thought for few seconds before answering. “Well before I told him, I asked him what I need to do. And he told me that we’d planned stuff to fight against death eaters and that I pretty much have to do what he and the others asked for.”</p><p>Barty started to see the problems. Skye hated following orders even though it’s from someone like Dumbledore.</p><p>“I told him that if I can’t decide for myself, then I won’t join him.”</p><p>“How did he react?”</p><p>Skye shrugged. “He laughed a bit. Then he said if I don’t feel comfortable doing something, I don’t have to.”</p><p>“And you still said no?”</p><p>Skye stopped to think. “I don’t know... I love my freedom. I want to do whatever I want whenever I want. Plus…”</p><p>Skye stopped talking and looked down.</p><p>Barty totally understand what happen. She has the same problem as him…</p><p>“You also don’t want to be on opposite side with Regulus.”</p><p>Skye sighed and nodded.</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>“Relax, Barty. We are great at magic, we’d be fine” Skye said with a huge smile.</p><p>Barty chuckled. “I hope you’re right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Special Chapter [one shot] – One night in Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What actually happen that night after their first kiss?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One night in Summer</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night after the kiss at the waterfall, Regulus couldn’t sleep. That evening, he was so happy to see Skye and Barty enjoy the trip that he forgot the fact that he kissed his best friend. until now...</p>
<p>Regulus sat up in the tent. He glanced at Barty who lay still in a bunk bed below him. Regulus moved slowly and quietly out of their tent.</p>
<p>The warm breeze hit his face nicely. He looked up and amazed by the stars up above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That is really beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus sat down on the ground near a river. He rewinds back to what happen at the waterfall.</p>
<p>Him touching Barty’s face and pulled him closer…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What was I thinking?! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus started to get panic. It was his instinct. The only thing in his mind before that kiss is that he wanted to help Barty… He wanted to ease out any problem in Barty’s mind. And then his body reacted.</p>
<p>Regulus felt his face warmed even though the weather was not that hot.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then what about Barty’s feeling?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another thought popped up in his head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well he didn’t push back… that’s a good sign, right? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barty sighed in relief. But…  </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait… But Barty is a boy like me and he’s my best friend. Will this kiss destroy our friendship?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus was pretty sure he liked girls… but why did he kiss Barty? and it felt really good too... He ruffled his hair. Irritating at how so many thoughts confused in his head right now…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And what if Barty hate that kiss…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>Regulus jumped when another voice suddenly interrupted his thought.</p>
<p>“Oh… Barty. You startled me.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>Regulus sat down. Now feeling a little bit awkward when Barty decided to sit next to him. Barty then looked up at the sky.</p>
<p>“That’s pretty.” He whispered.</p>
<p>Regulus nodded. He glanced at Barty. His hay coloured hair was blown lightly against the cool air. While his jade eyes still fixed upon the star.</p>
<p>For four years, Regulus never really looked closely at his best friend before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’re pretty too.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reglus reached his hand out to touch Barty’s hair but another guy flinched and moved away.</p>
<p>“Ah… sorry.” Regulus pulled his hand back. Looking down to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did he hate me…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I should say sorry. It just… I didn’t get use to people doing that…” Barty replied.</p>
<p>Silence fell between them</p>
<p>Regulus relieved that Barty didn’t shut him out completely. But he still did not dare touch him again.</p>
<p>He thought that Barty was going to talk to him about that kiss but he’s wrong. Barty didn’t say anything at all about what happen…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>=====================================================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barty knew he overreacted again when Regulus reached out.</p>
<p>Actually, he thought he already get better at being reached out like that. However, that kiss was still in his mind and he still confused about it.</p>
<p>Barty knew by now that he himself is gay. He has that feeling stirred inside him whenever Regulus come close or touch him. Most of the time he tried to act normal. Try not to jump. And he thought lately he’s doing quite impressive… until that kiss.</p>
<p>It threw all the plan, all his researches out to the sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Did Regulus know what he was doing? </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Barty wondered. He knew by now that when it comes to these kinds of stuff like touching or hugging, Regulus just did it out of his instinct. And that's why he never has any hope. Plus he can clearly see how Regulus reacted when those pretty girls at Hogwarts came up to talk to him. So Barty always bury his feeling deep down inside. Try to keep his heart quiet. He repeatedly telling himself that Regulus is straight and probably never feel the same way he has felt. But now…</p>
<p>When he decided to follow Regulus out here, he hoped that Regulus would bring the talk about their kiss up. However, Regulus didn’t say anything about it.</p>
<p>Silence fell between them for a while before Regulus lay back down on the ground. “This is better.” Regulus said with a small smile. He then looked at Barty.</p>
<p>Barty’s heart beat fast against his chest. That small smile and his deep dark eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It isn’t fair at all that Regulus can be both cute and handsome at the same time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Barty resisted his urge inside him that want to jump on Regulus. And Barty thought the only way he could do that is to go back to sleep. But before he could get up. Regulus pulled Barty hand gently. “Come on. It’s really better like this.”</p>
<p>Barty felt his face redden. So, he turned his face away, hoping that Regulus couldn’t see it from the darkness around them.</p>
<p>Barty lay down slowly. His hand still inside Regulus’ hand. He didn’t want to let it go…</p>
<p>“See?” Regulus said gleefully.</p>
<p>Barty looked at the sky and smiled. “Yes. You’re right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They haven’t said a word to each other after that.</p>
<p>Both boys threw all their curious away and savor that moment.</p>
<p>Just lying there, watching the stars shining beautifully above them with the warm feeling in each other hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 5 - A Rift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's like their relationship is about to develop... but will it be that easy?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5   A Rift</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Barty. Your Hogwarts letter arrived.”</p><p>“Thanks, mom.” Barty received it before sitting down at table for breakfast.</p><p>He pulled up a book list which is very long as always since he studied twelve subjects. He focused on it so much, he didn’t notice that his father was eyeing him for a while.</p><p>“Where’s your prefect badge?”</p><p>“My what?” Barty still didn’t register what his dad has just said.</p><p>“Your prefect badge.”</p><p>Barty looked up from the letter. His eyebrow raised. It totally escaped his mind that apart from OWLs, this year means picking prefect too.</p><p>“It’s not here. So, I guess I’m not picked for prefect.” Barty said.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Dad. I’m not the one who decided.” Barty didn’t understand why this is such a big deal.</p><p>“You said you’re top of your class with clean record. You’ve never been in detention whatsoever.”</p><p>“Maybe prefect need something more than that.”</p><p>“Did you do something wrong?”</p><p>Barty couldn’t believe his dad. How is this his fault?</p><p>Then a familiar eagle flew in and drop a letter for Barty. He gave him some of his breakfast and decided to use this chance to stop talking to his dad. He opened and read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Barty, Skye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              You wouldn’t believe this! I got prefect badge! I always thought it’s going to be you, Barty. I’m not sure why Slughorn (or Dumbledore?) would pick someone like me. But hey I’d be able to use perfect bathroom now! And patrolling also mean I can be out of bed for longer time without being caught. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Hope we can catch up soon. Maybe we can buy new books together next week?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                             Miss you guys already, Huge love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                           Regulus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ps. Barty, can you forward letter to Skye after you finished reading? Leo know what to do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barty smiled when he finished reading.</p><p>Off course, it was Regulus. Not just because professor Slughorn adores him but he’s going to be good at this too. Regulus is much better than Barty when it comes to working with other people.</p><p>Barty walked over to a desk where his father usually wrote letters to the ministry. Then he started writing under Regulus handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Regulus</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Congratulation. I do not doubt at all that you’re going to be a great prefect. You’re perfect for that role. I don’t know if this would mean anything to you but I’m proud of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Agree that we should meet soon. Congratulation again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                           Barty</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ps. Skye, I know you’d say something snarky, but I won’t get a chance to read it. So, write whatever you want.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Barty reread again before rolling the letter and attach it to the eagle’s leg who’s still waiting.</p><p>“You know what to do right? Leo.” Barty whispered. Leo chirped back before flying away.</p><p>Barty then returned to his breakfast table.</p><p>“Is that your friend?” His mom asked.</p><p>Barty nodded. He started eating again before he realized that his father hasn’t finished with him.</p><p>“Is it because of your friends?”</p><p>“How can it be because of my friend when he’s the one who got picked?”</p><p>“That boy from Black family? During this time?”</p><p>Barty frowned.</p><p>“Their family must have done something.”</p><p>“No! Dad. He’s perfect for it. Professors thought he’s good for it and they already decided, not me. Plus, I agree with them.”</p><p>“There! There it is. You aren’t determined enough.”</p><p>Again, Barty couldn’t take his father anymore. He stood up and walked out.</p><p>“Bartemius! You have to think about your future.”</p><p>And it circled back to this. His future… His future that he himself never get to choose and wouldn’t be able to.</p><p>Barty kept walking to his room. His father followed.</p><p>“We have to talk now.”</p><p>“No, dad. If you’re not going to listen, I’m not going to talk.”</p><p>His father stared at him for a while before he sighed. “What do you want to say?”</p><p>Barty thought of that question.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What did I want to say?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Deep down, Barty want to shout back. He wants to tell his dad how his life become miserable because of him. He appreciates the plan his father laid for him, but can’t he choose anything at all? He tried his best to please his dad since he’s remembered and not once, he said he’s proud.</p><p>Barty sighed. He decided to go in the middle ground. Take one topic at a time.</p><p>“I do not want to be a prefect. That duty is not my cup of tea. Plus, I want to focus on my study. Can you please let this go? And can I go book shopping with my friends next week?”</p><p>Barty could see that his father considered this hard. He then frowned.</p><p>“You have to know that I only have good intention for you. I want you to grow up and be a good man.”</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>………………………………..</p><p>“And can I go book shopping with my friends next week?”</p><p>Barty looked down at his son and sighed. “Yes, you can go. Just be careful.”</p><p>“Thank you, dad.” Barty sat at his desk and started writing another letter.</p><p>He needed to tell Regulus and Skye that they could go book shopping together next week.</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Barty was packing his trunk. Tomorrow he’d finally be back at Hogwarts. Back with Skye and Regulus. Back to a place where he didn’t have to fight with his father.</p><p>Lots of stuff still in his mind though. Even more than stuffs on his floor.</p><p>Barty pick up his new favourite fiction book. There are already exchanging letters between himself, Regulus and Skye about it. They probably discussed it even more on the train tomorrow. Barty smiled to himself at that idea. He put it in his bag pack.</p><p>Barty then turned around and see another book. A book his father gave him weeks ago – OWLs and jobs at the Ministry of Magic. He flicked it quickly and thought about their conversations that were going on for the whole summer… his future… his friends…</p><p>Tud! Barty closed the book in frustration.</p><p>This whole thing affected him more than he wants it to be. He obviously couldn’t brush it off easily like Skye. He has his family name to uphold. Plus, his parents would have killed him if he chose something they didn’t approve.</p><p>At the same time, he couldn’t talk about it with Regulus. It’s true that Regulus know Barty’s family. But Barty still wasn’t sure that Regulus really grasped the idea of them standing on different side of this whole war. And Barty absolutely hated that idea so much he kept pushing it aside.</p><p>He knew that Skye was right as well when she said it didn’t mean that they have to fight or kill each other. But how can he be happy if he must work in an organization that try to destroy his friend?</p><p>Then there’s his dad who keep pressuring him to be with the “right group of people”. Barty though determined not to go down that road… Firstly, Regulus and Skye are more important to him than he care to admit. Secondly, he hates making friends.</p><p>And lastly, that kiss… Barty thought back. It’s nothing he’s ever felt. It was warm and gentle. He and Regulus didn’t talk about it at all after that. They acted like nothing has changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Regulus probably try to figure it out too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barty thought about writing to Regulus but tomorrow they’ll meet anyway.</p><p> </p><p><em>We can talk about it at school</em>.</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>It’s their fifth year now. OWLs year.</p><p>"Focus on studying, ok?"</p><p>"Yes, dad." Barty said.</p><p>“Goodluck with your OWLs, Son.” Barty’s mom said before kissing his cheek.</p><p>Platform 9¾ was full of Hogwarts student as usual. Only 10 minutes before eleven o’clock. Bartemius Crouch Senior greeted some of his co-worker at the ministry. Most of their kids seem to avoid Barty eye contact though.</p><p>"If you pick your friends better, they might talk to you."</p><p>"I don't want to talk to them." Barty answered back and then he felt something hit on his back.</p><p>“Barty!”</p><p>The whole Crouch family was surprised when Regulus suddenly jumped on Barty’s back.</p><p>“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Crouch.” Regulus said with his cute smile.</p><p>Mrs. Crouch looked like she wanted to say something back but Barty pulled Regulus aside before turning to his parents.</p><p>“Bye mom. Bye dad.” He hugged his mom.</p><p>Mr. Crouch Senior eyed Regulus in the corner of his eye.</p><p>Regulus was still confused but he decided to get on the train as Barty told him to. Barty followed him but his father held him back. “Just think about what I said.”</p><p>Barty sighed. He knew what his dad means. His future.</p><p>“Ok, dad.”</p><p>His father patted Barty’s shoulder and let him get on the train.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Barty stepped on the train though, he came face to face with Regulus who stood in front of their compartment, crossing his arms.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Regulus asked. His eyebrows knit together in frustration.</p><p>Barty sighed. “You can’t just… jump to me like that in front of my parents.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Seriously? You don’t know?” Barty who’s already frustrated with his father, blurted out. He didn’t think about Regulus’ feeling.</p><p>Regulus was taken aback by that. He didn’t think Barty would react like that.</p><p>Tud!</p><p>“Guys. What’s wrong?” Skye opened the door with comic in her hand as usual.</p><p>Barty walked in first. Regulus didn’t follow.</p><p>“Regulus?” Skye tilted her head.</p><p>“I have prefect duty and I need a break.” He said and walked away.</p><p>Skye closed the door and turned to Barty. “What the hell is going on?!?”</p><p>Barty told the whole story which make Skye sighed. “Barty… Regulus was just being nice.”</p><p>“How come he doesn’t know that it’s risky to do something like that in front of my parents!”</p><p>“I know that your father doesn’t approve of us! But that doesn’t mean Regulus couldn’t try right?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He pulled his book out and said, “My life was much easier when I didn’t have friends.”</p><p>“Agree.” Skye said and went back to her comic.</p><p> </p><p>Four hours later, Regulus still hasn’t come back yet.</p><p>“You should go.” Skye said to Barty.</p><p>Barty looked up from his book. “Why?”</p><p>“If you kept treating him like that, you’d regret it.” Skye warned.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Barty! Stop pretending like you don’t care!”</p><p>Tud! Barty now closing his book.</p><p>“What do you think will happen?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“I can tell you. Nothing. My father would make sure of that.”</p><p>“Barty…”</p><p>“Just stop trying Skye. I need time to think about all this.”</p><p>Skye opened her mouth to reply but change her mind midway.</p><p>“I just want to you two to be happy…” She said with a low voice.</p><p>Barty opened his book again. “I want Regulus to be happy. He didn’t have to be in my own mess.”</p><p>Skye looked at Barty sadly. She understood him. He stuck in the middle of something he has never imagined before. In Barty’s life, his father has always laid out everything for him… All he has to do was follow that path without question. But then he met Regulus. Regulus who was loved by pretty much everyone around him. Regulus who always determined when he set his mind to something. And when they became close friends, Regulus has unlocked something inside Barty. Barty become more relax, more of himself… but then his father found out about that and has problem with Regulus’ last name which made thing more complicated.</p><p>That’s why Skye decided to leave Barty alone. Let him deal with this himself.</p><p>However, the door opened again.</p><p>Tud!</p><p>Both looked up, expect to see Regulus but instead…</p><p>“Hi!”</p><p>“Hey, Derek?” Skye tilted her head.</p><p>“Mind if I join you?”</p><p>Barty looked at Skye in a meaningful way.</p><p>“Urm… I guess Barty would like to say that you can join if you are not too loud and don’t annoy him.”</p><p>Barty frowned and continue reading his book.</p><p>“Cool!” Derek smiled and sat beside Skye.</p><p>“So… What’s new?” Skye asked.</p><p>Both talked about Skye’s new comic for a while.</p><p><em>They seem to get along well</em>. Barty thought. He never really noticed when Skye was around other people. She mostly agreed with him that having friends are pretty much annoying…</p><p>“Anyway, I have some question to ask you that I hoped you answer to me honestly.”</p><p>Skye narrow her eye. “O…k…”</p><p>“Are you and Sirius Black in some kind of a relationship?”</p><p>…………………………………………</p><p>“WHAT!?!?!” Skye shouted.</p><p>Even Barty looked up from his book.</p><p>“Where did you get that???”</p><p>“Well… there’s talk in school.” Derek explained.</p><p>“Why??? What the hell did I do to make people think that???” Skye confused more than ever.</p><p>“They said you guys keep coming out of some dodgy places together. Like you guys are dating in secret. Then you guys came back from Slughorn’s party together. Plus, you two seem really close and talk a lot in that final Dueling match last year.”</p><p>Skye jaw dropped.  <em>What did I do to deserve this?</em></p><p>“Well?” Derek pressed.</p><p>Skye clenched her fist. Derek decided to move… He’s one of those witness who have seen what she did to poor Toby last year.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘well?’!!! NO!!! I’m not in any kind of relationship with Sirius!”</p><p>Derek nodded. “Ok ok. You don’t’ have to yell. You know?”</p><p>“I’m not yelling.”</p><p>Barty snorted.</p><p>“Shut up, Crouch.” Skye said before looking annoyingly out of the window.</p><p>Derek started to feel guilty. “Hey… I’m sorry I brought it up.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Skye said and went back to reading her comic.</p><p>Derek looked at Barty to find help but all he gets is a shrug from another guy.</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Although, Barty and Regulus did walk back to Slytherin common room together that evening, they didn’t say a word to each other. Regulus kept talking to first year students about Slytherin dormitory and avoiding Barty eye contact. This continue till their first class – care of magical creature – and that’s when Skye patience ended.</p><p>“You guys still not talking to each other!?!”</p><p>“We’re fine.” Regulus said suddenly without looking up from a bowtruckle in front of him.</p><p>“Really?” Skye asked and turned to Barty who shrugged.</p><p>“If he said so.”</p><p>Skye sighed… obviously doesn’t believe a single word from her friends.</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, Barty and Skye have Arithmancy class together while Regulus wasn’t.</p><p>“You can at least say sorry.” Skye whispered.</p><p>“What did I do wrong?”</p><p>“That’s not important anymore. You two need to…”</p><p>“Miss Nott! What’s the answer to this?” Professor Vector interrupted.</p><p>Skye quickly looked up at the board. “urm… 99?”</p><p>Professor Vector looked like she didn’t know if she should be annoyed or impressed that Skye got it right without listening. She turned back to her board.</p><p>Skye smiled and turned back to Barty when Professor Vector didn’t look.</p><p>“You two need to talk to each other and fix this. You know full well I’m right.” Skye finished her sentence in a low voice before go back to her lecture note.</p><p>Barty hands still writing but his head was somewhere else. He knew that Skye was right (he would never admit it in front of her though). He really did overreact because his father was there.</p><p> </p><p>That night Barty decided to talk to Regulus.</p><p>“Regulus…” Barty called the other while standing at the door. He already put a spell on so that no one could hear them, but he also wanted to make sure that nobody could come down to interrupt them.</p><p>Regulus sat on his bed. He looked up and stared at Barty. Unreadable.</p><p>“I might overreact yesterday. There are many things in my head right now and during the whole summer…”</p><p>Regulus sat still and waited for Barty to finish.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Barty finished and now it was his turn to wait.</p><p>Regulus looked out at the window blankly like he still hasn’t decide if he want to talk or not.</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>“I just don’t understand.” Regulus finally said.</p><p>Barty thought Regulus was going to talk about his family but what come out later made Barty even more surprised.</p><p>“What happen at waterfall… Does that mean anything to you?”</p><p>Barty was taken aback by that. He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Silence fell between them.</p><p><em>yes. </em>Barty wanted to say it out loud but he held back. Barty didn't understand what would happen next if he said it. Firstly, they're boys. Barty himself didn't care but what about Regulus who has his own high society? Would he be hated?</p><p>Secondly, if somehow the news reached his father...</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked down. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>And then Regulus walked out of their dorm.</p><p>“Regulus, wait.”</p><p>But he didn’t listen. Regulus was gone.</p><p>Barty knew how he feel… He still remembers it like it just happened. He cherishes that moment and want to make it work somehow, but his father’s face keeps popping up as well. It all lead to what he knows deep down long time age. - <em>Nothing can happen between us or we will get hurt in the future.</em></p><p>He looked at the door, Regulus had just left.<em> Yes... maybe it’s better this way</em>.</p><p>Barty hate to admit that idea but he has to… His hand ball into a fist without realizing.</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>After that, the tension between them was subdue. They’re on speaking term again even though it’s not the same…</p><p>It’s true that normally Barty didn’t talk that much but now he’s brooding even more than usual.</p><p>Regulus looked pretty much the same in front of other people, but Skye knew that he’s not the same cheerful Regulus.</p><p>And off course the other person who can tell that Regulus was not normal is…</p><p>“What’s wrong with HIM?”</p><p>“You have to stop shouting at me first!” Skye push Sirius away from her. They are in a deserted classroom.</p><p>Sirius paced back and forth.</p><p>“Relax jeez… It’s just little problem between him and Barty. They would be fine.” Actually Skye knew that something serious happen between those two but she didn't want Sirius to know about it. </p><p>“I told you it’s not a good idea for him to hang around that guy!”</p><p>Skye rolled her eyes. “You can’t just say who your brother should be friended with. Did you get that from your parents?”</p><p>Sirius took a big step towards her. “I’d never be like my parents.”</p><p>“Then stop messing with your brother life and let him be himself.” Skye said in a steady voice. She already has enough headache with both her friends. She will not tolerate another idiot boy.</p><p>Sirius sat on a desk, still frustrated.</p><p>Skye looked at him. It’s kind of nice that Sirius was this worry about his brother but it’s also not his place to do anything about it.</p><p>Skye sighed and grabbed Sirius’ shoulder. “Trust you brother. He's the kindest person I've known. He’d be fine.”</p><p>Sirius let out a big relief. “You better be right, Nott.”</p><p>“Good!” Skye walked to the door but before pulling it open, she turned back to ask Sirius.</p><p>“Hey. Do you know that other students in school start a rumor that you and I are dating?”</p><p>Sirius laughed. “Sure! It began when I was in fourth year and become more of a gossip topic last year. Why do you care?”</p><p>“I don’t! and what do you mean when you were fourth year? I haven’t heard of it.”</p><p>“Oh, Nott. You wouldn’t know about it even if it’s right in front of you.”</p><p><em>True that</em>. Skye thought.</p><p>“Wait… is this about Derek?”</p><p>Skye narrowed her eyes. Sirius is really the king of gossip in this school. She turned to leave while Sirius laughed.</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>The situation though didn’t seem to get better, quite the opposite actually.</p><p>it’s getting worse. At least for Barty.</p><p>At the beginning of November, while Barty and Regulus were doing their homework in library.</p><p>“Barty…”</p><p>“Here.” Barty push one of the astronomy books to Regulus.</p><p><em>He always knew what I want. It’s like he can read my mind</em>. Regulus thought and opened the book.</p><p>“Page 531.” Barty added.</p><p>“Thanks” Regulus said in a low voice.</p><p>They sat quietly for a while before another girl came up.</p><p>“Hi. Am I interrupting something?”</p><p>“Hey Beatrice!” Regulus said with a smile. Barty though focus on his homework.</p><p>“Have you seen the Hogsmede schedule yet?”</p><p>“Ah… I must have been too busy with Quidditch practice that I didn’t notice…”</p><p>“It’s next Saturday.” Barty answered without looking up.</p><p>“Yes… and since you miss the Slug club last time, you wouldn’t have known that professor Slughorn invite all of us to Three broomsticks. He wanted to celebrate one of his alumni getting into Holyhead Harpies team.”</p><p>“Really? Ah….” Regulus made a complained voice. He’s one of Slughorn’s favourite and that’s why sometimes these party were a nightmare for him. Especially when it’s quidditch related like this.</p><p>“Well I wonder if you’d like to come with me?”</p><p>Barty stopped writing now but he still didn’t look up.</p><p>Regulus was confused too so the first word he blurted out was, “What?”</p><p>Beatrice continue even though it looked like she talked to her feet more than Regulus. “I mean since we’re in Slug Club together anyway…”</p><p>“Oh…” That’s another only word that come out of Regulus’ mouth. Normally, Hogsmede weekend is an opportunity for him, Barty and Skye to browse the bookshelf and discuss about it together outside school library. If he said yes, it’d be the first time that Regulus won’t participate in this.</p><p>Regulus looked at Barty who’s now back to writing his ancient rune homework.</p><p>“Sure. Why not.”</p><p>Beatrice smile brightly. “See you next Saturday.”</p><p>Regulus nodded and waved back.</p><p>And at that moment Skye walked in. “Hi. Beatrice.”</p><p>“Hello Skye. Sorry I got to run.”</p><p>Skye nodded and sat down with the boys.</p><p>Regulus looked at Beatrice who’s now talking to Madam Pince while Barty focus on his homework.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late. Professor Flitwick wouldn’t let us go… What homework are you guys doing now?”</p><p>Barty suddenly stood up.</p><p>Both Skye and Regulus looked at him, but he didn’t look at anyone.</p><p>“Barty?” Skye tilted her head.</p><p>He then grabbed all his stuffs and walked out.</p><p>Skye who was very confused, asked Regulus. “What did I do???”</p><p>Regulus shrugged. He didn’t know how to answer as well.</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Skye can feel that Regulus was pretty much the same but Barty though… He’s getting even worse. So, Skye couldn’t help but try to be around him as much as she can. Including, when Barty came to see Regulus at quidditch practice. She thought that Barty was going to chase her away, but he didn’t do that.</p><p>“Don’t kill me when I said this, but I thought you wouldn’t want to watch this.”</p><p>“Why not? I’m always here.”</p><p>Skye shrugged. “Well, I think it was really nice of you though.”</p><p>………………………………………..</p><p>“Shut up, Nott.”</p><p>Skye raised her hand as a sign that she gave up.</p><p>“Fine… Anyway, the weather was horrible though.” Skye complained. It’s raining as always in the evening of November.</p><p>Barty muttered a spell and then the area around them was suddenly dry. It’s like they have some invisible big umbrella above their head.</p><p>“Nice!” Skye impressed.</p><p>Barty went back to his Charms homework but his eyes mostly looked up to see Regulus. He was flying happily even though the rain was pouring down.</p><p>Barty smiled to himself.</p><p>“I saw that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Skye smile smugly and chuckled. Barty decided to ignore her.</p><p>Almost an hour later, the whistle sound finally come up.</p><p>Skye and Barty were grabbing their homework back in bag pack when Derek flew to them.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hi!” Skye said back.</p><p>“You come here to watch me?”</p><p>Skye snorted. “I’m here to see your seeker.”</p><p>Derek turned and said. “Where’s he?”</p><p>Skye tilted her head, confusing. Normally Regulus would fly up here to see her and Barty. She looked at Barty who’s now staring across the opposite stand.</p><p>Regulus was talking to Beatrice.</p><p>Barty swing his bag up his shoulder.</p><p>“Barty…”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He said and then walked away from them.</p><p>“Is he ok?” Derek asked Skye who shook her head sadly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>On Saturday of Hogsmede weekend. The school was quieter than usual because most students were out in Hogsmede. Changing their atmosphere from school.</p><p>“You do know this is your fault, right?” Skye said.</p><p>She decided to stay in school with Barty when he told her he didn’t want to go to Hogsmede today.</p><p>“And you do know that I’m in library because I want a quiet time, right?” Barty retorted back. They’re in a pretty much empty Hogwarts library.</p><p>Skye sighed. “Barty, you have to stop pushing everyone out.”</p><p>“That’s rich coming from a girl who said she didn’t need any friend just less than a year ago.”</p><p>Skye gave up. She decided to approach him another way.</p><p>“Do you know that when heartbroken, some will try to find a new boyfriend or girlfriend so their love ones will get jealous and come back to them.”</p><p>Barty frowned and looked up. “Where are you going with this?”</p><p>Skye shrugged. “Just suggesting social science topic.”</p><p>“What kind of people would do that anyway? Be in a relationship with someone so the others get jealous??? That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“Well people are actually doing it.”</p><p>“What people?”</p><p>“People people?” Skye said, tilting her head.</p><p>Barty shook his head. “That’s the most stupid thing I’ve heard from you. Including your insane theory that you will be the first wizard batman…. Please shut up for the rest of the day.”</p><p>Skye laughed. Actually, she knew how Barty would react but seeing it with her own eyes is way more fun.</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Lots of Hogwarts students would say that fifth year is the worst because it’s OWLs year. However, for Regulus Black it’s even worse. Since he had to shuffle between intense studies, mountain of homework, quidditch practices and matches, prefect duties and slug club. Ok the last one might not be important but Regulus doesn’t want to upset Slughorn so he tried to be there as much as possible. Regulus was doing like that for two months until…</p><p>“Oi! Regulus… Regulus!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Are you ok? You looked kinda pale.”</p><p>Skye asked Regulus. Last night the Slytherin quidditch team practiced in the rain till quite late and then they have a rather long team meeting after that. Now Regulus, Skye and Barty are all in library during afternoon break to help Regulus with his homework.</p><p>Normally, Regulus was doing fine between his quidditch and homework. However, this year he also has prefect duty and OWLs adding to that. And it started to affect him.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Regulus answered before turning back to his homework in front of him.</p><p>Skye looked at Barty. She noticed that Barty had eyes on Regulus since morning periods.</p><p>Barty looked at Regulus worryingly.</p><p>Skye thought Regulus just having a bad waking up as usual when she saw how sleepy and pale he was at breakfast. However, now it’s clearly that he’s getting even worse. Skye had no idea how Regulus got through all those morning studies.</p><p>“Go to hospital wing.” Barty finally said it.</p><p>“I said I’m fine.” Regulus retorted.</p><p>“You’re obviously not.” Barty snapped back.</p><p>Skye could feel tension built up again between these two, so she suggested another option. “At least, lie down a little before afternoon period. What’s your guy’s next class?”</p><p>“Charms.” Barty answered.</p><p>“I’m sure Flitwick wouldn’t mind if you’re late a little bit.” Skye said.</p><p>Regulus considered. He didn’t want to admit but he actually felt bad since waking up this morning. He knew he had mild fever and a little bit headache. At first, he thought it was nothing and that he will get better in the afternoon, but he was wrong.</p><p>“Fine… So, you two will finally get off my back.” Regulus said with a little bit of frustrated in his voice. He grabbed all his stuffs and headed towards Slytherin dormitory.</p><p>After Regulus walked out. Skye glanced at another boy left near her. He’s flipping through pages in a book in front of him.</p><p>“You’re going to follow him, aren’t you?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. So, Skye pulled out a book in front of him.</p><p>“Hey!!”</p><p>“Come on, I know you just pretend to read.”</p><p><em>It’s really annoyed how sharp she is.</em> Barty thought before answering Skye.</p><p>“He clearly didn’t want me around.”</p><p>“True… that’s probably what Regulus think. But what if he’s getting worse and he’s alone down there?”</p><p>Skye and Barty stared at each other. Skye with a smug on her face while Barty frowned.</p><p>Skye knew that Barty wanted to take care of Regulus badly. But his stupid pride stopped him. He needed a little push.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus woke up with a better feeling. He opened his eyes slowly. The sun was setting now. He must have overslept.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Plak…</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Regulus just realized when he sat back up that there is a towel over his head a moment ago.</p><p>“Overwork.”</p><p>Regulus turned his head to where that voice come from.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Barty closed a book in his hand. He was sitting in his own bed.</p><p>“You overworked. And the weather is terrible. One minute, you’re in a warm classroom. Then the next, you’re in a chilly outdoor class. And then quidditch practice in the rain. You also have a bad habit of not putting on enough warm clothes before going out because you think it doesn’t matter and you’re going to be fine... So, it’s only a matter of time before you get sick.”</p><p>Regulus jaws dropped. It’s been so long since he heard Barty speaks that much.</p><p>“But… but everyone did the same…”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re the only quidditch player who’s also focus on doing a prefect duty around school after finishing quidditch practice.”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“I also know that you already start preparing your OWLs.”</p><p>“I want to do well.”</p><p>“What’s the point if you’re getting sick from doing that?”</p><p>“I’m not sick.”</p><p>“Then, who just skip the whole afternoon class sleeping with high fever?”</p><p>Silence fell between them. Barty walked to Regulus bed before putting his hand on Regulus’ forehead.</p><p>Regulus flinched at that, but he let Barty did it anyway.</p><p>“At least, your fever comes down already.”</p><p>Regulus nodded. He wanted to say something but Barty suddenly pulled his hand out and walked back to his own bed.</p><p> </p><p>Barty turned his back against Regulus as soon as he’s at his own bed. Then he tried to calm himself.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is wrong with you!? Calm down!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But then Regulus realized something. “I have quidditch practice.”</p><p>Barty sighed. “You’re not fully recover. You should rest.”</p><p>“No way. First match is less than a week away.”</p><p>Barty stared at the black hair guy. When it comes to quidditch, Regulus is unbelievably stubborn.</p><p>Regulus got up and looked under his bed. “Where’s my broom?”</p><p>Barty sighed again and grabbed a broom under his own bed. He planned to hide it until tomorrow so Regulus could rest. However, he underestimated Regulus love for quidditch because now another guy looked at him dangerously.</p><p>“Get it back.” Regulus said and walked towards the blonde guy.</p><p>“At least, promise me you won’t overwork again.”</p><p>Regulus looked at Barty annoyingly and try to grab his broom back but Barty put it behind his back.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“Say what?!” Regulus asked back and circled his arm around Barty.</p><p>“Say you won’t overwork again.”</p><p>Regulus exhaled a long deep breath. “Fine. I won’t overwork again.”</p><p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth but that’s when he realized it. He hasn’t been this close to Regulus for months…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus noticed it too. He didn’t move a muscle. His arm still around Barty. Their faces only inches away from each other. He can see those beautiful emerald eyes clearly…</p><p>His mind went back to that waterfall again…</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus!!! Are you coming to quidditch practice?” Derek asked as he opened the door with a broom in one hand. Regulus and Barty jumped apart from each other.</p><p>“Y… yes.”</p><p>Barty handed the broom back to Regulus.</p><p>“Thanks…” Regulus told Barty who’s now back to sit on windowsill.</p><p>Barty shook his head. “Take care of yourself and don’t push yourself too much on OWLs. You’re very smart. You’re going to be fine.”</p><p>Regulus smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p><em>How much I miss that smile.</em> Barty thought.</p><p>Regulus changed his clothes. Barty throw him another sweater.</p><p>“Put that on another layer. Or you’ll get sick again.”</p><p>Regulus nodded slowly. Before he went out, he turned back again. “Thanks.”</p><p>Barty smiled to himself.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this is enough.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>===========================================================================</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After that, Barty and Regulus were almost the same. Skye could still feel some weird tension, but she decided to ignore it. She knew that only them can fix it, not her. Plus, there was a huge shift to that and the whole school were talking talk about it. It spread like wildfire within days after Slytherin beat Gryffindor by 80 points. Thanks to the handsome Slytherin seeker who's not single anymore.</p><p>Regulus and Beatrice were officially dating. And the whole school were either crazy for them or jealous of them. Skye commented that it’s like a fairy tale in stupid romance fiction. One of the most popular boys in school - handsome, friendly, top athlete - and a perfect girl - nice, pretty, smart -.</p><p>“Are you annoyed that now we’re spending a lot more time together?” Skye asked one day in a library during Christmas break. This year Regulus went back home and left Barty and Skye here at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Yes.” Barty answered truthfully.</p><p>“Well. just so you know, the feeling is mutual here.”</p><p>…………………………………….</p><p>“Do you remember what we talked about in the summer?” Barty suddenly asked.</p><p>Skye looked up from her astronomy homework.</p><p>“Yes… Why?”</p><p>“Would you fight me if we’re on opposite side?”</p><p>Skye blinked. She never thought before that someone like Barty would ask or even care.</p><p>“Well?” Barty pressed when Skye didn’t answer.</p><p>“I’d love to fight you, Barty. Since I think we’re equally good at dueling and we didn’t have a chance to decide.”</p><p>Barty grinned.</p><p>“But no… I wouldn’t want to hurt you or fight you in this war if that’s what you’re asking.” Skye said and put on her usual smug.</p><p>Barty shook his head.</p><p>“What about you? Want to try and kill me?”</p><p>It’s Barty’s turn to smile. “No. I don’t want to admit it. But this world would be less interesting without you challenging me, Nott.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Skye said and then stared at Barty with a weird smile.</p><p>“What?” Barty asked.</p><p>“You changed a lot, you know?”</p><p>“How?” Barty asked back.</p><p>“To be honest, you’re very quiet and mean. You never care about anyone…”</p><p>“I still don’t.” Barty interrupted.</p><p>“Fine… Not everyone. but at least you did care about me. And I just want to say thanks.”</p><p>Barty stared at her. Surprised that Skye of all people would actually say something like that.</p><p>“I know that since Regulus was not here as well, you can just go back home for Christmas…”</p><p>“I’m not going back because I didn’t want to see my dad.”</p><p>“Yes, I know you’d say that. But Regulus told me your first plan was to go back home because you want to see your mom.”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. That was true but then he changed his mind.</p><p>“You signed to stay here because of me, right?”</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself. I just hate spending time with my dad.”</p><p>Skye nodded. "Ok..."</p><p>"And you also stayed with me during that first Hogsmede visit this year. So... this is kind of my payment."</p><p>Skye smiled. “Fine. Whatever, thanks for staying anyway.”</p><p>Both did their homework quietly. Barty finished writing his star chart first. Then he talked to Skye again.</p><p>“Talking about challenge. I have an idea, but I think it need both our intellectuals and skills to make it work.”</p><p>Skye crossed her arms. Her lips twitched into a smug smile again. “I’m all ears, Crouch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Special Chapter [one shot] - Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after a quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.</p><p>“Here, I finished.” Skye throw a small pile of parchment down in front of Regulus who’s sitting all alone in the library.</p><p>“What’s this?” Regulus asked, confusing.</p><p>“summarization notes for OWLs.”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head.</p><p>“Didn’t Barty tell you? Barty told me to do it for you. This is just Transfiguration though. I’ll do Defense against the dark arts next.”</p><p>Regulus flipped through it. Feeling impress how Skye can pull all this up.</p><p>“But… why?”</p><p>Before Skye could answer though Barty was walking towards their table.</p><p>“Ask him. He told me.” Skye said and pointed at Barty.</p><p>“Told you what?” Barty asked back.</p><p>“Didn’t you tell Regulus we did this for him?”</p><p>Regulus looked at Barty who avoided his eye contact.</p><p>“Wait… Did you even tell him that you skip the whole afternoon classes that day to…”</p><p>“Shut up, Nott.” Barty try to stop Skye but it’s too late.</p><p>“You told me that you just arrive in the dorm after class…” Regulus stopped talking when he realized what that means.</p><p>
  <em>Oh… So, he stayed with me all that time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>Now all three of them fell silence. The situation suddenly became awkward.</p><p>Barty was the one who spoke first. “I finished these as well.”</p><p>Then he threw down more notes in front of Regulus.</p><p>“These are History, Ancient Rune and Astronomy.”</p><p>Regulus jaws dropped in shock.</p><p>“If you read these about an hour a day. It should be enough for you to prepare for OWLs.”</p><p>Regulus flipped through notes in Barty’s handwriting.</p><p>“Barty…”</p><p>“Now, you don’t have to overwork yourself. Ok? One hour per day for OWLs is enough… at least until Easter.”</p><p>Regulus nodded. He tried to say something, but another voice interrupted him.</p><p>“Regulus!!”</p><p>“Hi, Beatrice.” Skye turned to greet the newcomer.</p><p>“I forgot my homework in classroom.” Barty said abruptly before collecting his stuffs and stood up.</p><p>“Barty. Wait.” Regulus called but another boy already walked away.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two be, ok?” Skye said before following Barty out.</p><p>“Did I… do something wrong?” Beatrice asked.</p><p>“No no no. It’s fine. What do you want to do?” Regulus answered her with a smile. Those notes still in his hands. His mind drifted to Barty.</p><p> </p><p>Skye ran till she caught up with Barty.</p><p>“Hey! Barty! Wait!”</p><p>It’s like he couldn’t hear her. He kept walking.</p><p>“Barty!!” Skye called again. This time she managed to catch Barty’s arm.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you… alright?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“You… seem upset.”</p><p>“No, I’m not.” Barty said and turned around.</p><p>Skye sighed, giving up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Off course, I’m upset. But what can I do?</em>
</p><p>Barty thought as he walked away from Skye.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped and lay down on his bed after he arrived at his dorm.</p><p>
  <em>These stupid jealousy feelings… Bury it down you idiot!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 6 - Jojo the Jackalope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can they fix their broken relationship?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 6   Jojo the Jackalope</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus was at the prefect bathroom. It was his first time after Christmas break. He wanted a quiet place to think.</p><p>“What is in your head? Why don’t you answer at that time? Why don’t you say anything?” Regulus wondered as he sat peacefully in Prefect giant bathtub.</p><p>He spend his Christmas back at home this year. He had been paraded around by his parents to different Christmas party host by his parents friends (aka other pureblood family). And one time it was his mom who hosted it. (Which left Regulus exhausted.) Luckily, after new years Regulus had some free time left. So he decided to check on his OWLs plan again. He pulled out all the notes, Skye and Barty gave to him. And that's when he thought about Barty... </p><p>He knew that since now he has a girlfriend, he’ll spend less time with his friends. That is a fact. But there are some feeling nagging in his brain. He tried to get it out but it didn’t work.</p><p>
  <em>This is wrong for all of us - For me, For Beatrice, For Barty - that I have these confusing feeling. </em>
</p><p>He thought back to when he asked Barty about that summer kiss. However, Barty didn’t say anything.</p><p><em>What did he feel? </em>– It’s a question Regulus asked himself a lot during last summer…</p><p> </p><p>Splash!</p><p>Regulus put his head underwater, hoping it would clear his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Well he certainly didn’t hate me for doing that or else he would go back to being alone, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But why is it so weird between us right now?</em>
</p><p>Regulus felt that both of them tried their best to be the same. But that’s the thing… now, they have to “try” to be normal.</p><p>
  <em>Why can’t we go back to where it used to be?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Regulus got up from the tub and dressed slowly as his mind still working.</p><p>
  <em>Should I confront him again? </em>
</p><p>Regulus wondered. He walked out and suddenly…</p><p>“Hi, Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus jumped as he didn’t expect to see anyone.</p><p>“Oh… hi, Lupin.”</p><p>“I told you to call me Remus.”</p><p>Regulus smiled a little.</p><p>Remus though looked at him with curious eyes before asking, “Are you ok? You seemed troubled.”</p><p>“Well…” Normally Regulus would quickly deny but he really needed some help right now. He had no idea what to do.</p><p>“I… kinda have a little bit problem with Barty.”</p><p>“Wow. That quiet Crouch? It must be difficult.”</p><p>Regulus nodded. “It is... There’s this weird tension between us and I don’t like it. I want us to be the same.”</p><p>“Have you asked him?”</p><p>“I asked him once, but he didn’t say anything back. I think we would be fine and go back to normal after that, but we just can’t.”</p><p>“What about your feeling?”</p><p>“My feeling?”</p><p>Remus nodded, confirm his question.</p><p>“I…” Regulus thought back. He focused so much on Barty that he really didn’t consider his own feeling. He tried to search it…</p><p>“Maybe Crouch felt the same way as you are right now.”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head.</p><p>“Maybe it’s too difficult. Maybe it’s too complicated. I think you should deal with your feeling first. Finding out what you want from him.”</p><p>Regulus considered.</p><p>“Don’t think too hard. What’s the first thing on your mind?”</p><p>
  <em>First thing on my mind…</em>
</p><p>“I want us to be the same.” Regulus answered Remus.</p><p>“Just tell him that.”</p><p>Regulus nodded slowly. “Thanks.”</p><p>“My pleasure.” Remus said and walked to the prefect bathroom door.</p><p>Regulus turned to tell Remus before he left. “You’re quite good at this. I think you will be a great tutor or professor of some sort.”</p><p>Remus eyes widen before chuckling.</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“Nothing nothing…  goodnight.”</p><p>Regulus still confused but he just nodded and walked away.</p><p>Remus looked at the back of Regulus. His hair was shorter than his own brother right now. Their height is pretty much the same. However, that’s not what Remus interested.</p><p>
  <em>They are really more alike than they thought.</em>
</p><p>Remus didn’t dare tell Regulus that Sirius used to say that exact same words to him.</p><p> </p><p>At Slytherin Dormitory.</p><p>Regulus took a deep breath and walked towards Barty.</p><p>“Barty, can we talk?”</p><p>Barty stared at him. “About what?”</p><p>“Us.”</p><p>Barty looked the other way.</p><p>Regulus waited for the answer. He felt a bit weird as there are other people in their dorm as well but he decided to talk today.</p><p>
  <em>He avoided my eye contact again.</em>
</p><p>“Please.” Regulus added.</p><p>Barty finally looked up. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Both sneaked to Boathouse successfully.</p><p>“What do you want?” Since Barty asked so directly. Regulus decided to do the same.</p><p>“I want us to be the same.”</p><p>…………………………………………………......</p><p>“Between us is the same.”</p><p>“Come on, you know we’re not.”</p><p>………………………………………………………</p><p>Regulus sighed. “Look, Barty. I’m not legilimens. I don’t know what’s on your mind. I don’t know how you feel. I know nothing.”</p><p>Barty eyes averted from another boy in front of him. He knew he’d definitely gave in if he saw those eyes.</p><p>“You… you don’t talk a lot and I get that. And… and I’m sorry if I’ve ever made you feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry if I’ve ever hurt you.”</p><p>Barty listened quietly. While Regulus grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“I want us to be the same. And if you don’t like that or if you’re starting to hate me for whatever reason. Just tell me right here. Right now. And I won’t bother you again.”</p><p>Barty thought carefully. Should he just end it? If he does it, would all this pain go away?</p><p>He looked at his hand inside Regulus'.</p><p>
  <em>How much I miss his warm hand</em>
</p><p>Regulus voice brought him back. “I really want to be your friend.”</p><p>Barty could feel Regulus hand tighten around his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to let this go.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Barty sneaked a look at the boy in front of him.</p><p>They’re friends for five years now. Barty knew his own feeling well. He wanted to stay here. To be with Regulus as always. But lately this pain jealousy feeling is eating him alive. His feeling was not reciprocated.</p><p>Yes, there’s a moment when he had lingering hope that Regulus felt the same way. However, everything ended when Regulus just went out and got himself a girlfriend.</p><p>He thought that he could live with that. That it’s ok to watch from afar. At least he’d still see that smile. But seeing him with someone else every single day in this small school is just…</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p>Regulus was taken aback.</p><p><em>I can’t…. not anymore. </em>Barty thought. He pulled his arm out slowly.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Barty…”</p><p>However, Barty didn’t listen to him anymore. He strode back to the castle, didn’t look back once.</p><p> </p><p>“He said WHAT!?!” Skye shouted at Regulus while he’s having breakfast alone at the Slytherin table the next morning.</p><p>“Sorry. Now you stuck in the middle of this.”</p><p>“Fuck that! I don’t care! Just… What the hell is going on!?!”</p><p>Regulus shrugged. “He probably hates me now.”</p><p>Skye frowned. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard.”</p><p>Regulus shrugged again. “It’s going to be very weird in the classroom.”</p><p>Skye sighed. “Good luck with that.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes… this is weird. </em>Barty thought. They still sat next to each other in Defense against the dark arts class this morning.</p><p>Today they learnt about protecting spells. And yes… After finishing with theory, they have to pair up to practice.</p><p>“You can attack first.” Barty said.</p><p>Regulus nodded. He concentrated and fire. “Stupefy!”</p><p>“Protego!”</p><p>Barty blocked the Regulus spell completely.</p><p>“10 points to Slytherin. Great work, Mr. Crouch.” The young Professor Robin said.</p><p>Barty nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>And after ten minutes they switched.</p><p>“Ready?” Barty asked.</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p>Barty looked at Regulus and flicked his wand, “Expelliarmus.”</p><p>“Protego! Ah..” Regulus wand slip of his hand and on to the floor.</p><p>“You’re too good.” Regulus said in a low voice.</p><p>Barty pretended like he didn’t hear.</p><p>“One more time.”</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>Regulus successfully block Barty’s spell completely in five minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone already block a simple spell successfully, the attacking side try to use a stronger spell. Up your challenge. But don’t make it too dangerous. Don’t use any curse.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not confusing at all.” Regulus complained.</p><p>“He probably means jinxes or hexes.” Barty said.</p><p>“Ok. Come on, attack me with all you got.” Regulus said playfully.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes! Come on!”</p><p>Barty sighed. He then got his wand ready.</p><p>
  <em>Switch! </em>
</p><p>“Hey!” Regulus shouted as he got a full tarantallegra jinx.</p><p>“You can’t just use nonverbal spell!”</p><p>“You told me to attack you with all I got.”</p><p>Regulus pouted and mumble to cancel a spell.</p><p>“Your turn.” Barty said.</p><p>Regulus looked determine. <em>I’m going to take you down, genius!</em></p><p>Barty back up a bit because he knew Regulus face… That’s his <em>‘I’m going to catch the snitch’</em> face.</p><p>Then without warning, Regulus flicked his wand real quick.</p><p>Barty put on protection spell just in time but Regulus just hit him with another one and another one.</p><p>They seem to have fun doing that until Professor called for a stop because the class was nearly ended.</p><p>“That was fun.” Regulus said with a smile.</p><p>Barty returned him a small smile. Since he has less stamina than the other guy the other guy, he leaned against the wall to rest.</p><p>
  <em>Bang! </em>
</p><p>A spell from another side of the room hit a shelf near Barty.</p><p>“Be careful!” There’s shout from somewhere. Barty only had time put his hand up but another guy next to him was quicker than that.</p><p>Regulus pulled Barty away just in time before the shelf fell on him.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Regulus asked another guy.</p><p>Barty nodded. His heart beat stronger again since Regulus hand still hold him tightly</p><p>“Barty?”</p><p>Barty pulled his hand back. “Thanks.” He said just one word and walked toward the door.</p><p>“Can I go to hospital wing?” He asked Professor Robin.</p><p>“Sure. Let Madam Pomfrey have a look.”</p><p>Barty nodded. Regulus was about to follow when he realized that they’re not friends anymore. Well… at least not that close anyway. He sighed depressingly.</p><p> </p><p>One morning in the end of January.</p><p>“You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“You can’t keep him!”</p><p>“I can.”</p><p>Skye shook her head as Regulus kept on petting a baby jackalope in his lap. Regulus found him alone yesterday, so he brought him back.</p><p>“Why don’t you give him to Kettleburn?”</p><p>“I already did! He said he would have to find someone to take care of him anyway so…”</p><p>“So, you offer yourself?”</p><p>Regulus nodded with a wide smile. And so, Skye gave up.</p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>“Jojo”</p><p>“Like that fiction?”</p><p>Regulus nodded again. Then he looked at his watch and realised something.</p><p>“Sh… I have quidditch practice. Can you take care of him?”</p><p>“I KNEW IT! You’d leave him to me because of your ridiculous schedule!” Skye shouted but Regulus already put Jojo down on her lap.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask your girlfriend to take care of him?”</p><p>“She’s busy with her Charms club.”</p><p>“What about my Dueling club?”</p><p>“Come on… Please… I know you can do it.”</p><p>Skye was going to say no but then Regulus stared at her with his puppy eyes.</p><p>“Damn your cute puppy eyes. Fine. I’ll take him.”</p><p>“Thanks!” And with that Regulus ran to his quidditch practice.</p><p>So Jojo ends up in Skye care in the evening when Regulus had practices.</p><p> </p><p>However, just three days after that…</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on, Barty! Regulus is going to pick him up anyway!”</p><p>“No.” Barty refused point blank as Skye hold Jojo up in front of him. They just finished Astronomy class together and Regulus ran out to quidditch practice already.</p><p>“But my dorm is just right here! Why do I have to climb down to wait for Regulus in front of Slytherin dorm. It doesn’t make sense! You’re going there anyway.”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He knew that Skye was right, but he didn’t want to do it. Since doing this means he has to talk to Regulus…</p><p>Skye took a chance when Barty was thinking and just force Jojo into another guy hands.</p><p>“HEY!”</p><p>“Bye!” Skye said and ran away before Barty could say anything else.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to kill her someday. </em>
</p><p>Barty sighed. He looked at Jojo who stared at him innocently. Those eyes which reminded him of his owner.</p><p><em>Like owner like jackalope? </em>Bart chuckled at his own thought and did as he was told in the end.</p><p> </p><p>“See you tomorrow. Same time.”</p><p>“Ok.” Regulus answered his captain before walking back to Slytherin dormitory.</p><p><em>Huh? Where’s she? </em>Regulus wondered as he didn’t see Skye in front of his dormitory as usual.</p><p><em>Maybe she gave Jojo to someone already. </em>Regulus said the password and looked around the common room to find the little creature.</p><p>“Avery, Have you seen Jojo?” Regulus asked the person on the nearest couch.</p><p>“Your little bunny that you carry around?”</p><p>Regulus frowned. “He’s a jackalope… but yes. That’s him.”</p><p>“I saw Crouch carry him to your room already.”</p><p>“Oh… ok thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>Regulus took a long deep breath before opening the door slowly. </p><p>......................................................................</p><p><em>So, he can be that cute. </em>Regulus thought while chickling softly.</p><p>Barty was feeding some vegetable to Jojo who was in his lap.</p><p>“Is he a burden to you?” Regulus asked while throwing his stuffs in his own bed.</p><p>Barty startled as he didn’t see Regulus coming in. Their eyes met for seconds before Barty shook his head.</p><p>“Thank you, Barty. For taking care of him.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………</p><p>
  <em>And there it is another awkward silence.</em>
</p><p>“Would you mind if I shower real quick? I’ll come back as soon as I can.”</p><p>Barty nodded again.</p><p>Regulus smiled softly. “Thanks.”</p><p>Barty eyes lingering at the door that Regulus just left.</p><p>“I miss talking to him… Do you?” Barty asked while scratching Jojo’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“I haven’t said a word!!”</p><p>“I know what you’d say, so shut up.”</p><p>Skye hold her hands up in the air as a give up sign but still try hard to hide her laugh.</p><p>“I know he’d end up in your care.” Skye said pointing at Jojo who’s now on Barty’s lap again this evening.</p><p>Barty now stood up ready to leave.</p><p>“Woah! Woah! You don’t have to be so dramatic. Geez.” Skye complained.</p><p>“What about that project I gave you to do?”</p><p>“It’s on its way. Give me sometimes… It’s complicated, you know?” Skye knew Barty was talking about their little project he asked her a while back.</p><p>“Are you saying it’s too difficult?” Barty asked with a smirk.</p><p>........................................................</p><p>“Just shut up, Crouch.” Skye snapped back.</p><p>Barty chuckled as Jojo jumped up to him.</p><p>“What do you want huh?”</p><p>“Awwwwwwwwww you talked to him!” Skye said in her high pitch voice.</p><p>“I said shut up.”</p><p>Skye smiled widely. It’s terrible that her friends don’t speak to each other anymore, but it’s still made her happy to see Barty got Jojo as a distraction. Even though she didn’t have the gut to tell Regulus that she thought Jojo is now attach to Barty more than him…</p><p> </p><p>Everything seems to be fine until that one night. A week after Regulus got Jojo.</p><p>“Barty!! He’s gone!!” Regulus was so panic that he forgot about his – not being friend – with Barty and ran into a library.</p><p>“What?” Barty closed a book in his hand. Skye looked at Regulus with wide eyes.</p><p>“Jojo! I can’t find him anywhere.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Skye asked.</p><p>“YES!! What if something happens to him?” Regulus asked. His worrying face said everything. His eyes then shifted to the window outside.</p><p>“I know what you think.” Barty started.</p><p>“I have to go.” Regulus knew as well that Barty already know what’s in his head.</p><p>“I know you’re worry, Regulus. I am too. But this is very late. It’s very dangerous to get into the forbidden forest.” Skye added.</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He knew that’s true but he still worried.</p><p>“Have you told Professor Kettleburn yet?” Barty asked calmly. Moving closer to Regulus.</p><p>“Yes. He said that at night it’s too dangerous. He’ll look for him in the morning.”</p><p>“Then let’s do that.” Skye said.</p><p>Barty looked at Regulus troubled face. He knew that Regulus wouldn’t give up so easy on this.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Regulus was walking Beatrice back to Hufflepuff dormitory after they went to Slug club party together.</p><p>“Come on, Regulus. Cheer up! Jojo will be fine.”</p><p>He sighed. “I want to know what happened.”</p><p>“I think Professor Kettleburn will find him tomorrow.”</p><p>Regulus mood is still not better.</p><p>Beatrice smiled sadly before kissing Regulus left lobe.</p><p>“You’re worry about others too much.”</p><p>“People keep saying that to me like that’s a bad thing.” Regulus said.</p><p>Beatrice shook her head. “I’m sure nobody thinks that. Just… it’s too dangerous Regulus. And I’m sure professor Kettleburn can handle it.”</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p>On the way back after dropping Beatrice in front of Hufflepuff common room, Regulus still think about it.</p><p>
  <em>I need to know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That night Regulus try to sneak out, but someone was ahead of him.</p><p>“Regulus stops.”</p><p>“Barty, Please. I have to go.”</p><p>“No, you don’t.” Barty pulled Regulus wrist who tried to walked pass him.</p><p>“I have to.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. You can’t just run off like that. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>Barty insisted but then Regulus shook him off.</p><p>"Listen to me for once!!!" Barty raised his voice now but Regulus was shouting as well.</p><p>“YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!! OK!!!"</p><p>……………………………………………………….</p><p>“We’re not even friends anymore…” Regulus added as he walked pass Barty who's now root to the spot after hearing Regulus' words.</p><p>Click!</p><p>Barty looked at the door that Regulus just closed. His hands balling into a fist again.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sneaked his way till he reached the front door before…</p><p>“Hey!” Regulus shouted as someone grab him.</p><p>“Sh…. Want to wake up the whole castle?”</p><p>“Skye?” Regulus pulled her hand away from his mouth.</p><p>“I know you’d come. You are so stubborn.”</p><p>“Well… maybe I spend too much time with you.”</p><p>“Ha ha. Very funny. Where’s Barty?”</p><p>…………………………………………</p><p>Skye sighed. “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>Regulus shook his head. “That’s not important right now.”</p><p>“You can’t just go.”</p><p>“I’m going with or without you.”</p><p>Skye was frustrated but Regulus left her no choice. She followed him</p><p> </p><p>Regulus used tracking spell to find Jojo which lead them to a lake that’s now cover with thick ice sheet.</p><p>“This is creepy…”</p><p>“Agree. We should hurry and go back.” Skye nodded.</p><p>“Are you afraid?”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I don’t want to die here, ok?” Skye said sarcastically.</p><p>They walked for a while when Regulus heard something.</p><p>“What?” Skye whispered.</p><p>“Something’s coming our way.” Regulus said with a low voice. Both retrieved back to hide behind a big tree.</p><p>The other side though seem to think the same thing. It stopped.</p><p>Skye and Regulus looked at each other. They tried to form a plan but then they heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“Who’s there? Show yourself!”</p><p>Skye tilted her head and whispered. “Sirius?”</p><p>Regulus walked out and point his wand to where the voice come from.</p><p>Skye chuckled when she saw what in front of her. “Awwwww you guys look adorable.”</p><p>“Shut up, Nott.” Sirius shouted. He’s on Remus’ back. It’s still dark out here, they can’t see clearly but Sirius’ leg looked injured.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you though?” Skye asked.</p><p>“Can’t tell.” Sirius quickly answered. Remus looked down.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Sh!!!” Regulus scolded. He heard something again and then they all heard a bang and a scream. A very horrible scream like someone was afraid of something.</p><p>Sirius jumped down from Remus back and ran first.</p><p>“Wait! Pad!!!” Remus followed.</p><p>Regulus and Skye looked at each other before following the Gryffindors.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the scene though Sirius was standing near the lake. It seems like nothing have happened until…</p><p>SPLASH! A whole suddenly appeared near the icy lake and Sirius was pulled towards it.</p><p>“Sirius!” Regulus shouted and ran after but Skye hold him back. Then she pointed her wand at a long tentacle that wrapped around Sirius.</p><p>“Diffindo!!” Skye and Remus said at the same time.</p><p>Plak! Sirius body fell down hard on the ground.</p><p>Remus and Regulus ran to check on him while Skye looked around carefully.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Remus asked worryingly.</p><p>“Not too bad.” Sirius answered but Skye cut him.</p><p>“Why you Gryffindor have to be this stupid all the time?”</p><p>“You mean me?” Sirius replied with a question.</p><p>“YES! Why did you jump out like that when you heard the scream?”</p><p>“Because it means someone was in trouble!”</p><p>“NO! It can also be a trap! Or something too dangerous for you to handle.”</p><p>“I’m willing to risk it if it means saving one life.”</p><p>“You’re so naïve. You can at least think before you act you know?”</p><p>“What if it’s too late?”</p><p>“Well, if you use your brain…”</p><p>“Shut up! Both of you! You scared him.” Regulus said in frustration.</p><p>“Scare who… Oh great you found Jojo.” Skye turned to see Jojo in Regulus arms already.</p><p>“What’s wrong Jojo?” Regulus asked as Jojo try to escape from him.</p><p>“Regulus!!” Sirius shouted but it’s too late. That same long tentacle-like wrap around Regulus ankle and drag him down fast.</p><p>“Sh…” Regulus throw Jojo down in time before disappearing underwater.</p><p>Skye grabbed Jojo in one hand and Sirius on another hand as he was about to jump down into that whole in a lake. Remus also pulled Sirius body back.</p><p>“Let me GO!!!”</p><p>“You’re seriously injured!!” Remus said to made him think and Skye added, “Remus’s right! You’d only be his hindrance!”</p><p>“Then what…” But before Sirius could finish his sentence. Skye was hit by a small bag in her head.</p><p>“Ouch! What the…”</p><p>“Use it to break the ice down this whole lake!!”</p><p>“Barty… what…”</p><p>But Barty didn’t listen. He stripped from his winter clothes quickly and jumped down before anyone can stop him.</p><p>Skye opened that small bag and see rune stones inside.</p><p>“Ok…”</p><p> </p><p><em>Stupid!! </em>Barty cursed himself when he saw everything from the giant door. He ran as fast as he can.</p><p><em>I should have come with him from the first place</em>.</p><p>SPLASH!</p><p>He jumped down while muttering bubble head charm. When he’s underwater, he also added more spells to make himself warm before lighting his wand so he can find Regulus.</p><p>Luckily, it didn’t take him too long. He’s relief that Regulus was smart enough to put on bubble head charm in his life and death situation. But he’s still in dangerous situation as that tentacle-like is actually a huge serpent that's now try to crush Regulus.</p><p>Barty took a deep breath. He got only one shot. He looked at Regulus who stared back and nodded at him. They don’t need to exchange any word…</p><p>Barty write a rune circle with his wand and spin a rune stone. Then he said a spell.</p><p>BANG!</p><p>It hit directly at the creature’s head. Regulus used this chance to wriggle himself out.</p><p>But when Regulus tried to swim fast towards Barty who’s waiting. The serpent moved away. Both boys think it’s gone but it just changed its target.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile above the lake, Skye pulled out one stone.</p><p>“How did you guys find these stuffs?” Sirius wondered. He knew using them isn’t the hard part. Finding these materials though…</p><p>“If you have money and you know the right people, you can get everything from Knockturn Alley.” Skye said before turning to Gryffindor boys.</p><p>“You guys wait near the lake to pull them up, ok?”</p><p>Remus and Sirius nodded.</p><p>Skye finished writing the circle. She then spin a rune stone in one hand and hold up her wand in another before whispering, “Ignis.”</p><p>A giant gulf of flame appeared, and the ice sheet start to melt.</p><p> </p><p><em>Barty!! </em>Regulus screamed in his head.</p><p>Barty felt something behind him but it was too late for him to do anything when he turned around…</p><p>SNAP! This time it used its head to attack Barty but Regulus was there in time to pull him out of the way.</p><p><em>Regulus!! </em>Barty shouted under the water. Regulus tried to avoid its tail but it wrap around his shoulder tightly.</p><p><em>Fuck! </em>Regulus felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.</p><p>Barty then flicked his wand with the strongest curse he knew at that serpent until it released Regulus arm. Barty quickly pulled him up. He can see the ice melting enough now.</p><p> </p><p>SPLASH!</p><p>“Sirius! Remus!” Skye shouted.</p><p>The Gryffindor boys helped the Slytherin boys up.</p><p>“Are you two, ok?” Remus asked.</p><p>“Regulus’ badly injured.” Barty answered as he himself coughing.</p><p>That’s when everyone realised... Regulus left shoulder was almost as bad as Sirius’ leg. Regulus himself hold his arm tightly. He’s panting hard and blood kept oozing out.</p><p>And at that moment Skye shouted at them, “Guys look out!!”.</p><p>Barty was the first to react. He stepped up and said, “Maxima Protego!”</p><p>The serpent hits its head hard against a magical shield.</p><p>“Move!” Barty told Sirius and Remus. The boys helped Regulus up but as Barty turned his head away. The sneaky serpent attacked the shield again harder and…</p><p>“Barty!!” Regulus who just looked up and Skye shouted at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>BAM!</p><p> </p><p>The shield was completely destroyed. And it hit Barty so hard, his body flew to the nearest tree and fell down.</p><p>Regulus forgot all about his injury and ran to Barty.</p><p>“Damn you giant worm!!!” Skye groaned angrily and started running.</p><p>“Skye no!!!” Remus try to stop her, but Skye already jumped and spin another rune stone in her hand.</p><p>“Glacier!!!” Skye pointed her wand down.</p><p>Ice started covering the head of serpent first before spreading through its whole body.</p><p>“Look out!!” Remus shouted but it’s too late.</p><p>Skye was hit fully by its tail which is the last part to be covered in ice. Her body flew to the floor… not moving.</p><p>Remus ran to see her while Sirius go the other way to see his brother. They thought everything was ok now. However,….</p><p>Crack!</p><p>“No…” Remus turned to face the creature but then he heard voices.</p><p>“Thanks Merlin” Sirius said.</p><p>The professors finally came. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Kettleburn all came and deal with the horned serpent immediately before contacting the ministry.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Regulus still try to wake Barty. He held him up so Barty could lean against the tree.</p><p>“Barty… Barty…” Regulus called him worryingly.</p><p>“Urgh…How's Jojo?"</p><p>Regulus smiled a little. <em>He did care...</em></p><p>"He's fine. He's with Remus now."</p><p>Barty still have conscious but every part of his body screaming in pain.</p><p>“Barty…” Regulus was tearing up now. He could tell that Barty was in a very painful state. However, Barty grabbed his wand slowly.</p><p>“Stay still…” Regulus said but then Barty pointed his wand at a guy next to him. Then there’s bandage wrapped around Regulus shoulder. It's not nice but it did slow blood from oozing out.</p><p>“T… Thanks.” Regulus said and looked back from his wound to another guy in front of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Those eyes… How long have I not seen them this close?  </em>Barty thought as he looked into Regulus deep dark eyes. He then threw his arm around Regulus’ neck. His face nuzzling on Regulus’ shoulder.</p><p>“B… Barty…”</p><p>“I… don’t… care.” Barty said slowly.</p><p>“Huh?” Regulus tilted his head. Their faces were so close to each other…</p><p>Barty breathe was getting shallow so Regulus tried to stop him from speaking but Barty didn’t care. He felt like he could pass out any minute so he spoke as fast as he can.</p><p>“I don’t care if we’re friends or not. I don’t care who are you going out with. I don’t care if we don’t speak to each other again.”</p><p>Regulus eyes widen. Barty continued with cracking voices. “Just please… please don’t make me worry like this again…”</p><p>Regulus could feel Barty’s tears on his uninjured shoulder. His hands moved to ruffle Barty’s hair gently. Then he whispered into Barty’s ears softly, “Just rest… I’ll be with you.”</p><p>Barty breath slower. He really needed a rest. He closed his eyes...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 7 - Jojo the Jackalope part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will that life-or-death situation change their relationship?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7 - Jojo the Jackalope part II</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barty slowly opened his eyes. He could see stars from the window. It must be night time then.</p>
<p>He tried to get up, but it still hurts too much. He then felt something warm in his left hand. He glanced at it.</p>
<p>It was Regulus hand. Regulus himself sat on the floor and slept with his head on Barty’s bed.</p>
<p>Barty smiled to himself. Then he squeezed the other’s hand which wake Regulus up.</p>
<p>“Barty…”</p>
<p>“Hey… Ouch!” Barty cried out as Regulus pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>“Sorry… Sorry… How are you?” Regulus let his friend go.</p>
<p>That was when Barty noticed that Regulus eyes were red.</p>
<p>“How are you?” Barty whispered back. He almost reached out to touch Regulus face where he could still see a scratch but he stop himself midway. </p>
<p>Regulus didn't seem to notice. “I’m alright. Madam Pomfrey fixed me back immediately. My shoulder still hurt a lot but apart from that I’m fine. I can get out in three days with bandages and sling for my shoulder.”</p>
<p>Barty sighed with relief. “Skye?”</p>
<p>“Skye woke up a few hours before you. She’s in a lot of pain. She needed loads of potions to get her to sleep and…”</p>
<p>Barty could see Regulus face changed. Something seriously wrong must have happened.</p>
<p>“And what?”</p>
<p>Regulus bit his lip. “She’s…. losing an eye.”</p>
<p>“Losing a what?” Barty couldn’t believe his ear.</p>
<p>“Her left eye… The wound was too severe. They can just clean and closed it permanently.”</p>
<p>Barty cursed.</p>
<p>“How are you though?” Regulus asked again.</p>
<p>“Hurt like hell… but I’m feeling better, I guess.”</p>
<p>Regulus smiled with relief.</p>
<p>“And Jojo?”</p>
<p>“He’s with Kettleburn now.”</p>
<p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Can we stop this ‘not talking’ thing from now on?” Regulus asked quietly without looking at Barty.</p>
<p>Barty looked down as well. “I’m sor…”</p>
<p>“And stop this apologizing thing too.” Regulus added. Both of them looked up to see each other eyes before smiling.</p>
<p>“Ok…” Barty said quietly.</p>
<p>Regulus then got up to sit on Barty’s bed and start talking, “Your parents were here too. They looked very worry.”</p>
<p>“Is my mom ok?” Barty knew his mom would be very shock.</p>
<p>“She looked petrified but when Madam Pomfrey told her you’ll be fine, she looked better. Your dad though. He looked like he’s going to kill Dumbledore… Well your dad and my mom.”</p>
<p>Barty snorted. “I bet.”</p>
<p>“Your dad pulled out like hundred rules while my mom screamed beside him.”</p>
<p>Barty laughed but that made him hurt.</p>
<p>“You should go back to sleep.” Regulus said.</p>
<p>“You too.” Barty replied.</p>
<p>Regulus smiled. He departed to his bed and lay down.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re save, Barty. I wouldn’t know what to do if you…” He couldn’t finish his sentence.</p>
<p>“I know… me too.” Barty whispered back. That idea scared him a lot. He thought that his heart had stopped when Regulus was dragged into that lake.</p>
<p>He glanced at another boy who's now sleeping peacefully already.</p>
<p><em>I was wrong to avoid him. </em>Barty admitted. It was painful to see Regulus with other people but it was much much worse when Regulus was getting hurt and he could only watch from afar.</p>
<p><em>Again?</em> Barty shook his head when he saw the blanket on Regulus' bed. </p>
<p>Barty pick his wand up but then change his mind.</p>
<p>He walked slowly to Regulus bed and pull the blanket up.</p>
<p>“Goodnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days later, Beatrice came early to check on Regulus before going to class.</p>
<p>“You can get out today, right?”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded with a smile. “At lunch time. I think.”</p>
<p>“Ok… see you soon then.” She said before kissing Regulus cheek. Then walked out of hospital wing.</p>
<p>“Cute”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Regulus bite back at Sirius.</p>
<p>Skye chuckled on her bed. Regulus and Remus were allowed to check out from hospital wing today. While the rest still have to stay.</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re right brother. Let’s talk about Skye instead.”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>“You keep call us Gryffindor crazy but you’re the craziest!”</p>
<p>“Who’s craziest? Padfoot?” Another voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>“Prongs!!”</p>
<p>Off course, James come in at that moment. Followed by Peter and surprisingly Lily.</p>
<p>“How are you guys doing?” Lily asked before sitting on Skye’s bed. James and Peter were with Remus on the opposite side.</p>
<p>“Remus was pretty much fine. Regulus’ shoulder looked horrible but not as bad as Sirius’ destroyed leg. Barty and I have broken ribs and several other broken bones… Oh and I lost an eye.” Skye concluded everything with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Is this about her being the craziest?” James asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. She kept saying that us Gryffindor are crazy. While she’s the one doing the crazy thing! Hypocrite…” Sirius said.</p>
<p>“Hey! I just pick the most obvious choice! That freaking snake made me mad. Or do you guys want to be its food? I’d gladly push you down there.” Skye retorted.</p>
<p>“Ooh… Can I help?” Lily asked with her eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>“Sure! You can even push James there too if you want.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Lily clapped before high five Skye.</p>
<p>“Hey!” James protested but also smile as Lily talked about him.</p>
<p>“You feeling alright? Regulus.” Lily turned to see another bed next to Skye.</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you for ask…”</p>
<p>And that’s when Madam Pomfrey interrupted them all.</p>
<p>“Don’t you all have class? These patients need rest!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That afternoon before lunch. Regulus pick up his wand and sat on Barty’s bed.</p>
<p>“You two take care, ok? I’ll see you after dinner.”</p>
<p>“We’re fine! Just don’t bring us any homework. We hate to see it.” Skye answered.</p>
<p>“What about me?” Sirius interrupted.</p>
<p>“Isn’t him enough for you?” Regulus snapped back and pointed at Remus which shut Sirius up.</p>
<p>He then turned to Barty who said to him before he could open his mouth. “Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded and waved to Skye before walked away. Remus said goodbye to all and followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey contained Sirius and Barty for another five days before allowing them to check out. Which left only…</p>
<p>“Why can’t I get out too!”</p>
<p>“Because your injury is more severe, Miss Nott. That’s the end of discussion.”</p>
<p>Skye made an annoying face.</p>
<p>“Just rest.” Barty said and walked away.</p>
<p>“Yeah, right… Urgh!!! This is so boring.” Skye complained and lay back down to her bed.</p>
<p>Sirius laughed. “Bye, Nott. Enjoy the rest of your recovery!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, Skye was happy that her two friends seems to be back on speaking term again but it’s such a short life when…</p>
<p>“Are you insane!!!”</p>
<p>“We MUST win this match!”</p>
<p>“You said that every time!”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s a sport! And we play to win! Plus, I’m the only Slytherin seeker. The quidditch cup is riding on me!”</p>
<p>“Still NO!! You need to rest more! How are you even going to catch the snitch with that arm!?”</p>
<p>Skye looked between Barty and Regulus who sat opposite each other in library.</p>
<p>Regulus shoulder was clearly not healed. It’s still wrapped with bandages and he still have to wear a sling. While the match was within two days.</p>
<p>“I can do it.” Regulus was still stubborn.</p>
<p>“No, you cannot.” Barty also insisted.</p>
<p>Two boys stared at each other.</p>
<p>Regulus didn’t want to hurt Barty again after they finally reconciled but this is important to him. He won’t back down.</p>
<p>Barty knew that if Regulus is really going to compete. His wound that just start healing, will definitely open again. However, he also knew how stubborn Regulus can be…</p>
<p>Barty got up and pack all his stuffs before saying with a low voice, “Fine. Do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Barty” Regulus tried to call out but Barty didn’t listen. He just walked out of the library.</p>
<p>Skye glanced at Regulus in a meaningful way.</p>
<p>“I know… I don’t want us to fight again, but this is also important!!”</p>
<p>Skye shrugged. “He’s got a point though. How are you going to catch a snitch?”</p>
<p>“I can do it.”</p>
<p>Skye sighed and shook her head. “Ok… If you said so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why your brother is so stubborn, huh?” Barty asked the only being in the dorm during dinner time like this. Jojo the Jackalope.</p>
<p>Barty held the baby jackalope up as he lay down on his bed. “I just need to come up with a plan, right?”</p>
<p>Jojo didn’t answer. It just tilted its head. Barty smiled a little and let him down. Jojo then ran around the room, jumping up and down. Barty watched him while trying to come up with a plan for that crazy seeker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The match day finally arrived. If Slytherin won against Ravenclaw, they will take the lead into the final match.</p>
<p>Regulus felt nervous. This morning, he tried taking the sling out and extended his arm.</p>
<p><em>Shit. </em>Regulus winced. It still hurt a lot. A lot worse than he thought…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, are you ready?” Skye asked as she arrived at Slytherin table that morning.</p>
<p>“Hmm? Sure.” Regulus answered.</p>
<p>Skye eyes averted to Barty who still sat there quietly. Regulus followed her gaze.</p>
<p>As a matter of fact, Regulus didn’t hear his voice at all today.</p>
<p>“Did you two fight again?”</p>
<p>Both boys shook their head as an answer to Skye’s question.</p>
<p>Skye squinted her eyes but shrugged in the end.</p>
<p>“Regulus. How’s your arm?” Derek sat beside Skye and asked.</p>
<p>“Ah… urm… It’s ok.” Regulus said.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? We do have substitute but to be honest I prefer you in the team.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do it. Derek.” Regulus insisted confidently.</p>
<p>“Great. Let’s go then.”</p>
<p>After Derek and Regulus left, Skye looked at Barty and said, “You’ve been awfully quiet. I mean… more than usual.”</p>
<p>Barty still didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>Skye sighed. “You know what. I give up. Let’s go find our seats.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going.”</p>
<p>Skye stopped short. “WHAT!?!”</p>
<p>“I’m not going.” Barty repeated.</p>
<p>“Why? You never miss Regulus match!”</p>
<p>Barty just shrugged.</p>
<p>Skye ruffled her already fluffy hair. She’s had enough. “That’s it. I’m out. Fix your damn relationship. You stupid head!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. Fuck! It hurts too much!!</em>
</p>
<p>Regulus flew around the stadium fast, looking around for that small golden snitch. It’s been more than half an hour now. He didn’t even reach his arm out yet, but he already felt the pain in his arm.</p>
<p><em>That!!</em> Regulus saw the golden snitch in the corner of his eye and rushed towards it as fast as he can.</p>
<p><em>Come on!!</em> Regulus sped up even more. He then swirled to avoid bludger aiming at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whoosh!</em>
</p>
<p>He managed to avoid it. However, he still felt that the bludger got something near his left ear as well. Regulus face twitched in pain. Apart from his new injury on his head, he can feel that his arm is getting worse.</p>
<p>The golden snitch was right in front of him now. He just needed to reach out.</p>
<p>Regulus extended his arm…</p>
<p>“ARGH!” Regulus arm shook strongly. He actually felt his wound reopen again but he didn’t want to stop. He kept reaching his arm until…</p>
<p>“Got it!!!” Regulus shouted. Then he heard Madam Hooch whistle and loud cheering from Slytherin.</p>
<p>Regulus smiled widely. Adrenaline rushed through him that he forgot about his pain at that moment.  Derek flew towards him and hug him un the air. The rest of the team followed.</p>
<p>Regulus smiled widely but then he felt something soaked. He knew it was his blood. He flew down quickly and decided to avoid everyone including his girlfriend to fix his wound secretly. But as soon as he landed, he felt another hand grabbing his uninjured arm and dragging him away. Regulus shouted but his voice didn’t come out.</p>
<p>When there’s less crowd, Regulus looked up to see who drag him away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Barty? </em>
</p>
<p>Off course, it was Barty who drag him towards the castle.</p>
<p>Regulus tried to pull back but Barty held him tighter before giving him an intense stare.</p>
<p>Regulus didn’t know what to do so he just followed along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, they’re alone in their dorm. Barty push Regulus down to make him sit on his bed while Barty himself searched in his trunk.</p>
<p>Regulus looked at him curiously. Wondering what all this is about.</p>
<p>Barty turned to Regulus and start ripping his sleeve that soaked wet with blood.</p>
<p>Regulus jumped up right away and ran to the door which was locked. He didn’t have a wand with him.</p>
<p>“I’ll fix your quidditch uniform later and don’t run like that. You’re losing blood. You’re going to faint if you moved too much.” Barty said.</p>
<p>Regulus did feel lightheaded, but he still pointed at his neck. He wanted his voice back.</p>
<p>Barty sighed. “Will you promise me not to yell or run away.”</p>
<p>Regulus frowned but he nodded.</p>
<p>Barty flicked his wand to cancel the spell. “Come back and sit here.”</p>
<p>“Why do you have to do this?” Regulus asked.</p>
<p>“Because you wouldn’t listen to me.”</p>
<p>“I did!”</p>
<p>“Like when I told you not to go looking for Jojo?”</p>
<p>………………………………………………………………..</p>
<p>“You can just explain to me…” Regulus tried to justify his action but Barty cut him.</p>
<p>“You won’t listen to me… well, not anymore.”</p>
<p>Regulus looked down. Feeling guilty. He knew what he did was not right but seeing Barty like this made it ten times worse.</p>
<p>“This is not good enough. I can’t see anything. Can you hold your other arm up?”</p>
<p>Regulus did as he was told. Barty pulled the whole upper part of Regulus’ uniform out so he could see the wound clearly. It was reopened again as Barty predicted. There’s old blood stained from when Regulus was flying mixed with blood that still bleeding right now. When he saw how much blood on his own arm, Regulus suddenly felt dizzy.</p>
<p>“Drink this. You need it.” Barty gave Regulus a cup of potion.</p>
<p>“What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Potion that can mix with hot chocolate.”</p>
<p>“I knew that but…”</p>
<p>Regulus stop complaining as Barty stared at him again. He sipped it while Barty cleaned the blood stained around his wound.</p>
<p>“Hot…”</p>
<p>“Blow it first, then.” Barty scolded. Regulus looked at the blond guy beside him. He just noticed that he’s never seen Barty this angry at him before. It might not be that obvious, but Regulus could feel it. The aura, his voice, how he speaks…</p>
<p>“Are… are you mad?”</p>
<p>Barty’s hand stopped for a moment but then he continued like he didn’t hear Regulus.</p>
<p>“Barty…”</p>
<p>“This is going to hurt.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Barty hold up a little bottle above Regulus wound and start pouring.</p>
<p>“Urghh…” Regulus gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as the sudden pain rushed through his shoulder.</p>
<p>Barty patted his head instinctively but when he realised it, he quickly pulled his hand back.</p>
<p>Regulus though use his free hand to grab Barty shirt tightly. His head now was on Barty’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Barty let Regulus hold him like that and mumble some other spells to help close the wound before finishing with bandages wrapped around Regulus shoulder neatly.</p>
<p>“Hey. I’m finished.” Barty said in a low voice.</p>
<p>Regulus opened his eyes slowly and see his wound wrapped up cleanly like before.</p>
<p>“Wow… Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You should let Madam Pomfrey see again though.” Barty said without looking at Regulus. </p>
<p><em>Damn it. Stop being nervous!! </em>Barty told himself. Apparently, Regulus half naked body and his hand that still grabbed Barty's shirt tight really did it for Barty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus tilted his head confusing at Barty's silence before realising that he still grabbed Barty shirt in his hand.</p>
<p>“S… Sorry.” Regulus said and let go of it.</p>
<p>Barty shook his head. “How about your head? Did that bludger get you?”</p>
<p>“It’s just a small bruise.”</p>
<p>Barty sat down beside Regulus. “Let me check.”</p>
<p>Regulus hesitated. He leaned away but Barty looked at him in a meaningful way. As if he wanted to say through his eyes – Seriously? -</p>
<p>Regulus sighed and lifted his hair up so Barty could see.</p>
<p>Barty touched his head gently before using a healing spell.</p>
<p>“Ouch…”</p>
<p>“Stay still.” Barty scolded quietly.</p>
<p>When he finished, Barty touched Regulus’ head to check again. It was at that moment when Barty realized he hasn’t been this close to Regulus since the waterfall.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… since the lake incident…</em>
</p>
<p>“Do you remember what I said at the lake before I passed out?” Barty whispered, asking.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Regulus said. Using the same low voice as Barty as if they’re afraid someone else would hear them even though no one was in the room.</p>
<p>“Can you stop putting your life at risk?”</p>
<p>“Quidditch is not that dangerous.” Regulus said trying to sound lightly.</p>
<p>“I’m serious.”</p>
<p>Regulus turned slowly to face Barty whose hand still on the side of his head. His heart beat fast against his chest. Somehow it made his mind went back to that waterfall again. The same feeling stirred up inside of him. But shouldn’t he think about Beatrice…</p>
<p>“Regulus… I…”</p>
<p>“Regulus! Party couldn’t start without our hero!!” Derek shouted. He opened the door with fire whiskey in one hand. Regulus and Barty jumped away from each other.</p>
<p>“I’m going!” Regulus said.</p>
<p>Derek nodded cheerfully and humming while walking back down the stairs.</p>
<p>“What are you going to say?” Regulus asked Barty who’s now retrieved back to sit on windowsill.</p>
<p>Barty shook his head. “Just… hope you enjoyed the party.”</p>
<p>Regulus smiled.</p>
<p><em>How much I miss that smile.</em> Barty thought.</p>
<p>Regulus put his sweater on, preparing to go down.</p>
<p>“Oh and congratulation on winning the match.” Barty said with a usual small smile in the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>Regulus smiled back “Thank you. For everything.” Then he went down the stairs.</p>
<p>Barty sat down on his bed. One hand covering his face while the other hand grabbing his shirt above his chest. He can feel his heart beating so strong.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn it… I really am falling in love with you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Regulus did as Barty suggested. He went to hospital wing with Beatrice to let Madam Pomfrey check his wound.</p>
<p>“MR. BLACK!!! I WOULD BAN YOU FROM QUIDDITCH IF YOU PULLED OUT A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN!!!”</p>
<p>Regulus felt small. He apologised to her repeatedly.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, Madam Pomfrey. I won’t do it again. And my wound still wrapped up the same!” Regulus pointed out but Madam Pomfrey shook her head.</p>
<p>“You think I’m that stupid, Mr. Black? I knew someone fix your wound.”</p>
<p>Regulus jaw dropped. Now he couldn’t find any word to say.</p>
<p>“Whoever that is though. I have to admit she or he did a nice job. Is it you Miss Prewett?”</p>
<p>Beatrice shook her head.</p>
<p>“Well. Whatever. You have to stay here tonight.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“NO BUT!”</p>
<p>Regulus shut up right away. After Madam Pomfrey left to treat other patient, Regulus turned to Beatrice. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”</p>
<p>Beatrice though seem like she didn’t listen.</p>
<p>“Bea?” Regulus called again, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Is it Crouch that treated your wound?”</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………….</p>
<p>Regulus thought about what just happened in Slytherin dormitory.</p>
<p>
  <em>It just that moment… just the atmosphere… that made me think about our kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>“Regulus.” Beatrice voice brought him back from his own mind.</p>
<p>“Y… yes. He did a great job right?” Regulus said with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me that you’re getting hurt?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to worry.”</p>
<p>“But I WANTto worry, Regulus. I am your girlfriend in case you forget.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t forget.”</p>
<p>“Then why?”</p>
<p>……………………………………………… Regulus couldn’t find the answer.</p>
<p>Beatrice turned to leave but Regulus quickly stood up and hold her hand.</p>
<p>“Bea, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>…………………………………….</p>
<p>“I really am. Please forgive me.” Regulus said, clenching her hand.</p>
<p>Beatrice finally looked at him.</p>
<p>“Please. I love you.” Regulus said brushing his hand against her cheek softly.</p>
<p>Beatrice finally smiled a little. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Regulus smiled and kissed her lightly. “See you.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was early at night when Barty waved Skye goodbye in front of the library. He was on his way back to Slytherin dormitory when he heard someone calling out for him. (which is unusual.)</p>
<p>“Crouch?”</p>
<p>Barty did not expect to see the girl in front of him at all… The next sentence though made him even more surprise.</p>
<p>“Can we talk?”</p>
<p>Barty didn’t answer. Beatrice looked left and right to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them. Then she turned back to Barty.</p>
<p>“Regulus told me what you did at the lake… and that you treat his wound today.”</p>
<p>Barty stood still, listening.</p>
<p>“You always look out for him, don’t you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p>
<p>Barty answered in his mind. He still confused as to why Beatrice was talking to him.</p>
<p>“He talked about you a lot too, you know. Especially when you were in hospital wing… Well, even before that. Even when you stop being friend with him.”</p>
<p>Barty blinked. He did not know that.</p>
<p>“Why are you saying all this to me?” Barty finally asked.</p>
<p>Beatrice took a deep breath before asking a thousand galleon question. “You love Regulus, do you?”</p>
<p>………………………………………………………….</p>
<p>
  <em>Who asked question like that out of the blue?</em>
</p>
<p>Barty tried to keep it cool but he must look more or less nervous because Beatrice started to chuckle a bit before saying “I knew it.”</p>
<p>Beatrice sighed and her face turned into a smile. a sad smile though…</p>
<p>Barty wanted to say something but he had no idea what to say.</p>
<p>Even with Beatrice coming into a picture, he never really stops thinking about Regulus. Even during those time that he tried to avoid Regulus, his frustrating feeling was not subdued. He still looked out for him as always despite the fact that their relationship was not exactly the same as before.</p>
<p>He also knew that he blew up his shot since the beginning of this school year. He thought it’d be better for both him and Regulus to continue their relationship like this……….. right?</p>
<p>Beatrice shook her head and said to Barty. “Take good care of him.”</p>
<p>And with that she walked away. Back to Hufflepuff common room. Left only Barty to try to process what just happened.</p>
<p><em>“He talked about you a lot too, you know. Especially when you were in hospital wing… Well, even before that. Even when you stop being friend with him.”</em> Beatrice’s words come back to his mind.</p>
<p>That night he considered telling the whole situation to Regulus, but he still didn’t know what to say. He himself still confused as to why Beatrice approached him like that. Why would she suddenly ask that question? Plus, he’s also not sure how would Regulus react if he knew…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next evening though, everything became clear to Barty.</p>
<p>He was with Skye, doing homework with her when Regulus dumped himself on a chair next to them.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? I thought you’d be happy that Madam Pomfrey finally let you go.” Skye asked since she could see that Regulus looked very unhappy. His hair still covered in snow.</p>
<p>Regulus didn’t say anything for a while. Then he crossed his arms. His face looked miserable.</p>
<p>Barty and Skye looked at each other. This is obviously not normal.</p>
<p>“Regulus?” Barty touched Regulus shoulder lightly and that’s when he looked up.</p>
<p>“Beatrice and I broke up.”</p>
<p>“What!!!” Skye asked so loud that she got scolded by Madam Pince.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” She shouted back before continuing with Regulus.</p>
<p>“What happened? You two looked fine the other day.”</p>
<p>Regulus shook his head. “I don’t get it too.”</p>
<p>“What did she say?” Skye asked in a low voice.</p>
<p>Then Regulus told them a whole story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beatrice hold him back after Regulus got out of hospital wing. They were walking outside the castle together.</p>
<p>“Want to go to Library together? Barty has already gone…”</p>
<p>“Regulus. Listen to me.”</p>
<p>Regulus tilted his head. Beatrice looked rather serious.</p>
<p>“Uhm… ok?”</p>
<p>Beatrice pulled Regulus to sit down with her. She then took a deep breath before saying the words that shook Regulus.</p>
<p>“We have to break up.”</p>
<p>……………………………………………………………………..</p>
<p>“W… What? Wait… Why? What did I do?” Regulus who still confused, scramble for words.</p>
<p>Beatrice smiled. Her eyes tearing up now. She shook her head. “It’s not about that.”</p>
<p>“Then what? Tell me.” Regulus grabbed her hand. Intended to not let it go.</p>
<p>“It’s your feeling, Regulus.”</p>
<p>“My feeling? But… but I love you!”</p>
<p>Beatrice smiled and shook her head again. “Yes, I know you do. Like a brother who love sister.”</p>
<p>Regulus confused. He didn’t understand what’s going on. He always felt happy around her. She made him smile and him to her. Didn’t she feel the same way?</p>
<p>Regulus shook his head and squeeze Beatrice’s hand in his.</p>
<p>“No… It’s not like that. You misunderstood.” His voices started to crack. Tears now in Regulus’ eyes as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn’t want this to end. Don’t you understand?</em>
</p>
<p>Beatrice squeezed his hand back and asked, “Do you really feel different when you’re with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Really Regulus? Did your heart beat faster when you kiss me…”</p>
<p>“I like spending time with you.”</p>
<p>“I know but does it different from Skye or Crouch?”</p>
<p>Regulus couldn’t think clearly anymore. He just shook his head. “No… please, Beatrice. Don’t do this…”</p>
<p>Beatrice pulled her hand out gently and wiped tears from Regulus face.</p>
<p>“You’re the kindest person I knew, Regulus...”</p>
<p>Regulus just stared at her face now.</p>
<p>“You might be confused now but you will understand this someday.” She then kissed him on his forehead before walking away…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And she left you there?”  Skye asked when Regulus finished his story.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>………………………………………………………………………</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Regulus.” Skye said in a low voice and patted his back.</p>
<p>“She said I’d understand but I still don’t” Regulus said with a somber voice.</p>
<p>Barty looked at him, worrying.</p>
<p>He’s not a big fan when Regulus was going out with Beatrice but what he hates most is seeing Regulus like this.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry guys. But I think I need to be alone.” Regulus said and walked out of the library.</p>
<p>Skye looked at Barty whose eyes lingering at the door where his friend just left.</p>
<p>“If you want to go, just go.” Skye said.</p>
<p>“He won’t talk to me right now anyway.”</p>
<p>Skye sighed. “True. But he’ll get better right?”</p>
<p>Barty shrugged. That’s what he hopes but he didn’t think it’d be that easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several days have passed and Regulus was still down. He went to class and quidditch practices as usual but he’s not the same Regulus.</p>
<p>“He’ll be better. Stop worrying and give him time.”</p>
<p>Skye told Barty as they watched Regulus in quidditch practice together.</p>
<p>Barty didn’t answer. He still hated seeing Regulus being like this.</p>
<p>“Anyway, here’s I fixed it a bit as you asked. Now it should work.”</p>
<p>Barty received two bracelets from Skye.</p>
<p>“Thanks. How do we know it work?”</p>
<p>“It’s a work of two very smart brains so…” She shrugged with a smile.</p>
<p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hey! Let’s get dinner.” Regulus said while flying to talk beside them.</p>
<p>Barty quickly put the bracelets in his bag.</p>
<p>“Yes. Let’s go.” Barty said and pack his stuffs. Regulus nodded and flew to changing room.</p>
<p>Skye eyed Barty curiously.</p>
<p>“I just need to decorate something before giving it to him.” Barty whispered.</p>
<p>Skye shrugged. “Ok. But why can’t I have the decorate one too?”</p>
<p>“Do it yourself.”</p>
<p>Skye rowed her eyes. “Mean.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 8 - My Brightest Star [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was Easter break already! Regulus still down about breaking up so Barty tried to cheer him up but it ended up as something else...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8   My Brightest Star</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Easter break that year, all three of them decided to stay at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Two weeks free of class!” Skye shouted near the lake as they decided to change their surrounding from library to a spring weather outside.</p><p>“It’s also a few months away from OWLs.” Regulus warned. He’s still not as happy as usual but he decided to distract himself by preparing for OWLs.</p><p>“Awwww Regulus! You sound so boring.” Skye said annoyingly.</p><p>“Yes… It’s been five years, I still forget that you two are geniuses.” Regulus said.</p><p>“Hey! Barty is the only genius here… I’m just really smart.” Skye winked.</p><p>“Well it’s the same to me. I’ll be the only one who have to study while you two having fun.”</p><p>“Ok. Regulus, listen. First, Barty doesn’t know what having fun is.”</p><p>Barty who determined not to be in this discussion from the first place, throw her an annoying look while Regulus laughed.</p><p>“Second, you don’t need to be worry! You got me and Barty. I mean Barty can even tutor you one on one…”</p><p>“Shut up, Nott.” Barty cut Skye out. She raised her hand to give up.</p><p>“She’s right though. You’re the best at almost every subject. We can do it together.” Regulus said.</p><p>Skye winked at Barty who shook his head when Regulus didn’t look.</p><p>“Anyway!” Skye decided to change subject.</p><p>“it’s your birthday next week, Regulus. What do you want to do?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Don’t make a big deal.”</p><p>“Awww. Come on! We can sneak out to Hogsmede to celebrate or…”</p><p>“JUST DON’T! OK!”</p><p>Barty looked up from his book while Skye raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t know what the hell is going on, but you don’t have to yell at me.”</p><p>Regulus sighed and cover his head with his hand.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry, Skye. It just…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I had a plan with Beatrice before and now…” Regulus didn’t need to finish.</p><p>Skye sighed. Barty looked at Regulus.</p><p>He thought Regulus has moved on since he seems fine most of the time. He’s probably wrong…</p><p>“I’m sorry. I want to be alone.” Regulus stood up and walked back to castle.</p><p>…………………………………………………….</p><p>Barty looked at Skye.</p><p>“Fine. Let’s go. It’s almost lunch time anyway.”</p><p>However, when Skye and Barty arrived at Great Hall. They couldn’t find Regulus.</p><p>“I’ll check on him.” Barty said</p><p> “Tell him, I don’t mind.” Skye said. She knew Regulus would be worry about that.</p><p>Barty nodded and went to Slytherin common room.</p><p> </p><p>Since he also couldn’t find Regulus in common room, he went down to their dorm.</p><p>He opened the door slowly to find Regulus sitting on windowsill. Regulus turned to Barty.</p><p>“Is Skye mad at me?”</p><p>Barty shook his head. “She said it’s fine.”</p><p>Regulus sighed in relief but then suddenly stood up and let it all out, “Urgh! What’s wrong with me? Why am I being like this?! I don’t want to be like this!”</p><p>Barty put his bag away and sat down on his own bed.</p><p>“You’re too kind…”</p><p>“Oh, for Merlin’s sake. Stop saying that, will you?” Regulus complained before sitting next to Barty.</p><p>“I didn’t say it’s a bad thing.”</p><p>“It sounds like it is. Beatrice told me that before breaking up with me too.” Regulus lay down and close his eyes.</p><p>Barty looked at him.</p><p><em>Maybe this is the right time</em>.</p><p>Barty flicked his wand to close the door and curtains which made the room darker.</p><p>The sound made Regulus sat back up. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Show you something.” Barty answered and opened his nightstand. He then pulled up a little pouch.</p><p>“What’s that?” Regulus asked curiously and moved to sit closer to Barty.</p><p>“Skye and I made it for fun, but it might actually come in handy.”</p><p>“You two worked on something together?”</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>“Without fighting?”</p><p>“Well… we ended up spent too much time together when you’re with Beatrice.”</p><p>Regulus jaw dropped. Barty snorted and pulled two little things out of the pouch.</p><p>“Anyway, here it is. I planned to give it to you on your birthday but… this is more of a right time, I guess.”</p><p>He gave one of the two bracelets to Regulus. Its strap was made from leather and there’s a circle made of steel with lots of numbers and rune magic around and a symbol in the middle.</p><p>“Infinity?” Regulus asked when he saw the symbol.</p><p>“Well that too. But it also comes from three letters combined: R, S and B.”</p><p>Regulus opened his mouth in awe. “Our names?”</p><p>Barty nodded with a smile in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“And you said it might come in handy?”</p><p>Barty explained. “Skye and I just figured out something… Something that we never really admitted before. Something that you knew all along because unlike us, you’re too kind.”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head. “Admit what?”</p><p>“That no matter side we end up in this war after we graduate. We’d never fight each other… Instead, we will always protect each other.”</p><p>Regulus wanted to shout obviously! But then he realized how much this bracelet weight more than it looked. It’s not just a proof of their friendship… This is a promise.</p><p>“So, it’s our friendship bracelet?”</p><p>Barty chuckled. “Kind of… but it’s Skye and my own creation so it gets complicated than that.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>Barty explained more. “We don’t know where we’d end up yet but… there might come a time when we needed each other.”</p><p>Regulus nodded slowly, still confused what this little bracelet can do.</p><p>“So, when two out of three of us pressed each other’s symbols here and apparate, we’d ended up beside the third person.”</p><p>Regulus’ jaw dropped. “You’re kidding. That’s too complicated.”</p><p>“Are you questioning Skye and my own magic?”</p><p>Regulus laughed. “Sorry. You’re right… So, if you press my symbol and I press yours, then we apparate… We’d be beside Skye?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“And what’s this twinkle on my bracelet. I didn’t see it on yours.” Regulus asked and pointed at little twinkle star in the middle of infinity symbol on his bracelet.</p><p>Barty licked his lip. “That… I put it there just for you.”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head.</p><p>Barty flicked his wand to close all curtains and switch all light off.</p><p>“Press it.”</p><p>Regulus press it and then with his surprise, a star maps popping out like when they’re in Astronomy class.</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>“Do you know what it is?” Barty asked.</p><p>Regulus considered the pattern.</p><p>“Wait…. This is Leo constellation…” Regulus said and looked up at Barty’s face who looked away.</p><p>The mighty Bartemius Crouch Junior who rarely express any feeling, now looked very nervous.</p><p>“And this is me, right? Regulus.” Regulus pointed at the star which his name comes from.</p><p>Barty nodded. “It’s to remind you that no matter what happen,<strong> you’ll always be the brightest star for me</strong>.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“Barty…”</p><p>Barty put on his usual small smile in the corner of his mouth. He moved closer to the black hair guy. His hand moved to touch behind Regulus’ left ear where he used to heal the quidditch injury. They stared at each other. This is the closest they’ve ever been since that day too…</p><p>And this time it was Barty who moved first. He kissed the other gently. It’s like that kiss at waterfall... That warm brief kiss that he hoped will take all the problems away from Regulus, like it did to him.</p><p>“I love you, Regulus Black.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>When Barty pulled back he looked at Regulus who looked shock. His eyes widen like a startled jackalope.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself." Barty said and smiled a little. “It’s ok. You didn’t have to answer back. I just… want you to know.”</p><p>“S… since when?” Regulus whispered, asking.</p><p>Barty considered. He’s not sure if he should pour everything out or not…</p><p>
  <em>Well… Since I’ve come this far already…</em>
</p><p>Barty exhaled a long deep breath and started talking, “I knew my own feeling for quite a while. Especially when you’re with Beatrice. I have this monster inside me screaming that I want to have you only by my side. That I want you to need me. And it made me so frustrated and hurt at that time that I don’t think it’d be a good idea to be near you anymore. That’s why I said I want to stop being your friend.”</p><p>Regulus stared at another guy in front of him.</p><p>“I thought it’d made me feel better. That all the frustration and pain will all go away but it didn’t. On the opposite, it made me even more anxious because I’m worried that no one will look after you.”</p><p>“Barty… I’m fine… I mean I can take care of myself…”</p><p>Barty looked away and sighed. “I know… it’s just me being paranoid. I tried to tell myself that too. That you’re fine. That you’re strong and don’t need me to protect you. That you don’t need me at all.”</p><p>Barty finally looked up. He stared into Regulus eyes. “But I do need you.”</p><p>Regulus felt his heart skip a beat for a moment.</p><p>“I realized that… My feeling would probably not go away… at least not when we still have to spend so much time together, so I intended to keep this inside and bury it deep down… I never really plan to confess to you...”</p><p>“Why?” Regulus asked and he’s surprised when he saw Barty put up sad smile.</p><p>“Because I started to realise that you might never develop those feelings for me. That you will never feel the same way I feel. You also seem to have more fun around other people. So… right around the time of that lake incident, I’ve decided… that I won’t care about my own feeling anymore. I just want to protect you. I want to be there by your side. I want to be a safe place for you where you can turn to whenever you need anything. Even though I have to look at you from the distance.”</p><p>Regulus could see tears swimming in Barty’s eyes… He felt his own tears in his eyes as well.</p><p>He couldn’t believe it. Barty rarely talk about his feeling. But now he’s pouring it all out in front of Regulus. And how long has he kept this to himself?</p><p>They sat there quietly for a while before Barty stood up. “That’s all my feeling.”</p><p>Regulus looked at the blonde boy who’s grabbing his bag.</p><p>“If you found it disgusting and don’t want me to be near you anymore. Just say so and I’ll leave.”</p><p>“Barty, I would never say that.”</p><p>“So how do you feel?” Barty asked back.</p><p>…………………………………………………. Regulus couldn't answer that question.</p><p>Barty ruffled Regulus hair before saying, “It’s ok… I’ll give you space to figure it out. If you do not feel the same way, just say so to my face and I’ll keep my distance from you.”</p><p>After that, Barty walked away, leaving Regulus to think alone.</p><p>
  <em>He always knows what I need.</em>
</p><p>Regulus sat there for quite a while before deciding to do what he like best when he’s stressed…  Flying.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flew around the stadium, He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind.</p><p>He didn’t hate Barty<em>. Never did</em> and he’s pretty sure he never will. Barty who always be by his side, who always help him no matter what. Even when they are not on normal speaking term, Barty was still there…</p><p>But… ‘like’ and ‘love’ are two vastly different words on his feeling spectrum.</p><p>Regulus shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>How do I feel??? </em>
</p><p>Regulus reached out and caught an old slow snitch in front of him.</p><p><em>He’s always here too… </em>Regulus thought as he flew down to sit on Slytherin stand.</p><p>His mind drifted back to the trial day. Barty came with crutches even though he didn’t have to. After that, he also came to watch every practice.</p><p>
  <em>He always there for me…</em>
</p><p>And it’s not that long ago when Barty changed bandages for him. How his heart skips a beat…</p><p>Regulus felt his face hot when he thought back to that day. He did feel something towards Barty before but then there’s Beatrice…</p><p><em>Beatrice…</em> something clicked inside his head.</p><p><em>“You’ll understand this someday” - </em>Beatrice words rang back.</p><p>Regulus realized now what she means. When he was with Beatrice, he felt happy, but it’s not exactly like with Barty…</p><p>
  <em>But what’s the different? </em>
</p><p>Is it possible he loves both of them? Both men <em>and </em>women?</p><p>Regulus put his face down, hugging his knee tightly.</p><p>
  <em>Love? How can I know if I love him the same way he loves me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus got back to his dorm to change his clothes. Barty was already there.</p><p>“How’s flying?”</p><p>“Good.” Regulus answered shortly without looking at Barty face.</p><p>Barty tried to focus on his book but it’s very difficult for him since Regulus was changing his clothes.</p><p>“I’ll go get dinner.” Barty suddenly said and got up from his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus put on his shirt quickly and followed him.</p><p>“Wait!” He said and pulled Barty hand who’s at the door.</p><p>“What…” The rest of Barty’s question was gone as Regulus lips was on his.</p><p>Regulus saw another guy’s eyes widen in surprise. Barty tried to pull back but Regulus caught his hand and stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>Barty felt his heart racing in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Those deep dark eyes…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus finally pulled back. Barty blinked at him before asking, “What was that about?”</p><p>“I…” Regulus looked down. Like he’s trying to talk to his feet rather than the boy in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>These kisses with Barty are really difference. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Barty looked at Regulus reaction and sighed. “Regulus. If you’re not ready, it’s ok. I told you I can wait. It’s fine.”</p><p>“No… I want to say it.” Regulus said. Although, he still didn’t look at Barty face.</p><p>Barty walked back to his bed and sat down. “Ok…”</p><p>Regulus took a deep breath and followed him. He sat down and finally looked up to see Barty face to face.</p><p>“I like you, Barty.”</p><p>Barty listened quietly as Regulus continued, “I don’t really know if our feelings are the same… But I care about you a lot. It might not seem like it because I think you’re such an amazing guy. It’s like you never really need me for anything…”</p><p>“But I do need you.” Barty cut Regulus sentence.</p><p>Regulus felt his face redden and looked down again.</p><p>
  <em>How can he say it with so much confidence!</em>
</p><p>Just saying those words took all energy from Regulus. He really couldn’t understand how Barty could say those words with ease.</p><p>Barty hand moved to Regulus’ left ear. “The question is…  do you want me?”</p><p>Regulus looked at Barty beautiful emerald eyes.</p><p>
  <em>How come I never notice how beautiful you are…</em>
</p><p>He smiled a little before kissing Barty again. Regulus moved closer to another guy before swinging his leg over and now sat on Barty’s lap. Barty who was surprised, tried to retreat but his back was against the wall already. So, he pushed Regulus out lightly.</p><p>“What?” Regulus asked. (a little bit annoyingly)</p><p>“I just… want you to be sure. If we’re going to go forward with this, I want it to be because you feel the same way I feel about you.”</p><p>Regulus pulled back to sit on his ankle.</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>“You’re always good at being quiet… do it now, Barty.” Regulus said and leaned forward again.</p><p>“But…” Barty still felt unsure. He thought that Regulus would need more time. He didn’t even dare to hope that another guy in front of him would accept his feeling and it’s even beyond his wildest dream that Regulus would love him back…</p><p>Regulus who saw Barty’s unsure face, exhaled a long deep breath. “Barty… I really do love you.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not just feel sorry for me?”</p><p>Regulus brushed his hand gently on Barty’s face.</p><p>“Look…. I’ve been thinking about my feeling for a while. Even before the beginning of this year. Sirius even knew it but then you... you rejected me and then stopped being friend with me. What do you want me to think?”</p><p>Barty stared at Regulus who continued.</p><p>“But... I still like every moment we spend together. I’m worried so much every time you got hurt. And I got this weirdly butterfly feeling when we kissed.”</p><p>………………………………………………….</p><p>“I love you, Bartemius Crouch Junior.”</p><p>That put a rare small smile on Barty’s face.</p><p>“And if I just feel sorry, would I do this?”</p><p>Regulus then pulled Barty’s hand out of his own chest and pinned it to the wall behind. He then kissed Barty’s neck before moving up slowly to reach his lips.</p><p>Barty let himself go with emotion. He kissed back and pulled Regulus’ hip closer to his body. While Regulus now moved his hand to untie Barty’s tie.</p><p>Barty raised his eyebrow in question.</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer that unsaid question. He just grinned.</p><p>Barty pulled Regulus shirt out. However, when Regulus was about to do the same, he suddenly stopped.</p><p>“What?” Barty asked.</p><p>Regulus face redden. He avoided Barty eyes before saying, “I… between men… I don’t…”</p><p>Regulus couldn’t form a sentence in his head, so he ended up stuttering random words out. But Barty still understood.</p><p>“Want me to teach you?” Barty asked with a straight face.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………</p><p>Regulus jaw dropped. “Are you flirting?”</p><p>Barty frowned, confusing. But then his face lighted up as if he just understood Regulus’ question. He then flushed a little before saying, “Not really at first but… maybe it is?”</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Regulus looked at Barty face… then he laughed.</p><p>It’s Barty turn to open his mouth in shock. “W… What?”</p><p>“Sorry sorry. It just… Your straightforward thinking and talking…” Regulus tried to explain but he really can’t stop laughing.</p><p>Barty chuckled softly and twist his finger around Regulus hair playfully.</p><p>Regulus lay his bare back on Barty’s bed and pulled Barty down to followed him. Then he used Barty’s arm as a pillow. “How come you know everything?”</p><p>“I read a lot.”</p><p>Regulus laughed softly. “Seriously though. How did you know?”</p><p>Barty shrugged. “After reading those fictions and also other books about gay, I got curious.”</p><p>Barty paused and looked at Regulus who stared at him with his big dark eyes. Those eyes that always made him flustered.</p><p>“Come on. Tell me more.” Regulus said.</p><p>Barty took a deep breath, trying to slow down his heartbeat. “I then question myself… I mean at that time I’m not sure about my feeling at all. I don’t really know that my feeling towards you is because I’m just attached to you or I really do love you. And if it means I’m gay or what.”</p><p>Regulus secretly like this part about Barty. He talked about all these things without feeling embarrass. He talked about it with so much eased.</p><p>“And the answer?”</p><p>Barty smirked. “All true.”</p><p>Regulus hugged another guy next to him.</p><p>“I miss hugging you.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Liar. You startled every time I hugged you.”</p><p> Barty smiled softly and pulled Regulus in closer. Then he whispered gently, “I’ll try not to, ok?”</p><p> He patted Regulus’ head who seems to fall asleep in no time.</p><p>Barty laughed a little. He felt a little bit annoy that at the end Regulus just slept like this but still…</p><p>
  <em>He accepted my feeling.</em>
</p><p>Barty might not be as strong as Regulus but he can still carry the shorter guy back to his own bed. Luckily, during this easter break their dormmates are all going back home so they’re all alone in their dorm. Barty then kissed Regulus’ forehead lightly. “Goodnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sneaked out to library that night. Trying to do his own research.</p><p>To be honest, Regulus pretend to be asleep because he’s really not ready to go that far. And like he told Barty. He really didn’t know… well… not enough anyway.</p><p>Plus… Even though Regulus’ sure he’s in love with Barty but there’s also another part that keep nagging him. Making him confused…</p><p>He was flicking around until someone coughing behind him that made him startled.</p><p>“Go away.” Regulus said instantly when he turned to see another person.</p><p>“Why are you alone here this late?” Sirius asked his little brother.</p><p>“I can ask the same to you.”</p><p>“I happened to wake up and feel that I want a good quiet read.”</p><p>“Well… same here. So, go away.” Regulus repeated but Sirius wouldn’t just let him go.</p><p>“You’re always with those two or at least one of them.”</p><p>Regulus eyed Sirius annoyingly. <em>That’s true though.</em></p><p>And then another thought suddenly came up. The conversation on dinner table last summer at his home…</p><p>“You said it.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>“Me? Say what?” Sirius asked as he moved to sit on the nearest table, relaxing.</p><p>Regulus flushed a little. He said in low voice without looking at Sirius face. “That… you are gay.”</p><p>Sirius looked at his brother before… laughing out loud.</p><p>“What!? Shhhh!! Filch is going to catch us if you’re not quiet for fuck sake.” Regulus complained.</p><p>“Sorry sorry… I don’t think you’d come to me about this.”</p><p>“I didn’t come to you, idiot. We just happened to meet here.”</p><p>“Yes yes yes. Fine. What do you want to know?” Sirius finally stopped laughing.</p><p>Regulus considered carefully. “How did you know? I remembered you dated girls…”</p><p>Sirius looked at his brother. “You want to date some of them?”</p><p>“NO! Just answer my question!” Regulus snapped back. His mind drift back to what Barty said last night… He then looked down at the floor, didn’t want Sirius to know how flushed he’s right now.</p><p>Sirius though as sharp as ever. “Is this about that Crouch guy?”</p><p>…………………………………………..</p><p>“You know what. Forget it.” Regulus turned to walk away but Sirius hold him back by his sleeve.</p><p>“Ok ok. I’ll stop.”</p><p>Regulus sighed and pulled out a chair to sit next to Sirius. His arms crossed. Waiting.</p><p>“To be fair, dating those girls made me realise too.”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.</p><p>“Well… you know when you’re closed to them or hugging or kissing or whatever, you felt something right?  Like your heartbeat. Or how your head went blank and down there…”</p><p>“Yes yes yes. Move on.”</p><p>“Well I didn’t feel any of those when I’m with women. On the opposite, I felt with guys. I realized I’m attracted by men. So, I knew I’m gay.”</p><p>Regulus nodded slowly. He thought about his own experiences… There’re girls coming up to him more than just Beatrice. And his feelings…</p><p>“What if you felt that with both men and women?”</p><p>Sirius shrugged. “Then you’re probably bisexual. That’s a thing too.”</p><p>Regulus still confused. “So, I’m… not normal?”</p><p>Sirius looked at his brother and sighed. “It’s ok, Regulus. It’s normal.”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“Yes.” Sirius insisted. He stared at the younger guy. He knew in his bones that this is important. Regulus needed to understand this.</p><p>“We’re all the same no matter who we’re attracted to.” Sirius said strongly.</p><p>Regulus nodded. He considered his feeling again. A few hours ago when he almost…</p><p>The idea made him flushed.</p><p>Sirius obviously saw that and made a vicious smile. “Consent is the most important thing.”</p><p>“Huh?” Regulus tilted his head. He didn't catch it.</p><p>“If you’re not ok or not feeling good, you have to say no. Both of you need to feel good. Not just one person having fun.”</p><p>“What on earth are you on about?”</p><p>“I’m teaching you how to have safe sex between two…”</p><p>“STOP!!!!” Regulus fumbled from his chair to clasp Sirius’ mouth when…</p><p>“WHO’S THERE?!”</p><p>They could hear Filch footstep coming closer.</p><p>“What are we going to do now?”</p><p>“You’re the last one who shout.” Sirius retorted.</p><p>Regulus pouted while Sirius ruffled his hair like when they’re young. “Well, let’s adjourn. I just come here to pick up something before going on a date night. Goodluck with that guy though!”</p><p>“Shut up!!!” Regulus whispered back red face.</p><p> </p><p>On the way back to Slytherin dormitory. Regulus was deep in thought again in this quiet castle.</p><p>
  <em>So, I’m bisexual. I’m attracted to both men and women. And I still have no idea how to…</em>
</p><p>Regulus started to flush again. Sirius offered him but he thought it was too weird to have this conversation with his own brother. Especially a brother like Sirius Black.</p><p>Regulus shook his head. His mind again drift back to what just happened.</p><p><em>‘I can teach you how’… </em>Regulus felt hot on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Damn you, Barty! I bet you don’t even realise that you can make someone turn on with that sentence. </em>
</p><p>He opened the door to his room slowly and looked around. Barty was on his bed in his sweater with a shirt beneath it. He was reading until Regulus walked in.</p><p>“Where were you?” He asked, looking up from his book.</p><p>“Library. I felt like I want a quiet read when I happen to wake up.”</p><p>
  <em>Well, that’s (kinda) half true.</em>
</p><p>Barty nodded. Regulus sat down on the floor as he opened his own trunk to find a book to read.</p><p>
  <em>Well that’s just an excuse in my head too. Actually, I didn’t want Barty to know how red my face is.</em>
</p><p>Regulus could feel that Barty’s eyes were still on him. Monitored him like always.</p><p>Then he heard Barty sighed and closed a book in his hand before getting up from his bed.</p><p>“Where’re you going?” Regulus asked.</p><p>Barty turned to look at Regulus. “You seem weird and I think I’m the cause.”</p><p>Regulus jaw dropped. <em>That’s kind of true.</em></p><p>“So, I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Wait!” Regulus reached out from where he was sitting and caught Barty’s leg.</p><p>Barty looked down. His eyebrow curved into a question.</p><p>Regulus tighten his grip on Barty’s trousers and started speaking. “You really are the cause, Barty.”</p><p>Regulus looked up straight into the taller guy eyes. He wanted Barty to understand.</p><p>“What you said before was right. I should consider my feeling carefully before I said anything so I wouldn’t hurt you without realizing it.”</p><p>Barty sat down facing Regulus on the floor, listening quietly.</p><p>“There’s a part of me that still confused. That I don’t understand myself. I really mean it when I said I love you. But there’s another voice inside my head speaking as well… that we’re both men. That you might confess just to make me feel better because I’ve never seen you interested in romance.”</p><p>Barty now looking down on the floor.</p><p>“You know what. That was probably my subconscious as well.” Barty said in a low voice.</p><p>Regulus let him continue.</p><p>“I’m always worried about you. I never want to hurt you. I want to keep you by myself…. These feelings are real. But like I said before… If you didn’t feel the same way, it’s ok for me too. I can be just a safe place for you…”</p><p>“I want to be your safe place too.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>Barty smiled warmly. He always wanted to hear that.</p><p>“I always feel safe when I’m with you.”</p><p>Regulus felt his own tears surged up. “Guess, I really do love you, Barty Crouch Junior.” Regulus said and moved to kiss on Barty’s lips.</p><p>Barty kissed him back. He gently moved his tongue towards the smaller guy who opened his mouth gladly. They kissed deeper. Their heart beating faster and faster…</p><p>Regulus hands doing its job quick as he successfully removed Barty’s vest in seconds. He then moved to his shirt. Removed his buttons by buttons.</p><p>“Wait.” Barty grabbed Regulus hands.</p><p>Regulus pulled himself back, tilting his head.</p><p>“We don’t have to do it if… you’re not ready.”</p><p>“I am ready.” Regulus insisted but not with so much confident. Sure, he has some vague idea. Just not that precise… Also, now he regrets a bit that he declines that offer from his brother.</p><p>Barty moved closer. Now they are very close to each other. Barty was facing Regulus directly. His leg spread both Regulus legs who sat with his back against his trunk. Barty then moved his hand to touch Regulus face softly. He stared into Regulus deep dark eyes and whispered, “Are you?”</p><p>Again, Regulus has no idea if Barty was asking truthfully or simply seducing him. (Probably both). And it’s working. Regulus already felt himself hard down there.</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He just pulled Barty head down into another deep kiss. He tried to continue his work. He reached for Barty’s shirt but the blonde guy in front of him pulled his hands down.</p><p>“Can we do it slowly?”</p><p>Regulus opened his mouth in shock. Firstly, Barty said this with such a straight face, like he was tutoring ancient rune to him. Secondly, why on earth would he want to go slow?</p><p>“Someone might come in…”</p><p>“There’s no one except us in this room during easter break.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Barty shook his head and looked at him with that pierce green eyes. “Please.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Damn that green eyes.</em>
</p><p>Regulus let his arms fall on each side of him. Then he nodded.</p><p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Damn that smile too.</em>
</p><p>Barty touched Regulus’ left ear softly before pulling him into another round of kisses. This time though Barty hand moving behind to caress Regulus back while another hand still playing with Regulus’ left ear.</p><p>Regulus suddenly felt like he could melt.</p><p>Barty then slowly moved his lips to Regulus’ neck. Kissing him along the way. Both his hands now sliding under Regulus shirt before moving up and touched the smaller guy nipples playfully.</p><p>“That… tickles.”</p><p>Barty now removed Regulus shirt out completely. Then, continuing his lips down Regulus’ body. Licking and kissing at Regulus sensitive body.</p><p>“Barty…” The rest of Regulus sentence was gone. His head started to go blank. Especially when Barty moved his hands towards Regulus’ trousers where his dick is so ready…</p><p>“Barty waits.”</p><p> </p><p>Barty stropped immediately. Fears creeped to his face.</p><p><em>What if Regulus changes his mind? </em>Barry thought but the next words from Regulus made him feel relief.</p><p>“Can we move to bed?”</p><p>Barty pulled himself back out to let Regulus moved to bed. While Barty himself quickly snatched his wand to flick it a few times.</p><p>The door now locked with a click. The curtain closed. And he also added noise canceling spell just in case…</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair that you still keep your clothes on, you know?” Regulus said with a smirk when Barty climbed up to his own bed where Regulus who’s now have only his pant left on his body, lay back waiting for him.</p><p>Barty lips turned into a smile before removing his own shirt and also his trousers.</p><p>That made Regulus flushed again.</p><p>Barty didn’t have the same athlete built like Regulus. Sometimes he forgot just how lean Barty is…</p><p>Regulus moved his hand to touch Barty’s torso who’s now on top of him.</p><p>“You’re too thin…”</p><p>“And you’re perfect.”</p><p>Regulus face felt hot again for a hundred time today…</p><p> </p><p>Barty chuckled quietly when he saw Regulus red face. He brushed his hand on another boy face lightly. “Shall we continue?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus didn’t think it was possible but his face getting even hotter. He never felt like this before and never think he would feel it when he was with a boy in front of him. He can’t bring himself to say anything, so he just nodded. His both arms now cover his face to hide his embarrassing feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Barty wanted to see the face of a boy he loves but he decided to leave him like that. Barty continue where he left off. He started kissing on Regulus lips before moving down to his neck slowly. Leaving his mark around the shorter guy shoulder where he used to heal it. His hands caressed around Regulus torso and moving down and down…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus tried to breath normally, but it seems impossible. Everywhere Barty touched he felt like he got cursed with fire spell.</p><p>
  <em>Did he use magic?</em>
</p><p>Barty lips moved down to lick at Regulus nipple.</p><p>“Barty…” That’s all Regulus could mutter.</p><p>While Barty hands finally removed the last cloth on Regulus out. He then grabbed around the black hair boy dick.</p><p>“N… Not there.”</p><p>Barty touched it gently before starting to move his hand. “I’ll make you feel good.”</p><p>While his hand still doing its job. He moved to licked at Regulus left ear playfully.</p><p>“Mmhh… B… Barty… I’m going to…”</p><p>“Just let it out.” Barty whispered in his ears which turn the boy under him on even more. Together with Barty’s hand and their kisses. Regulus finally let out a satisfied moan as his pleasure feeling rush throughout his whole body.</p><p>Regulus panted breathlessly. He tried to sit up but Barty push him back down. He now sitting on his ankle. He Looked down at Regulus before licking the cum around his fingers.</p><p><em>ARE YOU SERIOUS!? HOW CAN YOU BE THIS SEXY? </em>Regulus screamed in his own head.</p><p>“I want you, Regulus.” Barty said with his low voice.</p><p>Regulus understood what the taller guy means. His heart beating faster.</p><p>“Are you ok with this?”</p><p>Regulus nodded slowly.</p><p>“If you’re not ok or feel uncomfortable or painful. Just tell me ok?” Barty said softly.</p><p>To be honest, Regulus couldn’t really think clearly anymore. So, he went with his gut feeling that told him to trust Barty. He nodded…</p><p> </p><p>Barty smiled and kiss another guy below him longingly. He then grabbed his wand and mutter a spell. A bottle come flew into his hand. He squeezed the liquid out on his hand before moving his hand downs. Circling his finger around the entrance. He knew he has to be as gently as possible since this is new to Regulus body.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flinched at the touch and then he got the unfamiliar feeling that made him cry out as Barty started putting one digit in slowly.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Barty asked softly.</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p>So, Barty continue. He added more finger in. Moving back and forth slowly to prepare another guy.</p><p>Regulus tried to hide his voice because he thinks that it’s embarrassing, but it didn’t work. His moans and the sound of his heavy breath came out as Barty continue his work.</p><p> </p><p>Barty watched another guy reaction carefully. He pushed his finger up a bit and suddenly found what he’s looking for. That spot that would drive his boy wild.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm!!” Regulus let out a cry as his entire body jerk up. His hip moved up as if to say he wanted more.</p><p>
  <em>This feels… too good. Do you really have to be good at everything, including this?</em>
</p><p>Regulus thought as Barty circled and press around that area while another hand stroke Regulus dick again. Which sent Regulus crazy below him.</p><p>“B… Barty… I… I can’t…”</p><p>Barty removed his pants out quickly. His whole body was ready to go as well. He spread Regulus legs a little bit more and prepare himself at the entrance…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus opened his eyes and that’s when he realsied it.</p><p>Barty was afraid. His face was so nervous probably even more than Regulus. So, Regulus pulled the taller guy down into a hug and whispered, “It’s ok.”</p><p>Barty steady his breath and push in slowly. He could feel Regulus fingers dig into his back. He pushed himself forward but still didn’t dare to move.</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He panted heavily. His arms back to cover his face again. This time though Barty pulled Regulus arms down and said with a soft voice, “Hey. Look at me.”</p><p>Regulus opened his eyes to see that beautiful emerald eyes.</p><p>“Are you really ok?”</p><p>Regulus managed to smile softly. “Stop worrying. I’m not going to lie. It hurts but I know it’s going to be ok.”</p><p>Regulus brushed his fingers lightly against Barty cheek.</p><p>“Because I’m with you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m so grateful that I got to love you.</em>
</p><p>Barty looked at that handsome face.</p><p>He never knew that he could feel like this…. Could feel this happy….</p><p>Barty push in again. Remembering that spot and move up there. He still watched Regulus closely. He comes to love another guy’s moan when he’s happily pleasuring him.</p><p>Barty started moving slowly at first. But it was Regulus who pulled him down into another kiss. “I said stop worrying.”</p><p>Barty kissed him back then began to move, thrusting Regulus faster in his own pace and remembering the spot that made Regulus whole body shook. While his fingers intertwined with the boy beneath him.</p><p>“Barty… It’s… too much.” Regulus moaned. Turning Barty on even more.</p><p>Barty knew it wouldn’t be too long now for Regulus to reach his climax. And he himself isn’t far off too. So, he picked up the pace. Trying to make another guy felt good with each thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus could feel that his pain is turning into a state of euphoria. His moan was getting louder along with another guy above him. He could feel that Barty was close to his climax as well as himself. Then the surge of his fluid inside him pushed him over the edge. His hip lifted up intensely as he again reaching his climax. Then another guy let it out as well not far behind.</p><p> </p><p>Barty was exhausted but he didn’t want to crush the seeker beneath him. He seems worn out as if he’s just finishing quidditch practice. So, he carefully removed himself and lay down beside Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus who’s still panting, turn to see the blonde boy face. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Barty how happy and excited he was but now his brain was still haywire from the recent exhilaration, so he just snuggled his face into Barty bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>Barty pulled the shorter guy closer. Hugging him warmly.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>Regulus nodded and uttered out one word, “tired.”</p><p>Barty chuchkled. “Then rest.” and with that, Barty kissed Regulus nose softly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled at that gentle contact before drifting off to sleep quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Barty grabbed his wand and waved to clean everything.</p><p>He then looked at the boy he had loved for years. That messy black hair. That athlete beautiful body. That lips he love kissing. And those eyes… Those eyes that send Barty heart fluttered like crazy.</p><p> He brushed his hand on Regulus hair tenderly and promised to himself.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to protect you from everything in this world, my little prince.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with both of you?” Skye asked as her friends settling down next to her, in one of empty classroom they occupy the next morning.</p><p>“Nothing.” Regulus answered with a smile.</p><p>“You… I’m ok. but you” Skye turned to point at Barty. “What is wrong with you?”</p><p>“Can’t he be happy?” Regulus asked Skye back.</p><p>Skye shook her head. “Barty being this happy is creepy.”</p><p>“It’s not!”</p><p>Barty didn’t say anything. He just pretended to scramble around his bag. After last night, he did smile a lot than usual. What can he do? He’s so happy!</p><p>Skye eyed her friends curiously.</p><p>“Just let it go, will you?” Regulus asked.</p><p>Skye looked from Regulus to Barty.</p><p>“Wait… did you two…”</p><p>Barty looked up at Skye. Wondering what she’d have said.</p><p>“Ok…. I get it… Fine. I’ll stop talking.”</p><p>Regulus was totally taken aback by that. <em>What did she know?</em></p><p>“Don’t play along… She tricked you to say it.” Barty warned.</p><p>Skye turned to him and gave him her usual smug.</p><p>“If that made you feel better… fine.”</p><p>Regulus looked at Barty.</p><p>“All I want to say is that I also helped created that.” Skye pointed at bracelet on Regulus’ wrist.</p><p>“Don’t you think I deserve to know what’s going on here?”</p><p>Regulus looked down, feeling guilty.</p><p>It’s not that they don’t want to tell but they don’t know how to say it…</p><p>However, it was Barty who spoke up (half of the whole truth). “We kissed last night.”</p><p>Both Regulus and Skye eyes were wide open in surprise.</p><p>……………………………………………</p><p>Skye looked back and forth between two boys.</p><p>Barty stared at Skye. After spending much time together, she’s right. She deserved to know at least that much.</p><p>Regulus who starting to blush, looked down at his feet.</p><p>Then Skye suddenly throw both her hands up in the air and shouted. “FINALLY!!! You idiots figure it out!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it's not that smooth. It's my first time writing NSFW. &gt;//&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Special Chapter [one shot] - A secret place in Hogwarts to...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if the chapter name sounds weird... 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Special Chapter [one shot] -  A secret place in Hogwarts to...</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s my brother?”</p>
<p>“None of your business and get out of here before he come.” Skye answered without looking up from her homework. While Barty who sat beside her ignored the whole situation completely.</p>
<p>Sirius though sat down opposite her. Remus looked sorry but sat down too.</p>
<p>“Is he at quidditch practice?”</p>
<p>“Today it’s Gryffindor practice.” Remus spoke up.</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“If I told you, would you go away? And what do you want with him anyway?” Skye asked back.</p>
<p>“Family business.”</p>
<p>“Liar. Your family hate you.”</p>
<p>Sirius frowned. “Fine… I just want to tease him.”</p>
<p>Skye shook her head annoyingly.</p>
<p>“But since he’s not here. Let tease you instead.”</p>
<p>“Try doing that and I’ll punch you in the face.” Skye threatened Sirius.</p>
<p>“I just want to ask you that… What happen between you and Derek? It looked strong how did you guys break up?”</p>
<p>“You’re such a gossip queen.”</p>
<p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p>“That’s not a compliment, you idiot!”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Come on tell me! I want to know.”</p>
<p>Skye looked at Sirius’ bright sparkling eyes. She then sighed. “It’s just a summer fling.”</p>
<p>“Whattttt? Seriously?”</p>
<p>Skye nodded. “We knew it since we start dating that it’d be short term.”</p>
<p>“Woah… I feel like I just saw you make out with Derek in the restricted section just a few months ago.”</p>
<p>Remus eyes widen and even Barty looked up from his homework after hearing what Sirius said.</p>
<p>“I… did… no such thing.” Skye refused but looked very guilty already.</p>
<p>Sirius face turn into a smug. Skye decided to retort back.</p>
<p>“You sure want to do this, Black? Fine. At least I didn’t use prefect property for my own little date.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? I’m not even a prefect.” Sirius argued. Still pretend he has no idea. However, Remus already put his hand over his face to hide.</p>
<p>“No. but I know you and another prefect use the prefect’s bathroom for a date night and probably having sex!”</p>
<p>Barty admitted that now he could not focus on his homework anymore. This conversation is way too distracting. And these two really have no shame, talking about all this in the library.</p>
<p>Remus who couldn’t tolerate any of this anymore, stood up and tugged Sirius shirt. “Let’s go, Pad.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sirius still refused point blank.</p>
<p>Skye raised her eyebrow. “Don’t play innocence.”</p>
<p>“Well… I know you made out at fourth floor secret passage!” Sirius attacked again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! But Derek and I don’t have the privilege of being in the same dorm as…”</p>
<p>“Why are you here again?”</p>
<p>All of them looked up and saw the newcomer.</p>
<p>Regulus tilted his head at his big brother.</p>
<p>“To chat.” Sirius answered shortly.</p>
<p>Regulus turned to Skye who shrugged. He sighed and sat down beside Barty.</p>
<p>“What are you guys talking about anyway?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Remus looked like he tried to explain but Barty beat him to it.</p>
<p>“Secret place to make out in Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>……………………………………………….</p>
<p>Regulus put his hands over his face. Same as Remus right now.</p>
<p>“You guys…” Regulus start speaking but Skye cut him.</p>
<p>“Sirius started it!”</p>
<p>“What?! I just ask about you and Derek!”</p>
<p>“You attack me about making out in restriction section!”</p>
<p>Regulus jaws dropped in shock. He looked at Barty who shrugged.</p>
<p>“You attack me too!” Sirius argued.</p>
<p>“Like I said I’m sorry I didn’t have the privilege to…….. do whatever!! in the dorm as you guys!”</p>
<p>BANG! Regulus suddenly stood up.</p>
<p>“Barty!! Did you tell them!?”</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m talking about them…” Skye said quietly while pointing at Sirius and Remus.</p>
<p>……………………………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long silence. Regulus who didn’t look anyone in the eyes, just quickly grabbed all his stuffs and walked out of the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is fun! Let’s do this again sometimes.” Sirius said as Remus dragged him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skye turned to look at Barty.</p>
<p>“So… you two…”</p>
<p>“I’m finished.” Barty didn’t let Skye finish her sentence. He closed the ancient rune book in front of him before leaving.</p>
<p> Skye put her head on the table. “Sirius’ right though… This is fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Regulus stops.”</p>
<p>……………………………………………………………</p>
<p>“Regulus.”</p>
<p>……………………………………………………………</p>
<p>“Come on.” Barty finally grabbed Regulus wrist.</p>
<p>“What?” Regulus asked annoyingly.</p>
<p>“They’re just teasing you.”</p>
<p>“Wrong. It’s me teasing myself.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be mad.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t look up once since I started talking to you.”</p>
<p>Regulus frowned before looking at the guy in front of him slowly.</p>
<p>“Happy?”</p>
<p>A little smile appeared on Barty mouth. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>He then pulled Regulus into one of secret passage.</p>
<p>“What the?” Regulus cried in surprise.</p>
<p>“They’re arguing long, and I happen to remember this place.”</p>
<p>“Oh and… hm?” Regulus was about to ask more but Barty lips were on his before he could ask. His hand slipped inside Regulus shirt that was loosed before sliding up fondly along the black hair boy spine.</p>
<p>Regulus could feel that his legs were going to give out so he push another guy out mildly. “Wh… What is that?”</p>
<p>“It’s your fault.”</p>
<p>“How is it my fault?” Regulus asked, confusing.</p>
<p>“You’re too cute when you’re being shy.”</p>
<p>Regulus let his head fell on Barty’s shoulder. “How did you say these things with such a straight face.”</p>
<p>Barty pulled the boy in front of him closer. So, they’re now hugging. “Because… for me it’s just logic. What’s wrong with speaking the truth?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s just… you’re normally super quiet but then BAM! You’re bold enough to say something like that out of nowhere. So, I’m surprised!”</p>
<p>Barty touched Regulus chin tenderly and cupped him to look up. “I think… It’s because I can only be my true self when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>Regulus pulled the taller guy into a kiss. “That’s very cute from you too.”</p>
<p>Barty smile.</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s true that Sirius and Lupin had sex in the prefect bathroom?” Regulus suddenly asked.</p>
<p>“To be honest, I’ll be more surprise if they didn’t”</p>
<p>Regulus chuckled at Barty’s answer. “True…”</p>
<p>Barty looked at Regulus considering face.</p>
<p>“I know what you think.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m a prefect too…”</p>
<p>……………………………………………………………</p>
<p>Barty raised his eyebrow. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>Regulus lips twitched into a smug. “It’d be fun.”</p>
<p>Barty let out a snort. “Why not?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Regulus was visiting Jojo who's now back in forbidden forest, with Professor Kettleburn before he came in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 9 - The Sunset Kiss [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait. (Don't know if there's anyone waiting though... hahaha) There's a lot of serious stuffs happening in my home country that I'm not in the mood to do this. :( </p><p>However, it's getting a bit better now so here it is. Hope you guys like it. (And yes there's NSFW scene again. &gt;&lt;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9   The Sunset Kiss</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You look happy.”</p><p>Barty fold the letter he was reading.</p><p>“Want to tell me?”</p><p>Barty put on a little smile but didn’t answer. Instead, he asked his mom back.</p><p>“Where’s dad?”</p><p>“He’s still at work, honey. Overnight again… The situation is getting worse and you know your dad. He works hard.”</p><p>Barty nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>so hard he forgot his family</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So… can I ask you if I want to go on a camping trip again this year?” Barty asked. He knew that asking his mom would be much easier than his dad.</p><p>Mrs. Crouch looked concern. “I don’t know, Barty. You probably need to ask your father.”</p><p>“It’s the same as last year, mom. We’re going to be fine.”</p><p>His mother patted his head lightly. “Let’s wait for your father.”</p><p>Barty sighed and started eating his breakfast.</p><p>However, an unfamiliar owl flew into his table and drop a letter for him.</p><p>Barty tilted his head and looked at the letter.</p><p>“Oh! It must be your OWLs result.”</p><p>Barty opened his letter and scanned it quick.</p><p>His mother walked behind him. “Can I see?”</p><p>Barty nodded and gave it to his mother.</p><p>“Wow! Darling that’s amazing! Twelve OWLs with eleven outstanding! Your father must be very proud.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>His mother kissed his forehead. “I’m always proud of you, Barty.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>“Your dad finally back… Bartemius! You come at the right time. The OWLs result just arrived.”</p><p>Barty’s dad sat on opposite side of him.</p><p>“With everything that happened last year, did you get twelve OWLs?”</p><p>Barty nodded. His dad looked at the letter, his mom just gave.</p><p>He scanned at it and looked at Barty.</p><p>“You did good. Didn’t disappoint me.”</p><p>Barty rolled his eyes when his dad couldn’t see.</p><p>“Don’t you think he should get rewards, honey?”</p><p>Bartemius Sr. looked from his wife to his son.</p><p>“What do you want? New book?”</p><p>Barty couldn’t believe his ears. Now there’s only one thing important to him.</p><p>“I want to go on the same camping trip with my friends.”</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Those same friends?”</p><p>“Dad, they’re my only friends. And to be honest, I’m not intending to find new one in my sixth year.”</p><p>………………………………………………………………</p><p>“I just secure you an internship at the ministry.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Barty replied in shock after his dad suddenly announce the news.</p><p>“With your OWLs result like this. All departments would definitely want you.”</p><p>“But… I don’t want it.” Barty argued.</p><p>It came down to this again… His father decided what’s good for him.</p><p>“If you accept this internship, I’ll let you go with your friends.”</p><p>Barty considered the deal his father gave him carefully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s better than nothing in return</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How long I have to do this?”</p><p>“One whole month. In August.”</p><p>Barty bit his lip. It’s going to be the longest month in his life.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll do it but you have to give me five days for the camping trip.” Barty said while staring at his father.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not going to let you steal all my time</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barty could see that his dad didn’t like this idea, but this internship also means a lot to him.</p><p>Finally, he answered. “Ok. You can go to that camping trip for five days. Then come back for your internship.”</p><p>Barty nodded. He then excused himself to his room so he could write to Regulus and Skye. Tell them that he can finally go with them.</p><p>===================================================================================</p><p>“What the hell is internship? You’re SIXTEEN!” Skye asked incredulously.</p><p>Barty shrugged. Regulus sat down next to him. All three of them were on a cliff. They’re not in the mood to jump today though.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Barty but your dad is crazy.”</p><p>“Skye!” Regulus protest but Barty agree with her.</p><p>“She’s right. And to think he’s now one of the top people at our ministry…”</p><p>Skye lay down on her back. “That sucks.”</p><p>“I’ll never get to choose my path anyway. I accepted that long time ago.” Barty said with a straight face.</p><p>Regulus grabbed Barty’s hand. Skye sat back up to see her friend.</p><p>“Then do you want to go with me?” Skye asked abruptly.</p><p>The boys looked at her curiously.</p><p>“I just figured out what I want to be after graduate from Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Do tell.” Regulus said with a laugh.</p><p>“A Pirate!!”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Please going back to being Batman. At least that make more sense.”</p><p>Skye wrinkled her nose at Barty before explaining.</p><p>“I’m going to be a wizard pirate! So, I can go anywhere I want.”</p><p>“You do know we have apparition and portkey for that reason, right?” Regulus tilted his head asking.</p><p>“Apparition can take you so far. And portkey need ministry authorization which is annoying.”</p><p>“You just want to be a pirate because now you have an eyepatch.” Barty said straightforwardly.</p><p>“No… No… That’s just a happy coincidence!”</p><p>Barty shook his head while Regulus laughed.</p><p>“But… no matter how far I traveled, I’ll always come back here every year.” Skye said and smiled widely.</p><p>Regulus smiled as well before saying “Me too… I like this place.”</p><p>“Barty?” Skye asked.</p><p>Barty let out a small chuckle. “Sure. Why not?”                                                                                            </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? You get extra days? How come?” Skye asked when they’re on a train back to London.</p><p>“I negotiate with my dad. If he wanted me to do the internship, then I want five days with my friends.”</p><p>“Awwwww you called me friend!” Skye teased Barty who smiled in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“You can stay at my place though. There’s one room available.”</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, they arrived at Skye’s place. It’s a small muggle apartment room in London with two bedrooms. She used to stay here with her brother.</p><p>“Your place looks nice.”</p><p>“And messy.” Barty added to Regulus comment as he picked up Skye’s books from the floor.</p><p>“I live alone, ok?!” Skye argued, then she asked her friends. “You guys want drinks?”</p><p>“Let me do it.” Regulus quickly said and strode to the kitchen.</p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p>“He just didn’t trust your cooking or brewing ability.” Barty said.</p><p>“Barty!/Hey!” Regulus and Skye shouted at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Skye, can I borrow your paper, quill and Robin?” Regulus asked as three of them sat around the table in Skye’s living room.</p><p>“Sure. Who’re you writing too?” Skye asked back while scramble around her room to find her stuffs.</p><p>“My mom. I’ll tell her that I’ll be here for two more days too.”</p><p>Skye gave Regulus a paper and a quill. Then eyeing between him and Barty with her sparkling playful eyes.</p><p>“What?” Barty asked as Regulus wrote his letter.</p><p>…………………………………………</p><p>“Skye. Spill it. We’re not legilimens… at least not yet.”</p><p>“Well, if you two are spending the night here… Does it mean one of you sleep on a bed and another one sleep on a couch. Or two of you are going to sleep on the same bed?”</p><p>Barty choke on his tea while Regulus shouted “Skye!!!”</p><p>“What? I mean…”</p><p>“We just slept on the same tent. You don’t seem to have problem with that?” Barty told her.</p><p>“Sharing a tent and sharing a bed is different!”</p><p> “We’re not going to do anything!” Regulus said and start blushing.</p><p>“What do you think will happen anyway?” Barty asked.</p><p>“I don’t! I’m just wondering if I have to prepare a couch for you guys.”</p><p>…………………………………………….</p><p>“But watching you two reactions was really fun though.” Skye said and laughed very hard.</p><p>“You’re the worst.” Regulus complained.</p><p>“You guys are very cute though… ouch! Did you just punch me, Barty!” Skye shouted and touched her head where Barty just hit her.</p><p>“No… Just knocking your head to check what’s inside there… Ouch! What the!”</p><p>At this time, Skye was already jumped on his back. “I warned you, Crouch. I knew how to fight!”</p><p>“Get off him!” Regulus chuckled. Then he pulled Skye up and away from Barty.</p><p>“Where’s Robin though?”</p><p>Skye walked to her room and came back with a very little owl.</p><p>“Hello Robin.” Regulus scratched the small owl who hooted happily.</p><p>“Is he… like you, are getting smaller every day?”</p><p>“You know what. I prefer that cold quiet Barty Crouch Junior than this smart mouth.” Skye retorted.</p><p>Regulus attached his letter to Robin who’s just about 20 cm. tall. “You know the place.”</p><p>Robin hooted and flew away.</p><p>“Ooh! I forgot to ask. Did you pass History of magic in OWLs?” Regulus asked Skye.</p><p>“Yes! Thanks to you both. Summarization notes from Barty and lecture from you were really helpful.”</p><p>“What grade?” Barty asked and stared at her like a professor.</p><p>“Acceptable… but in other subjects I did get eight outstanding and one exceed expectation, alright?”</p><p>“Nice! I got six outstanding and four exceed expectation.” Regulus said with a proud voice.</p><p>“Did you get twelve outstanding, Barty?” Skye asked her other friend who shook his head.</p><p>“I got just exceed expectation in Divination.”</p><p>“And the rest are outstanding?!"</p><p>Barty shrugged.</p><p>"You’re INSANE, Barty Crouch Junior.” Skye said and shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>“Your dad’s happy then?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“Yes… he’s so happy that he sends me to work at the ministry without asking me.” Barty said in sarcasm.</p><p>Regulus pulled Barty down so he can rest his head on Regulus’ lap. “Sorry I asked.”</p><p>Barty shook his head and grabbing Regulus’ hand. “I’m used to it now.”</p><p>“Can we visit you?” Skye asked. Trying to lighten Barty’s mood but he shook his head again.</p><p>“Don’t make it a big deal. It’s just a month.”</p><p>Regulus twirls his finger playfully with Barty’s hair. “So, we wouldn’t get to see you till train to Hogwarts?”</p><p>Barty considered his words before answering, “I guess.”</p><p>Regulus sighed. Barty reached out to touch his head and said quietly. “We’re fine.”</p><p>Regulus smiled.</p><p>“You know what. I’m ok with you two being cute. Just… don’t cross the ‘eww too much’ line.” Skye said after watching for a while.</p><p>“What?” Regulus asked curiously.</p><p>“Like… don’t give each other pet name.”</p><p>Barty sat back up with playful eyes and said “Really? I just think about calling Regulus – Little Prince.”</p><p>“Urgh… god… I know you’d pick that.” Skye said with disgusting voice.</p><p>“How do you know?” Regulus confused.</p><p>“I’ll let Barty explained that to you while I throw up in the bathroom.” Skye said and went to her room.</p><p>Barty chuchkled. Regulus who still confused, turned to stare at Barty curiously.</p><p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth before answering “Your name Regulus literally mean Little Prince in latin.”</p><p>Regulus opened his mouth in shock and started blushing again.</p><p> </p><p>“Barty, I was joking. You two can sleep in the same bed.” Skye whispered as she came out to get a glass of water and saw Barty on a couch.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Barty said.</p><p>“What did you even say to Regulus that made him allow you to do this?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer.</p><p>“Did you just wait for him to sleep?”</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>Skye sighed. “Fine… Do whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>However, later that night though…</p><p>“Can’t sleep?”</p><p>Barty who was sitting at the kitchen table, startled at that voice.</p><p>“Did I wake you?”</p><p>Regulus shook his head and asked back. “You do know Skye was just joking about the bed, right?”</p><p>Barty nodded. Regulus then moved to sit on his lap and put his hand around another guy’s neck.</p><p>“Come on… we can cuddle.”</p><p>Barty chuckled. “Ok… get off me first, so we can go.”</p><p>“Can’t you carry me?” Regulus asked playfully. His eyes sparkling.</p><p>Barty didn’t answer while Regulus stared at him with his usual puppy begging eyes.</p><p>“Don’t underestimate me, Black.”</p><p>“Never… woops!”</p><p>Barty managed to carry Regulus to their bedroom. He tried to throw Regulus down first, but Regulus used his stronger arms to pull Barty down with him.</p><p>Barty push himself up so he’s not fallen on top of his boyfriend. Regulus though pulled his neck down to kiss passionately before throwing Barty down, so that Barty's now lay back on the bed.</p><p>Barty let Regulus do what he wanted while he pulled both his and Regulus shirt out of the way. He was about to move to the lower part, but Regulus spoke first.</p><p>“I want to do it.”</p><p>Barty tilted his head. “I thought we <em>are </em>doing it right now.”</p><p>“I mean I want to be on top.”</p><p>Barty blinked. “Ok.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“URGH!!!! You’re SO NOT fun!!!” Regulus grumbled annoyingly before lying down on the bed next to Barty.</p><p>“What?” (poor) Barty still confused.</p><p>“I thought you’re going to be more shock! But you just… just…” Regulus wasn’t angry. He’s just a little bit annoying that nothing seems to shake his boyfriend.</p><p>Barty smiled softly and kissed Regulus forehead. “I’m sorry, I never really asked you what you want… but personally I don’t mind being top or bottom. That’s why I said ok.”</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>Barty shook his head. Regulus smiled. He thought tonight would end here, just snuggling but Barty next sentence turned him back on right away.</p><p>“So… want me to teach you again?”</p><p>Regulus turned red before sitting back up.</p><p>“I agree with Skye. I prefer when you’re quiet.” And then he kissed Barty lovingly. His hand caressed along Barty torso who shook slightly beneath him. His lips moved from Barty white neck down south slowly while removing his lover last cloth.</p><p>Regulus glanced up to see Barty reaction which made him smile viciously.</p><p>Barty voice hasn’t come out yet but Regulus knew it won’t be for too long.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, there’s no more emotionless face of the top student… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I want to see more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus moved down and push Barty’s legs up.</p><p>“Where’s the…”</p><p>“Here.” Barty sat up and quickly waved his wand before giving Regulus the lube that just flew to his hand.</p><p>“Stop pretending to be cool.” Regulus mumbled.</p><p>“I’m not pretending.”</p><p>Regulus wasn’t sure if Barty understood that what he said was so obnoxious…</p><p>“This is why people hate you, genius.”</p><p>“You too?” A small smile tugged on Barty's face when he asked his boyfriend.</p><p>Regulus poured the liquid out and push his boyfriend to lie back down. “Just shut up and lie back down 12 OWLs student.”</p><p>Barty went along as his little prince told. Regulus who’s both excited and curious, circled his wet finger around Barty’s entrance. Trying to be as gentle as possible.</p><p>“I’ll put in ok?”</p><p>Barty nodded. Squeezing his eyes shut. Regulus sneaked a quick kiss at Barty’s cheek before pushing one finger in…</p><p> </p><p>It’s a new feeling and it’s not just Regulus who’s exciting and curious… His boyfriend felt that too.</p><p>“Uhnnnn.”</p><p>Moans started to come out of Barty when Regulus moved slowly inside him.</p><p>“Want me to stop?” Regulus whispered softly near another boy ear.</p><p>The blonde boy shook his head. “It’s ok.”</p><p>Regulus smiled and continued his work. One hand putting more digit in while the other stroke another guy’s shaft. He tried different ways to explore his partner below him. He curiously looking up now and then to see Barty’s face. It took him a while but in the end he did found it…</p><p>“Ahh!” Barty shook violently as Regulus finally found his good spot.</p><p>“R… Regulus.”</p><p>“Shh… It’s here right.” Regulus teased his boyfriend to be quiet as he repeatedly pressed that thrilling area.</p><p>“J… Just put it in.”</p><p>“What in?” Regulus kept teasing his boyfriend.  He wanted to see more expression from the guy in front of him.</p><p>Barty used his last energy to sit up.</p><p>Regulus stop smiling immediately. He retreated a little. Not sure if he push it too far and made Barty mad…</p><p>Barty though just moved his hand to touch the handsome boy already hard cock beneath that short. Before whispering closely at Regulus left ear. “Your dick.”</p><p>Regulus smile returned to his face. He push Barty down before single handedly flipped Barty’s body so now he faced down.</p><p>Barty turned his head to see Regulus prepared himself.</p><p>“Moved your hips up. I’m going in.”</p><p>Barty hesitated at that position. Regulus didn’t wait though he pulled another boy hips up gently before pushing in slowly.</p><p>Barty hands gripped the blanket below him tight. It’s an unusual feeling… and it hurts. But then he felt the familiar warm arms around him.</p><p>“I’m moving, ok?” Regulus whispered with his kind voice. That voice that always made Barty calm. In this moment too. He nodded.</p><p>So, Regulus started moving. Slowly at first.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Harder.” Barty said while moaning and Regulus understood. He pick up the pace.</p><p><em>It was good. </em>Barty thought as Regulus thrust into him again and again.</p><p>“Hmmmm… Regulus… I’m about to…”</p><p>“Let it out.” Regulus moved faster and rubbed that exhilarating spot again and again.</p><p>“More.”</p><p>Regulus continued to thrust in while his hand also helping the front part. And it’s not long when Barty cried loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus didn't dare continue. He pulled himself out and smiled as Barty lay there, face down and out of breath after cumming hard in his hand.</p><p>“Hey, are you ok?” Regulus asked, ruffling Barty’s hair gently.</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. The only sound that come out now was his panting.</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “You should work out more, honour student. I can still go another round, you know?”</p><p>Barty flipped so he now lie on his back instead. His face turn into a bit of a shock as he didn’t think he could do it but also didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend.</p><p>“Kidding kidding! I just like your adorable face when you don’t know what to do.” Regulus said before cupping another guy face to look up closely. “It’s the face you can only show to me.”</p><p>Barty knew that Regulus didn’t joke when he said he could go another round. He looked at Regulus body and saw how hard his boyfriend was.</p><p>Regulus noticed Barty’s worrying look so he just said. “It’s fine. I could do it myself.”</p><p>However, Barty mustered all his energy and said to Regulus, “Sit still.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Regulus stop talking as Barty push his legs up.</p><p>“You just come.”</p><p>“But you didn’t.” Barty replied back before leaning his face close to Regulus already hard manhood while his hand moving there as well.</p><p>“W… What are you… ahh..” Regulus question turned into passionate moan as Barty started licking around his dick.</p><p>“B… Barty.”</p><p>Barty didn’t listen to his boyfriend’s protesting voice. His hands and his tongue kept swirling wonderfully around that shaft.</p><p>Regulus moved instinctively to grab Barty’s hair who looked up with that mischief emerald eyes. Although Regulus could sense that unsure feelings that this is Barty’s first time. (Obviously). It’s like Regulus himself was a subject for him to study, to discover, to explore, to try something new to and pleasuring him at the same time.</p><p>Barty hand moved to an entrance behind. Finding that sweet spot for his boyfriend and at the same time sucking Regulus’s dick intensely.</p><p>“Barty… I’m coming…”</p><p>Barty still didn’t say anything. He just kept going until Regulus was at his limit and the thick white fluid spilled out into…</p><p>“S… Sorry Barty! Spit it out! Damn it!”</p><p>Barty though just chuckled at Regulus reaction. He licked his lips before kissing Regulus lovingly.</p><p>“You’re getting back at me, right?” Regulus asked while pouting.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Regulus snorted. Barty kissed his nose playfully. “How was that little prince?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer he just tackled his boyfriend with a hug. They now lay back down together and fell asleep in no time.</p><p> </p><p>The next two days were very good days for all three of them. Skye bought food and stuffs for them so they can spend all day cooped up in her place. At the same time, it made them very sad when they have to go on a separate way.</p><p>“Good luck with your internship.” Skye patted Barty shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you… for everything I mean.”</p><p>“Awwwww that mean so much. Coming from you!” Skye said and hugged Barty tightly.</p><p>“Yeah… Thanks a lot, Skye.” Regulus said and hugged her.</p><p>“And if you have problems, come down anytime you want.” Skye told Barty.</p><p>“She’s right. Or my home. Both Skye and my home are in London and not too far from the ministry.” Regulus insisted.</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>“I’m going to miss you though.” Regulus said in a low voice. Looking down.</p><p>“Me too.” Barty whispered back before kissing Regulus’ forehead.</p><p>===================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Tud!</p><p>“How’s the prefect duty? Wait… why you look annoyed?” Skye asked when she saw Regulus closed the door of their compartment.</p><p>“You won’t believe who’s head boy this year!!!” Regulus said angrily.</p><p>“Guessing from your face. I’d say someone from Gryffindor?” Skye took a guess.</p><p>“Not just someone!! James freaking POTTER!!”</p><p>“WHAT!?!” Skye shout in surprised and even Barty eyes widen.</p><p>“Why him though? I thought he’s Professors’ troubles every year?” Barty stood up and patted Regulus head.</p><p>“RIGHT!?! What were they thinking?” Regulus complained.</p><p>“Well. To be fair, he toned it down a bit after dating Lily, right?” Skye tilted her head, thinking.</p><p>“He’s still a jerk though.” Regulus argued.</p><p>Skye shrugged.</p><p>“And he now has the right to order me around too. It’d be a very annoying year.”</p><p>“Accept it. Mr. Prefect.” Skye chuckled as she said.</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Regulus retorted annoyingly but before he could sit down Skye was shouting again.</p><p>“Wait wait wait! Don’t sit yet! Both of you!”</p><p>“Why?” Barty asked. Skye didn’t answer though. She just stared at both her friends.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“I just realized that your height is clearly different now. You two usually were the same height but now it’s pretty obvious that Barty is taller than you.”</p><p>Regulus looked to his boyfriend on his left. Skye was right, he has to looked up now to see Barty face.</p><p>“Damn it. Why you have to be so tall?”</p><p>“I’m just a little bit taller than you.”</p><p>“Nah. It’s more than two inches for sure.”</p><p>Skye shut her mouth as Barty looked at her with his ‘stop talking now’ eyes… and so she decided to change the topic.</p><p>“How many subjects you guys going to take in NEWT level?” Skye asked while the boys sat down.</p><p>“I ended up with eight.”</p><p>“That’s better than twelve. I’d say good for you, Barty.” Skye said.</p><p>Regulus sat beside Barty and lean against the taller guy. “Isn’t that still a little bit too much?”</p><p>“Well there’s five main subjects I pretty much obligated to take. Then I pick Astronomy, Ancient Rune and History of Magic.”</p><p>“But you hate Binns. Why would you take History?” Skye asked curiously.</p><p>Barty didn’t answer and avoiding Skye’s eyes that always pierce through his mind.</p><p>“I mean… I know you like history but why…”</p><p>“Did you pick them because of me?” Regulus asked.</p><p>…………………………….</p><p>Silence is the answer which means yes…</p><p>Regulus sat back up and faced Barty. “Barty! You don’t have to do this!”</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Two years” Barty cut Regulus sentence and raised two fingers.</p><p>“What?” Skye tilted her head.</p><p>“Two years and then we have to face the real world.”</p><p>…………………………………………..</p><p>“I already lost a month. I didn’t want to lose any more time with you.” Barty said quietly, not meeting anyone eyes.</p><p>………………………………</p><p>“Barty..../Urgh!”</p><p>Regulus and Skye looked at each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I told you I’m fine with you two being cute but there’s a line… and that’s a bit much.”</p><p>“Is this also too much?” Regulus asked then turned to kiss Barty lightly.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>Regulus chuckled but Barty suddenly pulled his waist in and kissed him deeper.</p><p>“Ok… stop messing with me.”</p><p>The two boys though seem to have the same idea… annoy Skye as much as the can. They kissed and caressed each other even more.</p><p>“I hate both of you.” Skye said and return to her comic as the boys laughed.</p><p>===================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think she’d like it.”</p><p>“Well… if she’s open minded…”</p><p>“I don’t know, Regulus.”</p><p>The boys were at their usual table in library. Waiting for Skye to finish her Advanced Arithmancy class.</p><p>“I’m optimist that she’d say yes.”</p><p>Barty shrugged. He still looked unsure.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not too long before Skye arrived.</p><p>“How was it?”</p><p>Skye shrugged. “Same old. It’s still my favourite subject.”</p><p>“How many people left in that class though?” Regulus asked.</p><p>Skye have told them that Advanced Arithmancy class started with nine students and they dropped off one by one every week.</p><p>“Five… It’s a very cute tiny class.” Skye said with a smile then turned to Barty who’s doing Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you? You seem stress. It’s almost Christmas! Come on!”</p><p>Barty bit his lip. “Regulus has something to tell you.”</p><p>“Ok… what’s up?” Skye turned to ask Regulus.</p><p>Regulus sighed. He looked around to see if there’s anybody nearby.</p><p>Barty flicked his wand and muttered some spells. Then an invisible shield come up.</p><p>“Is that necessary?”</p><p>“Yes.” Regulus answered Skye before handed her a black card.</p><p>Skye tilted her head. “What’s this?”</p><p>“An invitation.”</p><p>Skye looked at that card which have a familiar picture appeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tud!</em>
</p><p>Skye flip the card down immediately… It’s a dark mark.</p><p>“Guys… what the…”</p><p>“Turn it over.” Barty said.</p><p>Skye sighed and do as she’s told.</p><p>“22<sup>nd</sup> December. 9PM. And what’s this place?”</p><p>“It’s the nearest portkey. We can go together from here.”</p><p>“We?” Skye asked.</p><p>“Well I can invite two persons… So, I think you and Barty probably interest.”</p><p>Skye looked at Barty. “You’re going?”</p><p>Barty shrugged. “It’s just listening.”</p><p>Skye hesitated. Both boys looked at her. Expecting the answer…</p><p>“Just listening?”</p><p>“Yes…” Regulus said quietly.</p><p>Skye sighed. “Fine… I’ll go.”</p><p>Regulus smiled widely. Although Skye looked at Barty curiously…</p><p> </p><p>Next day, Skye got a chance to talk to Barty when they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class together. (Regulus’ mom told him to drop as she deemed it a ‘useless’ class)</p><p>“Why did Regulus think I’d be interested?” Skye asked as they practiced nonverbal spells together. (which they’re able to do ages ago.)</p><p>“I told him you denied Dumbledore’s offer.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So, he thinks you’d probably have open minded enough to come and listen.”</p><p>“And what about you? What if your dad found out? Wouldn’t he explode?”</p><p>“Pretty much everyone will wear a mask and…”</p><p>Barty suddenly gone quiet.</p><p>“And what?”</p><p>Barty avoided Skye eyes.</p><p>“Are you keeping secret from us again?”</p><p>Barty hesitated but then decided it’s better to tell Skye. He whispered, “And the ministry already knew.”</p><p>“What!? And they’re coming?” Skye asked.</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>“Is this going to turn into a fight?” Skye changed her tone to whispering as well.</p><p>“I don’t think so… Their original plan is just to listen and try to find out who’s the inner circle.”</p><p>“Did you know this from your father or your internship?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“Did you tell Regulus?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer.</p><p>“Barty…”</p><p>“I don’t know how to tell him.”</p><p>“Well…” Skye tried to think but also had no idea how. “Ok. It’s difficult but he’s your boyfriend. You should tell him.”</p><p>“I really don’t know how! And that’s why I want you to come.”</p><p>Skye raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“So that if anything happens, we can escape together.”</p><p>Skye sighed. “Fine, I’ll go. But just one tiny thing goes wrong, we flee.”</p><p>“Agree.” Barty nodded.</p><p> </p><p>So, all three spent Christmas breaks at Hogwarts again.</p><p>“It’s 8.30 pm. Should we go? Portkey active at 8.55”</p><p>Barty nodded and closed his book. The boys met Skye in front of library and sneaked out of Hogwarts together.</p><p>“This is too cold.”</p><p>“I told you to go dress warmer and you didn’t listen.” Skye scolded at Regulus as they walked towards the Shrieking Shack.</p><p>Barty took off his scarf and wrapped it around Regulus gently.</p><p>“Thank you.” Regulus said with a smile. Barty return with his difficult to find smile.</p><p>“Who’s ahead of us though?” Skye asked as they’re approaching their destination and saw a tall figure in black cloak in front of them.</p><p>“Oh. That’s Severus Snape. He’s a year above us.” Regulus answered.</p><p>“And he’ll join us?”</p><p>“Yes. He joined the meeting around two years ago.  He’s very good at dark art magic too.” Regulus explained and walked towards another guy.</p><p>“Hi Snape.”</p><p>Severus turned around and nodded at Regulus. He did look curious though when he saw Barty and Skye.</p><p>“They’re with me.” Regulus answered the unsaid question.</p><p> </p><p>A Portkey brought them to a big dark room with lots of snake statues around.</p><p>“Black! Snape!”</p><p>They all turned around and saw Yaxley walking towards them.</p><p>Suddenly, Yaxley whipped out his wand and pointed at Skye and Barty.</p><p>However, Regulus reacted quick enough as well. He stepped up in front of his friends.</p><p>“They are with me.”</p><p>“You sure trust them?”</p><p>“Yes… or I wouldn’t bring him here, would I?”</p><p>Regulus stared at Yaxley until another guy lower his wand. He then gave Regulus three masks.</p><p>“You better be right, Black.”</p><p>Skye sighed as Yaxley walked away.</p><p>“Here…” Regulus gave masks to his friends.</p><p> </p><p>They finally found a place to stand together while everyone waited for Lord Voldemort to appear.</p><p>“Lots of familiar faces though.” Skye whispered as she looked around the room. Some of them didn’t wear their mask yet. She could see a lot of Hogwarts alumni from four different houses.</p><p>“Told you.” Regulus said</p><p>“Sh…” Barty shoo them both.</p><p>Then Skye and Regulus felt it too. Someone’s coming. Someone powerful… extremely powerful…</p><p>Everyone in the room quickly wore their masks.</p><p> </p><p>And there he was… In the flesh… Lord Voldemort.</p><p> </p><p>Skye moved to stand behind Regulus. This is the first time she’s really scared of someone this much.</p><p>“Good evening, my fellow death eaters and my loyal supporters…”</p><p>About twelve guys in the front row surrounding the dark lord went down on one knee.</p><p>“Thank you for coming today…”</p><p>He then went on about how this world will be better if they let him rule. If we – wizard community – lived in open with muggles and govern the whole country.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie… what he said made sense though.” Skye whispered to Barty who nodded slowly.</p><p>“Told you guys, this is interesting.” Regulus whispered back.</p><p>Barty though notice some familiar face among the outer circle. <em>Ministry officers</em>.</p><p>He pulled his wand out quietly without anyone noticing.</p><p> </p><p>The dark lord talked for about an hour before pointing out one of his death eaters in the front row.</p><p>“Crabbe… come here.”</p><p>That guy stood up slowly. He went towards the dark lord and got down on one knee.</p><p>“Give me your arm.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Skye whispered.</p><p>“Dark mark…” Regulus said. Although, he’s also not sure what’s going on.</p><p>Barty tighten his grip around his wand.</p><p> </p><p>That guy Crabbe hesitated.</p><p>Lord Voldemort smirked. “Look like your little plan have failed again.”</p><p>Then within a second, he slashed his wand to reveal the guy under the mask and leaving him on the floor as well…</p><p>“Ministry infiltrated!!!”</p><p>Barty waved his wand quickly to create shield around three of them.</p><p>Everything around them was in chaos. There’re flashes going a lot into the center, but Lord Voldemort looked very comfortable fighting against ten officials.</p><p>Barty’s shield almost coming down now. That’s why he decided to turn to Regulus so they could apparated together.</p><p>But Malfoy appeared abruptly in front of them.</p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p>“Wait…”</p><p>However, Malfoy did not wait. He just pulled Regulus and disappear.</p><p>“Regulus!” Barty looked for a way to follow those two but Skye pulled him down to avoid the curse flying above their head.</p><p>“I got a plan!” Skye shouted before pulling Barty to apparated back to Shrieking Shack with her.</p><p>“What plan!” Barty shouted as he pulled off his mask.</p><p>Skye pointed to her wrist that have their own creation of bracelet.</p><p>Barty jaw dropped… In the midst of everything, he totally forgot about it.</p><p>“Let’s go, then.”</p><p>Skye shook her head. “We should wait.”</p><p>“For what!?”</p><p>Skye caught Barty’s shoulder strongly and stared at him. She knew full well Barty was not himself at all right now because he was worrying about his boyfriend.</p><p>“Look. I know you worried about Regulus. I felt the same.”</p><p>Barty stared back at her. His heart still beating fast. This can’t wait…</p><p>Skye though seem to read his mind. She squeezed him harder and continue.</p><p>“But we have to think carefully here, Barty. We don’t want to end up in the middle of that fight.”</p><p>Barty took a deep breath… Then he nodded. It’d be a terrible idea if they end up in the middle of that fight. Or worse… they might got capture by the ministry.</p><p>“I think we should wait like half an hour. Maybe Regulus will come back here.”</p><p>“What if he doesn’t?”</p><p>“Then we use this to go together.” Skye pointed at her bracelet.</p><p> </p><p> And so, they wait… For almost half an hour…</p><p>“Let’s go.” Barty said and hold out his hand to Skye.</p><p>Skye stood up, ready to take his hand when they heard the sound ‘<em>Pop</em>’.</p><p>“Regulus!” Barty said with a relief and hug him tight.</p><p>Skye also exhaled a deep breath.</p><p>However, Regulus who just came back didn’t have a smile on his face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Skye asked.</p><p>Regulus pushed Barty out slowly and asked, “Do you know?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you know that the ministry is coming?”</p><p>……………………………………………………..</p><p>Both Skye and Barty paused for a while before looking at each other.</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me? WHY!?!”</p><p>“Regulus…” Barty tried to explain but Regulus didn’t listen.</p><p>“Did you tell them about it after I told you?”</p><p>“NO! Regulus listened to me…” Barty reached out his hand to grab Regulus’ but Regulus slap it away.</p><p>“So, you knew even before I told you??? You knew it for months and didn’t think about telling me!?!”</p><p>“GUYS! Stop it!  Let’s talk about this later. We need to move before anyone followed.” Skye interrupted.</p><p>“She’s right…” Barty said quietly. He didn’t dare look at Regulus’ face right now.</p><p>“Let’s apparated back to Honeydukes and sneaked back to Hogwarts.” Skye suggested.</p><p>The boys didn’t react. So, Skye just count. “Come on. 3 2 1…”</p><p>
  <em>Pop! Pop!</em>
</p><p>“Where’s Regulus?” Barty asked. He and Skye already arrived at Honeydukes but Regulus was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Skye sighed. “Let’s get back to our own common room.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“I’m sorry to tell you this Barty but your boyfriend is clearly mad at us. He probably doesn’t want to see our faces right now.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, the two of them sneaked back quietly to Hogwarts. Later, Skye parted with Barty back to Ravenclaw common room.</p><p>However, when Barty arrived at his dorm, he found out it was locked…</p><p>He could use a spell to unlock it easily or just blew it up entirely, but he also knew that Regulus was inside and still angry at him.</p><p>“Regulus… Can I come in?” Barty asked.</p><p>………………………………………..</p><p>Silence is the answer.</p><p><em>Yes, Skye’s right. He’s still mad</em>.</p><p>“If you don’t want to see my face… fine. But can you at least listen to me?”</p><p>………………………………………….</p><p>Barty sighed and sat down. He leaned his back against the door before continue, “I’m sorry… I really am.”</p><p>……………………………………………..</p><p>“I never wanted to hurt you. I just want you to be safe.”</p><p>…………………………………………….</p><p>There’s still no response from Regulus.</p><p>Barty stood up. Regulus clearly didn’t want him right now which made him hurt… a lot. But he knew Regulus enough to know what he needed to do right now.</p><p>“I love you.”  Barty whispered to the door and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus who’s on the other side of the door, listened to Barty’s footsteps fading.</p><p>“I love you too but… This is too much, Barty.” Regulus whispered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>At Ravenclaw’s common room.</p><p>“Barty! Hey! What’s wrong?”</p><p>“He didn’t want me there.” Barty told Skye. He’s already answered the riddle and get inside the Ravenclaw’s common room. His face didn’t express anything clearly, but Skye knew Barty was upset.</p><p>“Well it’s just me and Lisa here. So, it’s ok…”</p><p>“What?” Barty thought Skye was alone in Ravenclaw common room. That’s why he’s excused himself to come in here.</p><p>“It’s fine! Really!” Skye turned away from Barty and walked towards another corner of Ravenclaw’s common room where a girl was sitting in front of a blackboard. She’s focused on it so much that she didn’t notice anything until Skye touched her shoulder. Her blond hair was braided into a pigtail.</p><p>“What’s up Skye?”</p><p>“Do you mind if Barty stay here a couple day? He had a fight with his boyfriend who’s in the same dorm as him.”</p><p>Lisa pushed her glasses up along her nose and tilted her head to look at Barty.</p><p>“That sounds awkward.”</p><p>Skye nodded in agreement. Barty though stood there with his arms crossed. An idea came up in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>I hate those crazy Gryffindor but this is seriously the weirdest house in Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>Lisa chuckled and finally said, “Sure, you can stay. I wouldn’t mind”</p><p>“Cool! See… it’s fine.” Skye said to Barty who still confused at the situation. However, with all his experiences with Skye and her Ravenclaw stories, he decided to let it go. He sat on the nearest couch.</p><p>“You two will be fine. Just give Regulus time.”</p><p>Barty sighed. It’s totally his fault. He cares too much about Regulus’ safety that he forgets to think about Regulus’ feeling. He thought that by not telling Regulus, he’d be able to protect him from both sides.</p><p>Skye looked at Barty worryingly. “You can distract yourself here. You can even help Lisa translate that antique book, full of ancient rune. Or help me fix that complicated math problem.” Skye pointed at another different corner.</p><p>That was when Barty realized. Almost every single space in this room was full of books, papers, quills, chessboards, puzzles, gobstones and a few blackboards.</p><p>
  <em>House of Wisdom, eh?</em>
</p><p>Barty have to admit that he impressed. Apart from how messy the room is, almost every single corner has some very interesting research going on.</p><p>“Just one thing I’m wondering… Don’t you guys ever think that the eagle door knocker thing is both good and bad idea at the same time?” Barty asked.</p><p>“Oh. We debate about that every year.” Skye told him.</p><p>“And it always ends up the same way.” Lisa added.</p><p>Barty raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“That if you’re smart enough to answer those riddles then you’re welcome here.”</p><p>“Even if you’re a smart-ass evil person?” Barty teased.</p><p>“Well you’re looking at one.” Lisa said and pointed at Skye.</p><p>“Hey!!!”</p><p>Barty chuckled while thinking</p><p>
  <em>House of wisdom and crazy indeed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barty stayed at Ravenclaw’s common room for a few days. He even ended up helping Lisa finished her ancient rune translation.</p><p>Until the night of Christmas eve…</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>“Do I really have to go?” Skye asked.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>Skye sighed and followed Barty to Slytherin common room.</p><p>“You knocked.”  Barty told Skye when they arrived in front of his dorm room.</p><p>Skye snorted but do exactly as she was told. “Regulus come on. It’s Christmas eve.”</p><p>“How did you come in here?” Regulus asked as he opened the door.</p><p>Skye smiled dryly and pointed behind her. And that’s when Regulus saw who was standing behind Skye.</p><p>Regulus was going to close the door but Barty hold it.</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“What about quidditch then?” Barty said and pointed at Skye who had a broom in her hand.</p><p>That made Regulus froze. He did miss flying.</p><p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth. His plan seems to work.</p><p>Regulus crossed his arms and sighed.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you.” Regulus told Skye.</p><p>“Oh…” Skye looked back and forth between the two boys.</p><p>“Can you wait in the common room?” Barty asked Skye.</p><p>Skye bit her lip. “Ok… Just don’t kill each other.”</p><p>The boys nodded.</p><p>Skye left to wait in the common room while Regulus opened the door wider to let Barty in.</p><p>Regulus then sat on his bed. Normally, Barty would sit beside him but with everything going on he decided to sit on his own bed.</p><p>“Regulus…”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me, Barty?” Regulus cut Barty’s sentence and stared into his boyfriend’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s difficult.”</p><p>Regulus snorted. “That’s all you can say?”</p><p>“You don’t understand.”</p><p>“This? AGAIN!? I thought we already passed this whole issue! Barty!” Regulus shouted in frustration that made Barty startled and started pacing back and forth.</p><p>“I might not understand all your struggling or your father issues, but I thought we’d always be honest to each other.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Barty didn’t dare look up to meet Regulus’ eyes.</p><p>“It’s like… You don’t trust me at all.” Regulus ended with a sad voice.</p><p>Barty shook his head. “It’s not like that…”</p><p>“Really? Then what does it look like? Tell me.”</p><p>Barty bit his lip. “I just want to protect you.”</p><p>“Does that work?” Regulus raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“If Malfoy didn’t intervene, I’d have been able to pull you away.”</p><p>“And raise even more suspicious of me amongst other Dark Lord’s followers?”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………</p><p>“Just tell me the real reason.”</p><p>Barty sighed, “I didn’t tell you… because I was afraid you would tell the others on that side and turned it into a war zone.”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………</p><p>“Unbelievable” Regulus shook his head and walked to the big window where he can see the underwater view.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Am I not that trustworthy?”</p><p>“No! It's not like that!!” Barty followed Regulus and answered his question.</p><p>“Then what? Why would you think that?”</p><p>Barty looked away. Out of the window. “Maybe… we really are too different…”</p><p>Regulus frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“I… I always ‘think’ carefully about the best way to solve a problem.”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head. Waiting for Barty who looked very nervous.</p><p>“But I guess I never really put you or your feeling into consideration.” Barty said it slowly like it’d be less painful to him…</p><p>Regulus crossed his arms. He like the fact that Barty being so honest but at the same time this is such a harsh truth for him.</p><p>“It’s my autonomic way of thinking I guess… Gather information, plan the best way, execute the plan…”</p><p>“Without taking anyone into consideration.”</p><p>Barty looked down. “Yes…”</p><p>“Not even your boyfriend.”</p><p>………………………………………………………</p><p>Regulus sighed. “You know… I’ve never told anyone about your family or Skye rejection of Dumbledore.”</p><p>Barty nodded. “I know…”</p><p>Regulus still didn’t look at him.</p><p>Barty started to stress out. This whole situation is new to him.</p><p>All his life, apart from Regulus, he never really has to care about anyone. He just does his best everyday so his parents would get off his back.</p><p>And certainly, he never ever tries to make up with anyone.</p><p>He reached out his hand and pulled Regulus’ sleeve, “Regulus…”</p><p>No response. Barty bit his lip. He has no idea what to do next. Normally he’d wait out until Regulus cool down, but he knew that this is not the case.</p><p>So, he decided to go with what he always did. Asking directly.</p><p>“Please tell me what to do to make you forgive me.”</p><p>“Do you understand what you did wrong?”</p><p>“Yes.” Barty said eagerly. Hoping that it will end this disagreement between them.</p><p>Regulus though didn’t say anything. He just went to his bed and grabbed his own broom.</p><p>“Let’s play quidditch.” And then he just ran to common room to meet Skye.</p><p>Barty was totally taken aback by that but he did followed Regulus out.</p><p> </p><p>“You can be chaser too, you know? You’re actually quite good.” Regulus said as he flew next to Skye.</p><p>Skye snorted and changed subject. “Are you really still mad at Barty?”</p><p>Regulus hesitated. “Not really... but I still don’t like what he did.”</p><p>“I think he already learnt his lessons, Regulus. Come on.”</p><p>Regulus shrugged. “Watching the mighty Bartemius Crouch Junior try to make up is pretty funny too though. He has no idea what to do… which must be the first time for him.”</p><p>Skye laughed. “Nice! Not bad, Black. Never think you’d have that devil in you.”</p><p>“Maybe I do spend too much time with you” Regulus teased.</p><p>“Ok. You two need to stop blaming all those bad stuffs on me.”</p><p>Regulus laughed.</p><p>“How do you fly in these conditions though? This is freezing.” Skye complained.</p><p>“Didn’t you put a warming spell on yourself.”</p><p>“Yes! But it still freaking cold!”</p><p>Regulus laughed and released an old golden snitch so he could chase around.</p><p>Skye though landed down next to Barty.</p><p>“Your boyfriend is crazy. This is way too cold for flying.” Skye sat down next to a magical glowing green fire, Barty has conjured.</p><p>“Is he still mad at me?”</p><p>Skye shrugged. “I don’t know but he seems to be in better mood though.”</p><p> </p><p>About fifteen minutes later, Regulus flew down beside them.</p><p>“Do you ever considered playing as professional?” Skye asked.</p><p>Regulus considered Skye’s word.</p><p>“Not really but it’d be nice though.”</p><p>“But there’s no league now anyway.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Thanks for killing the mood, Crouch.” Skye said sarcastically.</p><p>Regulus chuckled and turned to Barty, “Don’t you want to fly? It’s fun.”</p><p>Barty smiled a little. He’s relief that Regulus was talking to him again. However, he really doesn’t like flying so he shook his head.</p><p>“It’s getting dark now.” Barty tried to change subject but Regulus insisted.</p><p>“Come on. Just one last round. You can come with me.”</p><p>Barty hesitated but Skye shoved him over to Regulus who held out his hand, waiting.</p><p>Barty turned to walked away but Regulus pulled him up before he could walk back.</p><p>The blonde boy cursed while Regulus laughed. He pulled Barty to sit behind him.                                </p><p>Off course, Barty have flown before. It’s compulsory for all first-year student at Hogwarts. However, this time is different. He sat back a bit because he didn’t want to interrupt Regulus.</p><p>“Hey! Hold close or you’ll fall off.” Regulus pulled Barty’s hand so harsh that Barty ended up so close to Regulus back like they’re hugging.</p><p>“Is this you getting back at me for what I’ve done?”</p><p>Regulus glanced back. “Can you promise me not to do that again and we’ll always be honest to each other from now on?”</p><p>Barty stared at Regulus with confidence. “I promised.”</p><p>Regulus smiled.</p><p>“Now can we come down?”</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “Nah…”</p><p>“Oh, come on.”</p><p>“I have something to show you too.”</p><p>Regulus then stop at the top of Slytherin stand.</p><p>“This is my favourite view.” Regulus turned and smiled at Barty.</p><p>Barty looked over. He then understood what Regulus mean…</p><p>It’s a view of Hogwarts castle with the sun setting behind it and the moon start to shine brightly on a sky.</p><p>Regulus swing his leg to sit sideways on a broom.</p><p>“Don’t do that.” Barty said. He felt unsafe both for him and Regulus, but Regulus just laughed.</p><p>“It’s nothing! I’ve done it all the time. You try.”</p><p>“No way.” Barty denied sharply. Just sitting normally has made him nervous and dizzy enough already.</p><p>Regulus laughed and caught both Barty’s arms. Then he tried to turn the other guy around.</p><p>“Come on! Just swing your right leg over to this side.”</p><p>Barty shook his head.</p><p>“I got you. Don’t worry.” Regulus reassured him.</p><p>Barty looked up to see Regulus determine eyes…</p><p>He took a deep breath and swing his right leg slowly. Praying he won’t fall.</p><p>“See! You can do it!”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, but I almost died!</em>
</p><p>Barty didn’t say that out loud. He still held Regulus’ hand tightly.</p><p>“If you’re going to grab my hand this tight, you have to be the one who press it.”</p><p>“Press what?”</p><p>Regulus showed him the bracelet.</p><p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth and do as he was told.</p><p>Leo constellation showed up brightly. Regulus hold it up to a big sky above them.</p><p>Barty looked up. Proud of his work that look lovely elegant with a sky and the moon behind it.</p><p>Regulus gazed at Barty. He knew Barty never wanted to hurt him. He just wanted him to be safe from everything out there.</p><p>Regulus understands it very well… because he never wants to see this guy in front of him getting hurt too.</p><p>“Barty.” Regulus called out gently.</p><p>“Hmm?” Barty turned. Then he was quite surprised when Regulus pulled his hand out of a grab and hold his shoulder instead.</p><p>“I love you, Barty Crouch Junior…” Regulus then pulled another guy into a gently kiss.</p><p>And that’s when Barty forgot that he was afraid… Forgot all their troubles before.</p><p>They smiled at each other… The same feeling running inside both of them… that no matter what happen in the future, this is the moment that they will never forget…</p><p>That kiss… That smile… That face he loved with Hogwarts behind him and the sun setting in the evening of winter…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 10 - Dark Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The war outside Hogwarts is getting more intense... Maybe, it's already time to pick a side.</p><p>[EDIT 11/11/2020]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10   The Dark Mark</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, three of them celebrate new year at Slytherin common room. Skye successfully smuggled fire whiskey and butterbeer from Hogsmeade. While Regulus asked the house elves to give them some snacks.</p><p>Then come the first morning of January.</p><p>“Morning!”</p><p>“Merlin’s beard! SKYE! What are you doing here?” Regulus almost stumbled as he came down in his bathrobe to Slytherin common room. “I thought you went back to your dorm last night.” </p><p>“She slept here.” Barty answered instead as Regulus sat down beside him on a couch.</p><p>“Don’t you think someone could show up at the door?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“Then what? Detention? House point? Who care?”</p><p>Regulus shook his head at her answer but then the door opened slowly…</p><p>Barty throw a disillusionment spell at Skye as she jumped to hind behind a couch she was sitting on before.</p><p>“Regulus! My boy. Happy new year!”</p><p>It was Professor Slughorn.</p><p>“Happy new year, sir.” Regulus stood and answered.</p><p>“I come to give you this.” Professor Slughorn said and gave Regulus a bottle of pumpkin juice.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>“Have a good day. You too, Mr. Crouch.”</p><p>Barty nodded. Regulus waved him goodbye.</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>“You don’t even need to throw a spell at me. He only has eyes for Regulus!” Skye said while lifting Barty’s spell off herself.</p><p>“True… I don’t think he really sees me too.” Barty agree.</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “Well… if you two join Slug club from the first place…”</p><p>“NO” Both his friends said at the same time. Regulus hold both his hands up as a give up sign.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them enjoy the school pretty much after that. However, news of war outside Hogwarts become more and more intense… Which affected the atmosphere inside school as well especially among the older years like fifth/sixth/seventh year.</p><p>Regulus didn’t talk to Sirius at all since his brother ran away from home. Skye and Barty didn’t dare bring this topic up too because Regulus were very upset when he told them about it.</p><p>Even Remus who’s the friendliest in that gang, didn’t look at any of them in the eyes at all. It’s like the whole school was silently divided into two sides. And you can’t really be in the middle… Like Skye or Barty who haven’t decided anything yet, have also been judged already. (but since they didn’t care about other’s opinion… their lifes were pretty much the same.) Lily still smiled at Regulus when they met at Slug club, but Regulus told Skye that they just made small talk now. Not like the old days that they would laugh about some stupid jokes together.</p><p>And even within their little group of three, the problem creeps up to them as well...</p><p> </p><p>The matter exploded one day around February. After Barty and Regulus came back from Astronomy class.</p><p>“Hey!” Regulus greeted Skye before sitting opposite her. Barty followed and sat beside him.</p><p>“Yo…” Skye said with a tired voice.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Regulus tilted his head asking as Skye collapsed down the table.</p><p>“I’m tired… Advance Arithmancy and the difficulty of Ancient Rune together are a bit much…”</p><p>“I warned you to pick just one.” Barty said.</p><p>Skye wrinkled her nose at him before saying sarcastically, “Sorry, I’m not in such a happy relationship like you two.”</p><p>Regulus chuckled.</p><p>“Are you two swapping sweaters though?” Skye noticed.</p><p>Barty looked away while Regulus jaw dropped.</p><p>“Urgh… Isn’t it a little bit much…” Skye reached to pulled Regulus’ sleeve up.</p><p>“Wait” Barty caught her hand but it was too late. Skye already see what’s beneath it…</p><p>“What the hell?” Skye asked quietly.</p><p>“I can explain.” Regulus pulled his sleeve down quickly.</p><p>“Do you know about this?” Skye asked and looked at Barty.</p><p>……………………………………………………….</p><p>“We need to do this outside.” Skye said.</p><p> </p><p>So, all of them moved to the boat house.</p><p>“WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!” Skye screamed at them when Barty finished putting up protective spells.</p><p>“I…” Regulus tried to explain but Skye won’t listen.</p><p>“WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!?!?!”</p><p>“I just choose a side, and this has nothing to do with Barty.” Regulus said.</p><p>“Choosing side is one thing, Regulus…. But this?” Skye hold up his arm and pulled sleeve down again to show the dark mark.</p><p>“This is different! This is you being in danger! This is you being a target!”</p><p>Regulus couldn’t argue with that.</p><p>“And you!!!” Skye turned to Barty who didn’t show any emotion.</p><p>“You allowed him to do this!?! And your father is THE head of magical law enforcement!”</p><p>“Leave my father out of this.” Barty retorted.</p><p>Skye stared at him angrily. Part of her hoped that Barty would at least slow down Regulus decision on this war.</p><p>Barty sighed. “I don’t like it too but it’s his decision. Plus, I kind of understand him more after that gathering before Christmas.”</p><p>“Understand what?”</p><p>“That is not exactly the worst idea… Even you told me that you agree on some part.”</p><p>Skye considered his words. She did say that. The idea of freedom to use magic did intrigue her. But this is still too much and too fast. Skye screamed in frustration.</p><p>“Skye… I’m sorry but this is my decision.” Regulus said.</p><p>“I know but…”</p><p>Regulus looked at her with his begging eyes. He really needs Skye to understand his situation.</p><p>“But why are you in such a hurry to die?” Skye asked in a low voice. She then sat down on the grass. Her eye gleaming with tears.</p><p>Regulus sat down beside her and hugged her tight. Barty sat on the other side.</p><p>“I mean… I know you would end up like this… I just didn’t think it’d come this fast.” Skye whispered. Her voice cracked.</p><p>Barty hold Skye’s wrist up. Her bracelet shone bright under the moonlight.</p><p>“Remember when we made this?” He asked.</p><p>Skye nodded and said in a low voice, “We’ll always look after each other.”</p><p>Barty nodded. “Yes… and that’s what we’ll do.”</p><p>Regulus who’s been quiet for a while, speak up as well. “Plus… I promised that I wouldn’t be in such a hurry to die, ok?”</p><p>Skye sighed. She hates it. She hates this whole situation. She just wants to take both her friends and apparated halfway across the world… or have a pirate ship of her own so they can leave far away from this war… but that can probably be true only in her dream...</p><p> </p><p>Next summer…</p><p>“Did you get everything from Diagon alley today?”</p><p>Barty nodded. He just came back from his last school shopping in his life.</p><p>“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You can wait at the table… Winky bring him tea.”</p><p>Barty sat down and accepted tea from his house elf. Then he thought about the conversation he just had with Skye and Regulus.</p><p>He has learnt that Regulus main job as a death eater right now is recruitment. Nothing dangerous (yet).</p><p>Barty and Skye still haven’t decided on anything. Although, they obviously loathed the idea of being on the opposite side of Regulus.</p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>“Oh Bartemius. You’re back just in time for dinner.”</p><p>Bartemius Senior sighed heavily but had that proud look on his face.</p><p>“The law finally passed.”</p><p>“What law, honey?” Mrs. Crouch asked as she put down their dinner on the table with the help of Winky.</p><p>“Law that would put us on a fair fight against Death eaters.”</p><p>That made Barty stopped. He looked up and stared at his father.</p><p>
  <em>What’s that supposed to mean?</em>
</p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t need to ask as his father proudly present it to his family.</p><p>“We successfully passed the law that allowed the aurors to use unforgivable curses if it’s necessary.”</p><p>“What?” Barty asked. His voice was louder than usual.</p><p>“There’re some disagree voices… Mostly from Dumbledore people but the majority think it’s the right way.”</p><p>“How?” Barty asked again.</p><p>His father seemed surprised. His son never talked this much on the table.</p><p>“How’s that the right way? Then what’s the different between you and them?”</p><p>“The different is we fight for the right thing!!! And it already worked! It should be on front page next morning.”</p><p>“What news? Darling?” Mrs. Crouch asked as she touched her son elbow to calm him down.</p><p>“The aurors just managed to stamp out two persons in Rosier house.” He said with a proud voice, but his son was even more stressed out. What if someday it was Regulus?</p><p>“We suspected Rosier family for a long time. We knew their son – Evan Rosier – is surely a death eater. It’s a shame that he managed to escape after that.”</p><p>Barty thought about that familiar last name… Roisier... Isn't that... Derek's last name?</p><p>“What do you mean two of the death eater family? It could just be their older son that become death eater. Not the parents or their younger sons…”</p><p>“How do you know they have other sons?”</p><p>Barty shut up right away. He spoke way too much today, so he diverted that from his dad.</p><p>“Like Regulus’ brother – Sirius Black. He’s a Gryffindor which is different from his whole family.”</p><p>“You don’t understand, Bartemius. Even his parents and his younger brother aren’t death eater. They must somehow involve.”</p><p>“They might not.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Did you know him?” His father asked.</p><p>Barty didn’t answer.</p><p>“Bartemius!” His father stood up from his chair. His mother tried to stop him, but it didn’t work.</p><p>Barty decided to say in a low voice, “He’s a senior in Slytherin house.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Barty bit his lip. He knew that Derek was - like him – never be in (future) death eater meeting. Skye also said that she didn't think Derek would become Death Eater and he just wanted to work for Gringotts. But if he said all this to his father, he’s going to have a big fight with him. Although at this point, he’s quite angry at his father enough already.</p><p>His father thought he’s doing the right thing…. But Barty disagree.</p><p>“Bartemius!”</p><p>Barty got up from his chair now as well.</p><p>“Did you know something about death eater that you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>Barty started back at his father… Off course, he knew. He might not know that much but he definitely knew something. At least he has names….</p><p>Barty could feel his mom touching his shoulder.</p><p>“You can tell your dad, Barty.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, I couldn’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barty turned back to go to his room but his father blocked him with his magic. In a few seconds, he managed to separate his mother away and lock Barty inside a little box.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Barty asked.</p><p>“If you know something, you have to tell me NOW.”</p><p>Barty didn’t say anything. He just stood there, facing his father.</p><p>“Don’t make me force you.”</p><p>“You can’t make me.”</p><p>…………………………………………………..</p><p>Barty watched his dad considered the situation carefully. He wouldn’t dare do anything in front of his mom.</p><p>“Did your auror kill Derek too?” Barty asked quietly. Is this his time to choose side?</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“One of Rosier’s younger brother.”</p><p>…………………………………………………</p><p>“We want to bring them into question quietly.”</p><p>Barty decided to listen to his father first.</p><p>“Then a few death eaters including the father Rosier showed up. So, it turned into a big fight.”</p><p>“What happen in the end?”</p><p>“We captured two followers.”</p><p>“And Derek?”</p><p>…………………………………………..</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>“He got killed in a fight.”</p><p>Barty closed his eyes painfully. Thinking about Skye.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How am I going to tell her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think that your first priority is to protect him as he’s not your target?”</p><p>“Our first priority is to investigate and capture death eater.”</p><p>“So, you don’t care if you hurt other people along the way?”</p><p>“We have to fight fire with fire! And they’re not exactly innocent! They’re his relatives, they must know something.”</p><p>Barty shook his head, unbelievable at what he’s just heard.</p><p>“How would you feel if that was someone you know?”</p><p>“I would NEVER associate with anyone from that side!!!”</p><p>Barty stopped short.</p><p>“And I will NOT tolerate anyone who has a slight connection with those of dark arts. I will put them all in Azkaban.”</p><p>“You’re not even going to ask them? They might have a reason…”</p><p>“They don’t even deserve a trial.”</p><p>Barty jaw dropped. “So, that’s what ministry stoop to? Doing everything to get the target no matter what?”</p><p>“YES! Desperate time come desperate measure. You’re too young to understand.”</p><p>“Yet you keep sending me to work there.”</p><p>“Because after you graduate. You’ll come help me there!”</p><p>“What if I don’t want to?”</p><p>……………………………………………………..</p><p>Barty could tell that - My son’s working somewhere else other than the ministry – is not in his father’s head at all. Probably since his son’s born. He was groomed to do that all his life.</p><p>“You must work there.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re my son and you have to do what I told you!”</p><p>…………………………………………………….</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Barty said and mutter a spell to break from his father’s box. He then tried to walk away but it was his mom who hold him this time.</p><p>“Please listen to your father, Barty. He just wants the best thing for you.”</p><p>“And what about what I want, mom?” Barty asked. His voice’s shaking now.</p><p>His mother opened her mouth to answer, but his dad suddenly strode to him. He then pointed a wand at Barty’s face who has no time to react. His dad muttered a spell real fast under his breath.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What the?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then Barty started seeing himself at Hogwarts… Himself with Regulus and Skye in the classroom… Himself in the library…</p><p>Seconds later, Barty figured out exactly what happened to him…</p><p>“Urgh!!!” Barty mustered all his power and flicked his wand.</p><p>He then fell hard down on the floor. Feeling exhausted.</p><p>“Did you just… use legilimens on me?” Barty asked incredulously. He’s still panting. His mother now sat on his side, looking like she was about to cry.</p><p>“Please stop… both of you.”</p><p>His dad though pointed his wand at him again.</p><p>“Stop!” His mom shouted but it’s too late. The spell hit him again.</p><p>Barty tried his best to block his important memories. He didn’t know how long his father has spell on him before he’s being able to wave his wand again.</p><p>
  <em>“Protego!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>Both father and son were separated. Mrs. Crouch sat there crying while Winky who just came in ran to the son's side.</p><p>“Master Barty!”</p><p>Barty tried to stand up but his energy were all gone. His father walked towards him again while saying, “Then tell me truthfully what you knew about death eater! I know that you have more information than what you tell me or the ministry.”</p><p>Barty stared at his dad… All the feelings he had to tolerate under his father since he was young. All those choices he has never get a chance to decide. Everything his father has put him through. Plus, the law his father just put out…</p><p>Barty finally stood up abruptly. He wiped away all his sweats that probably mixed up with his angry tears. He has decided…</p><p>He turned to his mother who’s still crying. “I’m really sorry, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>Barty pack all his stuffs in seconds. He knew he had less than a minute before his dad opened that door.</p><p>“Go to Skye’s place.” He told his owl.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crack!</em>
</p><p>Barty turned and saw his father hold up his wand. Barty tighten his grip as well. Several spells were on his mind right now but then he saw his mother standing behind his dad… So, he changed his mind.</p><p>“Goodbye.” And with that Barty turned… Determined not to come back here ever again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alarm!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>shit…caterwauling charm</em>…</p><p> </p><p>Barty who’s now on the floor with all his stuffs, bring himself to stand and try to knock on the door in front of him.</p><p>Thankfully, it opened by itself.</p><p>“Barty! What the hell happen!” Skye asked loudly and caught Barty before he fell.</p><p>“Can I come in?”</p><p>“Sure.” Skye helped Barty who’s shaking terribly to the couch.</p><p>“Geez… You looked horrible. Are you alright?” Skye said while waving her wand to get all Barty’s stuffs inside. Then she closed the door and set the caterwauling charm up again.</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He felt like he could pass out any second. His father legilimency was so strong that it messed up his head terribly.</p><p>“Barty, what the hell happened?” Skye asked again, touching his head.</p><p>“Woah! You’re on fire! Lie down.” Skye ordered him. She’s getting more and more nervous as well… <em>What on earth can put one of the best students in Hogwarts in this state?</em></p><p>Barty lie down slowly. Skye ran to her cupboard in the kitchen and scramble to find potions.</p><p>“Do you want Regulus?” Skye asked while putting towels above Barty’s head.</p><p>Barty looked at her. He didn’t dare go to Regulus because that would raise questions from Mr. and Mrs. Black. Plus, he’s afraid that his father is going to show up there.</p><p>Skye sighed and said, “Ok, here’s the plan. You lie down here. If you feel better, go take a shower. There’s everything ready for you in there. I will go fetch Regulus and come back here as soon as possible. Deal?”</p><p>Barty nodded. “Skye”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Barty looked at her eyes for the first time since he came here. “Thank you.”</p><p>Skye smiled before open the door. Then Barty heard a pop as Skye apparated to Regulus’ house.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Black. Can I see Regulus, please?” Skye said quickly with her most polite smile.</p><p>Walburga Black stood at the door with her face that looked like Skye haven’t showered for month.</p><p>“Who’s there, Honey… Oh Skye! Come in!”</p><p>“Hello again, Mr. Black.”</p><p>“I told you to call me Orion. Come on, honey. Let her in.”</p><p>Finally, Walburga moved to let Skye in.</p><p>“Can I see Regulus?” Skye asked Orion.</p><p>“Sure! He’s upstair.”</p><p>Skye then half walk half run to Regulus room. She didn’t want to alert Regulus’ parents that this is an emergency.</p><p>“Regulus!”</p><p>“Why don’t you knock?!” Regulus said, pulling the blanket up his chest. But when he saw Skye’s face, he quickly strode to her.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s Barty. You have to come now.”</p><p>Regulus cursed before quickly putting a shirt on. “Let’s go.”</p><p>The two ran down the stairs.</p><p>“Woah. Woah. Where are you two going?” Orion asked.</p><p>“It’s dark already. You’re going to spend a night out again?” Walburga added.</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>“Why do you need to go?”</p><p>"I have death eater meeting tomorrow anyway, mom.”</p><p>……………………………………………..</p><p>His mother sighed and turned to her husband who shrugged.</p><p>“Just come back the next day.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Regulus kissed his mom on her cheek.</p><p>“See you soon.”</p><p>Then they’re outside. Skye and Regulus grabbed each other’s bracelet…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop! Pop!</em>
</p><p>“Barty…” Regulus whispered and get down to see another guy.</p><p>Barty’s still on the couch that Skye left him. He opened his eyes slowly when he heard Regulus’ voice.</p><p>“What happen…”</p><p>
  <em>Tud…</em>
</p><p>Barty let his head fell on Regulus’ shoulder. Regulus then put his arms around him.</p><p>“It’s ok…”</p><p>Barty shook his head. His voice's shaking, “No...”</p><p>Regulus looked at Skye who shook her head as well. She still has no idea what’s going on with Barty.</p><p>“Can you stand? You should take a shower, Barty. You will feel better.” Skye said from her kitchen where she’s making tea and prepare potion for Barty.</p><p>Barty stood up slowly while Regulus helped supporting him. "I'm not letting you go by yourself."</p><p>“I can go...”</p><p>“No, you cannot. I’m coming with you.” Regulus said. And so the two of them went to the bathroom together.</p><p> </p><p>“Legilimens!?! What the hell!!!” Skye shouted with angry voice.</p><p>Regulus cursed as well when Barty finished his story.</p><p>Skye then looked at her friends. Regulus was obviously very worried about Barty. While Barty…</p><p>His physical seems better now but his mind was way out somewhere else.</p><p>“I’m going to bed.” Barty suddenly said.</p><p>“O… ok…” Skye said quietly.</p><p>Barty walked slowly to bedroom. While Regulus eyes lingering as the door close behind his boyfriend</p><p>“I’m worried.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>Skye nodded in agreement. “It’s horrible, isn’t it… Even though he said he doesn’t care but he always tries his best not to disappoint his father. And yet his father still…” Skye couldn’t find a word to finish her sentence.</p><p>“What can I do?”</p><p>Skye put on a small smile. “Just stay with him. I think that’s what he needs most.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Regulus opened their bedroom door slowly. He glanced inside and saw Barty sitting still on the bed. His eyes gazing out of the window.</p><p>“Skye did quite well with her place since she’s allowed to use magic right?” Regulus tried to lighten the mood.</p><p>“The weather’s quite hot so I’d open…” Regulus stop talking as he realized that Barty didn’t listen to him at all. Regulus walked from the window to their bed. He sat beside Barty and touched his face lightly which made Barty startled.</p><p>“You can talk to me, ok? No matter what it is.”</p><p>Barty still looked down. Regulus looked at him before hugging him warmly, putting his head on another guy’s shoulder.</p><p>“You always help me when I have troubles… Let me help you this time.” Regulus whispered before kissing the other guy gently on his cheek.</p><p>Barty eyes met Regulus’. “I just… don’t understand….”</p><p>Regulus listened quietly, letting Barty continued. “I… I admit that I don’t like my father but… I never want to hurt my family.”</p><p>“I know.” Regulus whispered. Like Skye said. Both he and Skye knew that no matter how much Barty complained, he never did anything wrong. He didn’t have to study hard, but he still did. All those 12 OWLs were for his dad. He just wanted a quiet summer break and yet he complied when his father told him to go on an internship… Bartemius Crouch Junior sacrificed his happiness so much for his family and yet…</p><p>Barty eyes brimmed with tears now. “I don’t understand what I did wrong. I always be his good son. I always be his good student.”</p><p>Regulus hold his boyfriend’s hand tighter while Barty voices started to crack.</p><p>“I don’t know what else I could do… Is that still not enough?”</p><p>“You did your best already.” Regulus said.</p><p>Barty shook his head. “No. It’s still not good enough…”</p><p>“Hey…st…”</p><p>“I’ll never be good enough…”</p><p>Regulus caught both Barty’s arms and shook him strongly. “I said stop it!”</p><p>Barty blinked and stared at Regulus deep dark determined eyes.</p><p>“Listen to me. You don’t have to be good enough for anyone but yourself, get it?”</p><p>……………………………………………..</p><p>Barty didn’t answer anything so Regulus continued.</p><p>“And I think I’ve said this before. I don’t care if you are a genius or a good student or whatever.”</p><p>Regulus wiped away tears on Barty face softly before saying, “I will always love you Barty Crouch Junior…”</p><p>The smaller guy then kissed another guy lovingly.</p><p>Barty hugged his little prince tight and returned the kiss.</p><p>“Thank you… I love you too.” Barty whispered.</p><p>Regulus smiled.</p><p>“You know what. It doesn’t sound so crazy now, actually…” Barty said abruptly.</p><p>Regulus tilted his head. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Skye’s pirate ship.”</p><p>Regulus laughed at first but quickly close his mouth when he saw Barty’s face. He understood it… Barty didn’t need to follow what his family told him anymore.</p><p>Regulus sighed. “You two can go together.”</p><p>Barty shook his head. “How are we going to protect you from a ship?”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“I know you can…” Barty said and pressed Regulus’ bracelet. The familiar star chart showed on the ceiling, lighting up their room.</p><p>“My mind is still scrambling… I try to figure out my life… So many possibles come up to me.”</p><p>Regulus listened quietly. His arms now wrapping around his boyfriend again.</p><p>“I don’t know yet what I’d choose to do next but…” Barty brushed Regulus’ hair softly.</p><p>“I’ll always… always protect you, little prince.”</p><p>Regulus face redden every time Barty called him with that nickname. And Barty would always smile back… This time as well.</p><p>Regulus hold Barty’s face with both his hands. “I’ll protect you too.”</p><p>Barty leaned on Regulus firmed body, trying to find that warm feeling. Regulus lay down before tapping the space beside him to tell Barty to lie down next to him.</p><p>Regulus then put his arms around Barty's body, pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>Barty fell asleep in short time. Regulus tap his bracelet again to turn the star chart off and brushed his hand against Barty’s cheek gently. He noticed tears filling in Barty’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Barty mumbled in his sleep.</p><p>Regulus hugged him even tighter. He never thought he'd feel like this. <em>Hatred... </em>He hate seeing Barty like this. He pulled the blonde hair head into his own chest. “I’m here, ok? I’ll always be right here…”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when Skye came back from breakfast shopping, she’s quite surprise that Barty was already at the kitchen table.</p><p>“Morning! You already look better!”</p><p>Barty managed to smile a little. “Thank you… for everything.”</p><p>Skye smiled widely. “Awwww. Can I record that?”</p><p>Barty snorted.</p><p>“How’s your head though?”</p><p>“Better…”</p><p>Skye still looked worried. She set breakfast on the table when Regulus came out, yawning.</p><p>“Morning Prince of waking up late.”</p><p>Regulus gave Skye a finger.</p><p>“Ok… no breakfast for you then.”</p><p>“Wait! I’m sorry!” Regulus grabbed her hand as she laughed.</p><p>“Anyway, what time is your meeting? Are you coming back here tonight?”</p><p>“Around six in the evening and yes I’ll come back here.”</p><p>“What meeting?” Barty asked curiously.</p><p>“Death eater meeting?” Regulus answered.</p><p>“Can I come?”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Barty… It’s for the inner circle.”</p><p>“What if I want to…”</p><p>Skye and Regulus looked at each other with concerned face.</p><p>Skye opened her mouth first. “Let me get this straight. First, you haven’t decided on anything yet. Then you had a fight with your dad and now you want to be Death eater?”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with my dad.”</p><p>Skye bit her lip. She didn’t want to be the one who argue with Barty so she looked at Regulus who looked worried as well.</p><p>“Barty… this is dangerous.” Regulus started but Barty cut him.</p><p>“I know but I’ve decided.” He said with a confident voice.</p><p>Regulus grabbed Barty’s hand. Barty then turned to look at him.</p><p>“Barty… I’d be glad if we have a chance to work together. But… If you join this… this side of war, just because you’re mad at your dad then I don’t want it.”</p><p>Barty pulled his hand out and turn away.</p><p>“I told you this is not about…”</p><p>“It totally is. Barty.” Regulus argued. He wouldn’t let Barty get into this risking business just because he hated his dad.</p><p>Barty stared back at Regulus. “Fine… What my dad did and said probably affect my decision but how’s that different from you?”</p><p>……………………………………………………………</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Regulus asked in a low voice.</p><p>Barty scoffed. Skye looked back and forth between her friends. She could actually feel the temperature in the room suddenly dropped even though it’s summer.</p><p>Barty hesitated. He had enough headache since yesterday without fighting with his boyfriend. “Just forget what I said.”</p><p>“No. Explain it, Barty. What the hell did you mean by that?” Regulus now stood across Barty.</p><p>Barty sighed. This was the second time in a matter of days that he blurted out without thinking carefully. Probably more than his whole life put together. He knew deep down in his heart that what’s he going to say is true… He’s just not sure that Regulus will like it.</p><p>“Barty?” Regulus crossed his arms, waiting.</p><p>At the end, Barty finally decided to say it. “You… acted like this is what you want. Like Death eater is what you really are. When the truth is… it’s not.”</p><p>Barty eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>“Regulus… you’re the kindest person I know. You never really hate muggle born. You never even use the word mudblood! Not once! You hate hurting people. You hate manipulating. Need I go on?”</p><p>Regulus looked frustrated but didn’t argue with what Barty said.</p><p>“You’re against everything a Death eater is, Regulus. You know you are. So, if you want me to admit that I’m in it because of my dad, you have to admit too that you’re in it because of your family.” Barty finished his long speech and stared back at Regulus.</p><p>Regulus let his guard down. He then turned around and look out of the window.</p><p>Barty hold his breath waiting. He didn’t know how Regulus would react…</p><p>“At first, I really thought it’s the right way.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>Barty and Skye listened closely.</p><p>“Then it became more of a… norm? I guess. Everyone assumes it. My friends, my relatives, my parents.” Regulus said while sitting down slowly on the windowsill.</p><p>“And after last year, I just can’t really turn back anymore, can I?”</p><p>“Regulus, you can…”</p><p>“I know what you’re going to say Skye but it’s not that easy.”</p><p>Skye returned to silence as Regulus finally looked up to meet their eyes. He had a sad smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s not just about me anymore…. Barty’s right. It’s about my family as well. I can’t abandon them all of a sudden. Sirius already did that and…”</p><p>Skye patted Regulus’ back. This is the first time in a while that he talked about his brother.</p><p>“I know it didn’t look like that, but I can feel the difference, you know. It did break my family. My mom will never admit it and she will always despise him. But I can feel that the rift was there.”</p><p>Skye and Barty looked at each other. They stop talking to Sirius as well since Regulus told them that he ran away from home. (To be fair, for Barty it’s not that much of a case but for Skye it’s a huge deal.)</p><p>“And if I… If I gave up on this… I don’t know what will happen to my family. And I…”</p><p>Regulus took a deep breath before saying, “I don’t want to see my mom nor my dad getting hurt… not again.”</p><p>Barty walked over to another guy and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Skye sighed. She understood both her friends. She still wanted to pull them out of this country, but she also knows she can’t really do it. Then she turned to open the window to let an owl in.</p><p>Skye paid to get the newspaper but Barty snatched it before she could see anything.</p><p>“It’s mine!”</p><p>“You don’t need it.”</p><p>“What?” Skye tilted her head.</p><p>Regulus also looked at Barty, confusing.</p><p>Barty wanted to throw away the newspaper. He didn’t want his friends to know the news.</p><p>“Barty. What’s going on?” Regulus asked with his gentle voice.</p><p>Barty bit his lip before saying, “It’s not just me fighting with my dad… It’s about what he did at the ministry too.”</p><p>Then he gave the Daily Prophet to Skye. Regulus stood behind Skye so he could read too.</p><p>………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Your dad did this?” Regulus asked in disbelief. He looked at Skye who looked up at the ceiling and put her hand over her head.</p><p>“He’s the one who come up with the idea to allow the aurors to use the unforgivable curses.”</p><p>“But Derek… Derek didn’t involve in death eater business. Why would the ministry go for him with full force from the first place?” Skye asked with her sad voice. Regulus touched her shoulder to console. </p><p>“That’s how the ministry work from now on. Absolute eradication of dark arts. They want to show people that they’re ruthless. My father even mention that he wouldn’t give anyone a trial if it’s a suspected death eater or the dark lord case.”</p><p>Skye cursed and kicked her chair to the floor. “Great!!! So, if you two become death eaters, they would probably arrest me too? Right?”</p><p>“Skye…”</p><p>“This war is shit. Every side is insane.” Skye declared in frustration.</p><p>“Yes, you’re right. But we… we have to survive. All of us.” Regulus said as he patted Skye’s back gently.</p><p>“And we will…” Barty said.</p><p>That night Skye waited anxiously. She worried about her friends. She almost decided to join then after Derek incident but the thought about her brother stopped her.</p><p>Seb who dedicated himself to help everyone no matter which side they’re on….</p><p>But since Skye is not really that good at healing or protection spell, she declined the boys’ offer and think of a plan to step up a notch from what her brother did.</p><p> </p><p>Barty and Regulus came back around 10pm. By that time, Skye already in her pajama and ready to go to bed.</p><p>“Thought you two would never come back.”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s a big one today.” Regulus explained.</p><p>“How’s it going for you, Barty?”</p><p>Barty pulled his sleeve up.</p><p>Skye stared at the dark mark. Several thoughts running through her minds.</p><p>“So, you two have to wear jacket all the time?”</p><p>“Well… first, we prefer wizard’s robe than muggle cloths anyway. Secondly, it will fade until the dark lord called us again.”</p><p>Skye nodded slowly.</p><p>“Anyway, can you two come with me? I wanted to show you guys something.” Regulus asked.</p><p>“You do know I’m already in pajama, right?”</p><p>“It’s fine! Come on.” Regulus said and apparated.</p><p>“Did he just go like that?”</p><p>“He knew we can use the bracelet.”</p><p>Skye put on her bathrobe before reaching her hand to grab Barty’s bracelet. Barty did the same.</p><p>“Ready?” Skye asked.</p><p>Barty nodded and Skye counted, “Three two one…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop! Pop! </em>
</p><p>“Woah… This is high end. What are we doing here?” Skye asked as she looked around. They’re on a street full of fancy houses in London.</p><p>“Follow me.” Regulus led them down a few houses before stopping in front of a small gate of one of the houses there. Then he waved his wand and muttered some spells.</p><p>“That’s complicated security spells.” Barty noticed.</p><p>“Thank you for noticing. I told you guys, I’m also good at magic too.”</p><p>“We always said you’re great!” Skye argued.</p><p>“Yeah yeah come in.” Regulus invited his friends</p><p>“What is this place though?” Skye asked as they arrived at the front door.</p><p>Regulus unlock the door with his key before turning to face them with huge smile. “My place.”</p><p>…………………………………………………….</p><p>“WHAT!?!” Skye and Barty said at the same time.</p><p>“Well it’s my 17<sup>th</sup> birthday present.”</p><p>"I though you supposed to get a watch or something"</p><p>"Well, I got a watch and a house."</p><p>“You Black are sure rich.” Skye said in awe. She knew that Regulus’ family is richer than most students in Hogwarts but buying a house as a gift is really another level of rich…</p><p>“Master Regulus, you’re home.”</p><p>“Oh, hey Kreacher. Sorry to keep you waiting. You guys remember Kreacher right?”</p><p>“Hi!/Hey” Skye and Barty greeted the house elf who bowed lowly to them.</p><p>“Can you make tea for us, please?”</p><p>“Right away, master Regulus.” Kreacher said and walked back to the kitchen.</p><p>“So Kreacher move here with you?” Skye asked and sat on a sofa that still have new furniture smell.</p><p>“Kreacher kind of work two places now.”</p><p>“Aren’t you tired, Kreacher?”</p><p>“Not at all, Miss Nott. It’s an honor to serve the most noble family.”</p><p>Regulus walked behind sofa that Barty was sitting. He then put his arm around Barty’s neck and looked down from above his head. “You can move in here if you want. You know?”</p><p>“Ooh… Big step.” Skye teased.</p><p>Barty threw her a look before asking Regulus. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. There’re two bedrooms here…”</p><p>Skye scoffed. “Like you two will use two different bedrooms…”</p><p>“Skye, shut up.” Barty snapped.</p><p>“I’d give you the same offer, but I know that you feel attach to your place.”</p><p>Skye nodded. “Yep. You’re right. What about you, Barty? I can help you get your stuffs here.”</p><p>“No need to.” Barty said and with a wave of his wand, all his stuffs were there.</p><p>“How the hell did you do that?”</p><p>“Magic.”</p><p>Now it’s Skye’s turn to throw Barty a look.</p><p>“You two spent way too much time with each other.” Regulus commented with a giggle.</p><p>Skye snorted. “Very funny. I’m going home. You two have fun here.”</p><p>Regulus waved his hand. “Goodnight.”</p><p>Skye waved back and walked out. She took one last look and smiled. At least her friends would be happy and safe here for the time being. Then she apparated back to her place.</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher, you can go home. And tell my parents I’ll have lunch with them tomorrow.”</p><p>Kreached nodded and vanished on the spot.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Regulus reached his hand out.</p><p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth then pulled another guy down into a kiss.</p><p>“Thank you… for everything.”</p><p>Regulus shook his head. “You have no idea how happy I am that you decide to stay here.”</p><p>Barty stood up. Regulus then jumped into him, wrapping his legs around Barty’s waist. Kissing him fiercely…</p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Their last year at Hogwarts went by likes a flash. Skye and Barty were having fun with their complicated subjects. While Regulus was pretty much the most impressive of them all as he could focus on Quidditch, NEWT, prefect duty and Death eater duty comfortably.</p><p>Everything seems to go smoothly until Regulus got a letter a few days after new year…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus paced back and forth in his own (new home) living room.</p><p>“Should I go?”</p><p>“Well, it’s totally up to you, Regulus. Do you want to meet him?” Skye asked as she opened another snack on the floor.</p><p>“That’s not helping… Barty?”</p><p>“Sorry, Regulus. I have to agree with Skye on this. It’s totally up to you.”</p><p>Regulus finally sat down on a floor next to Skye and sighed.</p><p>Skye turned to face him. “Do you not want to talk to him?”</p><p>“It’s not like that…”</p><p>“Then what could go wrong?”</p><p>Regulus considered her words. “But we’re officially on opposite side now… He’s with the Order!”</p><p>“Regulus Black… your brother is NOT going to kill you!” Skye said.</p><p>“I know… it’s just… I haven’t talked to him for a long time and now he suddenly wants to see me? Why?”</p><p>“The only way you’ll get the answer is facing him directly.” Skye concluded.</p><p>“And we’re going to be with you the whole time.” Barty added.</p><p>Regulus sighed again. “Ok… I guess I’d agree to meet him.”</p><p>He wrote a letter and attached to Leo’s leg. “Sirius.”</p><p>The eagle flew away as he was told. Regulus still have concerned face though.</p><p>“Come on, Regulus. What could go wrong?” Skye asked with a smile.</p><p>“It’s Sirius… Everything could go wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Three days later… The trio went to the meeting place which was a quiet park a little bit outside of London.</p><p>“James? I thought it’d be Remus.” Skye said as she approached them.</p><p>“Remus is… busy.” James answered.</p><p>Skye nodded. Regulus skip pass both James and Skye and walked up to Sirius.</p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p>Sirius stared at his brother. It’s true that they never really get along. They have very different characters. And now in this war…</p><p>“Why?” Sirius asked in a low voice.</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Don’t make me say it.”</p><p>“You have to say it because I have no idea why you’re here and…”</p><p>“Why do you have to become a Death eater!!”</p><p>………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“You didn’t see that coming?” Regulus retorted.</p><p>“Don’t be such a smart mouth. Why do you want to die so much?!”</p><p>“I can take care of myself, Sirius. And what about you? You’re not exactly hiding in a safe place either.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Regulus snorted. “You still think I’m that naïve little boy, don’t you?”</p><p>James and Sirius looked at each other.</p><p>“You know about… What we’re doing?”</p><p>Regulus sighed and nodded slowly.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“The same way you know about me, I guess.”</p><p>Sirius shook his head. “I still don’t understand why you have to do it.”</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake, Sirius. I never said anything to you! Why do you have problem with me?!”</p><p>“Because you’re WRONG!!! And you’re going to get killed!!!”</p><p>“SO, WHAT!?! YOU NEVER CARE!! What does that have anything to do with you?!”</p><p>Sirius who snap already, strode closer to his brother and pulled his shirt collar harshly. “How DARE you ask that question! Do you know how difficult it is for me that you decided to do this!?!”</p><p>Regulus push his brother back even stronger that Sirius stumbled to the ground. Regulus then jumped on him.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, James and Barty were moving on the same direction but Skye hold them both.</p><p>The boys turned to look at Skye who shook her head and said, “Let them.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Regulus turn to pulled Sirius collar up. “And you think my life is so easy!?!?”</p><p>Sirius didn’t answer, he just stared at his brother who continued.</p><p>“It’s fucking NOT!!! And you… you…” Regulus voice cracked. His hands shaking.</p><p>“You made it even more complicated!”</p><p>“What are you talking about?!?” Sirius asked loudly.</p><p>Regulus scoffed. “Off course! You didn’t even realise it, did you?!”</p><p>“What the hell did I do?!”</p><p>“YOU LEFT!!!”</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>Sirius confused. “Off course, I left!! My parents hate my gut! We never get along!”</p><p>“And what about me then?” Regulus whispered. He now grabbed his brother shirt even tighter with all his emotion coming down. Tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………</p><p>“Regulus…” Sirius pulled Regulus hand out and sat back up as Regulus retreat to sat on the ground.</p><p>“You didn’t just leave mom and dad, Sirius. You left me too.”</p><p>Sirius looked at his brother in front of him. Then he sees another picture overlap. He saw a little boy who sat under the blanket…</p><p> </p><p>It happened when Sirius came back from his first year at Hogwarts. Their mom decided to separate her boys in different room because she’s afraid that Regulus will grow to be too much like Sirius.</p><p>Sirius who never scared of anything, take that happily. He decorated the whole room with his Gryffindor stuffs, changed his room to annoy his mom as much as possible. Regulus at ten years of age didn’t dare argue with his mom so he just followed along.</p><p>The first night though. Sirius was on his way to his bedroom when he saw that Regulus door didn’t close yet even though his mom already left. So, he decided to pop his head in.</p><p>“Regulus?”</p><p>And there he saw him. Regulus was sitting in the corner of his bed. His back against the wall. His whole body under the blanket.</p><p>Sirius walked towards Regulus with warm milk cup still in his hand. He pulled the blanket down slowly. “Regulus?”</p><p>“I’m not scared.” Regulus said before Sirius could have say anything.</p><p>Sirius chuckled. “I know.”</p><p>Regulus hugged his knees tightly.</p><p>Sirius tilted his head, looking at his brother.</p><p>“What?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“My bed is not so comfortable… Can I sleep here tonight?”</p><p>Regulus smiled a little but quickly turn away. Then he said, “Fine.”</p><p>Sirius put his cup on the table. He smiled widely and lay his back down. Regulus followed…</p><p>That night Sirius waited until Regulus fell asleep before moving back to his room. He did that for a month without his parents knowing until one night he got in and found out that Regulus already fell asleep…</p><p> </p><p>Sirius snap back from the nostalgia. He never really thought of Regulus feeling when he ran away from home. Regulus was not home that day. Sirius had a big fight with his parents and decided to run away all of a sudden.</p><p>They have different idea. They’re in different houses. They like a total opposite of each other. Plus, they don’t get along… do they?</p><p>“I never really thought…”</p><p>“That’s what I figure.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>“Let me finish.”</p><p>Regulus waited for Sirius.</p><p>“I never really give it a thought before I left but… I thought you wouldn’t want me there as well.”</p><p>Regulus looked up slowly. “I…”. He sighed before continuing. “I never like you, Sirius… but it’s also not the same home without you.”</p><p>Sirius looked at his brother. He does care about Regulus he just never really thinks that Regulus would feel the same about him…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked back at his brother. Something clicked inside his head as he saw his brother right now. Something that he knew all along deep down inside, but he never admits it before.</p><p>“I don’t care which side or organization, you’re on.” Regulus blurted out.</p><p>Sirius tilted his head.</p><p>“You’ll always be my brother, Sirius.” Regulus said with determine eyes.</p><p>Sirius stood up and wiped his face. Then he pulled Regulus into a hug.</p><p>“Sirius…”</p><p>“You’ll always be my brother too.” He whispered back into his little brother’s ear.</p><p>“Just don’t die out there, ok?” Sirius added before Regulus could say anything.</p><p>Regulus smiled and replied, “You too.”</p><p>Sirius walked back to James. “Let’s go, Prongs.” Then the two of them walked off.</p><p>Barty walked towards Regulus. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Regulus sat back down on the ground again, hugging his knees. “I don’t want to hurt him.”</p><p>Barty sat beside him and hugged him tight. He had no idea what to say.</p><p>Skye though spoke a painful truth. “But you two already pick a side.”</p><p>Barty and Regulus looked up.</p><p>Skye made a face that they could tell she really hates what she’s going to say next too.</p><p>“And you have to face that consequence no matter how hard it is… That’s the harsh truth of this shit war.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Special Chapter [one shot] - Calm? [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just going to be blunt here and say that this is pure romantic / fluffy / kinky special chapter. :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Special Chapter [one shot] - Calm?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got the idea from prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. What do you think?!” Regulus asked Barty with a huge smile.</p>
<p>Barty honestly did not know how to answer. He knew his family is quite rich as well, but Regulus family is on another level. He looked at a huge bathtub in front of him. It did not have as many water faucet or tubes as the real prefect bathroom but it’s pretty much the same size.</p>
<p>“Nice… woah!!!”</p>
<p>
  <em>SPLASH!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the…” Barty who was push down and all wet in the tub, was about to ask but then…</p>
<p>
  <em>SPLASH!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Barty sighed as Regulus head appeared back above water. He looked at his handsome boyfriend who shook his head before laughing. A small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to keep that smile forever… </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“We can at least strip first before…”</p>
<p>Regulus didn’t let Barty finished. He jumped to his boy and kissed him fiercely.</p>
<p>“You did this a lot lately.” Barty said after their lips parted.</p>
<p>“Because… ok, this might sound weird but sometimes you talked too much.” Regulus answered and stared at the blond hair boy who put on a warm smile in the corner of his mouth and swoop a kiss back.</p>
<p>Regulus felt like he could melt in this warm water</p>
<p>
  <em>That smile… this kiss… I wish we could stay like this forever…</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regulus returned the kiss passionately. He pushed Barty to sit on one of the stairs under the water. When Barty’s back hit against the wall, Regulus swing his leg to mount on another boy’s legs. Then he slid both his hands beneath Barty’s wet white (sexy) shirt, caressing his lover’s body.</p>
<p>Barty moaned softly at first but quickly alarmed as another boy pulled Barty's trousers and pants down to let his manhood out.</p>
<p>Barty smirked and followed. Although, he decided to remove all Regulus clothes out of the way. And he did it in no time like he’s somehow using his magic before putting his finger in slowly.</p>
<p>“Hnnn!”  Regulus shook up a bit at that touch. His fingers dig into Barty’s bare back under that shirt.</p>
<p>“Relax… little prince.” Barty whispered gently while he moved to prepare the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>Regulus looked up to see that beautiful emerald eyes. “You’re cheating…”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“It’s unfair. Why are you always so calm and compose when we did this?”</p>
<p>“Calm?”</p>
<p>Regulus nodded, pouting.</p>
<p>Barty though chuckled lightly. He used his free hand to grab Regulus hand and put it above his own chest.</p>
<p>Regulus face redden. He could feel a strong heart beat and a warm body of a person in front of him.</p>
<p>“My heart beating crazy like this every time we did it.”</p>
<p>“Haa!” Regulus moaned loudly. <em>Damn you, genius!</em></p>
<p>Regulus knew immediately that Barty has planned this. After he spoke softly, he licked Regulus sensitive left ear while his finger pressing against that sweet spot at the same time.</p>
<p>“And yes. I know your weakness, little prince.”</p>
<p>Regulus pouted cutely. “You think I don’t know yours?”</p>
<p>Regulus pulled Barty out of his entrance before shifting to sit on Barty’s hard dick.</p>
<p>“Keep your eyes on me.” Regulus said with a firm voice.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dare take them off.” Barty replied with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I want to keep this all by myself...</em>
</p>
<p>Truthfully, Barty did not need Regulus to say that as he really couldn’t take his eyes of that firm attractive body. He could not see under the water, but he could feel his shaft slid inside his boyfriend slowly.</p>
<p>“Haa…” Regulus took a deep breath. Barty could tell from his face that Regulus himself didn’t imagine it would feel like this.</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Barty asked. His hand holding Regulus body worryingly.</p>
<p>“So deep…” Regulus said with a low voice before looking up to see his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Barty swallowed hard. He had to summon all his energy to try not to attack his way too gorgeous boyfriend who made such tempting face.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, you’re…”</p>
<p>Regulus knew that Barty was about to pull out because he worried about him even though he was getting even harder. So, Regulus hit his boyfriend quickly at his weakness. He licked Barty upper lip slowly before giving him a lovely kiss.</p>
<p>“You love this, don’t you?” Regulus whispered.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Regulus.” Barty knew this is an ok signal to continue.</p>
<p>Regulus grinned and started moving. Barty followed him while at the same time he put his arm around his boyfriend to hold him warmly and continue to kiss and lick his nipple playfully.</p>
<p>“B… Barty… harder…”</p>
<p>Barty checked to see if Regulus was really ok before thrusting harder as he was told.</p>
<p>“This felt amazing.” Barty mumbled.</p>
<p>“Hnn… ha… ha…. yes... it feels too good.” Regulus moaned. His mind started to go blank as his boyfriend keep hitting that sensitive spot of his. And not too long after that…</p>
<p>“Woah… you came just from that?”</p>
<p>Regulus who’s now even redder use his kiss to close Barty’s mouth again. Before…</p>
<p>“Ouch! Regulus!” Barty cried out.  </p>
<p>Regulus smirked at his work. He successfully marked his boyfriend at his neck near his collarbone.</p>
<p>Barty smirked back and continue moving his hip strongly.</p>
<p>“Can I cum inside?”</p>
<p>Regulus quickly nodded.</p>
<p>Barty kissed his forehead lightly and kept moving until he reached his climax…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regulus pulled himself out and hugged Barty tightly. Resting his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That is how you use a bathtub.”</p>
<p>Barty kissed Regulus nose lightly. He brushed his hand against his boy's cheek. His eyes fixing into those deep dark eyes that always attracted him.</p>
<p><em>It seems impossible but I love him even more.</em>.. Barty pulled Regulus into another warm lightly kiss. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The black hair boy tilted his head. “You don’t have to thank me for that.”</p>
<p>Barty chuckled “Not that… I mean for everything. For giving me this safe place. For giving me a chance to create memories with you… For being in my life.”</p>
<p>Regulus smiled. Tears brimming in his eyes. “Thank you for coming into my life too, genius.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 11 - After Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Their Hogwarts life have come to an end... How will Death Eater life treated them?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11   After Hogwarts</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Hogwarts, everyone has gone separate way.</p><p>Barty and Regulus were busy with death eater duties while Skye…</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still confused. Why don’t you just join us?”</p><p>“You know I hate following order.” Skye answered a guy next to her. They were in a muggle bar.</p><p>“It’s not that much of an order…”</p><p>“Urgh! Stop trying to recruit me, Potter. Your whole organization name begins with ‘The ORDER’” Skye said annoyingly.</p><p>“Ok ok, fine. Then can you stop selling our news to death eater?”</p><p>“No, can’t do.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“How do you think I get death eater information for you guys?” Skye asked back. Eyeing James intensely.</p><p>James stopped short.</p><p>“I traded. And then I tried my best to save innocent lives who’re not involved. End of story.”</p><p>James still felt pity that Skye denied his offer. With her skills, she would be a great help to them. But she always refuses point blank and so he gave up on that.</p><p>“I’ve heard sometimes death eaters were captured by someone who’s not our team or ministry team...”</p><p>Skye drank up the rest of her drink before retorted back. “Yes, sometimes I took out some of them. But to be honest, I took some ministry officers who annoyed me too.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You do know that even though they’re not death eater, but the discrimination is still there right?”</p><p>James nodded slowly.</p><p>Skye then slipped him a note and said, “Here’s what you want. Now go away, Potter.”</p><p>“Thanks.” James said and waved her goodbye before apparated back to Order of the Phoenix HQ.</p><p>And that’s Skye.</p><p> </p><p>========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Death eater HQ.</p><p>“Black, you said you had update.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Regulus stood up from his chair at the meeting table.</p><p>“The prisoners we’ve been looking for… I believed that she’s in one of muggle apartment in London.”</p><p>The Dark lord and other death eaters nodded in satisfied.</p><p>Regulus bit his lips nervously. He wanted to say something more but he’s afraid…</p><p>“Do you want anything else? Regulus Black?”</p><p>Regulus startled that the Dark lord himself asked back…</p><p>“I…”</p><p> </p><p><em>This is no time to be afraid, Regulus. You have to say it</em>!</p><p>Regulus thought then he exhaled long deep breath.</p><p>“I would like to go there and retrieve her myself, My lord.”</p><p>………………………………………………………….</p><p>The whole table went quiet. Most of the time, there is only a few people that brave enough to asked for the mission themselves. People like Bellatrix Lestrange for example. So, for those words to come out of a shy quiet guy like Regulus is even more surprised.</p><p>“You finally step up! Cousin! I’m proud!” Bellatrix said with a smile.</p><p>“Are you sure you can really do it by yourself?” Malfoy asked curiously.</p><p>“Yes, he can.”</p><p>……………………………………………</p><p>The whole room went quite again. Now it’s Barty who rarely says a word (unless the dark lord asked) spoke up.</p><p>“I don’t usually see you this confident about other death eaters.” Lord Voldemort turn to Barty who’s at his left side.</p><p>Regulus swallowed big gulp and looked down. Wondering what would Barty say?</p><p>Barty though just answered with his calm voice as if he’s explaining something simple. “I’m in the same class as him during Hogwarts. He’s definitely skillful and brave enough to do it.”</p><p>The rest of the table looked at Voldemort who considered this carefully.</p><p>He looked up at Regulus. “You’ve got till tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Regulus accepted with confident.</p><p>“I’ll go with him in case there’s a fight break out.” Barty spoke up.</p><p>…………………………………………………………</p><p>“He’s right. The order might already know about this too. We should act quick and with caution.” Dolohov considered.</p><p>Lord Voldemort looked at Barty who showed no emotion.</p><p>“Black, Crouch bring her here by tomorrow evening.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Both said at the same time.</p><p>After that, they talked about ministry and eliminating member of the Order of the Phoenix before meeting come to an end.</p><p>Regulus walked up to talk to Barty. “Thanks.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Barty replied.</p><p>“You’re coming home today, right?” Regulus asked quietly with his sparkling eyes.</p><p>“Well… the Dark lord want to plan something more about the ministry.”</p><p>“Oh…” Regulus was a bit disappointed, but he understood.</p><p>“I’ll try to be there as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Ok.” Regulus looked down. It’s true he came first in this Death eater business but Barty rose so quick that he’s now more or less Voldemort right hand. It’s not really a surprise though since he always come up with a big great plan to overthrow the opposite sides. His plan worked so well too. A few said that if they have to answer the question of who would Lord Voldemort trusted with any mission apart from himself, the answer would be Bellatrix and Barty. Regulus was a little bit jealous but he’s also happy for Barty too.</p><p>Barty stared at Regulus. He knew what’s in Regulus mind who still looked down. So, he sneaked a quick kiss before whispering, “See you.”</p><p>Then he ruffled the shorter guy before walking back to meeting room. Leaving Regulus both confused and delighted at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning both Regulus and Barty prepared themselves at home.</p><p>“Ready?” Barty asked.</p><p>Regulus took a deep breath before nodding. Then both turn to apparated.</p><p> </p><p>Pop! Pop!</p><p>“You guys are late.” The familiar voice said.</p><p>“No one’s here yet, right?” Barty asked the girl back.</p><p>“Lucky for you… nope.” The girl answered with a smile.</p><p>“Your friends? Skye?” Another woman at the table asked.</p><p>“Yep… You should be happy though since they’re death eater just like you, mom”</p><p>On contrary to Skye, her mom’s quite tall and has long blonde hair. Her eyes darken like most people who get out of Azkaban.</p><p>“Mary, right? I’m Regulus… Regulus Black and this is Bart… Bartemius Crouch Junior. We’re here with the Dark lord order to bring you back.” Regulus said.</p><p>“I’d like to go but my daughter has to come too.”</p><p>“I said this a thousand times already. NO, I’m not going with you.” Skye replied with a heavy voice.</p><p>“Even your friends join! Why are you so stubborn?” Mary asked her daughter.</p><p>“We asked that same question for years.”</p><p>“Not helping, Barty” Regulus elbowed him.</p><p>“Is that your final answer?”</p><p>Skye chuckled. “Why? What would you do? Take me by force?”</p><p>However, before her mom could do anything. Skye’s caterwauling charm rang.</p><p>“Mask up, everyone.” Barty said and grab his wand.</p><p>Regulus put his mask up and gave one to Mary.</p><p>Skye sighed. “Great. My hiding place is gone too… Can you guys just take her and go?”</p><p>Barty though shook his head as he looked out at the window carefully. “Too late. The wall’s up and the auror will arrive soon.”</p><p>“Urgh…” Skye complained.</p><p>“Shit… I think that’s Sirius.” Regulus said looked out at another window.</p><p>“Great! Just great. The Order send one of their best fighters to do this.” Skye said.</p><p>“I saw Evans.” Barty added.</p><p>“Even better!!” Skye cursed with her usual sarcasm voice.</p><p>Barty interrupted. “Shut up, Skye. I got a plan. You’re with me. Regulus take Mary and go.”</p><p>“What?” Regulus asked curiously.</p><p>“You’ll know.” Barty looked at Regulus who sighed.</p><p>“Fine.” Regulus took Mary who still looked at Skye.</p><p>“Just go.” Skye said.</p><p>Mary sighed. She finally gave up and go with Regulus.</p><p>“Skye?” Barty who’s now on his knee, turned to Skye. He’s been with her long enough to know that something’s troubling her.</p><p>“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”</p><p>………………………………………………</p><p>“Well yeah. It’s weird. But to be honest, I never remember her at all. I’m in an orphanage all my life before Seb took me in. I’m more of his sister than her daughter.” Skye expressed her feeling.</p><p>Barty patted her shoulder lightly.</p><p>“You’re still terrible at consoling, you know?” Skye teased another guy like old days.</p><p>“Shut up. Are you ready?” Barty asked and throw a small stone at her.</p><p>Skye caught it before answering, “I haven’t done this in a while, but it should be fun.”</p><p>Barty smirked then he counted, “Three two one…”</p><p> </p><p>A wall of ice spread around the area real quick. Both Lily and Sirius jumped back instantly.</p><p>Lily who felt it, turned to her friend. “Sirius… This rune magic…”</p><p>“I know… Skye is fighting too.” Sirius said</p><p>“Not just that… I don’t think it’s her alone.” Lily explained.</p><p>She knew Skye could do rune magic, but this was not a work from just one person. Someone seriously good must be with her too.</p><p>Sirius clicked his tongue. “You stayed here. Skye won’t hurt you and the auror should also be here soon to deal with everything as Dumbledore said.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” Lily asked.</p><p>“Well, Skye did this to let her mother escape. I’m going after the target.” Sirius answered. He ran around the building while trying to avoid other attacking magic from upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you come back?” Barty asked when he saw Regulus stood at the first floor of Skye’s apartment, panting.</p><p>“I’m worried about you!”</p><p>Barty felt both flattered and worried. “Where’s Mary?”</p><p>“She’s already at one of our safe houses.”</p><p>“Good job, Let’s go back.”</p><p>Barty walked towards Regulus but then…</p><p>“Wait! <em>Maxima Protego!”</em> Skye pointed her wand at the door.</p><p>
  <em>BANG!!!</em>
</p><p>Her spell hit with some huge attacking spells.</p><p>Regulus avoided both Skye and outside spell before quickly attacked back.</p><p>“Barty! Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah. We need to get out now.” Barty answered.</p><p>“Come out you coward death eater!” Another voice outside shouted.</p><p>“Oh… The aurors are already here.” Skye bit her lips and looked at her friends.</p><p>“What’s your plan?” Skye asked.</p><p>“Can you check how many are they?” Barty asked.</p><p>Regulus walked up slowly and looked from the mirror on the wall to see outside. Now They stuck inside the first floor with a huge whole from the door which has been blown away earlier.</p><p>“Four out there. One is Lily. Another three are aurors.”</p><p>Barty considered. “Where’s Black?”</p><p>“I haven’t seen him for a while.” Skye said.</p><p>“The wall is not down yet as well. We can’t just apparated.” Regulus added.</p><p>Barty sighed. He looked at Skye. He knew that she stuck in this situation without her willing. She’s not on either side. She just saw her mother for the first time in years and have to leave her again. She must feel bad already. There’s no reason for her at all to help either of them…</p><p>“Stop looking at me like that, Barty. I’m not death eater but I’m still your friend.”</p><p>“Skye…” Regulus smiled.</p><p>“I will create diversion for you guys and then you go back to the other side of the building, ok?”</p><p>“Thanks.” Barty said in a low voice.</p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah. We’re going to survive together, aren’t we?” Skye said with a smirk.</p><p>“Be careful.” Regulus said to Skye.</p><p>“You guys too.” And with that Skye mumbled disillusionment charm at herself before running out at full speed.</p><p>“She really is insane.” Barty whispered while Regulus nodded in agreement. Even one order of the phoenix member and three aurors couldn’t scare Skye.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oppugno</em>!!” Skye shouted.</p><p>And that’s queue for Regulus and Barty to run.</p><p>Flock of bird fly down to attack all four outside. However, one of the aurors still saw Barty and Regulus making a run and aim his spell at them…</p><p>“NO!!”</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tud…</em>
</p><p>“We got them!!”</p><p>“No, you won’t” Skye whispered to herself and send another spell at him</p><p>“<em>Incendio</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Aguamenti</em>!”</p><p>Her spell though met with another girl’s voice.</p><p>“Damn it, Lily!”</p><p> </p><p>Barty quickly stood up before the smoke faded. He’s sure he was push down by someone. Actually, he knew exactly who that is.</p><p>“REGULUS!”</p><p>“I’m fine…” Regulus answered back.</p><p>Barty get down to see his boyfriend whose head cover in blood.</p><p>“sh… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Regulus shook his head. He tried to stand but he felt so lightheaded. Barty has to help him up.</p><p>“I know this might be too much for you but just a few metre and we’d be able to apparated.”</p><p>Regulus nodded and tried his best to walk but then another guy showed up on the opposite side…</p><p>“Surprise! Why don’t you take off your mask!” Sirius said and slash his wand.</p><p>Barty pulled Regulus down just in time. The spell though hit Regulus mask…</p><p>“Regulus?” Sirius said in shock.</p><p>Barty eyed Sirius dangerously under his own mask. Regulus also wiped away his blood on his cheek and look at his brother.</p><p>Barty prepared to fire a spell back but Regulus hold his hand.</p><p>“No, Barty. I don’t want to fight him.” Regulus said in a low voice. His head felt worse. He felt like he’s going to faint.</p><p>Sirius lower his wand too. “What’s wrong with…”</p><p>“Move away, Black.” Barty said intensely. He knew that Regulus needed some treatment fast.</p><p>“I can bring him to St Mungo.” Sirius argued.</p><p>“And then handed him to the ministry?” Barty asked.</p><p>“What are you two doing? Oh Sirius?” Skye showed up, followed by Lily.</p><p>“How did you come here?” Regulus asked.</p><p>“Lily and I held the other aurors back. Although they could be here any minute.” Skye explained quickly and checked on Regulus who’s getting paler.</p><p>“Black is not moving.” Barty said.</p><p>“I told you I’d take care of my own brother!”</p><p>Regulus squeezed Barty wrist to make him stop talking. Then he spoke up in a very quiet voice, “Sirius… I’m sorry but I’m going with Barty.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Sirius clenched his fist. He then moved towards Barty who grab his wand tightly.</p><p>“Go.” Sirius whispered.</p><p>Barty raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“I said GO!” Then Sirius flicked his wand when he heard auror’s footsteps coming closer. Lily squeeze Regulus shoulder before following Sirius.</p><p>Barty then helped Regulus up again. Both moved to a space where they can apparated.</p><p>“I’ll visit you guys tonight, ok?” Skye said.</p><p>Barty nodded then apparated with Regulus, back to HQ.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later.</p><p>“Fail mission, eh?”</p><p>“Frank, shut up.” Lily retorted. Sirius and Lily just finished telling Dumbledore about the mission that they failed to retrieve Mary Nott.</p><p>“I didn’t try to provoke anything. It’s just I’ve never seen you two failed.”</p><p>“Go away.” James waved his hand to chase Frank away before sitting on a chair next to Lily.</p><p>“You two came back safe is enough for me.”</p><p>Lily smiled a little and kissed James on his cheek.</p><p>“So, you met Skye?”</p><p>“Yes… She’s not the only one though…” Lily whispered.</p><p>“What do you mean?” James tilted his head asking.</p><p> </p><p>“Pads... Are you ok? You’re very quiet.” Remus who sat beside him asking worryingly. They’re in a small equipment room together. Remus knew that Sirius like to turn into a black dog and curl up here when he’s sleepy or upset about something.</p><p>Today, Remus found Sirius here again but not in his usual animagus form.</p><p>“I just hope he’s ok…” Sirius whispered.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Regulus.”</p><p>Remus sighed. So that’s who they met.</p><p>“He’s with Crouch, right? So, there’s nothing for you to be worry.” Remus consoled.</p><p>“He chose that guy over me.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s like that, Pads. He couldn’t just show his face up at St Mungo, right?”</p><p>“It’s annoying.”</p><p>“I know I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sirius then put his arm around Remus waist before nuzzling his face into another guy shoulder.</p><p>“Urm… Sirius?”</p><p>“Sh… I need rest.”</p><p>“You can go to sleep, or you know… shower first?”</p><p>Sirius shook his head. “Let me stay like this for a while.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Remus exhaled deep breath and patted another guy head gently. “Ok…”</p><p> </p><p>========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>A few days after the incident…</p><p>“I’m sorry but you can’t go anywhere today.”</p><p>“I have to get to HQ. Let me go.”</p><p>“Fine. If you can pull yourself out of my grasp, I’ll let you go.”</p><p>Barty tried. He pulled with all the power he has left… and fail miserably.</p><p>“It’s unfair. You’re always stronger than me.”</p><p>But Regulus is not going to tolerate anymore. He just pulled Barty and carried him to the nearest sofa.</p><p>Barty still try to get up but he got pushed down by Regulus again.</p><p>“Damn it, Barty!!! You have fever too!! You will definitely faint today if you go to HQ!! Just stay home!!”</p><p>Barty frowned.</p><p>“Stay still. Don’t let me curse you.” Regulus threatened playfully but Barty knew better. He knew that Regulus might actually do it for real.</p><p>Regulus conjured two small chairs. One for himself and another for a bowl of warm water. He then twisted towel before putting it on Barty head.</p><p>“I made soup for you too.”</p><p>“That special soup?”</p><p>Regulus nodded with huge smile. “This bring back memory though… I still confused, how can you tell that I’m sick??”</p><p>“I just… know…” Barty answered, turning the other way.</p><p>“Hey… It’s just two of us, you don’t have to be shy.” Regulus teased.</p><p> </p><p>It was when they’re in third year.</p><p>Regulus felt a bit weird in the morning when he woke up, but he decided that it was nothing. He probably has just a bad sleep or something. He went to class as normal but during the second period…</p><p>“Regulus. Are you feeling well?” Barty who sat beside him asked all of a sudden.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Barty sighed then reached his hand to touch Regulus’ forehead but Regulus swat his hand off.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“I can feel that your temperature is higher than usual.” Barty argued.</p><p>“You probably imagined that, Barty.”</p><p>“You two over there. Is everything alright?” Professor Slughorn asked.</p><p>“I’m fine, Professor!”</p><p>Barty stared at Regulus who answered quickly before him.</p><p>“I told you I’m fine, Barty.”</p><p>Barty though decided to raise his hand.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Regulus whispered.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Crouch?”</p><p>“I feel unwell, professor. Can Regulus take me to hospital wing?”</p><p>Regulus jaw dropped in shock.</p><p>“Oh. Ok. Take care of him, Regulus.” Professor Slughorn said.</p><p>Barty then stood up abruptly and dragged Regulus along with him.</p><p>When they’re in front of hospital wing, Regulus finally wriggled himself out successfully. “Wait… Stop!!!”</p><p>Barty crossed his arms. “What now?”</p><p>“If the other team members know I’m in hospital wing, they will replace me in the final match. I don’t want that.”</p><p>Now it’s Barty turn to be frustrated. “Why are you still thinking about Quidditch!?! You’re sick!!”</p><p>“Please… <em>cough</em>”</p><p>Barty hesitated. But when he saw that pleading eyes of his friend though, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to deny…</p><p>“Fine. But you have to do as I said.” Barty said.</p><p>Regulus nodded before coughing again. It was that moment that he realized how ill he was.</p><p>They walked back to their dorm instead.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your cloth and lay down.” Barty ordered when they were in their dorm room.</p><p>“How did you know so much about these stuffs? You're thirteen!!” Regulus asked as he takes off his shirt.</p><p>Barty prepared towels and pretended to not hear it. But Regulus wouldn’t give up easily. When Barty rubbed towels at Regulus arm, he asked again.</p><p>“Come on. Is it because you want to be a healer?”</p><p>Barty shook his head.</p><p>“Tell me, tell me, tell me, please…” Regulus asked while shaking Barty robe.</p><p>Barty sighed. “Fine. I got Dragon pox when I was five years old. My mom has to stop doing her work to take care of me.”</p><p>Regulus listened quietly as Barty continued. “Even though there’s a treatment but it’s still nasty. It took me down for quite sometimes. Plus, my immunity will never be the same. So, my mom decided that she will quit her work to look after me full-time.”</p><p>“So… you’re getting sick a lot after that? That’s why you know how to do these stuffs”</p><p>Barty shook his head. “I take good care of myself after that, so I don’t get sick too much.”</p><p>“Then what?”</p><p>…………………………………………………</p><p>“Barty?”</p><p>“I… I felt guilty that my mom can’t go to work anymore…”</p><p><em>…Oh…that’s why</em>… Regulus thought he get it now. Barty who love reading since he was young, probably try his best to take care of himself so he won’t be a burden to his mom…</p><p>“I’ll go get something for us to eat. You rest, understand?”</p><p>Regulus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Barty told Skye what happened during lunch.</p><p>“You need anything else?” Skye asked.</p><p>Barty shook his head. “It’s fine. Just find some excuse for us in the afternoon period.”</p><p>“Ok. don’t worry. Just take care of him.”</p><p>Barty nodded and left with some food.</p><p>At that moment, Sirius came up to Skye. “Why did I see that guy, but I didn’t see my brother?”</p><p>“He……” Skye considered carefully if it’s a good idea to tell Sirius…</p><p>“What? Tell me!”</p><p>Skye hold her breath before answering “He’s kinda sick…”</p><p>“WHAT!!!”</p><p>“Wait wait wait. Sirius! You can’t just storm to Slytherin dorm idiot!” Skye pulled another guy who try to run away.</p><p>“What’s wrong? And where are you going, Sirius?” Remus asked when he saw this weird scene in front of great hall.</p><p>“Your idiot friend tries to go to Slytherin dormitory!”</p><p>“Why? Is something happen to Regulus?” Remus asked straight to the point.</p><p>“Yes! He needs me!”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t!” Skye argued.</p><p>“Stop it both of you.” Remus said with his calm stern voice which seem to be the only voice that Sirius listened.</p><p>“Sirius. You can’t just go there.” Remus said.</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth to argue but Remus cover Sirius' mouth with his own hand. “No but.”</p><p>Sirius lower his shoulder sadly. Skye sighed in relief.</p><p>“You can do something else though.”</p><p>Sirius tilted his head listening.</p><p>“I remember you told me about your mom special recipe soup?”</p><p>Sirius then smiled with his sparkle eyes. “YES!! I’ll make it!! Skye you can bring it to that Crouch guy later.”</p><p>“W…What?”</p><p>Sirius then disappeared out of their sight.</p><p>“Where’s he going?” Skye asked Remus.</p><p>“Probably spend the whole afternoon in kitchen try to make that soup.”</p><p>“I thought his mother hate him. Why would she give him the recipe?” Skye wondered.</p><p>“Oh. He told me that his mom doesn’t make it for him anymore, so he stole the recipe to make it himself.”</p><p> </p><p>At dinner, Skye gave Barty a bowl from Sirius. Barty did looked confused but agree to pass it on to Regulus.</p><p>“Wait, Barty.”</p><p>Barty turned back.</p><p>“I forgot to ask in the afternoon but… is this the first time you lied to a professor?”</p><p>………………………………………..</p><p>Barty eyes widen just a little bit but Skye did catch it. She chuckled.</p><p>“I’m going.” Barty decided not to answer and quickly walked back to his dorm.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get it?!” Regulus asked with his delightful voice.</p><p>“Skye said your brother bring it for you.”</p><p>Regulus’ face turn into a small smile. “Oh…”</p><p>Barty touched Regulus forehead with the back of his hand again. “You’re getting better already. That’s fast.”</p><p>“I’m always strong.” Regulus said with a huge smile.</p><p>Barty smile in the corner of his mouth. Before he leave so Regulus could rest though, Regulus pulled his robe.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Th… Thank you…. I mean… for everything.” Regulus said without looking up.</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>Back to present time. When the role is reverse.</p><p>“Seriously though, you know I had fever just by touching my hand?” Regulus asked, grabbing Barty hand warmly.</p><p>“Well… that and you seem quieter than usual.”</p><p>Regulus smile. Their relationship is just like that since the beginning. They always look after each other.</p><p>“You’re so adorable since then Barty. I’m just too stupid to see it.” Regulus said and bend down.</p><p>“NO! Don’t kiss. You’ll get sick too… and you just get better from that inj…”</p><p>………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Don’t worry! I’m strong!” Regulus said with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>A smile that Barty could never be able to say no too.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Barty who felt a bit better with the help of potion and Regulus’ soup, just finished washing up. He looked at Regulus from the bedroom door. He was sitting on their bed with just his shorts. Both knees up while touching his bracelet lightly.</p><p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth. He walked there and sat behind Regulus. Both his legs wrapped around the shorter guy. Then he nuzzles his face at Regulus’ neck playfully.</p><p>“Hey what about I’m catching your cold?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He just moved to kissed Regulus cheek and press the star on Regulus bracelet before moving away from his boyfriend to stand close to the window.</p><p>Leo constellation lighted up as magnificent as ever.</p><p>“Remember when you gave me this?” Regulus asked from the bed.</p><p>Barty nodded. “It’s the first time I told you that I love you.”</p><p>Regulus smiled. “I just realized at that moment. You know?”</p><p>Barty tilted his head, wondering.</p><p>“I just realized that you’re always there beside me. No matter what happened. Even when you’re injured or when I’m sick or even when I was with someone else… You’re always there.”</p><p>“You make me sound like a stalker…”</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “Not in a weird way like that!! I mean you kept your distance. Even when I didn’t see you, I still know that you’re near me.”</p><p>Barty smiled as Regulus walked up closer to him.</p><p>“Be careful…” Barty warned even though he knew that another guy won’t listen.</p><p>“I just want you to know that. I’ll always be by your side too.” Regulus said closely to Barty’s ear.</p><p>Barty smiled and then kissed Regulus on the nose softly.</p><p>Regulus who couldn’t stop himself anymore, pulled Barty down so the taller guy ended up on  his lap, facing his face directly.</p><p>Regulus then wrapped his arms around Barty’s waist.</p><p>“Hey…” Barty tried to get off but Regulus hold him tighter.</p><p>“I just hope that we can stay like this forever.”</p><p>Barty closed his eyes and whispered back, “Me too.”</p><p>Regulus hold up Barty’s face in his hands. “We’ll get through this whole war together… right?”</p><p>Barty touched Regulus temple behind his left ear that he used to treat, lightly before pulling Regulus’ head to kiss him lightly. “Yes… we will…”</p><p> </p><p>========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>A few months later...</p><p>“You have free time?”</p><p>“I finished my work early so I think I should visit your new safe home!” Regulus told Skye with a smile.</p><p>Skye chuckled. “How’s your mission these days though?”</p><p>“It’s not…”</p><p>Pop! Pop!</p><p>………………………………………………..</p><p>“Neutral zone! Don’t attack each other!” Skye shouted when two new persons appeared in her new room.</p><p>“I’m not going to.” Regulus said and continue sipping his coffee.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you.” Skye said. Her eyes still lingered at a new guy.</p><p>“Sorry… habit.” James said and put his wand back in his cloak.</p><p>“Skye, you can lower your shield.” Lily told her softly.</p><p>Skye sighed then flicked her wand to cancel her spell that block between Regulus and Potter family.</p><p>“So, what can I do for you?” Skye asked as she sat back down next to Regulus.</p><p>“We want to tell you good news.” Lily told Skye.</p><p>“We thought you’d be alone though.” James said.</p><p>“I was here first.” Regulus said in a low voice while staring at James.</p><p>“Guys stopped it, or I’ll kick you both out.” Skye threatened.</p><p>There’s silence for a few seconds before Regulus spoke. “Fine. I’ll go.”</p><p>James smirked but Lily interrupted. “Wait, Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus turned around and tilted his head.</p><p>“You can stay. It’s ok.”</p><p>“What!?” James looked at his wife incredulously.</p><p>Regulus stared at Lily. He just noticed that Lily’s eyes have almost the same colour as Barty’s. Those beautiful green eyes that seems to always trust him even though they shouldn’t.</p><p>“Why?” Regulus whispered.</p><p>“Yeah… WHY!?!” James added.</p><p>Lily smiled a little. “I don’t know… It’s just… I trust you.”</p><p>“Even though you should not?” Regulus asked back.</p><p>“Why not?” Lily asked.</p><p>“We’re totally on opposite side. We probably have to fight against each other...”</p><p>“Is that what you want?” Lily retorted, cutting Regulus answers.</p><p>…………………………………………………………………</p><p>“I… I can’t say I know you that well, Regulus. But as someone who saw you grew up and had a privilege to talk to you all those years. I don’t think you want any of this.”</p><p>Regulus looked up and saw Lily staring at him with a smile tugging on her face.</p><p>“During my 7<sup>th</sup> year, I admitted that I’m mad at you. I hate that you stood on that side. I hate the fact that we’re going to be on opposite side.”</p><p>The whole room went quiet as Lily continue. “But I also noticed… I might be wrong, but you never really closed with the other death eaters, right? I mean apart from Crouch.”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. She’s right though. Regulus was in the meeting with them. He talked to them about death eater stuffs. But he didn’t actually hang out with them. He’s rather spent most his times with Barty and Skye.</p><p>“I think you have your own reasons that I probably don’t understand. And I came to term with that. I really do trust you, Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus lips turned into a smile. “Ok.”</p><p>“No!!!”</p><p>“Give up, James. You lose.” Skye said patting his back.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>However, James didn’t dare say a word after Lily eyed him dangerously.</p><p>Skye and Regulus waited for the news.</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>………………………………………</p><p>“WHAT!?!?!?!” Regulus and Skye shouted at the same time as Lily and James smiled widely.</p><p>“Congratulation, Lily!” Regulus said.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Yeah! Congrats!” Skye hugged Lily before turning to James with murderous eyes.</p><p>“What?” James asked confusing.</p><p>“Why! Did! You! Do! This! Idiot!” Skye punched James in the arm with every word she said.</p><p>“Ouch!!” James cried.</p><p>“Why did you say that?” Regulus pulled Skye back from James and asked her.</p><p>Skye didn’t answer. She just sat back at her seat.</p><p>“Skye?” Lily moved closer to Skye, patting her head gently.</p><p>Skye smiled sadly back at her. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m really happy for you both but…”</p><p>Skye considered her words carefully. She tried to say it without hurting her friends.</p><p>“Just say it.” James said while sitting across her at the dining table.</p><p>Skye sighed. “I… I just don’t like the idea of a child being born during war.”</p><p>The other three listened quietly as Skye continued.</p><p>“I mean what if… what if something happens to you two? What if… she or he become orphan?”</p><p>The rest of the table looked at each other.</p><p>“I know firsthand what it’s like being an orphan. True you probably have Sirius as god father and Remus as god mother or whatever but… there’s still high chance none of you survive this. And it does not matter who’s going to raise that child. She will wonder all her life, what will her life became if she had had parents… If she grew up like other kids with mom and dad.” Last sentences, Skye spoke with such a low voice. It’s like she’s talking to herself.</p><p>………………………………………………….</p><p>Regulus put his arm around Skye shoulder as she leaned to him.</p><p>“That’s all?” James asked.</p><p>Skye shrugged while Regulus eyed him annoyingly.</p><p>“Don’t worry! We’ll survive this war.”</p><p>Lily nodded agreeing with James before adding, “James is right, Skye. We’re going to survive and raised our child. And even if we don’t, I truly believe that our child will grow up and become a kind, strong boy. He’d understand why his parents are not with him.”</p><p>Skye clenched her fist under the table before exhale a long deep breath.</p><p>“I just hate seeing kid who have to go through what I’ve been through. That’s all.”</p><p>Regulus patted her head.</p><p>Lily smiled gently and grabbed Skye’s hand before looking into her eyes.</p><p>“I promised you, Skye. James and I would try our best to survive this.”</p><p>Skye smiled back, “I know you will.”</p><p>James smiled and then he changed the mood (as usual), “You know what. I already feel that he’s going to be a great quidditch player.”</p><p>“He’s not even born yet, idiot.” Skye said.</p><p>“I’m sure of it.” James still confident.</p><p>“I’m also sure that since he’s your son, he’s definitely half idiot.” Lily added.</p><p>The rest laughed.</p><p>“I hope he played for Gryffindor in the coolest position, like me.” James said.</p><p>Regulus snorted and retorted back, “The coolest position? So he’ll become a seeker?”</p><p>James stared at him. “If he’d become a seeker, he’d definitely be an even better seeker than you.”</p><p>Regulus smiled viciously. “Keep dreaming, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Death Eater HQ.</p><p>Barty was called to a meeting room alone.</p><p>“You want to talk to me about Ministry plan, my lord?” Barty asked as he walked back to the meeting room which was now empty.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Barty stopped short. He looked up to see Lord Voldemort face which didn’t show any smile.</p><p>“Sit down.”</p><p>Barty moved to the chair nearest the door but Lord Voldemort insisted, “Not there. Here. At your usual seat. Right next to me.”</p><p>Barty tried his best not to show his emotion. Then he moved to sit in his usual seat which was on the left side of Voldemort who sat at the head of the meeting table.</p><p>“You took NEWTs. Am I correct?”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.”</p><p>“What’s your result?”</p><p>“Seven outstandings in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense against the dark arts, Herbology, Astronomy, Ancient rune and one exceed expectation in History of magic. My lord.”</p><p>Lord Voldemort nodded in approval. “So, you’re not just good at planning strategy but you’re also intelligent and very skillful in magic too.”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer anything. He tried to think but he had no idea where this is going…</p><p>“I knew you already came up with so many plans for death eaters despite your young age. Most death eaters listened to you.”</p><p>Barty face still didn’t show any emotion.</p><p>Lord Voldemort lips twitched into a smile. “There’s still something missing from your plan though.”</p><p>Barty looked up to see his boss for the first time since he sat down.</p><p>“What you lacked is something your father has a lot in himself. Which make me wonder… Is that the reason you intend not to explore that path?”</p><p>Barty eyes averted to somewhere else. He didn’t like talking about his father.</p><p>Lord Voldemort off course pick up on that. He knew full well how much potential the boy has, and he has to find a way to push all those potentials. Grooming him to be someone even more useful…</p><p>“Yes… I knew your father. It’s true that he become quite problematic for our side, but I have to admit that he got guts like no other people in the ministry or that Dumbledore’s dumb order.”</p><p>Barty clenched his fist. He realized now what this is all about.</p><p>Lord Voldemort stood up and walked slowly before stopping behind a chair where Barty sat. Then he continued with his words.</p><p>“Plus, I also believed that he’s the one who pushed you towards me.”</p><p>Barty eyes widen.</p><p>
  <em>How did he know this much?</em>
</p><p>Barty knew that the Dark lord is very skilled at legilimency. But this is more than that… He didn’t even have to use his wand, but he already understood Barty’s mind and also his past without Barty saying a single word. He just interpreted everything from Barty’s reaction.</p><p>Barty have known for a long time but it’s like a reminder to him again that…</p><p>
  <em>This person in front of him is very scary.</em>
</p><p>“Now, do you know what you lack of? Bartemius Crouch Junior… Your intelligence. Your magic skill. Your strong mind. You have everything ready except one…”</p><p>Barty flinched when the Dark lord touched his shoulder as he asked the question.</p><p>“Answer me, perfect student.”</p><p>Barty gritted his teeth as Lord Voldemort tighten his grip on Barty’s shoulder.</p><p>……………………………………………………………</p><p>“Ruthlessness…” Barty whispered in his low voice, looking down at the table.</p><p>The Dark lord release his grip. His face twitched into a devil smile. He walked back to his own chair before speaking up again. “I will get an important information about one of The Order of the Phoenix member secret location soon and I want you to come up with a plan on how to eliminate all of them at once”</p><p>Barty knew by now that Voldemort must have a spy in the Order, but he kept that card real close to him. Nobody knew who it is.</p><p>The Dark lord didn’t wait for Barty to answer though. He knew that Barty understood what he wanted him to do. However, before opening the door he turned back to Barty again. “Apart from me and yourself. Who do you think are our best fighters?”</p><p>Barty considered. “Lestrange… all three of them, Dolohov and Snape. My lord.”</p><p>“What about Black?”</p><p>Barty eyes widen again. He looked up at his master, but another person has already gone.</p><p>Barty looked at his hands. They’re still shaken from everything that has happened. He clasped them together, his head bend down that his forehead touched his hands.</p><p>
  <em>What should I do?</em>
</p><p>Barty’s plan always worked successfully. He had his own way of doing it. He never really killed if the opposite side didn’t attack him without mercy or if he didn’t have to choose between himself and the enemy.  Most of the time he captured them back alive and bring them back to HQ. Even though it’s probably worse fate for some of them.</p><p>Off course, he understood what Voldemort wanted. He wanted a plan to finish those order members he found all at once… mercilessly.</p><p>Barty has never been this stressful in a very long time. He’s just been told by his mater to be more like his father. He loathed that Idea but what can he do against one of the most powerful dark wizard of all time?</p><p>And that last word…</p><p>He didn’t know if Lord Voldemort know about him and Regulus but that last word… Does that mean anything? Is that a threat? Or he just guessing?</p><p>Barty didn’t know the answers to any of those questions but he determined not to risk it. He will protect Regulus no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Lily?" Skye asked as James already apparated but Lily still stood there.</p><p>"Can I talk to Regulus privately?" Lily asked quietly.</p><p>Skye and Regulus looked at each other. </p><p>"You're not going to kill him right?" Skye asked.</p><p>Lily shook her head. "No no... I just want to ask him something."</p><p>Skye took one last look at Regulus who also looked confused. "Fine..." And so she left the kitchen room to let the two ex-prefects talk.</p><p>"What's up?" Regulus asked. Although, he could still see that Lily was hesitated.</p><p>"I promised I won't tell anyone. Maybe except Barty but don't worry. He didn't talk much. You'd be fine." </p><p>Lily looked up and saw a warm smile from Regulus.</p><p>"I just wondering..."</p><p>Regulus tilted his head waiting.</p><p>"Is... Sev... I mean Snape... How's he doing?"</p><p>Regulus blinked. "Snape? Like Severus Snape?"</p><p>Lily nodded, avoiding Regulus eyes.</p><p>Regulus has questions to ask more than answers... but he can tell that this is (somehow) important to her. </p><p>So he sighed before answering, "I don't know why you asked. And I know that you probably wouldn't tell me."</p><p>Lily finally looked up to see Regulus eyes to eyes.</p><p>"But... he's doing fine. If that's what you asked."</p><p>Lily sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you, Regulus..."</p><p>Regulus smiled back. "Good luck, Lily. I hope we can see each other again."</p><p> </p><p>It’s not a long day for work but Barty felt very tired. That conversation is not easy at all.</p><p>It’s actually the first time he talked face to face with the dark lord too that it’s not about work.</p><p>
  <em>‘Ruthless’ huh? Can I really do it? More importantly… what would Regulus think?</em>
</p><p>“You’re back! Eaten anything yet?” Regulus asked when Barty walked into kitchen.</p><p>Barty shook his head.</p><p>Regulus waved his wand to bring all the food back on the table before sitting on one of the chairs.</p><p>Barty though didn’t sit down. Instead, he walked up behind Regulus and put his arms around Regulus neck. Nuzzling his nose against Regulus cheek.</p><p>“Barty?”</p><p>Barty didn’t say anything. He couldn’t find any word. He needed to recharge before he can do anything else. And Regulus knew that, so he let Barty stayed like that.</p><p>Regulus tilted his head. The last time he saw Barty like this was after he ran away from his father.</p><p>Barty stayed like that for a while before moving to sit on a chair next to his boyfriend and start eating.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Regulus asked but Barty shook his head and mumbled, “Sorry.”</p><p>Regulus brushed his hand lightly on Barty face. “It’s ok.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>And so, Regulus decided to change the topic. “I met the Potters today.”</p><p>Barty literally choked on his food. Regulus had to help him.</p><p>“What!?!” He finally uttered the word out.</p><p>“Relax. It’s at Skye place.”</p><p>Barty sighed. Skye place is neutral zone to anyone who knew.</p><p>“They want information from Skye?”</p><p>“No. They just want to tell Skye that Lily is pregnant.”</p><p>Barty face changed to surprise. “Oh…”</p><p>“It’s such a weird feeling though. Skye place.”</p><p>Barty nodded in agreement. “It’s like the only place that we can be a normal teenager.”</p><p>“True. Like we can go back to Hogwarts for a few hours.” Regulus said before added. “Potter said as well that the kid is going to be a quidditch player for Gryffindor.”</p><p>Barty snorted. “Maybe he can’t even ride a broom.”</p><p>“I disagree though. I mean… I hate to admit but Potter really is an amazing chaser. He could go pro if he wanted.” Regulus commented.</p><p>“Would it be weird if you two meets again on Quidditch pitch, playing for different side?” Barty asked.</p><p>“It’d be even weirder of we’re on the same team.” Regulus said with a laugh.</p><p>“Not that weird though. You guys have been on the same team before.”</p><p>“Urgh… Don’t make me bring back those bad memories…”</p><p>Barty chuckled. “But you guys won the whole thing!”</p><p>Regulus pouted and then he said in a low voice, “Who knows? In another world without war, we’d probably playing for England.”</p><p>Barty grabbed Regulus hand and hold tight. “Is that still your dream?”</p><p>Regulus considered. “It wouldn’t be too bad. I like being seeker and I think I’m quite good at it.”</p><p>“You’re amazing. And when everything ends, I’ll go see your tryout like old days.”</p><p>Regulus smiled widely. “Will you come and cheer me at Quidditch world cup?”</p><p>“Sure.” Barty answered before kissing Regulus lightly on his cheek. Then he waved his wand to make all the dishes washed itself.</p><p>Both moved to living room. Barty was sitting down and about to pick up a book when Regulus suddenly asked. “Have you ever thought about having kid?”</p><p>……………………………………………………</p><p>“Where are you going with this?” Barty asked.</p><p>Regulus laughed. “Just wondering!!”</p><p>Barty shook his head. “Never imagine at all.”</p><p>Regulus sat down before leaning to rest his head on Barty’s lap. “I used to think about it but Sirius stupid prank when I was a kid keep popping up.”</p><p>Barty chuckled.</p><p>“I mean if I have to deal with that every day, I’d die.”</p><p>“Not everyone is Sirius Black.” Barty said.</p><p>Regulus considered. “True… And if he’s anything like you, he must be very cute!”</p><p>Barty blinked.</p><p>
  <em>That is my sentence, Little prince.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barty looked at Regulus sparkling eyes as he probably imagined little boy playing in this house... growing up with him… teaching him quidditch…</p><p>Barty wanted to give Regulus everything. Whatever he wants, Barty would try his best to find that… but what can he do if this is what he wants…</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Regulus voices pulling Barty back to reality.</p><p>The blonde boy stared into that deep dark eyes. “Do you really want kids?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Barty then turned away to avoid those eyes. He said with a sad voice, “Well, if you’re with a woman… If I let you go and be normal…”</p><p>Regulus frowned and pinched Barty cheek.</p><p>“Ouch! What was that for!?”</p><p>“I don’t’ know why this is not in your head yet but… You’re gay. I’m bisexual. AND both of us are normal, genius.”</p><p>Barty face turned into a rare warm smile. He pulled Regulus hand down from his cheek to kiss gently. “I did think about us though.”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Barty realized what he just said. His face reddens a bit before mumbling, “Nothing.”</p><p>Regulus sat back up and stole a kiss from Barty. “Let’s shower.”</p><p>“You go first.” Barty said and pick up a book again. Regulus though push the book back down.</p><p>Barty looked at his boyfriend who stared back at him in the usual most adorable way. <em>That damn puppy eyes</em>.</p><p>“Together?”</p><p>Regulus put his arms around Barty waist. “Pleaseeeeeeeeeee”</p><p>
  <em>With those eyes and voices… there’s only one answer for me, right?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Special Chapter [one shot] - A lion and a serpent in one team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Memories that Regulus (claim that he) wants to forget...<br/>It happened during their busy fifth year at Hogwarts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>A lion and a serpent in one team</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Why… </em>Regulus looked to his left and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>What have I done to deserve this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p><em>For merlin sake… </em>James looked at his right.</p><p>
  <em>Of all people, why him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“Ha ha ha ha!! My god. This is gonna be so much fun!!!”</p><p>Barty shook his head as the girl next to him still laughing so hard. They're in their usual seats for spectators in Quidditch stadium. Today, there're not as many people as usual match between Hogwarts house, but there're still lots of Quidditch fans who come to see this interesting match.</p><p>“Can I sit here?”</p><p>Barty looked up from his seat in the stand and found another girl standing.</p><p>“Lily!!!” Skye tapped a seat beside her. Barty moved a bit, so Lily could sit there.</p><p>“I see you already start laughing.”</p><p>“Come on, Lily. These two together in the same team? It’s hilarious already.”</p><p>Lily chuckled. “Agree.”</p><p>“It’s just training.” Barty argued.</p><p>“Still… isn’t it amazing to see those two together in the same team? Ha ha ha ha.” Skye finished her sentence with a laugh.</p><p>“They haven’t even looked each other faces.” Lily laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The thing is… Hogwarts had a great opportunity to welcome Mauricio, a famous Argentine quidditch coach. So, Madam Hooch pick two best quidditch players from each house – eight in total – to train with him.</p><p>They all trained together from Monday till Saturday. And on Saturday, he surprised everyone by announcing that he’d picked two best Hogwarts players to play a special 2 VS 2 against his players who will arrive at Hogwarts on Sunday.</p><p>And off course the two Hogwarts players that got picked are…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two ready?” Mauricio asked the Hogwarts team who still didn’t look at each other. Normally they are in their usual green and red uniform of Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, today both of them are in the same Hogwarts black uniform.</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>“Go get on your broom then.”</p><p>Regulus and James walked to the middle of the pitch together.</p><p>“I don’t care what you’re going to do. Just don’t get in my way to become a hero.” James said.</p><p>Regulus snorted. “You do know that usually a hero is a seeker, right?”</p><p>“Chasers are the one who score points.”</p><p>“And seeker is the one who close the game.”</p><p>They stared at each other. No one is backing down.</p><p>“Just don’t be a liability.” James mumbled and swing his leg over his broom before flying up.</p><p>“Keep telling that to yourself.” Regulus retorted back and doing the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>The boys flew up. They looked at the other two players in front of them. Semi-professional quidditch players – Eric and Del.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>The four players nodded.</p><p>Prrt!!</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the rule again? Everyone is a beater right? I see all of them carry a bat.” Lily turned to ask.</p><p>“More like, you can play every position you want.” Skye said.</p><p>Lily tilted her head. Skye is not helping with that too short of explanation… So, she looked at Barty who sighed and added.</p><p>“Everyone has a bat attached to themselves. Everyone can score. Everyone can block. Everyone can hit a bludger. And certainly, everyone can catch a snitch.”</p><p>“That’s what I just said!!” Skye said.</p><p>“Oh look!!” Lily suddenly pointed to the stadium.</p><p>Skye and Barty turned and saw Regulus who’s now carry a quaffle in one hand, was not too far from goal post.</p><p>“Those two are blocking him!” Skye shouted in excitement, wondering what the Hogwarts boys would do.</p><p> </p><p>“Above you!”</p><p>Regulus threw the ball up. James was about to catch it but…</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…” The whole stadium grunted as the opposite team stole the quaffle easily.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re slow!!”</p><p>“You’re the on who’s too slow!!” Regulus countered back.</p><p> </p><p>“At least, they’re talking to each other now.” Lily said.</p><p>“More like bickering.” Barty muttered.</p><p>“Well, I’m fine as long as they don’t hit each other with a bat.” Skye said, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>Eric said with a smug on his face. “If you don’t work with each other. You’ll keep losing, you know?”</p><p>And he’s probably right as the opponents was pulling a lead by 80 points already.</p><p>James and Regulus looked at each other. Something settled between them without having to say any word. <em>They’re not going to lose like this…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Potter finally got the quaffle! Can Hogwarts team close the gap with this attack?” The commentator said in megaphone.</p><p>Now it’s James who’s carry a quaffle in one hand and was not too far from goal post.</p><p>“Did he see that bludger following him?” Skye wondered. Lily stood up to see.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sh... </em>James off course felt that bludger following him but he already has one hand on a quaffle while flying left and right to avoid opponents.</p><p>“Don’t drop quaffle! Stupid head!”</p><p>James heard those words. He smiled to himself. He kept flying to the goal post and…</p><p>BAM!!</p><p>James finally score the same time as Regulus hit a bludger away and straight at Del who dodged easily.</p><p>James turned to stare at Regulus who clicked his tongue.</p><p>“I just don’t want to lose.”</p><p>“………….me too.” James agreed and both flew in different ways.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what. Sometimes I think Regulus is more like Potter than his brother.” Lily said abruptly.</p><p>Skye nodded in agreement. “True… I can’t put a finger on, but I feel the same.”</p><p>Barty then interrupted with his low voice, “Because both of them are smart and reckless.”</p><p>Skye and Lily looked at Barty whose eyes still focus on another Slytherin in the stadium.</p><p>Lily chuckled softly. “I think you’re right. Although, Regulus is way more charming and good looking than Potter.”</p><p>“Hahaha I can hear Potter crying right now.” Skye said and laughed while Barty silently agree with Lily.</p><p> </p><p>“Under!!” Regulus shouted from behind.</p><p>James released the ball immediately while Regulus sped up and successfully caught it before Del can get his hand on. Then he flew left and right to avoid bludger from Eric and score for Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“GOAL!!! That’s a nice goal from the Hogwarts duo!! They’re keeping up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Regulus and James said simultaneously while punching the air.</p><p> </p><p>“They looked better.” Skye noticed.</p><p>Lily agree. “Yeah… Wonder what’s in their head.”</p><p>“They just really hate losing.” Barty said. He knew first hand how Regulus react when he lose.</p><p> </p><p>“Eat this!!” James said and hit another bludger while Regulus scored another goal.</p><p>“What’s the score now?” Regulus asked quickly.</p><p>“We’re catching up but still 40 points different.”</p><p>Regulus pouted. “We need to catch the snitch.”</p><p>James nodded and flew away.</p><p>Regulus sighed. He knew that James can be a seeker too if he wants. But with his stupid pride he would never admit - especially in front of Regulus – that Seeker is actually an awesome position.</p><p>The games went on quite long. The score kept going up along with the quality of the game.</p><p>Eric and Del are semi-professional players so it’s not such a big surprise that they’re playing well. However, James and Regulus who (somehow) worked better together, were doing very well too. They successfully pulled up couple of nice moves that made a lot of head turn in awe.</p><p> </p><p>One time James was tailed by other two players. Regulus hit bludger at them but they kept avoiding it.</p><p><em>This is bad. </em>Regulus grumbled but then he came up with an idea. It’s risky but…</p><p>Regulus looked at the score board. [[ 200-150 ]] they can't miss this chance or the score would be too hard to chase...</p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to admit it but… with his talent, he can pull this off.</em>
</p><p>Regulus knew it was far. James would have to use all his strength plus a very accurate throwing skill.</p><p>Regulus sped up pass the other three players who try to get a quaffle. He pulled up way ahead of them before turning his head back and shout, “Potter!!!”</p><p>James looked up. He immediately understood what Regulus wanted.</p><p>He swirled himself two times to dodge Eric and Del real quick</p><p>“Oh, you’re not doing that!” Del who read the game well, sped up to where Regulus was.</p><p>Regulus saw that Del was coming for him so he had to speed up even more to pull ahead.</p><p>
  <em>Come on! </em>
</p><p>James pulled his broom up, looked at Regulus to aim and threw with all his power.</p><p>Regulus looked at the ball and followed. It’s going to drop so close to the goal post but he still has to catch it to score. He reached his hand out but it’s too far…</p><p> </p><p>“What is he doing?!” Skye asked loudly while jumping up and down, buzzing.</p><p>Lily clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise as well while Barty hands balled into a knuckle.</p><p>
  <em>Can you NOT do that!?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Regulus changed the strategy. He pulled his broom up first. Then he jumped down and quickly caught the broom with his two hands smoothly like he’s done it every day. Before swinging his leg to kick a quaffle real hard…</p><p> </p><p>“GOAL!! WHAT IS THAT FROM REGULUS BLACK!?!”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus swing himself back on the broom gracefully after that.</p><p>“Show off.” James mumbled bitterly.</p><p>“You’re the last person I want to hear that word from.” Regulus said with his annoying voice. His adrenaline was rushing right now. He can’t help himself but smiling at that successfull move. His team is the one who’s following but he didn’t feel that bad. It’s a really exciting and fun match to play and he knew James must feel the same.</p><p> </p><p>“So, he can do that…” Skye said in astonishment.</p><p>“He will be getting a lot more fans for sure.” Lily added.</p><p>Even though, Regulus looked like he has the best time of his life, Barty just exhaled a long deep breath. He felt like his heart stopped beating for a minute there.</p><p>
  <em>You’re killing me, Regulus.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Huh?” Regulus who just swat another bludger, turn his head quick. His sense told him that the snitch just flew pass him not long ago. He looked around and then…</p><p>“What are you doing?! Move!!” James shouted.</p><p>Regulus hesitated. He still kept eyes on the snitch secretly. He knew that the others still focus on a quaffle. The snitch was closer to James than him.</p><p>
  <em>This is going against all my seeker instinct…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!! Did Black see a golden snitch already? He flew very fast on the opposite side!!” The commentator announced excitedly.</p><p>“Really?” Lily asked and stood up.</p><p>“Probably.” Skye said and jumped up from her seat as well when Regulus flew straight at a goal post.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus flew down a bit before turning sharp near the floor. He then turned his head back to see that Eric and Del decided to follow him instead. He (pretend to) reached his hand out before shouting back, “Go up and be a hero!!!”</p><p>James eyes widen for a second before his lips twitch into a smirk. He looked up and that’s when he saw it…</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh!! Potter flew up fast as well on the other side!! What is this plan from the Hogwarts duo?!”</p><p> </p><p>Their opponents were confused too. They were following Regulus since he’s sped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s split!” Del said and Eric nodded. But it’s already too late…</p><p> </p><p>Prrt!!</p><p>“Hogwarts team caught the snitch! Hogwarts win! 400-300 points!”</p><p>The whole stadium erupted in cheers. They stood up and claps for all four players who performed amazingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You were faking the whole time?!” Del asked Regulus who smiled back while panting. He then nodded.</p><p>Del laughed softly before holding his hand out to shake with Regulus. “That looked so real. Nice job! I guess you normally played seeker right?”</p><p>Regulus nodded again and asked back. “Yes… What about you?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m a chaser. Eric is a keeper.”</p><p>“Ah… That’s why he’s so good at blocking.” Regulus said.</p><p>Del chuckled. “Yep. We’re still in reserved team though…. You two did really well. Be proud of yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Regulus said with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>Coach Mauricio hold all players for a little talk before releasing them back.</p><p>Loads of quidditch fans surrounded them. James and Regulus needed to answer and smile left and right.</p><p>“Well, you’re right Lily. They’re swarmed by girls and quidditch enthusiasts.”</p><p>Lily chuckled. “Well, they’re both single boys too, right?”</p><p>Skye sighed and nodded. “Yep… Regulus broke up with Beatrice weeks ago.”</p><p>“Poor Regulus. I wonder what happen.”</p><p>Skye shrugged before turning to Barty. “This looks like it’s going turn into a long hideous wait. Should we head back first and congratulate him later?”</p><p>Barty nodded. He felt like his life was shorten just by watching that game. Although, he’s happy to see Regulus’ wide smile in that game too.</p><p> </p><p>====================================================</p><p> </p><p>That evening at Gryffindor common room.</p><p>“You think for a moment that I look cool, right?”</p><p>James asked as he sat down on the floor in front of a fireplace where Lily was doing her homework.</p><p>Lily shook her head. “You’re still an idiot, Potter.”</p><p>“An idiotic hero.”</p><p>“Regulus helped you… like... a lot.”</p><p>“Why you always talk about him?”</p><p>“Because we’re quite close from the Slug club?”</p><p>“But he’s a Slytherin!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“They’re our enemy!”</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes. “Stop annoying me. You’re popular now. Go see other people. That’s what you want right?”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………</p><p>James sighed after a long pause. “Fine. I’m an idiot. You can say whatever you want.”</p><p>Lily looked up. <em>This is difference than usual…</em></p><p>“But you’re the only one I really want to talk to.”</p><p>And with that James walked away. Leaving Lily confused with what just happened...</p><p> </p><p>Lily finished her homework quite late. She focused on it so much that she didn’t notice. Nearly everyone has gone.</p><p>She was about to go to girl dormitory when she saw a guy on a sofa nearby, sleeping peacefully.</p><p>Lily chuckled softly and smiled at herself.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... Why am I smiling?</em>
</p><p>She shook her head before kneeling slowly. She removed glasses for him.</p><p>
  <em>You must be really tired, right?</em>
</p><p>Lily looked at his hair that always messy. She reached her hand out and touched it lightly…</p><p>“Lily?”</p><p>Lily startled and pulled her hand back quickly. She turned to where the voice come from. “Oh Remus. It’s you.”</p><p>“I’m looking for… Oh he’s here.” Remus sat on the floor and tried to wake James up while Lily walked back to girl dormitory.</p><p>"He's waiting for you. You know?" </p><p>Lily turned around and saw Remus smile. She looked at James who's still sleeping... And suddenly she felt that her face suddenly get warmer... </p><p>"I... I'm going. Goodnight!" Lily said and climbed up the stair. Although, she glanced back one last time.</p><p>
  <em>Fine… you did look cool, idiot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>==================================================== </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Slytherin dormitory.</p><p>Regulus came back late from party in the common room. Barty was already in bed, reading his books while their other friends in the dorm were already asleep.</p><p>“You’re not sleep yet?”</p><p>Barty shook his head. “Reading.”</p><p>Regulus nodded before sitting down on Barty’s bed.</p><p>“So tired…”</p><p>Barty snorted. “You’re doing great today though.”</p><p>Regulus turned and stared at Barty with his curious eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s weird. You never talk to me about quidditch. I mean… never about my performance.”</p><p>Barty blinked. That’s true. He mostly just glad that Regulus is safe after match. He didn’t think much about the game itself. Until today that there’re less players in the stadium. He can see clearly how amazing and happy Regulus is.</p><p>“Well, you really shine today.” Barty said with that smile on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Regulus smiled back widely.</p><p><em>That smile… Damn it, Regulus Black</em><em>! </em>Barty turned back to his book to hide his face.</p><p>He thought Regulus would move back to his own bed but he’s wrong.</p><p>Barty almost jumped out of his skin when Regulus lying down, resting his head on Barty’s legs.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Resting.”</p><p>“Go back to your bed.”</p><p>“Uhm… In a minute…”</p><p>Barty sighed. He knew what ‘in a minute’ mean. Regulus would definitely slept in no time...</p><p> </p><p>Barty glanced at the Slytherin seeker a few minutes later.</p><p><em>See?  </em>Barty snorted. He was right. He also knew he would have to wake Regulus up later but before that…</p><p>Barty stared at that cute face. He couldn't help but to ruffle that beautiful black hair and smiled gently.</p><p> </p><p>That wide smile when he talked about quidditch…</p><p>That black hair that flew against the wind…</p><p>That determine face when he focus on something…</p><p>And those sparkled deep dark eyes that made his heart skip a beat…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I just fell in love with you all over again, didn’t I?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 12 - You're mine [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At first, this is going to be just a little chapter. However, when I wrote it, it's getting longer than I expected. ^^" So I decided to included it in the main chapter too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12   You’re mine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s been ten days already. Where the hell are you? </em> Regulus thought. He has never been worried this much before. He knew it’s a mission. He understood that it supposed to be secret. However, it doesn’t mean that he’s not frustrated…</p><p> </p><p>One day, Barty got a mission from Lord Voldemort to travel outside of England. He told Regulus that he had to go to Europe and that the Dark lord pick him because he could speak the languages.</p><p>“Hold on.”</p><p>“Huh?” Barty replied. They’re now at the kitchen table in their home.</p><p>“We’ve known each other for years. You’re my boyfriend. And you never think to tell me that you can speak French AND German??”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“It never come up.”</p><p>Regulus pouted. “Can’t I go with you? I can speak French too.”</p><p>Barty retorted back instantly. “You never tell me that too.”</p><p>Regulus opened his mouth, but no word come out. Barty lips turn into a smug.</p><p>“That… That is irrelevant right now! The point is why can’t you contact me!?”</p><p>“It’s too dangerous. Plus, I’ll come back in just a week. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Seven days is long.”</p><p>Barty touched Regulus left ear softly before leaning down to peck on Regulus lips. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Back to present day. At Death eater HQ.</p><p>Regulus was so concerned that he thought about asking Lord Voldemort himself. But then he heard Lucius and Yaxley talking nearby.</p><p>“So, he come back late because he got himself a woman?” Yaxley asked.</p><p>“I didn’t believe it at first, but I just saw it with my own eyes. Crouch really did bring a woman and two men back from Paris.”</p><p><em>What??? </em>Regulus confused. He decided to hide and listen for more info.</p><p>“And she’s beautiful too. And those men are also…”</p><p>Regulus mood went from worry to annoy now. But at that moment someone caught him from behind.</p><p>“Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus jumped up from crouching position. He turned around and saw a familiar face looking at him curiously.</p><p>“Oh… Hi Evan.”</p><p>“Hi. I just want to tell you that I saw Crouch in front of meeting room.”</p><p>“Ok. Thanks.” Regulus headed there right away. He couldn't help but smiled as he’s about to see Barty again.</p><p>“Bar…!!!” Regulus was about to call his boyfriend, but he stopped short when he saw what happen.</p><p>It looked like Barty who’s now on second floor, was about to go meet Lord Voldemort. A woman and a man [<em>Probably the French, Barty brought back with him</em>. Regulus guessed. <em>They really are good looking, damn it.</em>] walked pass Barty to enter the room. The last guy though didn’t follow…</p><p>Regulus squinted his eyes. He can’t see much from here although he can tell that – that hot French guy is a little bit taller than Barty. He tugged Barty’s shirt to stop him before talking to Barty.</p><p>
  <em>What is he saying?</em>
</p><p>Barty didn’t show any emotion as always. Regulus smiled lightly.</p><p>
  <em>Barty probably feeling annoyed already… </em>
</p><p>He knew that the meeting would probably start soon but he wanted to talk to Barty before that. Even just a little bit… He climbed upstairs to meet his boyfriend when another guy nearby happened to look down. Their eyes met.</p><p>Regulus could see that guy smirk. He whispered in Barty ear closely.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell? </em>
</p><p>Regulus opened his mouth in shock but that guy next move shock Regulus even more when he swooped a quick kiss on Barty cheek.</p><p>!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Regulus shifted his eyes to Barty who didn’t react at first. But then another guy say something more that brought a smile to Barty face.</p><p><em>A SMILE!!! </em>Regulus screamed in his head.</p><p>And after that, Barty just walked into a meeting room like nothing happened. Like… Like it’s normal? While that French guy just smirked at Regulus before followed Barty into the meeting room…</p><p>============================================</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kill him!”</p><p>“Go kill him…” A girl’s voice replied Regulus lazily.</p><p>“How can he do that!?”</p><p>“I have no idea…”</p><p>“I’m going to kill him!” Regulus repeated, his hand holding a glass of fire whiskey he poured from Skye’s bottle.</p><p>“God! You’re so loud!! And it’s freakin 2AM already!! Shut up!!”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Regulus pouted. He about to open his mouth again but Skye cut him.</p><p>“Regulus. Listen carefully. Firstly, I haven’t slept in two days. Secondly, I’m totally drunk right now. Thirdly, even though I understand just half of what you’ve said to me. I’m sure that Barty is the last person who’s going to cheat on you.”</p><p>“I know! But I’M FRUSTRATED!”</p><p>And that’s when Skye snapped. “Fine!!! Then punish him! Don’t give him dinner or burn all his favourite book or something!! I don’t care!”</p><p>Regulus opened his mouth to retort but then Skye’s word hit him.</p><p>
  <em>Punish? </em>
</p><p>An idea come up on Regulus mind… He wanted to try it for some time but he’s afraid that Barty is going to get mad. Since now he didn’t care about that anymore…</p><p>“Guessing from your scary face. I think you have an idea already. Now, can you let me sleep in peace?”</p><p>Regulus face went back to pouting. “You’re not helping at all.”</p><p>“I told you that an hour ago!!!” Skye shouted as Regulus closed her door behind him.</p><p>============================================</p><p> </p><p>That night Barty came home late. Even later than Regulus who stop at Skye place along his way home.</p><p>Barty knew he’d have to apologize to Regulus. He caught up with his work and end up coming back later than he expected. Moreover, he’s busy with the meeting and all the small talks he hated so much that he didn’t even have a chance to say hi to his boyfriend.</p><p>He opened the front door. “I’m back, Regulus. Sorry, I’m late.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Barty brows knitted in confusion. Regulus always wait for him no matter what…</p><p><em>Maybe he doesn’t know yet that I’ve already back. </em>Barty thought. Although, he did asked Evan Rosier to tell Regulus about him the moment he stepped in HQ.</p><p>Barty climbed to second floor quietly. He opened their bedroom door to see if Regulus was there or not but his wand suddenly slip away from his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell!?</em>
</p><p>Barty was alarmed. “Who are you?” He asked as calm as he could.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Silence was the answer. Barty moved slowly into the bedroom. He tried to turn on the light but then he felt his arms being tied up behind his back by magic. He tried to run but someone pulled his tied arms and locked him in. So now he couldn’t move.</p><p>“Who are you? And where is Regulus?” Barty tried to ask calmly. His mind went to worst case scenario but then the familiar scent caught his nose. That scent that usually calm him down. He also felt another being moved closer to his face…</p><p>“Your boyfriend.”</p><p>Barty could actually feel his heartbeat that about to explode a minute ago, now beating slower as he sighed in relief. He's already knew it was Regulus from his instinct. Although… what if he’s a very good imposter? He didn’t want to take any risk.</p><p>“How do I know you’re not an imposter?”</p><p>Instead of an answer. Barty felt a hand slipping under his shirt and also another guy’s breath on his neck. And then…</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…!”</p><p>“How can an imposter know that you like being mark here?” Regulus asked after he delicately marked his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Barty sighed. “Fine. Then give me my wand back. It’s not funny when you don’t have a wand.”</p><p>Regulus released Barty from his own strong arms and walked to sit on their bed.</p><p>“Untie me too…”</p><p>“It’s not funny for me too when you said you’re going to come back in one week and then show up ten days later.”</p><p>“That’s because…” Barty wanted to explain but Regulus cut him again.</p><p>“I’m not finished.”</p><p>Barty looked at another boy. The room was still dark. There’s only light from a full moon outside but Barty can tell from Regulus’ voice, face, and scent he caught earlier that he’s a little bit tipsy…</p><p>“Not just that you come back late but you also come back with a gorgeous boy who kiss you on a cheek too. What the hell is that?”</p><p>“He’s French. That’s how…”</p><p>“So that’s also not the first time he kissed you?”</p><p>“Regulus. Listen to me.”</p><p>Regulus though didn’t listen anymore. In one swift move of his wand, Barty landed his back on the bed.</p><p>“Reg…”</p><p>“Incarcerous.”</p><p>Barty started to feel that he’s really in trouble now as his tied wrists were moved up above his head to be tied to the headboard. While his ankles were also tied to each side of the end of the bed.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He just stood there admiring his work with a smug on his face.</p><p>Barty tried to negotiate with reasons. “We have work tomorrow, Regulus. Let’s do this other times ok?”</p><p>Regulus who still smiled smugly, dangled Barty’s wand in front of its owner.</p><p>Barty stared at it. Regulus was the only person he’d trusted to hold his wand… but certainly not in a situation like this!!</p><p> </p><p>Regulus watched as Barty stared intensely at his wand like it would fly back to him. He chuckled before throwing it away.</p><p>“I said it’s not funny.”</p><p>Regulus chuckle turned into a quiet laugh now. He knew that Barty tried to use his unemotional face combined with his steady voice to intimidate him. Pretend that he’s angry. It might work on someone else but definitely not with him. Not with his boyfriend who’s known him for years.</p><p>Instead, Regulus climbed up to their bed and started removing buttons on Barty’s shirt one by one slowly. His hands caressing another guy below him along the way.</p><p>“It’s 3 AM. Can we do this another ti… hnnnnn!!” Barty couldn’t finish his sentence when Regulus started licking his body. Marking him here and there.</p><p> </p><p>“S… stop it. Regulus…”</p><p>“No” The smaller guy answered shortly before moving up to play with Barty’s nipples.</p><p>Barty tried to move away but he couldn’t do it no matter how much he tried.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’ve done right?” Regulus asked.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“Try thinking, Genius.” Regulus said when Barty didn’t answer. He pulled the belt out, along with his lower part clothes.</p><p>Barty tried to wriggle himself out again. He also put his head up to see what’s Regulus doing…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus glanced back. Their eyes met. Regulus face changed into a devilish smile. He moved to sit on Barty torso, looking at his boyfriend with his most handsome look. Then he stripped his shirt out, throwing it away before shaking his beautiful black hair seductively.</p><p> </p><p>Barty swallowed hard.</p><p>
  <em>How much I miss that body…</em>
</p><p>“You like seeing this, do you?”</p><p>Barty couldn’t answer. He just stared at his lover in awe.</p><p>Regulus retreated to sit on his ankle. He then began to lick on his boy’s torso, moving up lazily until he reached the lips… He licked the sensitive upper lip of his boyfriend before kissing him passionately.</p><p> </p><p>Barty who missed their kisses terribly, kissed back deeply. He hoped that Regulus can feel all his emotion via this kiss…</p><p>
  <em>Well, I probably enjoy this…</em>
</p><p>Barty opened his eyes slowly when their lips parted. “I miss you.”</p><p>Regulus blinked. He smiled back softly and moved sideways to whispered closely to Barty ear.</p><p>“Obscuro.”</p><p>Barty eyes widen before he’s being blinded by a black cloth covering his eyes. And he also couldn’t calm down anymore…</p><p>“Stop it! I’m sorry, ok?”</p><p>“Sorry for what?”</p><p>“For coming back late.” Barty answered quietly.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Barty thought that he’s just doing his job, but he felt like Regulus wasn’t going to like this answer. However, silence was not the right answer as well…</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong answer.” Regulus whispered again near Barty ear. He went back to lick around the taller guy’s upper lip which he knew that turn him on every time. Then he moved back down and kissing at the top of his boyfriend’s manhood.</p><p>“Ah… Regulus…”</p><p>Regulus smirked even though he knew that another guy couldn’t see. He then started licking his man’s dick erotically. Before sucking it deep.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck… It felt better when I can’t see</em>
</p><p>“ah… ah…….. ha...” Barty moaned louder as Regulus kept sucking his cock. He did that until Barty got real hard.</p><p>Barty couldn’t see but he can guess from the sound and the movement of the bed under him that Regulus was moving back up. Then he felt Regulus breath against his ear again.</p><p>“You didn’t contact me at all. Why?”</p><p>Barty panted. He was nearly ready to cum and yet Regulus leave him hanging like this.</p><p>“Are you seriously talking about this right now?</p><p>Again, Barty couldn’t see but he knew that Regulus must be smiling viciously right now.</p><p>Regulus didn’t wait for the answer though. He licked another guy neck where he marked him before which made Barty shook even more underneath.</p><p>“Yes… I’m asking you right now. You also came back with a pretty hot guy. What should I think, huh?”</p><p>“N… Nothing! I told you I can speak French, so the Dark lord sent me there.”</p><p>“And you guys talked a lot. You even smiled. What the hell is that?”</p><p>Actually, apart from work Barty did have his own reason that he didn’t want to tell Regulus since <em>It’s too petty.</em> So, he kept quiet.</p><p>“Seriously? You’re still not going to tell me anything?”</p><p>“I told you already. It’s nothing. It’s just work.”</p><p>Regulus face changed from annoying to angry now. He moved back down and grab Barty’s dick that’s already hard.</p><p>“You could contact me too. Why don’t you contact me at all?” Regulus asked again as his hand began to move.</p><p>“It… It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“You could have done it secretly. I know you can.”</p><p>Regulus hand moving faster. Barty’s getting blur now. He’s panting harder. His face was redden. His whole body’s screaming right now.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked at the boy in front of him who’s now panting and moaning loudly.</p><p>
  <em>Yes… I am the only one who can see this.</em>
</p><p>He chuckled and licked around Barty’s cock again. “How pent up are you? Huh?”</p><p>“Aaaahhhh… stop it… I can’t…”</p><p>Regulus felt a little but guilty by now, but he did enjoy seeing his boyfriend like this. The perfect boy was tainted by him. And by him only.</p><p> </p><p>Barty thought that Regulus would at least be kind enough when he saw how hard he was. However, Regulus moved his thumb to cover above the head.</p><p>Barty knew he’s desperate right now. “Please…”</p><p>“Please what?” Regulus asked playfully.</p><p><em>You know what I want!!! </em>Barty grinded his teeth. This was the worst torture he’s suffered. He wanted to touch it himself and get on with it but he couldn’t do that.</p><p>Regulus smiled smugly while brushing his thumb, teasing his boy even more.</p><p>“If you don’t say it, I wouldn’t know.”</p><p>“Y… You know.”</p><p>“Nah… not really”</p><p>Barty stuttered the words out slowly. “I… I’ll explain later… Just let me…”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ok… I felt guilty now. </em>Regulus thought as he smiled softly at his boyfriend (who can’t really see).</p><p>“Ok. Good boy. Just say magical word and I’ll let you cum.”</p><p>“S… say what?” Barty asked quietly.</p><p>“What I want to hear.”</p><p> </p><p><em>What?</em> Barty confused.</p><p>Regulus grab Barty’s dick with his whole hand now but he didn’t move. “Don’t you want me to help you?”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Regulus said quietly. “Say that you’re mine.”</p><p>Barty panting turned into a smile. “I am always yours, little prince.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled widely and kissed his boyfriend romantically before helping Barty with his hand. It took him just a few strokes before Barty let out a satisfied moan.</p><p>“Woah… That’s thick. How long has it been huh?”</p><p>“Sh… shut up. Let me go.”</p><p>Regulus sighed. He removed the blindfold and kissed on Barty’s eyes gently.</p><p> </p><p>Barty waited for his wrists and ankles to be released but Regulus sat on his ankle. Then his hand moving back to Barty’s dick.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Regulus smiled back innocently. “It looks like you can go a few more round, genius.”</p><p>Barty decided to give up. “Fine. But let me go first.”</p><p>Regulus smirked. “Nah… I’m still pretty mad. “</p><p>Regulus stripped from his last piece of cloth and climbing back to the bed. Sitting on top of his boy again, he poured the lube on his hand. Then he stared at Barty’s face and smiled villainy while preparing himself at the entrance.</p><p>Barty wanted to pulled his boy into a deep kiss and ravishing him right here, right now. But since he’s still tied up, all he could do was watching his boyfriend's sexy face and try not to swallow a big gulp too obviously. And even though he just cum, he could felt it down there. That he’s getting hard again.</p><p>Regulus smiled and helped him prepared. He moved his hand and swirled his tongue around Barty’s cock.</p><p>Barty closed his eyes, ready to enter but another guy didn’t do as he think…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus circled his wetted finger around Barty’s entrance. He couldn’t help but chuckled when he saw Barty’s confusing face. Regulus pushed his finger in slowly. Watching his lover’s reaction as well while he’s putting more digits in and moved to that sweet spot that made Barty shook beneath him.</p><p>“Now… What position do you want again, genius?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you seriously asking me this?! Right now?!</em>
</p><p>To be honest, Barty mind went haywire already. He didn't care anymore.</p><p>“aaahh… ah…..” Barty panted hard as Regulus pressing his sensitive spot.</p><p>But he finally stuttered the words out. “W… Whatever. Just do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus chuckled again. “Correct answer.”</p><p>Then he shifted his body, so his ass took Barty’s dick in slowly….</p><p>“Ah… Regulus…”</p><p>Regulus leaned down to kiss. “Don’t you dare close your eyes.”</p><p>Barty opened his eyes and met with those deep dark eyes that always attracted him.</p><p>Regulus smiled back before moving his body slowly while staring at Barty lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>Barty felt both exciting and frustrating at the same time. He wanted to cum but at the same time didn’t. He wanted to keep going on like this…</p><p>“Should I pick up the pace?”</p><p>“Yes please.” Barty answered and Regulus responded. He did pick up the pace, moving faster and faster while the lower guy bucking his hip up in sync with him. And it’s not too long before Barty cum again. This time inside his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus pulled himself out. “Tired yet?”</p><p>Barty nodded, still breathing fast.</p><p>Regulus flicked his wand to remove all the ropes.</p><p>Barty curled himself up instantly, totally worn out.</p><p>“Will you go disappear on me like that again?” Regulus asked while lying down beside Barty.</p><p>Barty shook his head. “No.”</p><p>Regulus smiled at that answer and kissed softly at his marked neck again.</p><p> </p><p>They lied down quietly for a few minutes. Then Barty tried to get up to shower but Regulus pulled his arm back.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>Barty eyes widen again.</p><p>“Who said we’re finished?”</p><p>Regulus then pulled Barty back to the bed that he’s now lying on his stomach. His fingers pushing in again, while another hand holding Barty’s hand gently.</p><p>“Regulus… enough…” Barty said and wriggled out. In the end, he’s successfully sat back down on the foot of the bed, his back turning against Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus stared at that lean back.</p><p>
  <em>How much I miss him…</em>
</p><p>Regulus knew that he’s being unreasonable. But those ten days were horrible. A part of him was confidence that Barty was fine. That he’s just doing his job and will come back soon. But there’s also another part nagging inside his brain. He had no idea where Barty was. No idea what he’s doing. What if something bad happen? Had he slept soundly? Had he eaten well?</p><p>
  <em>He looked even thinner than before.</em>
</p><p>Regulus reached out and intertwined his fingers with Barty. His head fell on Barty’s back before speaking up quietly.</p><p>“Listen… I know you’re an amazingly great wizard but if you’re going to disappear for that long without a single message…”</p><p>Barty felt tears dropping on his back.</p><p>“I tried so hard not to think but still… I’ve been worried sick. And I miss you so much. But I don’t know how to contact you at all. It sucks.”</p><p>Barty hands curled into a fist. He’s angry… at himself. He hated seeing Regulus like this.</p><p> </p><p>“And that smile…” Regulus voice trailed off as he couldn’t stop his tears.</p><p>All the feelings he has to suffer through those ten days...</p><p>Ten days that he had no idea what happened to his boyfriend.</p><p>That extra three days that he didn’t know if Barty would ever come back.…</p><p>“Sorry if it bothered you…”</p><p>At last, Regulus got off Barty’s back. Letting him go while he’s crouching and hugging his knee tightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m being inconsiderate again, aren’t I? When will I learn?</em>
</p><p>Barty turned around to face Regulus.</p><p>
  <em>And I thought I’m the only one who’s vulnerable.</em>
</p><p>Barty knew that he always had that ‘doubt’ feeling deep down. He thought he was beneath Regulus. And Regulus would realised that one day and leave him for someone else… So seeing his little prince worried about him this much, made him felt both guilty and happy at the same time.</p><p> He put his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him warmly. “I’m sorry, little prince… I really am…” Then he kissed Regulus cheek where tears still visible.</p><p>“I’m really mad, you know?”</p><p>Barty nodded. Letting his head fell on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.</p><p>Regulus pouted. “Then why are you smiling, genius?”</p><p>“To be honest, I’m happy that you worried this much about me…”</p><p>Regulus looked up and flicked his finger at Barty’s forehead. “Are you crazy? I’m worried about you the same way you worried about me.”</p><p>Barty nuzzling his nose at Regulus neck softly. He pushed Regulus lightly, so he now lied on his back on the bed. Their fingers twisted together once again as Barty’s now on top. He brushed his other hand on Regulus face gently while Regulus tilted his head to accept that touch.</p><p><em>He’s too cute. </em>Barty thought as he leaned forward. His face’s getting closer to the black hair boy who now smiled at him.</p><p>“How can I ever run from you when you’re this cute…”</p><p>Regulus frowned. “So, you only like me from my looks?”</p><p>Barty chuckled. “That’s the smallest part…” Then he kissed Regulus again on his nose.</p><p>“What about I told you my secret…”</p><p>Regulus blinked. “What secret?... hnn!!”</p><p>Barty smiled on the corner of his mouth while moving his hand to Regulus’ butt where the lube mixed with his cum still there.</p><p>He leaned closer to Regulus ear and whispered. “I’ve always been yours… And I’ll be yours forever, little prince.”</p><p>Regulus pulled Barty into another kiss as Barty put his hard dick inside him.</p><p>“I’m yours too, Genius…”</p><p>============================================</p><p> </p><p>“You know that I’ll need revenge on this, right?” Barty asked as they were in the bathtub together after a long night.</p><p>Regulus kissed his forehead. “I can’t wait for it.”</p><p>Barty smiled on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Regulus sat beside Barty. His head resting on another guy shoulder “I miss you.”</p><p>Barty tilted his head to rest on Regulus head. “I miss you too.”</p><p>“Don’t go under the radar like that again, ok?”</p><p>Barty nodded and said - what it felt like a hundred times already today -, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Regulus was about to get up but Barty pulled his wrist. “Can I ask what do you mean when you talk about my smile?”</p><p>Regulus face redden. It’s still a bit embarrassing for him. But suddenly he came up with another idea. “I’ll tell you if you explain to me about that guy you’re flirting with.”</p><p>“I certainly didn’t do that.”</p><p>Regulus brow curved up.</p><p>“I swear. I just need some info from him. That’s why I talk to him. And he’s also interested in Ancient Rune. Beauxbatons teaching is a little bit different…” Barty stop talking as Regulus start to pout again.</p><p>
  <em>Well, that’s half-truth.</em>
</p><p>“So, it’s more than just work...”</p><p>Barty sighed. He smiled softly and kissed on Regulus lobe. “Come on, stop being frustrated… And also what is it about my smile?”</p><p>Regulus avoided Barty’s eyes. Then he used his seeker skill to quickly dodge Barty and walked back to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Barty followed later. He looked at the bed and saw Regulus hiding under the blanket.</p><p>Barty pulled him into a hug. Poking at Regulus cheek playfully, “Come on… Don’t cheat.”</p><p>Regulus turned around to face his boyfriend. He decided to try his best be honest. “It’s just that… You rarely smile at all in front of other people.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I kinda… want to…”</p><p>Barty still waited for Regulus who’s now avoiding his eyes, to finish his sentence. He thought he knew what Regulus wanted to say but he wanted to hear it from his mouth.</p><p>Regulus though felt embarrassed again, so he tried to turn around but Barty caught him and pulled him back into a hug. “So… you’re jealous.”</p><p>Regulus finally snapped. “Off course, I am!!! You kept talking to him. And he’s handsome and seems really smart. And you smile at him! That’s my smile! Only I can see that!......!!!” Regulus suddenly stopped. He just realised he already talked too much.</p><p>“I… I’m going to sleep now.”</p><p>Barty though nuzzling his face in Regulus black messy hair.</p><p>“Stop!” Regulus said.</p><p>“Now you know how I feel.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Barty sighed. “Well, you might not notice this. But you’re handsome too, little prince. And popular. And charming. And cute. And kind… oh and also rich.”</p><p>Regulus opened his mouth, but no word came out.</p><p>Barty added. “So, both boys and girls always chasing after you. I see that for more than half my life. You think I didn’t feel anything?”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Regulus stared at those emerald eyes he loved. He now understood that Barty had been through all this emotional rollercoaster too. “Just shut up.”</p><p>Barty hold Regulus face in his hand. Brushing his thumb on his cheek. “I really love you, Regulus Black. And I’ll never let you go… Never.”</p><p>Regulus felt his tears brimming again. He hugged the taller guy back and kissed him. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Next morning, even though it’s very late last night but Barty still woke up quite early. He opened his eyes and see his boyfriend slept peacefully on his arm.</p><p>It’s a time like this when Barty wanted to invent magic that can stop time.</p><p>He glanced at a calendar. It’s been more than a month since Lord Voldemort talked to him privately about ruthlessness. He already had some plan in his head, but he despised it. He secretly hoped that the Order mole wouldn’t hand the Dark lord that information so he wouldn’t have to do it.</p><p>
  <em>What would Regulus think…</em>
</p><p>Barty eyes shifted back to his lover. He smiled softly and tried to pull his arm out without waking Regulus up. However,…</p><p>“It’s too early.” Regulus mumbled. Still not opening his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll go shower first.”</p><p>Regulus frowned “We just showered like two hours ago.”</p><p>“It’s been five hours since then.”</p><p>“Not the point…”</p><p>Barty leaned down to kiss Regulus cheek. His eyes caught the calendar again…</p><p>“Will you still love me if I’m… not the person you want me to be?”</p><p>Regulus finally opened his eyes lazily. His brows knitted together. Obviously, still didn’t catch what Barty asked.</p><p>“Can you not ask difficult question this early in the morning?”</p><p>Barty smiled. “If I… If I changed… would you still love me?”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus sat up now, ruffling his messy hair. He stared at Barty who still looked down.</p><p>“Barty… I don’t know what’s in your mind but…”</p><p>Regulus swing his leg over his boyfriend’s lap and hold his face with both hands. “I’ll never ever stop loving you. No matter what happened. I’ll always love you. Get it?”</p><p>Barty hugged Regulus firmed body while snugged his face on Regulus chest. “I love you.”</p><p>
  <em>I really do hope you still love me, Little prince…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon.</p><p>“What?” Regulus asked quietly.</p><p>“Just for a bit.”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>Barty sighed. “Trust me. I hate this idea too. But you just tell me that you can speak French.”</p><p>Regulus pouted. He looked at that same French guy – Theodore - behind Barty. Barty had asked him to look after Theodore for a while. He’s the youngest in the group. Pretty much the same age as them.</p><p>“Fine…”</p><p>Barty smiled softly. “Thanks.” And then he walked into the meeting room.</p><p>Regulus eyes lingered for a bit as the door closed before telling Theodore to go to another room with him.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Regulus closed the door, Theodore who sat on the couch suddenly said “Enfin, je peux te parler avec toi en privé.”</p><p>“Oui?”</p><p>“Super, tu parles aussi français”</p><p>Regulus smiled softly.</p><p>“But I can speak English too.”</p><p>Regulus mouth opened in surprise. He’s not surprised that Theodore can speak English… But his accent… It’s perfect.</p><p>He smiled devilishly and moved to sit on the same couch as Regulus.</p><p>Regulus looked at his face cautiously.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so cautious. I’m not going to do anything dangerously.”</p><p>“I… I didn’t think that…”</p><p>“And do you seriously not remember me?”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“W… What?” Regulus got confused even more.</p><p>“You looked as cute as when you’re a kid.”</p><p>Regulus frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Wait… When we’re kid… France…</em>
</p><p>“Teddy Lestrange!?!”</p><p>Theodore laughed at Regulus shock reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Barty sighed after finishing a meeting. It’s a short one but he slept very little last night so it drowned most of his energy already. However, he had something he's worried about so he went downstairs to pick up Regulus as soon as he can.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t leave them alone together.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“How long has it been?!” Regulus asked. His face lighten up.</p><p>They used to play together when The Black family went to visit Pureblood family in France.</p><p>“Ten years, I guess. Anyway, your annoyed brother isn’t here right? Crouch told me.”</p><p>“No, he’s not.” Regulus didn’t want to explain more. It’d be too dangerous for both him and Sirius. But another thing that surprised him even more…</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t Barty tell me that he knew me?</em>
</p><p>Theodore looked at Regulus thinking face. He touched Regulus hair lightly. “I’ll get straight to the point then. Do you have a girlfriend?”</p><p>!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>“N…No…” Regulus stuttered out.</p><p>
  <em>That’s not a lie…</em>
</p><p> “What about a boyfriend then?”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Theodore smiled viciously. “Shame… you grew up even more handsome than I imagine.”</p><p>Regulus blinked. His face started to feel warm.</p><p>“Totally my type.”</p><p>Regulus looked down, hiding his face.</p><p>
  <em>What is going on?</em>
</p><p>Theodore used this as a chance. He swooped Regulus chin up and stare at his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Huh?? </em>
</p><p>Regulus who still confused look back at another guy. “Teddy?”</p><p>Theodore didn’t say anything. He just smiled and leaned closer…</p><p>
  <em>!!!!!!!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>Their faces were very close now...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>!!!!!!!!!!!!</em>
</p><p>All of a sudden, before their lips could touch, Regulus was pulled away hardly. He turned his head to look. “B…Barty…”</p><p>“Qu'est ce que tu crois faire”</p><p>Theodore just shrugged and answered back in his perfect English. “Teaching this cutie this and that.”</p><p>Barty gripped Regulus’ wrist tighter. “No need to.”</p><p>Theodore smiled playfully. He walked closer to both and whispering to Regulus, “I can show you the famous French kissing.”</p><p>“Tch… He’s mine. Back off.”</p><p>Regulus eyes widen. He looked left and right to see if anyone heard that. Although, he felt so thrilled to hear those words from Barty mouth.</p><p> “Well… That’s a shame. But I still have a shot as long as you two are not married yet.” Theodore laughed softly before walking away from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Barty turned around to see the shorter guy. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Sure… He didn’t do anything…” Regulus stopped short when he saw that scary eyes from his boyfriend.</p><p>“This is exactly why I don’t want you to meet him.”</p><p>“You knew!? And also, you’re the one who asked me to!?”</p><p>“I didn’t know he can speak English.”</p><p>“He probably just wanted to tease you.”</p><p>“Yes… That and he must know you can speak French so he could have alone time with you today.”</p><p>“You think too much…” Regulus again had to stop and swallowed a big gulp.</p><p>“He asked me since he saw you if you’re still single… So, I knew right away what he wanted.”</p><p>“Oh…” Only one word came out of Regulus mouth.</p><p>Barty sighed.</p><p>Regulus looked at Barty face who seems calmer now. “B… Barty. You didn’t think that anyone heard that right?”</p><p>Barty stared back. He knew what Regulus mean. That ‘you’re mine’ sentence.</p><p>“I don’t care”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>BANG!!!</p><p>Regulus jumped as Barty hit the wall behind them.</p><p>Barty felt regret as soon as he did it. But he's very tired. He's busy with his work. He's stress out about the conversation with Voldemort. He hate that even after Hogwarts, there's still men and women chasing after his boyfriend...</p><p>He leaned down and whispered closely, “You’re the one who keep telling me to say it. And now you don’t like it?”</p><p>Regulus face getting red again. He didn’t say anything back.</p><p>
  <em>He’s way too adorable when he’s embarrassed like this…</em>
</p><p>Barty leaned in even closer. Their lips nearly met…</p><p>“Crouch! Black! Meeting in five minutes!”</p><p>Barty sighed after hearing that. Feeling pity that they miss a chance, but Regulus gave him a quick peck on his lips.</p><p>“See you in meeting room, genius.”</p><p>Barty smiled as Regulus walked away to talk to Avery.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not letting anyone take you way, little prince… no one…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be honest, it's getting really close to the drama part and I don't want to there T__T So this probably be the last (kinda) 'fun' chapter before everything headed down south.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 13 - Wizarding War Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Works have caught up with me so I have so little time. T^T </p><p>Will try to update as much as possible though because I miss my two boys so much!! &gt;&lt; </p><p>And it's the beginning of the end now... :'(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13   Wizarding War - Part I</strong>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>One day at death eater meeting.</li>
</ol><p>“I need a house elf.” Voldemort suddenly said.</p><p>…………………………………………………………..</p><p>No one said anything at first. That’s quite an unusual request from the Dark lord.</p><p>Even Bellatrix and Barty who’s at Voldemort sides could not hind their confused look.</p><p>“May I ask the reason, my lord?” Bellatrix asked with her high voice slowly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>The answer was short and simple. Yet no one answer.</p><p>Off course, with (most of) their pure blood family status, most of them have a house elf. But who would give up their own servant?</p><p>Regulus glanced at Barty. Barty obviously cannot just go back to his home and asked for Winky. And for Regulus…</p><p>
  <em>Well, my mom and dad would be happy though.</em>
</p><p>Regulus took a deep breath and raised his hand slowly. “You can use Kreacher, my lord. He’s my family house elf.”</p><p>Lord Voldemort nodded. Then they moved on to other topics. Barty though eyed Regulus worryingly.</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>After the meeting, Barty and Regulus went home together.</p><p>“Are you sure about this, Regulus?” Barty asked while they’re having late night meal.</p><p>Regulus looked worried. “To be honest… no, I’m not sure.”</p><p>Barty reached his hand to touch Regulus left ear. “Maybe you should have some kind of contingency plan?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. “Yeah. You are right. I can always call him back.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Barty asked, confusing.</p><p>“Well, house elf has special different kind of magic from us. If I called him back, he’ll come no matter where I am.”</p><p>“Even the place where apparition is forbidden?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. He looked at Barty surprised face before chuckling. “This is weird!! I know something you don’t.”</p><p>Barty smiled in the corner of his mouth. “To be fair, there’s so little information about them.”</p><p>“Maybe we should write a book about them together.” Regulus teased.</p><p>Barty chuckled. “That would not be too bad. If we cannot find any job after this war.”</p><p>Regulus sighed. He’s worried about Kreacher. They have no idea what the Dark lord plan to do with him.</p><p>“Why do you raise your hand though?” Barty asked suddenly.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I mean… You really don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Then he would force someone or some house elf into doing it. At least if it was Kreacher, I can talk to him. Assure him that he’d be fine because I knew that I can always call him back no matter what.”</p><p>Barty stared at Regulus.</p><p>
  <em>And just that I have fallen in love with him all over again.</em>
</p><p>“W… What? Is there something in my face?” Regulus face felt hot after a long stare from Barty.</p><p>Barty smiled. His rare smile. After all those years, after so many things that happened in this war… Regulus is probably the only one among them that still stay the same… His pure kind heart that always care about everyone including beings and creatures.</p><p>“Yes, there is.” Barty answered before walking straight to another guy. Touching his left ear softly and pulling Regulus into a deep kiss.</p><p>Regulus surprised at first but didn’t push away. Actually, he’s quite like it when Barty’s the one who initiated.</p><p>“Let me talk to Kreacher before we carry on upstairs.”</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>“Kreacher come here.”</p><p>Pop!</p><p>“Yes, master Regulus.” The house elf bowed lowly to both Regulus and Barty.</p><p>“I have some job for you, but you cannot tell mom and dad.” Regulus said while sitting down so he can see the house elf face to face.</p><p>Kreacher looked hesitated but nodded in the end. “Yes, master Regulus. Kreacher will do it no matter what it is.”</p><p>Regulus smiled kindly. “Thank you.”</p><p>Then he told Kreacher about the plan tomorrow. That Kreacher has to come with Regulus and then he will have to go with Voldemort.</p><p>“But don’t worry. I’ll call you back as soon as I’ve seen the Dark lord back to HQ.”</p><p>Kreacher nodded. “It’d be an honour to serve master Regulus and the Dark lord.”</p><p>“Now just tell mom and dad that you must go out on a job for me tomorrow. They will understand.”</p><p>Kreacher nodded again before apparated back to Grimmauld place.</p><p>Regulus sighed. Barty could tell from Regulus eyes that he’s still worried. Barty ruffled Regulus black hair. “He will be fine.”</p><p>“I hope so too. If something bad happen to him it’d be totally my fault.”</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Next day, Lord Voldemort took Kreacher and left in the afternoon. He tasked the rest of his death eaters to come up with a plan to raid an area where three members of the Order of the Phoenix live not too far away from each other.</p><p><em>So, this is what he wanted me to do. </em>Barty thought. It’s been two months since The Dark lord told him he’d get this information. And he – Barty – has to come up with a perfect plan to use this information.</p><p>Barty already has some shrewd idea in his mind. But he hated it… He didn’t want to do it. However, he also couldn’t deny one of the greatest wizards in history. And the last person he wanted to be seen like this is also right here in this room.</p><p>Barty glanced at his boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em>I hope you don’t hate me after today…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I say we divided into three groups and attack.” Bellatrix suggested.</p><p>Barty shot her down quick. “Too risky. This is too important. The Dark lord said we can use full resource on this. So, we must make it count.”</p><p>“Then, what’s your plan golden boy?” She retorted.</p><p>Barty looked at the map in front of him carefully. There’s already three X marked above the target houses. He knew that about 70% of people in that area are wizarding families. The rest are muggles.</p><p>Barty tapped his wand on the map and three circles appeared around three target houses.</p><p>“About two or three people can set the death eater curse barrier up so the ministry cannot get in. Only people with dark mark can get in.”</p><p>The rest of table looked at the map to follow Barty plan.</p><p>“Then we set up a trap.”</p><p> </p><p>That caught everyone attention. Although Regulus looked at Barty worryingly.</p><p>“What kind of trap?” Malfoy asked.</p><p>“We can’t risk letting any of them go back to report back to their HQ. We have to draw them out and finished them right on the spot.”</p><p>Bellatrix laughed viciously. “This is the first time I actually like your plan, Crouch.”</p><p>Barty ignored her.</p><p>“How are we going to do that?” Yaxley asked coldly.</p><p>Barty tapped his wand again. Another area lightens up. “This area is not too far from each three houses. We should draw them out here.”</p><p>“The question is still how?” Yaxley repeated.</p><p>Regulus now had a feeling that Barty deliberately avoiding his eyes.</p><p>“We create a distraction…  a situation that they have to come out.”</p><p>BAM!!!</p><p>Everyone startled when Bellatrix hit table real hard.</p><p>“STOP avoiding the main point! Tell us your PLAN!”</p><p>………………………………………………………………………</p><p>The whole table went quiet. They looked at Bellatrix and Barty who stared at each other.</p><p>But it was Regulus who broke the silence. “He’s going to use muggles…”</p><p>All eyes now move to Regulus who spoke in a very low voice. All eyes except one…</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>Barty closed his eyes and nodded.</p><p>“Ha! Best plan you’ve come up with – Crouch!” Bellatrix said before laughing.</p><p>“Off course, they will come out. They all have this – save a life – thingy syndrome.” Dolohov said with a smirk.</p><p>“And if we set up a barrier as Crouch said. They cannot call back up.” Rodolphus added.</p><p>“Even if they did successfully contact their HQ. Their back up would not be able to get in.” Mulciber senior said.</p><p>“So, who’s going to be our main fighters that day?” Malfoy turned to ask Barty who has been quiet for a while.</p><p>“Me, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Dolohov, Nott and Snape.”</p><p>As Voldemort said he can use full resources so Barty picked the strongest fighters they have.</p><p>“I’m coming...”</p><p>“No, we don’t need you in the frontline.” Barty retorted back instantly. Like he knew what Regulus was going to say before Regulus even opening his mouth.</p><p>Regulus was about to reply but at that time Lord Voldemort suddenly showed up.</p><p>All death eaters immediately sat back at their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked left and right.</p><p>
  <em>No sign of Kreacher…</em>
</p><p>His heart racing fast.</p><p>
  <em>What happened to him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, you seem to finish the plan.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Barty answered with his same straight face.</p><p>He then retold his plan again to his boss.</p><p>Lord Voldemort smiled when Barty finished. “Get it done.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” The whole table answered.</p><p>After Voldemort took a leave, Barty eyed Regulus who looked elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Barty wanted to talk… He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how his boyfriend would react. All he knew is that Regulus is important to him and he didn’t want to hurt him…</p><p>So he approached Regulus but…</p><p>“Sorry Barty. I’ve got to run.”</p><p>Barty was taken aback by that. Regulus turned around.</p><p>“Is this about that plan?” Barty asked. His hearts pounding fast…</p><p>………………………………………………………………….</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He didn’t even turn back to see Barty face.</p><p>Yes, he’s still angry at Barty about that however… Kreacher is the more urgent matter right now.</p><p>“See you at home.” And with that Regulus apparated. Leaving Barty clenching his fist, frustrating at himself and this whole situation.</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Regulus was alone in his house. He felt like his head was about to explode after hearing a story from Kreacher.</p><p>
  <em>So, the Dark lord needs Kreacher to drink that poison so he could place a locket and refill with the same poison? </em>
</p><p>Regulus thought. Something seems weird about all this…</p><p>
  <em>What is that locket? Why it’s so important to him that he need to do that?</em>
</p><p>Regulus sighed. Then hit his own head with a notebook that he wrote down the important point to think about.</p><ol>
<li>
<em>The locket must be very important.</em> And from what Kreacher described, Regulus could guess that it’s Salazar Slytherin locket.</li>
<li><em>He hides it very well and keep it secret.</em></li>
<li><em>He doesn’t care about Kreacher. Kreacher almost die…</em></li>
</ol><p>Regulus was very shock when he saw what state Kreacher has been. Regulus immediately called Kreacher back when he arrived back at his home. Then Kreacher told him about his horrified experiences before Regulus took good care of him. He gave Kreacher calming draught (quite strong for a house elf so he slept for hours.) and hug him tightly to console him when he told the story.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Kreacher.” That’s all Regulus could say after he finished the story.</p><p>Regulus eyes averted back to what he wrote on number 1 and 2.</p><p>He tried to think. If he told Barty and Skye, things would probably reveal quicker but it’s too much of a risk right now. He had too little info.</p><p>
  <em>Think!! Regulus! Think!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What would Barty do?</em>
</p><p>Then Barty words came to his mind. <em>To plan a perfect plan, we need to know what our opponent wants.</em></p><p>Regulus lie down on his sofa, holding his opened notebook up above his head.</p><p>
  <em>What does the Dark lord wants?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>================================================================</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So… How did you screw up this time, huh?”</p><p>Barty eyed Skye annoyingly. He didn’t want to go home without any strategy, so he went to see Skye.</p><p>“Come on. Just spill it. I know your ‘Regulus’ trouble face’.”</p><p>“I did something horrible.”</p><p>“Not unusual. Go on.”</p><p>“What if he hates me for what I did?”</p><p>Skye didn’t need to ask. She knew exactly who ‘he’ was.</p><p>“I think he would never say that.”</p><p>“You don’t know what I’ve done.”</p><p>“No, I don’t. But I knew Regulus enough to know that he’d never hate you.”</p><p>………………………………………………………………</p><p>Barty slouched in a chair. His hand moved up to grab his own hair in frustration. “I didn’t deserve him.”</p><p>“Agree.”</p><p>………………………………………………………………</p><p>“You’re horrible at this ‘being friend’ thing. You know?”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear that word from a guy like you, Crouch.”</p><p>Barty snorted. He knew that Skye – like him – just stated the painful truth without feeling guilty.</p><p>He sighed. “Maybe…”</p><p>Skye put down her cup of hot chocolate instantly. She saw Barty face like this before…</p><p>“Don’t you dare.”</p><p>“I haven’t said anything.”</p><p>“I know what you’re going to say. And I think you should consider it VERY carefully before you say it.”</p><p>Barty stared at Skye who looked at him with her intense eye.</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is obviously not about winning this war… What did he want apart from that?</em>
</p><p>Regulus still tried to think.</p><p>
  <em>Killing Dumbledore? Is the locket cursed?</em>
</p><p>Well, probably… but if he wanted to kill Dumbledore with it, why would he hide it?</p><p>
  <em>No… This must be something about himself.</em>
</p><p>Then something clicked in Regulus mind. What was his words again?</p><p>
  <em>I have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality.</em>
</p><p>“Immortality…” Regulus wondered. Then he ran to his own mini library to search for a specific book.</p><p>While he scrambled around. His mind drifted back to the conversation when he talked about this with his friends…</p><p> </p><p>Skye was the one who brought it up. It was during their summer break before beginning of 7<sup>th</sup> year.</p><p>“Hey. Have you guys heard of Horcrux before? I’ve found that word in a really old dark art book the other day.”</p><p>“Yes/No.”</p><p>Barty and Regulus looked at each other.</p><p>“Wow. This is interesting. Regulus is winning this round.” Skye teased.</p><p>“How did you know?” Barty asked Regulus.</p><p>“I’ve seen it in those old dark art books at home. I can go get it if you two want…” Regulus stopped speaking as his other two friends looked at him with their (very) sparkling eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Why did I even ask? How these two hungry of knowledge is amazing.</em>
</p><p>About two hours later…</p><p>“So, no one can kill you?” Skye asked when three of them finished reading this cursed book, Regulus brought from 12 Grimmauld Place.</p><p>“Well yeah… unless you manage to kill the soul in a horcrux first. Then kill that person later.” Barty argued.</p><p>“The procedure seems very hurtful and scary though.” Regulus commented.</p><p>“True… You literally split your soul in half… brrgh.” Skye shook her head.</p><p>“No wonder no one talk about it anymore. Who would have done such a thing?” Regulus tilted his head asking.</p><p>“Someone who doesn’t want to be killed or want to conquer the death.” Barty answered.</p><p>“I’d rather asked Nicolas Flamel, you know. Stole his philosopher’s stone or something…” Skye suggested.</p><p>“You’re going to steal from a six-hundred-year-old man?” Regulu asked.</p><p>“Well, it’s a better way than splitting your soul!!” Skye argued.</p><p>“What do you think Barty?” Regulus asked his boyfriend.</p><p>Barty considered. “I don’t want to live that long. One simple life is enough.”</p><p>“Why you always killing the mood?” Skye complained before lying back down on the floor. Rolling around with her annoying mood…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus smiled to himself fondly before pulling himself back from his old memories.</p><p><em>The locket is probably Horcrux then. </em>It ticks all the box.</p><p>Regulus smiled proudly as he’s able to figure this out.</p><p><em>So, the Dark lord can’t be killed</em>. Regulus thought. They have the upper hand in this war already. Adding this fact to it and they would be even in better chance of winning.</p><p>“Master Regulus. Do you need anything else, sir? Or Kreacher can go back to Grimmauld place?” Kreacher voice brought Regulus back from his own thought.</p><p>
  <em>Sh… The Dark lord can’t know that Kreacher survive.</em>
</p><p>Regulus strode quickly to Kreacher before kneeling down to see eyes to eyes with Kreacher.</p><p>“Kreacher listened to me carefully, ok?”</p><p>The old house elf nodded.</p><p>“Don’t go anywhere else apart from Grimmauld place and here. Don’t tell mom and dad about what you did with the Dark lord. Don’t let anyone apart from me, mom, dad, Barty and Skye see you. Understand?”</p><p>With his old age, Kreacher considered his young master word carefully before nodded.</p><p>Regulus smiled kindly to him. “Great. I’m sorry for putting you through that experience.”</p><p>Kreacher shook when he thought back but still answered Regulus bravely. “Anything for young master Regulus, sir.”</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“I should go back.” Barty said as he looked at his watch.</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>Barty sighed. “Thanks.” He was about to turn but then he realized something.</p><p>“How’s your annual visit to that healer at St.Mungo?”</p><p>Skye had been visited a specialist healer at St. Mungo ever since that incident at Hogwarts that made her lost an eye.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah… about that.”</p><p>Barty brows turned into a frown. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Skye licked her lips slowly. “I think she knew that I’ve been doing something not so safety. So she reminded me that I can’t got hurt or attack or you know… curse at that same spot again. I used to think that she worried too much and just don't want to see her patient got hurt..."</p><p>"But?" Barty knew something serious must have happened. He knew that face from Skye.</p><p>"But... she said that I could literally die if I was cursed with a strong spell at that same spot again.” Skye said as she touched her own stomach.</p><p>Barty closed his eyes and exhaled his deep breath. "So what's your plan?"</p><p>“I’m… thinking about lying low for a bit.”</p><p>Barty tilted his head. “That’s it?”</p><p>He thought Skye would just flee or go into hiding. He wouldn't even mind if she just asked the Order to help her as long as she safe.</p><p>Skye shrugged. Barty wanted to suggest his idea but knowing how stubborn she was. This is already a weirdly good option for her.</p><p>“Well, that's better than you being reckless. You shouldn’t be this active from the first place anyway. Lying low sounds good to me.” And with that Barty apparated.</p><p>Skye sighed. A little smile appeared on her face. It's weird but she's glad Barty worried about her that much. Five years ago, she wouldn't have imagine it.</p><p>
  <em>Well, we've been through a lot...</em>
</p><p>Then she sat on a sofa while stroking her little owl – Robin.</p><p>“Those two are not going to break up right?”</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Both sat quietly all through dinner at their home.</p><p>Barty was the first to speak up when they finished eating. “Regulus…”</p><p>“Sorry, I’m tired. I’m going to bed.” Regulus cut him before walking upstairs.</p><p>At first, Barty was going to follow but he changed his mind. Talking probably not going to help him right now.</p><p>Barty decided to spend this time putting more detail in his plan. When he finished, it’s already late at night. He opened the bedroom door quietly to have a quick look at Regulus.</p><p>
  <em>He pretends to sleep… which mean he didn’t want to talk. </em>
</p><p>It pained Barty to see that, but he understood another guy.</p><p>For Regulus, there’s a line in this war. An invisible line that he would never cross. However, Barty knew full well he did cross it today. And that’s why Barty decided to sleep in another bedroom that night.</p><p> </p><p>Next moring, Barty went to check on Regulus again but the bed was empty.</p><p><em>Probably at Skye place…</em> Barty thought before preparing himself to go to HQ alone.</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“Am I about to find out what Barty did?” Skye asked as soon as Regulus sat down at her dining table.</p><p>“How do you know it’s about Barty?”</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m repeating this with you. Firstly, I know you two since I was 11 years old. Secondly, I know your Barty’s trouble face. Thirdly, Barty came to see me yesterday already with his Regulus’ trouble face.” Skye explained with a smirk.</p><p>Regulus sad smile turned into a sigh. “That obvious huh?”</p><p>“Yes. Anyway, what’s wrong with Barty this time? He didn’t tell me anything. He just… came to complain and left.”</p><p>Regulus sipped his tea slowly. He considered his words carefully. “He… became ruthless.”</p><p>Skye frowned. “Isn’t he always like that?”</p><p>Regulus shook his head. “No. This is different. It’s another level.”</p><p>Skye looked at Regulus. He really seems down. Although she understood both. Skye figured that Barty probably come up with some merciless plan that include killing or injuring some innocent people. Which obviously upset Regulus who think Barty crossed some sort of line there. However, Skye understood Barty’s side of this as well.</p><p>“You know him, Regulus. He probably kills me if I said this in front of his face. But it’s the part that he’s exactly like his dad.”</p><p>Regulus looked up at Skye as she continued. “He’s determined and a genius. These qualities combine with his ruthlessness, he will become a formidable foe for anyone who’s on opposite side of him.”</p><p>“I know that.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>Skye sighed. <em>So, he knew but it still bothered him. </em>Skye waited for him to open up.</p><p>“I just don’t like seeing him being like that. I know that he didn’t want me to see him like that too.”</p><p>Skye sat there quietly. Regulus continued. “I love him. I’ll always love him, but it still hurt. I know that deep down he didn’t want to do that. He just wants a quiet life where he can enjoy his book quietly.”</p><p>Skye patted his back. “I know.”</p><p>“What should I do?”</p><p>Skye sighed before answering. “You two just need to talk it out Regulus. Or this will eat you up every time you see him.”</p><p>“But what should I say to him? Tell him to give up on the plan? He’s going to be killed for that.”</p><p>“Just tell him how you feel. He always listens to you, right?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. <em>Yes, he always does.</em></p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>That evening Regulus told Barty he’s ready to talk but it’s Barty who said it first as they sat down in living room.</p><p>“We should break up.”</p><p>……………………………………………………….</p><p>Regulus stood there in shock. Then his mind instantly went back to those times at Hogwarts when they’re not speaking. <em>He hated it.</em></p><p>His anger rose up quick.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind?”</p><p>Barty shook his head. Still didn’t look up from the ground.</p><p>Regulus was at his limit. That’s it. He’s done. He strode to Barty who had no time to react…</p><p> </p><p>BAM!</p><p> </p><p>Barty touched his face where Regulus punched him. However, Regulus didn’t stop there. He pulled the taller guy back up and asked him coldly. “Then what is wrong with you!?!”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He just turned his face another way to avoid eye contact.</p><p>Regulus tighten his grip around Barty’s wrist. “Speak now or I swear I would curse you with the nastiest spell.”</p><p>“You already know why.” Barty whispered as he slowly removed Regulus grip.</p><p>“No, I don’t.”</p><p>“I know you hate my plan.”</p><p>Regulus didn’t deny that. He hates it.</p><p>“And you also hate me for it.”</p><p>Regulus looked down.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you. Never again.”</p><p>“And you think by ending this… is not going to hurt me?”</p><p>Barty avoided Regulus piercing eyes. “At least, it will end. I won’t be able to hurt you again.”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He sat on the floor, hugging his knee. “You really think my feeling for you is just… that little??”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He knew it’s not. He didn’t want to lose him either but like he said. He didn’t want to hurt him anymore…</p><p> </p><p>Regulus looked up at Barty. He saw that unsure sad eyes. He sighed and pulled Barty down to sit next to him. He still grabbed Barty’s hand as he spoke.</p><p>“Barty. I hate your plan. I hate that you’re coming up with that. And you really did hurt me.”</p><p>Regulus tighten his grip. “But I’d never hate you.”</p><p>“You should.” Barty retorted.</p><p>“Stop saying that!” Regulus started to get loud but Barty was even louder.</p><p>“What if I become my dad!!”</p><p>………………………………………………………….</p><p>So that’s what Barty was afraid. Regulus thought about what Skye had said.</p><p>
  <em>Barty knew this too.</em>
</p><p>Barty hands clasped over his face. “There’s one thing I admired about my father. His determination.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing, Barty. If you have that too then it’s good.”</p><p>“I know but I also hate him for it. He’s so determined. So focused that he forgot his own family. He forgot that important line that he shouldn’t cross. He became the devil he hated most.”</p><p>Regulus sat there quietly. Barty was now doing the same thing as his father but for Death eater side…</p><p>He looked at Barty solemn face.</p><p>
  <em>It came back to his father issue after all.</em>
</p><p>Regulus could see Barty Crouch Senior shadow around Barty. Even though he ran away from him. Even Barty turned up to be death eater. He still can’t escape from his dad… can’t escape from his past…</p><p>Regulus cup another’s guy chin. He pulled Barty to looked up gently.</p><p>“Barty… you’re not your father.”</p><p>“But what if I’m becoming like him? I didn’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>That’s when Regulus pulled Barty into a hug. He couldn’t take it anymore. That sorrowful face… It was the same face when Barty saw him in danger at Hogwarts. The same face when he ran away from his father… That face Regulus didn’t want to see ever again.</p><p>“No, Barty… You won’t become your dad.”</p><p>Barty felt his tears filling in his eyes. He didn’t dare raise his arms to hug back like always</p><p>“But… how can you be sure…” Barty clenched his fist.</p><p>Regulus pulled back and stared intensely at the blonde boy. He touched Barty chin and made him look up, seeing him eyes to eyes.</p><p>“Because I know you. Bartemius Crouch, Junior. I know that you never want any of this.”</p><p>Barty looked up at Regulus. His eyes confusing like a lost boy.</p><p>“You never want to be in this war. You never want to be on either side. You just want to be free...”</p><p>He couldn’t stop his tears anymore. Regulus words… They are like a key that unlock his heart.</p><p>
  <em>He was right…</em>
</p><p>“And I know that…” Regulus continued. His voice began to shake.</p><p>
  <em>He couldn’t help it. He can’t stand Barty’s tears…</em>
</p><p>“You will never hurt me… Because you love me too much, do you? Genius.”</p><p>Barty finally smiled. Regulus pulled him into another tight hug.</p><p>“I should be the one who said sorry… I felt like I’m the one pulling you into this.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>Barty shook his head. “I did it myself, Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus was about to say something more but Baty stop him with a kiss… That familiar warm kiss that took all the problems away…</p><p>“We’re in this together.”</p><p>Regulus nodded. He then kissed Barty back with a deep kiss this time.</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Then the day of the operation arrived.</p><p>“I’m excited!” Bellatrix said. She’s sitting on her husband lap as they come to check their improved battle plan again at HQ.</p><p>“We already know what to do, Crouch. Let’s go now.” Travers said. He couldn’t wait to get in action as well.</p><p>“Still can’t believe the Dark lord let a little runt like you lead this whole operation though.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not necessary. Yaxley.” Regulus retorted but then…</p><p> </p><p>BAM!</p><p>Barty punched the table loudly. Everyone quiet down immediately.</p><p> “I don’t care what you all think of me.” Barty said coldly.</p><p>The whole room temperature dropped real quick. Even Regulus got chilled when he saw Barty acted like that. While Barty continued with a straight face.</p><p>“But this is my operation. The Dark lord entrusted it to me, and I determined to eliminate all the targets with zero casualty on our side.” Barty didn’t even have to say it out loud. It’s like everyone in the room could feel this aura from him that they can’t argue.</p><p>Barty tapped his wand to clear the table. “Although I said zero casualty. If any of you trying to do something stupid, I wouldn’t mind leaving you to die there as well. So, you better listen to me, get it?”</p><p>Barty didn’t wait for anyone answer though. He just walked away. And before anyone can say anything, he turned around to say last words. “The operation started at 9.30 pm sharp. Get ready to go at that time.”</p><p>Then he shut the door of meeting room.</p><p> </p><p>BANG!!!</p><p>Bellatrix kicked the nearest chair out of her way. “THAT BASTARD!! How dare he talked to us like that!!”</p><p>“Well, he’s the head of this operation.” Dolohov spoke up with his stern voice.</p><p>“He’s still annoying. Same as when he was at school.” Malfoy complained.</p><p>“I don’t care for his attitude. I’m not going to lie I like working with him. He’s talented and smart which make my job much easier.” Dolohov added before stood up and leave.</p><p>Snape took this chance to follow him.</p><p>Regulus was about to go as well but Malfoy asked him before he reached the door.</p><p>“How did you put up with him at school, huh?”</p><p>Regulus put on a small smile. “By not doing anything stupid to annoy him from the first place.”</p><p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, all death eaters in this operation were ready in position now.</p><p>“You seem more anxious than usual. Are you ok?”</p><p>Regulus shook his head at Evan Rosier’s question.</p><p>Rosier glanced at Regulus worried face. “He’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry. He’s one of our top fighters.”</p><p>Regulus turned to stare at his junior in Slytherin house who sat next to him.  Now that Malfoy, Yaxley and Travers were out setting the shield up. And both Carrows sneaked into one of muggles houses to start a plan. That left only two youngest death eaters like Evan and Regulus as back up team.</p><p>“Come on. I’m in the same dormitory as you two for six years. Plus, three years in the same quidditch team. You really think that I don’t know what’s going on?”</p><p>Regulus jaws dropped. His face felt warm a bit.</p><p>“Oh.” That’s the only word the Regulus could mutter out.</p><p>Rosier chuckled.</p><p>“Why you never say anything before?” Regulus asked curiously.</p><p>Evan Rosier was a year younger than him and Barty. And he’s a beater in Slytherin team.</p><p>“Urgh… Because of your two friends?”</p><p>Regulus laughed.</p><p>“It’s not funny!! I mean… that Nott girl is extremely dangerous with her magical skill and she can knock a guy twice her size with her bare hands! And Crouch… Well, Crouch is Crouch. He’s even more scary. I didn’t dare look at his face at school. Well not even now to be honest.”</p><p>“He’s not that scary!” Regulus argued.</p><p>“Probably not in your eyes. And since we’re all too scare to even talk to him, how can we tease you about your relationship? What if Crouch blow us up right on the spot?”</p><p>Regulus laughed again. Sometimes he did forget how the others perception of Barty was… That super quiet top of the class guy.</p><p>“Thanks, Evan. I felt more relax now.”</p><p>“Your very welcome. So, am I allow to ask how was it? Like do you guys go on a date or…”</p><p>Regulus opened his mouth slowly. “Well, we kinda… live together now.”</p><p>“What!?!”</p><p>Regulus didn’t reply. He never said this to anyone, so it felt weird, but he thinks he’s ok with it.</p><p>“That’s cool and… oh look I think they started.”</p><p>They could hear voices shouted from afar.</p><p>“The three Lestrange started their attacks already. Who’re they up against?” Evan wondered.</p><p>Regulus looked down. They’re in quite a high place so they can see it all. “Guessing from appearance. I think that’s Fenwick.”</p><p>“Yeah. I agree. Bones coming from that way to help Fenwick now. Looks like Crouch’s plan work well so far. These heroes can’t just stand still or leave the helpless muggles alone, can they?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He just looked at the situation which now Snape, Rosier Senior and Nott were now moving to deal with Bones.</p><p>“Only the Prewetts left.” Evan whispered as he looked at his father.</p><p>Regulus grabbed his wand tightly inside his robe. From what he observed, one of Lestrange successfully killed Benjy Fenwick. While Edgar Bones were impressively deal with Snape, Rosier Senior and Nott.</p><p>“Where are the Carrows? They should come back by now.” Evan asked. Regulus was wondering the same thing but then they found their answers.</p><p>“That’s not part of the plan right?”</p><p>Regulus shook his head at Evan. As they saw Dark mark above Bone’s house.</p><p>“Those stupid heads. We suppose to that after we eliminate them all! Now some wizard nearby would contact the ministry or worse the order!” Regulus said furiously.</p><p>Rrng! Rrng!</p><p>“What’s that?” Evan asked when he heard an unfamiliar warning sound.</p><p>“A trap Barty set up. It means their back up are coming.” Regulus said and put up his mask as well as Evan.</p><p>“Come on, we have to tell Barty.” Then both apparated to where all events happened...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Special Chapter [one shot] - Merry Christmas and Happy New Year [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A special chapter for (belated) Christmas/New Year. :P</p><p>This happened the first Christmas after they graduated from Hogwarts. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Merry Christmas and Happy New Year</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not helping.”</p><p>“I told you that since you asked me this morning!” Skye said annoyingly.</p><p>Barty dragged her to find a Christmas present for his boyfriend. However, he seemed to forget that they’re both terrible at this.</p><p>“Just find something he can use.”</p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Clothes?”</p><p>“That’s such a safe stupid option.”</p><p>……………………………………………………..</p><p>“Why don’t you just let me go home.” Skye said sarcastically.</p><p>Barty sighed. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Just give him whatever you like. He’d be happy.”</p><p>“I guess.” Barty said. Then he saw something he like at one of the shops.</p><p>“What?” Skye asked.</p><p>“I had an idea.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>Barty looked at his watch. “I’ve got to go soon. Thanks for today.”</p><p>“You’re welcome”</p><p>“You can wait at home. Regulus should be there soon.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Wake up.”</p><p>“Shut up. Regulus.” Skye said sleepily. She decided to sleep as she waited for Regulus to come home.</p><p>“Come on. Look what I found. you’d like it.”</p><p>Skye sat up. Her eyes suddenly brighten up when she saw what Regulus had in his hand.</p><p>It looked like a magic puzzle box. It filled with numbers and some weird symbols around it.</p><p>“I understood some symbols, but I need your help with numbers. I guessed.”</p><p>“Is this Barty’s?” Skye asked. Accepting a box from Regulus. It’s not too small. The size’s around a cookie box.</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“Interesting. Are you sure you want to open this? What if it’s something he wanted to hide?”</p><p>Regulus shrugged. “We had no secret.”</p><p>Skye rolled her eyes. “Fine. Let’s see what’s Barty hiding in here.”</p><p>It took longer than they thought… Barty had so many layers of puzzles. Regulus looked annoyed at times, but Skye looked like she had the best time of her life.</p><p>“Last layer.”</p><p>“Great. It’s been two hours. Barty will come home soon.” Regulus said.</p><p>“Just last 12 letters password.”</p><p>“Twelve!?” Regulus shouted.</p><p>“Knowing him. It must be something about you.” Skye considered.</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“He’s obsessed with you.”</p><p>“Don’t you think ‘obsess’ is a little bit much.”</p><p>“Trust me. ‘Obsess’ is me toning it down already.”</p><p>Regulus face became pinkish before turning into a pout. “Shut up. Let’s figure out.”</p><p>“I told you. It must be about you.”</p><p>Regulus thought.</p><p>
  <em>What about me? That Barty would think about… wait…</em>
</p><p>The answer came up to him easily.</p><p>“Little prince.” He mumbled.</p><p>“What?” Skye who didn’t hear, asked again.</p><p>“Just give me that.” Regulus pulled the box back. And put in 12 letters.</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>“It opened!” Regulus said happily.</p><p>“What are all these papers?”</p><p>They quickly looked into it together before Barty returned home.</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for dinner. See you soon. Happy Christmas!” Skye said before winked at Regulus who nodded back.</p><p>Barty looked between them curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you guys talking about?” Barty asked after Skye left.</p><p>Regulus shook his head and smiled softly. He then hugged his boyfriend tight. “Just that I’m so happy you loved me so much.”</p><p>Barty kissed Regulus on his forehead. “Off course.” Then he mumbled a spell. “Here. Your present. Sorry it’s nothing special.”</p><p>Regulus pulled it out of a bag. “Awwwww. A scarf?”</p><p>“Look at the end of it.”</p><p>Regulus did as he was told. “Is that… a jackalope?”</p><p>“Jojo. To be exact.”</p><p>“Barty!” Regulus gave him a peg on a lip and wrapped the brand new scarf around his neck instantly.</p><p>“How do I look?” He asked the blonde boy who smiled back gently.</p><p>“As handsome as always.”</p><p>Regulus smiled widely. Then he looked at his watch. “I got present too! Close your eyes first.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just do it! Or you want me to obscuro you?”</p><p>Barty sighed and closed his eyes.</p><p>Regulus smiled. He took Barty hand and put it on a bottle of wine with him. He looked at his watch again.</p><p> “Ok. Three two one!”</p><p> </p><p>Barty knew it was a portkey travel. He lost his balance a little when he landed but Regulus hold him firmly in his arms.</p><p>“Oh sorry. You can open your eyes.”</p><p>Barty opened his eyes slowly. His first thought was…</p><p>
  <em>White</em>
</p><p>It was a wide field covering in white snow. Then he saw a giant globe in the middle of it.</p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p>“Switzerland!”</p><p>……………………………………………………..</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“I use my connection in ministry and get a portkey for special occasion.” Regulus explained.</p><p>Barty nodded. “And… why are we here? And what’s that big globe thing?”</p><p>“Woah woah slow down. I’ll explain while we walk.”</p><p>And Regulus explained to Barty that the globe thing is muggle invention. A research for something important to them that he had absolutely no idea what it was about. However, for a wizarding world it’s also a hiding place for something huge too.</p><p>“Here we are.” Regulus said.</p><p>Barty tilted his head. They stopped in front of some really old giant tree.</p><p>Regulus tapped the tree seven times in different area. Then a wooden door appeared.</p><p>“Actually, it closed today but I got permission from my connection.”</p><p>“You sure have lots of it.”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks to my family.” Regulus admitted. He then turned around and smiled at Barty widely.</p><p>“You’re going to love this.”</p><p>Then he opened the door.</p><p>Barty dropped his jaw. He stared at everything in amazement.</p><p>“What do you think?” Regulus asked enthusiastically.</p><p>Barty couldn’t answer. It’s a library… But it’s not any library he had seen before. It was gigantic. More than ten times bigger than the one at Hogwarts. It’s like there’re infinite rows of bookshelves.</p><p>“Find something you like, and we’ll go to someplace special.”</p><p>“Even more special than this?” Barty mumbled.</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “Yes…”</p><p>It took Barty about an hour, but he did find a few books he wanted. After that, Regulus took him to his special spot.</p><p>“Here! What do you think?”</p><p>Barty looked around. It’s quite a small space between bookshelves but he knew what so special about it.</p><p>It’s the huge window. The window that can see a sky full of stars outside including the snow field outside.</p><p>Barty sat down. His back leaned against the wall behind him while his left side is that beautiful view from the window. Regulus followed as he sat down with his knees up beside Barty.</p><p>“You made my scarf looked stupid.”</p><p>Regulus laughed softly and touched his new scarf on his neck. “No, it’s not. I love it.”</p><p>Barty smiled on the corner of his mouth. Then he opened his arms so Regulus could snuggle in.</p><p>“I also knew about your puzzle box.”</p><p>Barty eyes widen.</p><p>“How did you…” His question trailed off as he remembered something earlier today. “Skye helped you didn’t she?”</p><p>“How do you know it wasn’t just me!?”</p><p>“Because I designed it that way. You or Skye alone can’t open it. It has to be both of you.”</p><p>……………………………………………………..</p><p>There’s a moment of silence. Then Barty asked without looking at Regulus eyes.</p><p>“So, you see what’s inside?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. Barty though clearly flushed and tried hard to avoid Regulus smiling eyes. “This is embarrassing.”</p><p>“No no no. It’s very cute of you.” Regulus said and turned to hug around Barty’s torso.</p><p>“It’s lame.”</p><p>“No! It’s cute you kept all my letters like that.” Regulus said while leaning on Barty’s chest.</p><p>He was surprised and also extremely happy when he saw what’s inside that box. Barty kept the letters they wrote between each other since they’re in third year. He also sealed it with some kind of magic too.  </p><p>“Skye must have said something snarky about it.”</p><p><em>Yes. </em>Regulus answered in his head, but he decided to shake his head “Ignore her.”</p><p>Barty put on his usual smile on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you for saying that. And the letters are all you found right?”</p><p>Regulus sat back up straight immediately. “There’s something else in there?”</p><p>……………………………………………………..</p><p>Barty decided not to answer.</p><p>“Merlin’s beard!!! Barty Crouch Junior! You’re too smart!”</p><p>Barty snorted and went back to his book while Regulus went to get something to read too.</p><p> </p><p>They sat there peacefully for hours until Regulus started to feel sleepy. He ducked under Barty’s arms to sat between his boyfriend’s legs.</p><p> “What are you reading?”</p><p>Barty was holding a small book with one hand while the other was holding Regulus closely. His chin was on the shorter guy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Theory of Department of Mysteries.”</p><p>……………………………………………………..</p><p><em>Off course. </em>Regulus thought and smiled. “Anything interesting in there?”</p><p>“Time.” Barty answered shortly.</p><p>“Oh, that’s like a big question mark, right? What do you want with it though?”</p><p>Barty closed the book in his hand and pulled Regulus closer.</p><p>Regulus felt the warm from another guy. His heart skipped a beat as Barty answered with a whisper near his ears.</p><p>“Because there are moments like these… That made me want to stop time. So we can stay like this forever.”</p><p>Regulus curled up closer to his love before whispering back, “Me too.”</p><p>Barty ruffled Regulus hair and kissed him gently.</p><p>
  <em>I love him so much… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please… Can we stop time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to hold him like this forever…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t let anything happen to you, Little Prince…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>==================================================================</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After that, on New year eve.</p><p>“I told you it’s nothing! You don’t have to return me a favour!” Regulus repeated.</p><p>“I want to! and I think you’d love it.” Barty insisted as he held Regulus’ hand tight.</p><p>Regulus hesitated but at the end, he smiled. “Fine.”</p><p>Barty smiled back and spin to apparated together with his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah…” Regulus was surprised as they now stood on one of Big Ben arms. He took a deep breath full of London air in his lung.</p><p>However, he then felt Barty tighten his grip around his. He looked at Barty’s face and couldn’t help bu chuckled. “You’re actually afraid, aren’t you?”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He just put his hand inside his small bag to find something.</p><p>“Here.” He said and gave his surprise to Regulus.</p><p>Regulus smiled widely when he saw what Barty brought out. “You know me so well.”</p><p>“I know you miss flying.”</p><p>Regulus swing his leg over his broom as Barty muttered a disillusionment spell on him.</p><p>“Have fun.” Barty said with his small smile.</p><p>Regulus kissed him on his cheek. “Thank you.” And with that he flew down across the London sky.</p><p> </p><p>However, …</p><p>“Why back so soon?” Barty asked curiously.</p><p>Regulus turned his body upside down from a broom as he flew closer to Barty.</p><p>“Don’t do that.”</p><p>Regulus chuckled. “You should get use to this by now.”</p><p>“Never. I told you my heart stop beating every time you…”</p><p>The rest of Barty sentence has gone as Regulus released his hand and pulled him into an upside-down kiss.</p><p>“You’re crazy.” Barty said when their lips parted.</p><p>Regulus winked and turned himself back to normal position. And at that time, they heard sudden loud noises.</p><p>“Muggle firework?” Regulus wondered and looked at the spectacular show in front of them.</p><p>Barty nodded.</p><p>“Perfect time. Come on. Fly with me.” Regulus hold out his hand. He thought Barty was going to deny as always because he hated flying and height. But Barty surprised him this time.</p><p>“I know you’d say this.” Barty said and put on a brave small smile.</p><p>Knowing Regulus, Barty have prepared himself for this. He climbed up behind his boyfriend and hug him from behind like they used to do in school while Regulus put on a disillusionment charm for him in return.</p><p>“Hold me tight. Ok?”</p><p>Barty did as he was told. He closed his eyes as Regulus flew off again.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Open your eyes!” Regulus said as he tapped on Barty hands on his stomach.</p><p>Barty opened his eyes slowly and saw that Regulus brought him to watch firework closely.</p><p>Barty laughed softly.</p><p>“Nice right?”</p><p>The blonde boy nodded. They flew around for fun before Regulus stopped in front Big Ben. Then he turned around to face Barty.</p><p>“I said stop doing that.”</p><p>But Regulus ignored him again. He hold both Barty hands up. Barty was about to shout but he saw that deep dark eyes stared back at him. Those eyes that never be able to deny…</p><p>“I wish that we can get through this war and spend the rest of our life together until we’re a couple of old grandpas.”</p><p> </p><p>Barty stared back at his boyfriend. Trying to register what he just heard.</p><p>
  <em>Regulus… You did think about our future.</em>
</p><p>He loved him… and he knew that Regulus loved him deeply too. But to hear him saying about their future like that? Barty felt like his heart was about to explode with happiness. He then smiled softly. “I wish that we can be by each other side like this every day for the rest of our life.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’ lips turn into a small smile. He pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. A warm kiss they loved to share.</p><p>“I love you, Genius.”</p><p>“I love you too, Little Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>==================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Back at home. Barty was about to walk to a small room under the stair to put the broom there but Regulus stopped him. Pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we…” Barty tried to tell that they should put everything back in its place first before doing something else.</p><p>“No. Waste of time.” Regulus answered and continued with his kiss. His hands started slipping underneath the taller guy fabric.</p><p>Barty waved his wand quickly to put all the stuffs back while Regulus push him down the sofa. So now it was Barty who lied on his back on their living room sofa.</p><p>“What about bed?”</p><p>“Waste of time.” Regulus repeated the same answer and stripped the upper part of his clothes off. Showing off his firm beautiful body.</p><p>He then leaned down to whispered in Barty ear. “I know you love this.” Then he pulled Barty shirt up little by little as he licked and caressed the boy beneath him lovingly.</p><p>“Hnnnn… Regulus…” Barty moaned as Regulus reached his chest and touched his nipples playfully.</p><p>Regulus watched as his boyfriend shook a little. Then he proceeded to remove the rest of his boyfriend’s clothes out of the way.</p><p>“Ha… Regulus… Wait…” Barty sat back up when Regulus started licking and sucking around his shaft.</p><p>Regulus eyes shifted to see Barty’s handsome face that was now twitched with the pleasure he received.</p><p>The black hair boy smirked and put his finger in…</p><p>“It’s good that we showered before we went out right?”</p><p>“But there’s still sweats everywhere… It’s disgusting.” Barty said and tried to push Regulus away even though he’s getting hard already.</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“Please care!”</p><p>Regulus finally stopped. He put his head up. His face turned into a pout. “Fine.”</p><p>And with that he half dragged half carried Barty to their downstair bathroom that have a shower. He turned on the shower real quick and push Barty beneath it so now they both wetted.</p><p>“Happy?”</p><p>The black hair boy thought that Barty was going to get angry. But he was wrong…</p><p>Barty smirked back and said, “Yes.” before pulling Regulus into another sexy kiss. Then he kneeled while pulling Regulus pants away and start sucking the shorter guy’s dick.</p><p>“Woah… Crouch… slow down.”</p><p>The taller guy though didn’t listen. He kept sucking and moving his hand as he know what the other guy would like until his boyfriend getting hard.</p><p>“Wait.” Regulus said and pulled Barty up to standing position. He licked Barty’s upper lip before kissing him back lustfully. Then he turned his boyfriend around so now he faced the wall. His finger slid into that hole again. Moving to prepare another guy.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Regulus asked after a while.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>Regulus raised his eyebrow when he heard the reply.</p><p>Barty turned to kiss him with a smirk.</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>Regulus smiled and thrust in with his already hard cock.</p><p>“Ah… ah…  ah…” Regulus kept moaning as he moved his hips. “Want to feel even better.” He whispered in his lover’s ear. Then he moved his hand to touch another’s guy sensitive shaft and started moving.</p><p>“Ha…. Regulus… That’s… too good…”</p><p>“I know.” Regulus whispered and kissed his boyfriend softly. Then he picked up the pace and thrusted him harder.</p><p>“I’m coming.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>And it’s not too long before both of them reached their climax. Barty turned around to face the smaller guy. He put his arms around him and stared at those beautiful eyes he loved so much. “Happy new year.” He said quietly like a calm wind after the storm.</p><p>Regulus smiled back. “Happy new year.”</p><p>Regulus kissed his genius lovingly as he thought… no… he <em>hopes… </em>that they can do this every year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 14 - Wizarding War Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14   Wizarding War - Part II</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time Regulus and Evan arrived, Rosier Senior had successfully killed Edgar Bones who’s been distracted by the dark mark above his house. While Barty and Dolohov were fighting fiercely with the Prewetts.</p><p>“Evan, can you take Barty place for a while? I need to talk to him.”</p><p>Evan nodded. Then he quickly stepped in front of Barty and start fighting alongside his father.</p><p>Barty was about to shout at him but Regulus pulled him aside.</p><p>“Barty. Their backup is coming.” Regulus said while observing Barty swiftly. He had some bruises but overall, he seemed fine.</p><p>Though, after hearing about backup, Barty’s face changed.</p><p>A part of him wanted to pull out the operation now. However, they might never get a chance to corner the Prewetts like this again.</p><p>Barty made a new plan quick. “Rosier (Junior) go tell Snape, Nott and all the backup group to go back to HQ. Regulus go to the Lestranges. Tell Bellatrix to go back to HQ and bring Rodolphus and Rabastan here.”</p><p>The two boys nodded quick and follow Barty’s orders.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going back alone!”</p><p>“It’s Bar… Crouch’s order! and he’s the head of this operation!” Regulus shouted back. He wanted to settle this fast so he could go back and see Barty.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Bella. Go back. We’ll go with Black to settle with Prewetts and go back as soon as possible.”</p><p>Bellatrix looked mad but she still listened to her husband.</p><p>Rabastan turned to Regulus. “Lead the way, Black.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus led Rodolphus and Rabastan to Barty but at the same time, they could feel that their shield was gone.</p><p>The Prewetts still fought bravely against Dolohov and Rosier Senior. The Lestranges brothers joined them.</p><p>“Regulus! Go back to HQ!” Barty ordered while avoiding curses from Prewetts.</p><p>Regulus tighten his grip around his wand. He didn’t want to leave…</p><p>And it was at that moment that the Order backup team had arrived.</p><p>“Barty. It’s Dumbledore himself.” Regulus said.</p><p>Barty turned around and quickly spin two rune stones in his hands. “Draco Glacier.”</p><p>“Wow.” Regulus watched in amazement as a huge dragon made from ice flew up to the sky. Going up against the older wizard.</p><p>“That probably keep him out for one minute, top….”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>BANG! BANG!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Everything went in a blur in Regulus eyes.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?!</em>
</p><p>“Barty!!!” Regulus rushed to hold Barty who’s now one knee on the floor. One hand covered his stomach in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t run away now!” Frank Longbottom said as he pursued after Rosier senior with his wife.</p><p>At the same time, James and Sirius were following Lestrange brothers who fought back viciously. While Moody trailed Dolohov closely.</p><p> </p><p>“McKinnon is coming this way.” Regulus said and readied his wand to fight.</p><p>“What happened with you… though…” His question trailed off and his face turned into a shock.</p><p>Regulus forgot everything else when he saw Barty’s hand covered in blood from his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>No… no… no…</em>
</p><p>“Regulus watch out!!” Barty pulled the smaller guy down.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>BANG!</p><p>“Get out of this area. You damn terrorist!! I’m a police! I have a gun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Muggle…” Barty whispered in low voice. He now understood what’s inside his body (as he learned from Muggle studies.).</p><p><em>Shit… </em>Barty panted hard. He felt like he could pass out any second.</p><p>“Fumos” Regulus said and waved his wand to create fog so now muggles couldn’t see them clearly.</p><p>“Hey. I just shrugged Moody off… What happened?!” Dolohov asked when he saw Barty’s condition.</p><p>“Dolohov! Go get everyone and back to HQ NOW!” Barty shouted with the rest of his energy.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“I’ll take him. You all go!” Regulus answered as he held Barty strongly in his arms.</p><p>Dolohov seemed unsure. It’s not like he cared that much but to let someone on the same side die right in front of his eyes…</p><p>“GO!” Regulus though repeated even more confidently. So, Dolohov nodded and rushed to help the others.</p><p> </p><p>And the moment Dolohov gone, Regulus heard something unusual like a metal click…</p><p>With his quick seeker instinct, he turned to that muggle who held a gun in his hand.</p><p>“Protego!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>BANG!</p><p>“Shit!” Regulus moved quickly but the bullet still flew pass him. Blood dripping from his arm.</p><p>“L… Let’s go.” Barty said as he tried to stand up but fell down to the floor again.</p><p><em>He lost too much blood. </em>Regulus thought worryingly. He also had to note that his spell didn’t work against muggle’s weapon.</p><p>“Let’s go to Skye.” Regulus said and helped Barty up. However, he suddenly heard that metal click again. This time he raised his wand instinctively to protect Barty. He held his boyfriend closer to his chest and attack back with the first strongest curse that came up in his head.</p><p>
  <em> .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>SLASH!!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>SCREAM!</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“What have you done to him!” The woman asked as her husband’s whole body was cut by an invisible sword. Blood gushing from his chest right through his stomach. Then Regulus saw two boys running to their mother’s side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What have I done? Did he just…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>GRAB!</p><p>Barty grabbed Regulus’ wrist with the last few energy he could muster. “Regulus…” He muttered his name slowly.</p><p>Regulus cursed to himself. He was totally lost in thought there while his love was gravely injured.</p><p>He carried Barty’s up and apparated.</p><p> </p><p>CRASH!</p><p>
  <em>RRngg!</em>
</p><p>“What…” Skye rushed from her bedroom to see. And she suddenly had her hand cover above her mouth in shock when she saw Barty’s condition. Regulus also covered in blood.</p><p>“Help.” That’s all Regulus could say.</p><p>Skye waved her wand to deal with her alarm then helped Regulus carried Barty to her bed.</p><p>“What happened? And are you ok?” Skye asked two questions quickly.</p><p>“Barty got attacked by a muggle. That guy had some kind of metal weapon that<em> protego</em> cannot defend.”</p><p>Skye cursed under her breath and ran to find necessary potions in her kitchen.</p><p>Barty lay still in bed. He’s still conscious but he didn’t have any energy left to say or do anything. All he could feel was the painful in his stomach.</p><p>“Regulus! Removed his clothes. I’ll have to take that bullet out!”</p><p>“Bullet?”</p><p>“That muggle weapon! No time to explain. Just held him tight so I can get it out. He got shot just one, right?” Skye asked while walking back to the room.</p><p>“I… I heard two loud noises before he went down.”</p><p>Skye swear again and looked down at Barty. She then waved her wand to clean all the blood from his torso.</p><p>“Shit… two holes… two bullets… Barty, I know it’s hard, but you have to try to stay still, ok?”</p><p>Barty still panted heavily but managed to nod.</p><p>“Regulus hold him down.” Skye looked at Regulus and that when she realised… Regulus face was really white. He’s also shaking a lot. Although, he did catch Barty’s arm as Skye said.</p><p>Skye inhaled deeply before held up her wand above Barty’s wound. Then she muttered a spell…</p><p>“Urghhhhhhh!” Barty groaned and flinched as he felt worse in his stomach.</p><p>“Regulus!!” Skye shouted without averting her eyes or her concentration away from Barty.</p><p>Regulus understood and pushed the blonde boy who looked terrible down. Tears swelling in the corner of his eyes when he saw his boyfriend’s agony face.</p><p>“Hold tight, Barty.” Skye whispered as she managed to pull the first bullet out.</p><p>She used her wand to scan inside and try fixing everything she could. When she’s sure there’s no more contradiction she poured dittany down.</p><p>“Hang in there, ok?” She said again while wiping both sweat and tears from her face. Before starting to do the same with another whole on his stomach.</p><p>“Aaaaarrrgghhh!!!”</p><p>Regulus needed to push Barty down harder when another guy twitched forcefully with his pain increasing again. He understood how much it must be painful but this is still heart wrenching for him.</p><p>“Just a bit more…” Skye said and finally pulled out the second bullet.</p><p>
  <em>Clank!</em>
</p><p>She then poured all the last drops of her dittany on the wound.</p><p>“Let him drink that.” Skye sat down on the floor. Panting with exhaustion. While Regulus pick up a cup she pointed to and help Barty up to drink it.</p><p>Barty manged to take a few sips before he passed out.</p><p>“Is he going to be fine?” Regulus asked, handing Skye a glass of water.</p><p>Skye nodded. “Thanks Merlin, I have dittany left.”</p><p>Regulus sighed. Then he moved to sit on the bed near Barty’s head. He brushed his hand gently against the taller guy face.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks merlin…</em>
</p><p>And that’s when he realised that he himself was still shaking terribly.</p><p>Regulus pulled his hand back and stared at them. The image of that painful muggle after he shot a curse creeping back in his mind again… His wife’s voice asking him… His two boys crying…</p><p>“Regulus!!!”</p><p>Skye had to actually shake his shoulder to wake him up.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Are you ok? Are you hurt?”</p><p>Regulus shook his head. “Just some scratch. I’ll be fine… <em>Ferula</em>”</p><p>He muttered a spell to bandage his own arm.</p><p>“Are you sure? You looked… white like a sheet and you’re shaking…”</p><p>“I’m fine. Just need to wash up.” Regulus said and walked to her bathroom.</p><p>Skye sighed heavily and looked at Barty. She did pull through it all but in fact she scared to dead for the entire process. There are so many things that she could do better. But with all the panic and the sight of both her best friends’ condition… That’s the best she could manage. She's not even half good as Barty in term of healing spells. But thanks to her brother that raised her in muggle school though that she knew how to deal with gun shot wound.</p><p>She still had no idea what’s going on that could put Barty in this condition. It must be quite a big fight or Barty wouldn’t be this careless about his surroundings.</p><p>Then she looked at the bathroom door… Even though he looked fine physically but Skye’s sure something apart from that wound must have shook Regulus badly. He was white as if he just saw a ghost and he’s been shaking nonstop since he came to her place.</p><p>It’s probably just because of Barty who’s covered in blood, but Skye doubted it.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus stood in front of a mirror. He’s still washing his hands even though it’s already cleaned.</p><p>
  <em>What have I done?</em>
</p><p>It’s not the first time he used that curse. It’s not that he didn’t know what its effect would be. But normally he saves it for some very skillful opponent who’s mostly dodge it or be able to soften the blow somehow.</p><p>However, this time it’s different. It’s true, that muggle had weapon but is it necessary to use that curse?</p><p>Regulus thought back about his feeling… At that moment, the only thought in his mind was – <em>Protecting Barty</em> -. He didn’t think about anything else then…</p><p>Regulus washed his hands harshly and splashed water on his face. His hands then covering his face.</p><p>
  <em>And he had a family with two sons… Probably like him and Sirius… They have to grow up without a father…</em>
</p><p>Regulus slid down on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>What have I done?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>===============================================================</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You shouldn’t be out of bed.”</p><p>“I can say the same thing to you.”</p><p>Barty retorted back to his boyfriend.</p><p>Regulus was sitting alone at the kitchen table. Meanwhile, Skye slept on a couch that now had been changed to sofa bed to accommodate both herself and Regulus as Barty took the bed while he’s recovering.</p><p>Barty took a seat next to him.</p><p>Regulus looked out at the window with full moon on the sky.</p><p>Barty could tell that something was troubling Regulus. His eyes were sad. His whole body slumped, and he kept rubbing his hands nervously. Sweat visibly appeared.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Barty asked gently.</p><p>“Nothing. You should go back to bed and rest.” Regulus replied.</p><p>The blonde boy sighed. He reached his hand out to grab another’s so Regulus could stop rubbing them.</p><p>“You think I can sleep after seeing you like this?” Barty still spoke with his rare gentle voice. A voice he used with only one person.</p><p>Regulus avoided his boyfriend’s eyes. Barty though used his free hand to cup Regulus’ face and pulled his face up. They now stared at each other’s eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Barty repeated the same question.</p><p>Regulus touched Barty’s hand that was cupping his jaw line and leaned his head towards it. Tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p>“I… I don’t want to do this anymore, Barty…” He said slowly with a shaking voice.</p><p>Barty closed his eyes and pulled Regulus in so now he’s on Barty’s naked body. His head rested on Barty’s shoulder.</p><p>“I… I don’t know what to do. He was going to shot you again, so I fired back with that curse.”</p><p>Barty patted Regulus’ head softly to console him.</p><p>“You save me.” Barty whispered.</p><p>Regulus though shook his head and said while his voice cracking. “I killed him… brutally… and he’s a father, Barty… His wife, his kids. How are they going to live after this? And… and… they saw his wounds… his…”</p><p>“Hey, that’s enough.” Barty knew that Regulus was reliving this whole nightmare situation again. His voice shook so hard that Barty almost couldn’t understand. Now he knew why Regulus acted like he did.</p><p>He hugged Regulus tightly. Tears stained on his shoulder as Regulus started crying.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. This is exactly the situation he needed Regulus to avoid.</p><p>It’s a totally different feeling. When you heard someone on your own side successfully ‘eliminate the threat’. You find it easier to accept. You can easily think that this is war and there must be ‘some loss or casualty’. Even the noble order did kill along their way. Or as Grindelwald had said as long as it’s<em> “for the greater good”</em>.</p><p>However, when you’re the one who’s actually wave the wand. That will hit you in a different way. Especially with Regulus here… who also had to witness that victim’s family.</p><p>At that moment, Skye put down two cups on her hand. She woke up from all the noises not too far from her.</p><p>“What you did was wrong, Regulus.”</p><p>Both boys turned to look at Skye’s face.</p><p>“But you also save someone you love. It’s not an excuse for what you’ve done. But this world is not just black and white too.”</p><p>She sipped her own cup of cocoa. “I knew it’s hard, but you have to move on and try to end all this one way or another.”</p><p>Then she gave the first cup to Regulus who wiped his tears an drank it. Suddenly he felt drowsy. Barty patted Regulus head gently before moving his hand slowly to check Regulus' injured arm while he drifted off.</p><p>“Potion for dreamless sleep?” Barty looked up and asked.</p><p>Skye nodded. “I think you two had a rough night.”</p><p>Barty sighed. He nodded in agreement. “Let’s put Regulus to bed.”</p><p>“Don’t move too much.” Skye quickly warned him as she helped him carry Regulus.</p><p>“Not there. Just share my bed.”</p><p>Barty stared at her. “We should be on the sofa. This is your home.”</p><p>Skye shook her head and led Barty towards the bedroom instead. She then waved her wand to make the bed bigger.</p><p>“You two are heavily injured. Just rest here. Plus, if your wound open again I don’t have any dittany left. So, you’d have to depend on my healing skill.”</p><p>Barty smirked. “Then I better take good care of these wounds.”</p><p>They managed to put Regulus down on the bed without waking him up. Barty then climbed on another side. He winced when he sat down.</p><p>“See! Don’t move too much! Here your own drink.” Skye scolded before giving him another cup.</p><p>“You have it at home all the time?” Barty found it weird to have this potion at home.</p><p>Skye smiled back sadly. “Not that I addicted to it. But since finishing school and getting involve in the war… From time to time I need it so I don’t have to see nightmare in my sleep… Seeing it almost everyday when I wake up is bad enough.”</p><p>Barty hold the cup tight. He did understand that.</p><p>“Thank you, Skye. I owe you again.”</p><p>Skye shook her head. “You owe me nothing. Just take care of each other ok?”</p><p>Barty nodded and drank the potion. Soon he drifted off alongside Regulus who he held close to his chest.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll protect you… My little prince.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Even though with potion for dreamless sleep. Skye still found Regulus sitting on the same chair in the morning.</p><p>“This is weird. You wake up early.”</p><p>Regulus lips turned into a small smile.</p><p>“And you made breakfast too. Nice!”</p><p>Skye sat down and started eating.</p><p>“Sorry for coming here though. We know you’re lying low right now because of your old wound…”</p><p>“Urgh. Don’t be stupid. You guys can always come here no matter what. It’s not like you guys will shot my old injury.” Skye replied while her hands automatically move to her stomach.</p><p>Regulus smiled. “Thanks… Anyway, can I ask you another question?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“How can I end this war?”</p><p>Skye looked up from her food. She thought she’s going to see Regulus complained face but no… He looked determined.</p><p>So, Skye gave him an honest answer. “You’re right. It dragged on for so long. But maybe it’ll end soon.”</p><p>Regulus raised his eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“Well, you death eaters did a good job on picking the Order one by one. You also have some control in the ministry already since there’re loads of spy in there right?”</p><p>Regulus nodded. “I still hope it end sooner rather than later.”</p><p>Skye chewed her sausage slowly. Thinking about what Regulus said.</p><p>“It probably ends if you know who or Dumbledore dies, I guess… I mean it’ll shift the tide of this war big time."</p><p>Regulus mind racing after hearing those words from Skye. With everything that happened. He totally forgot about Voldemort’s horcrux. Horcrux that had been placed safely by Voldemort himself and Kreacher.</p><p>
  <em>So, the Dark lord can’t be killed because he had another part of his soul hidden where Regulus was the only wizard knowing about this.</em>
</p><p>Regulus considered carefully. Should he tell Skye and Barty?</p><p>
  <em>No. It’s way too dangerous. Especially with Barty who’s usually sat near Lord Voldemort who’s very skillful in Legilimency.</em>
</p><p>“Regulus, are you alright? You seem to have something on your mind.”</p><p>Skye voice pulled Regulus back from his own thought. He needed to be alone to decide something.</p><p>“Skye. Can you tell Barty when he wakes up that I’ll be back soon?”</p><p>“Huh? No! Where are you going?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. He quickly opened the door and apparated before Skye even get up from her chair.</p><p>“Great. Barty is going to kill me.” Skye said after exhaled a long deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m alone can’t end this. I can’t just kill Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort by myself. I can’t even get close… Then what can I do?</em>
</p><p>Regulus mind lingered at Horcrux.</p><p>
  <em>I’m the only one who know about it. I also know how to get it.</em>
</p><p>Skye said his side was winning. The Order and the ministry lost so much while we grew in number. However, despise that Regulus still felt empty. He didn’t feel as happy as he should be.</p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p>He thought about Barty’s and Skye’s words.</p><p>
  <em>“You… acted like this is what you want. Like Death eater is what you really are. When the truth is… it’s not.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This war is shit. Every side is insane.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Regulus… you’re the kindest person I know”</em>
</p><p>Regulus thought about Kreacher and his condition when he came back. Those images disgusted Regulus. He determined not to put Kreacher through it again. He promised himself that much.</p><p>
  <em>But to do that without Kreacher sacrificing… It’d have to be someone else. </em>
</p><p>Regulus sat down slowly at the edge of the familiar cliff.</p><p>
  <em>No… Not someone else… It’d have to be me.</em>
</p><p>Regulus closed his eyes. <em>That’s it, isn’t it? </em>He’s the only one who knew how and he will not put anyone at risk.</p><p>
  <em>Will I be brave enough to do it?</em>
</p><p>Regulus stared out at the lake. He thought about the first time he came here.</p><p>Skye lost her brother and felt lonely. While Barty just had a big fight with his father. However, in the end, it became one of their best experiences. He remembered feeling really happy. Regulus also thought that it was this trip that really bonded them together. The first time, they actually felt that they're true friends. And that kiss… <em>His first kiss.</em></p><p>Regulus chuckled. Sometimes, he would have to pinched himself because he couldn’t believe that these two became his friends.</p><p>With Skye, her small size made him wondered how she can fit all those skills and her big fierce heart in there. She’s a smart mouth, witty and wise. <em>Truly a Ravenclaw. </em>But it’s not just that. She’s also brave, honest and she’s an amazing friend he could ever find. Countless time that she saved him both physically and mentally.</p><p>Regulus blinked. He didn’t even notice. He didn’t know how long tears had been brimming in his eyes.</p><p>Then he thought about his other friend. <em>No… The love of his life… </em></p><p>Regulus hugged his knee tightly.</p><p>
  <em>How can I tell him?</em>
</p><p>He let his tears rolled down his cheek.</p><p>
  <em>No, I can’t.</em>
</p><p>Barty Crouch, Junior. He’s that kind of person who never really show much of an emotion. But that day, the day they first came here, he looked in distress. It’s the first time Regulus saw him like that. And the only thing in his mind was that he wanted to help.</p><p><em>I’m so stupid, aren’t I? </em>Regulus laughed at his past self. He’s still confused at that time... but thinking back, he should have known since then that he already <em>fell in love</em> <em>with Barty.</em></p><p><em>Love, huh? </em>Tears now flowing slowly from Regulus eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it… I love him so much...</em>
</p><p> Several pictures flashed before his eyes.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>That little boy that woke him up the first morning at Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That blonde boy who came to cheer him at quidditch try out with crutches under his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That first kiss behind this very waterfall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Those OWLs notes, he made for him even though they’re not as close as usual at that time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That boy who jumped into a frozen lake without hesitation to save him.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>Regulus’ hand moved slowly to his ear where Barty loved to touch him.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>That quidditch injury, Barty healed for him. And other injuries that he healed him again and again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That day the boy who spoke so little, poured all his heart out and confessed to him. Told him that he loved him and gave him the most amazing present ever…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Regulus looked at his bracelet. <em>I would have to removed it, wouldn’t I?</em></p><p>Regulus almost never removed it since he got it that day. It’s their promises. A promise that they would made it out of this together… Regulus grabbed it tightly.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>‘I love you, little prince.’ Barty would always say that with his soft gentle voice that was reserved just for Regulus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His soft lips that kissed him every day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their caressing…Their love making…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His beautiful emerald eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His lean handsome body…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“Damn it... Now I don't want to do it.” Regulus told himself. His voice breaking from his sob.</p><p>
  <em>How can I do it? I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t want to leave him all alone. I love him too much…</em>
</p><p>Regulus ruffled his hair. And then another scenario popped up inside his head.</p><p>
  <em>That muggle… with his weapon…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BANG! BANG!</em>
</p><p>Regulus still remembered it well. It happened so fast but everything played out in a slow motion for him.</p><p>
  <em>That muggle aiming at Barty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barty’s blood in his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regulus pointing his wand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wife’s voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crying son…</em>
</p><p>Regulus clutched his hair in frustration</p><p>
  <em>And what if one day, it was Barty? Or Skye? Or Sirius?</em>
</p><p>His hand curled into a fist.</p><p>
  <em>I won’t let it happen. </em>
</p><p>He wiped his tears away.</p><p>
  <em>I will help end this, one way or another.</em>
</p><p>His eyes shifted back to the beautiful scenery. Lots of memories he cherished with Skye and Barty are here. Those days when they’d talked about everything with nothing to worry about apart from exams and probably Barty's father.</p><p>Regulus wanted those days to come back but… it just couldn’t…</p><p>
  <em>I will protect you… even though I have to sacrifice myself. </em>
</p><p>Regulus knew that if they know what he would do, they wouldn’t let him go through with it. They might get a better chance together… but with one of the most powerful wizards ever… Regulus doubt it... And he determined not to put anyone at risk.</p><p>
  <em>I won’t let anyone taking this risk with me.</em>
</p><p>He held his bracelet close to his heart. He hated this. He knew that by doing this, he’d hurt Barty deeply. But to keep him alive…</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry, Genius… I really am.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ============================================</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know?!”</p><p>“He didn’t tell me where he’s going!” Skye shouted back at the worried boyfriend.</p><p>Barty pacing back and forth nervously.</p><p>“And stop walking! I told you if your wounds open up again, I can’t help with dittany anymore.”</p><p>Barty opened his mouth to shout back when Regulus opened the front door.</p><p>“Great. You come through the door normally.”</p><p>Regulus smiled. “I feel sorry for you that you have to cast a new caterwauling charm every time.”</p><p>“Where were you?” Barty asked and quickly strode to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Just try to relax. Are you ok to get back to HQ?” Regulus answered him with another question.</p><p>Barty didn’t answer instantly. He reached out to touch Regulus face.</p><p>“W… what?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Barty asked quietly.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“What’s wrong? Tell me.”</p><p><em>He’s so sharp when it came to reading me. </em>Regulus thought. He quickly shook his head and smiled again. “It’s nothing. I… just tired…”</p><p>Barty hesitated. He felt like Regulus was hiding something, but he nodded in the end.</p><p>“It’s useless for me to say that you should rest, right?” Skye asked.</p><p>Barty snorted. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“Me too” Regulus said with a smile.</p><p>Skye sighed. She knew that she couldn’t stop them even if she tried. “Take care, ok? I don’t want to do all those stuffs again.”</p><p>The boys knew that Skye tried to say it playfully, but she really did mean it…</p><p>“Huh??!!??” Skye was shocked and so did Regulus.</p><p>“Are you… drunk?” Skye asked Barty who’s hugging her right now.</p><p>He chuckled before saying with a low voice. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Skye sighed. Then Barty looked up and stared at Regulus. “I really am.”</p><p>Regulus smiled softly while Skye answered, “It’s ok. I’m just glad that you’re ok.”</p><p>“Thank you. Again.” Barty said as he walked back to stand beside Regulus.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Skye said and looked at them.</p><p>Last night had been like hell to her. Seeing her friends in that state. Having to pull a freakin bullets out of Barty’s stomach. Seeing Regulus shaking…</p><p>She’s worried a lot but knowing them… She knew they’d be fine.</p><p>They’ve been through a lot together. They’ve known each other for so long that there’re no word needed between them. She just… <em>trusted them…</em></p><p>Barty caught Regulus’ hand. “See you.”</p><p>Skye waved as her friends apparated.</p><p>
  <em>Please stay alive, idiots…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The boys walked into HQ which now has just a few people there in the afternoon.</p><p>“Oh. Look who finally decided to waltz in here.”                                                                                            </p><p>Barty eyed Malfoy dangerously but it was Regulus who stepped up in front of him.</p><p>“Crouch got injured so we have to lay low that night.” Regulus said. His cold eyes fixing at his Slytherin senior.</p><p>“Well… you two miss the new mission meeting last night.” Dolohov said.</p><p>Barty eyes widen. They just finished the mission. A big one too. There shouldn’t be another mission right away. Plus… Why did no one call them?</p><p>“The Dark lord forbid us to tell you too.” Malfoy teased with his usual vicious voice.</p><p><em>That doesn’t make sense. </em>Barty thought. Even though he’s not the one who plan all the Death eaters operations but most plan would be run through him first.</p><p>
  <em>Unless it’s a secret matter about…</em>
</p><p>“Whatever.” Barty said and pulled Regulus away from Malfoy.</p><p>“It’s a nice change, you know. A meeting without your smug face like you’re always thinking that you’re better than anyone.”</p><p>Regulus turned around and strode over but Barty grabbed him tight.</p><p>Regulus looked back and saw Barty shook his head.</p><p>“Oh. And last night meeting was such an important operation too… Too bad you’ll never know.”</p><p>Barty tighten his grip around Regulus. Didn’t know anymore if he actually wanted to stop Regulus or himself.</p><p>Malfoy was teasing them more than usual. <em>This is something personal.</em></p><p>“How’s your injury though?” Dolohov looked up from the newspaper, asking.</p><p>“Fine.” Barty answered shortly then he walked away from those guys, pulling Regulus along the way.</p><p> </p><p>Barty and Regulus sat together outside. Their back resting against the wall.</p><p>“What the hell happened? Do we really not allow to know about the operation?” Regulus asked after putting defensive spells up.</p><p>Barty kept quiet. Although his brain was working hard, trying to put everything together.</p><p>“Did… did we fail last night?”</p><p>Barty shook his head. “I don’t think so. Or else they would have said it right in my face to mock me. Plus, Prewetts brothers were injured badly already before Lestranges joined us. I think one of them finished the Prewetts.”</p><p>“Then… what happened? I don’t understand.”</p><p>Barty brows curled. “It’s probably… something personal…”</p><p>“Huh?” Regulus frowned.</p><p>“It’s just my guess but it’s probably about my family. They might fear that I wouldn’t be able to cope with that matter, so they decided to keep me out.”</p><p>Regulus considered. “Possible… but what about me? It’s like they kept teasing me too.”</p><p>Barty shrugged.</p><p>Regulus sighed. He already had too many stuffs on his mind without all these stupid inside organisation drama. So, he decided to ignore it.</p><p>It’s late that day when they felt dark mark burned in their arms.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Regulus said. Helping Barty who still looked injured, up.</p><p>“Are you ok? Want to rest at home?”</p><p>Barty shook his head. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s when Barty sat at the meeting table that he realised some seats were missing.</p><p>Regulus noticed as well. The seat beside him was Evan Rosier’s seat. Evan and his father were missing. But before he could ask anyone, Lord Voldemort opened the door. He walked slowly towards his seat at the head of the table between Bellatrix and Barty.</p><p>“Ah… you finally returned. Crouch. Black.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Both answered at the same time.</p><p>“Your plan worked successfully again, Crouch. We managed to eliminate four of our biggest threats.”</p><p>Barty could feel the stares from others in the table. Some with impress, most with hatred.</p><p>“Even though we lost one of our best fighters in Rosier.”</p><p>Barty looked up. His eyes gazed at Rosier’s seat. Then at Regulus who looked petrified.</p><p>“He’s always a great service to me. One of the first death eaters.”</p><p>No one in the table dare to interrupt Voldemort. He continued his speech without any emotion. His voice sounded like he just stating mere facts.</p><p>“With his son though… He still refused my call today.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus couldn’t believe it. (Well, he could but still…)</p><p>
  <em>His father just died! Off course, he needs time to deal with that!</em>
</p><p>He looked around. No one in this table seemed to care whether it’s Rosier’s death or his son’s feeling.</p><p>Regulus glanced at Voldemort who seemed to be upset at the fact that Evan did not show up.</p><p>The black hair boy thought about Evan. He’s not that bad. They just have quite a lovely conversation last time they met.</p><p>Regulus frowned. He was about to say something but Barty beat him to it.</p><p>“Even if he had shown up, he would be in distress so much that he couldn’t work anyway.” Barty said with an unemotional voice. Almost the same as Voldemort.</p><p>The Dark lord glanced at him. He seemed to be considering something.</p><p>The whole table went quiet for a while. Wondering what Lord Voldemort would react.</p><p>“True…” The Dark lord finally said it.</p><p>Barty eyes Regulus after that and shaking his head. Warning him not to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>They then moved on to other topics. Barty still waited for Voldemort or someone to talk about the next operation but no one brought it up. Until the Dark lord dismissed them.</p><p>“Crouch, Dolohov, Rodolphus. You three stay.”</p><p>Barty sent Regulus a meaningful eye contact which Regulus nodded to acknowledge that he understood. They will see each other at home.</p><p> </p><p>Regulus was about to apparated back home when another idea popped up in his head.</p><p>He hesitated though. Should he go? He decided… then he turned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>Regulus was in front of a home that was not his. He sighed before knocking lightly.</p><p>There’s a voice from inside. Regulus heard footsteps coming then a familiar voice asking, “Who’s there?”</p><p>“It’s Regulus.”</p><p><em>Click! </em>The door opened and another boy stepped out.</p><p>“It’s really you.”</p><p>“Yes. Hope you don’t mind me coming, Evan.”</p><p>Evan hesitated. “What do you want?”</p><p>Regulus sighed. “I just heard about your dad, so I want to check if you’re ok.”</p><p>“Nothing else?”</p><p>Regulus tilted his head, confusing. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Did master send you here?”</p><p>“No. I came by myself.” Regulus answered honestly. He really just worried about his friend. Why would Evan suspect something from him?</p><p>Evan stared at Regulus. Then he sighed. “Fine. Come in.”</p><p>Regulus sat down at the table. “How are you? I’m sorry I’m not there to help. Barty got injured pretty bad.”</p><p>Evan nodded. “I understand.”</p><p>“Are you ok?” Regulus whispered.</p><p>…………………….</p><p>Evan looked outside his window and answered slowly. “I… I’m not that close to my father, to be honest. But…” He couldn’t find the right word. So, Regulus just nodded.</p><p>“Is he mad that I’m not going?”</p><p>Regulus hesitated. He didn’t know if he should tell the truth. “Well…”</p><p>“Just tell me.” Evan insisted.</p><p>“Yes, he is.”</p><p>Evan closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ll go back tomorrow.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t if you’re not ready.”</p><p>Evan stared at Regulus again before chuckling.</p><p>“W… What?”</p><p>“You’re so different than the rest of us.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>Evan nodded. “You should go back though. You might get in trouble if anyone know you’re here.”</p><p>Regulus stood up. He wanted to stay. He didn’t care but that’d probably be unwise.</p><p>He was about to leave when Even grabbed him.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Do you want me to…”</p><p>“Your brother.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“The next mission that you and Crouch are not allowed in.”</p><p>Then come the next word that sent chill down his spine.</p><p>“It’s your brother.”</p><p>Evan then shut the door quickly like he’s afraid someone could hear it.</p><p>Regulus stood there frozen in shock.</p><p>Barty was right. The mission was something personal but it’s not his family…<em> It’s Regulus’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 15 - Tell Barty, I love him... [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me longer than I thought... Not just because of my busy work but it gets real angst here and I don't want it to happen. :'(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 15   </strong>
    <strong>Tell Barty, I love him...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Coming!” Skye shouted as someone knocked on her door continuously.</p><p>She opened the door slowly until she saw who’s standing outside.</p><p>“Regulus?”</p><p>He was panting like he just finished running around building.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you guys running away from something dangerous again.”</p><p>Regulus shook his head. He closed the door behind him. Then he grabbed both Skye shoulders strongly.</p><p>“Sirius.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone I told you this. But tell Sirius to move.”</p><p>“What? Why…” Skye was about to ask but then she understood what Regulus meant when she saw his meaningful eyes. His face was worried.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius is the next target.</em>
</p><p>“Got it. I’ll tell him.” Skye promised.</p><p>Regulus sighed and nodded. He trusted her with his life. He knew she’d do it no matter what.</p><p>“Sorry again though. You supposed to lie low…”</p><p>“Oh, screw that. You wouldn’t ask me if it’s not important, right?” Skye said and smiled widely. Her smile that always made him felt relief… like everything was going to be fine.</p><p>But then his mind shifted to horcrux again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This war needs to end.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Skye looked at Regulus. “Are you alright? You seem to have something on your mind.”</p><p>Regulus shook his head quickly. “Nothing. Just tired of this war and probably should have took your offer to become a pirate.”</p><p>Skye chuckled with her sad smile.</p><p>“Anyway, I should head back. Thank you.”</p><p>Then he gave Skye a very tight long hug. His head resting on her small shoulder. Skye glanced at him. A little bit confusing before patting his back gently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Regulus must be very stress.</em>
</p><p>“This is unusually long hug.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus took a deep breath. “I miss you.”</p><p>
  <em>Don’t cry. Don’t cry.</em>
</p><p>Skye smiled. “I miss you too.”</p><p>Regulus thought about the day he met this little girl at Florean Fortescue. And then at Hogwarts Express. A girl who even then brave enough to confront someone like Malfoy. A girl who possessed both amazing talent and a very wise brain.</p><p>Skye Nott who doesn’t care about other people’s opinion. Skye who fights for everything she believed in. Skye who loves and care about her friends so much even though she said that ‘having friend is annoying’ all the time…</p><p>He thought about that day she knew about the dark mark. Those words she spoke and his own reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I promised that I wouldn’t be in such a hurry to die, ok?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His hands grabbed Skye’s shirt tighter.</p><p>
  <em>Skye… I’m sorry…</em>
</p><p>“Regulus?”</p><p>“Thank you… for being my friend.”</p><p>Skye now tilting her head, even more confused. “Why did you say that all of a sudden?”</p><p>Regulus pulled himself away before smiling at one of his best friends.</p><p>“I’m just glad that we’re friends.” Regulus didn’t dare say much. Skye’s sharp. She might figure out.</p><p>Skye though looked at him worryingly. “Are you sure, you’re ok?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>See? She knew…</em>
</p><p>“I’m fine.” Regulus answered.</p><p>Skye hesitated. She’s still not totally convinced but…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well… he’s been through a lot lately. Barty was gravely in danger. And then Sirius…</em>
</p><p>Skye finally smiled back. “I’m glad you’re my friend too, Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus gave her a final hug. “I love you.”</p><p>Skye hugged him tight. Hoping that she can help getting anything that worried him out of his system. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Then the two separated. Regulus went back to his home while Skye immediately went to warn Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>Regulus opened the door and saw that Barty’s already home. He’s in the living room, waiting for him.</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>“I went to check on Evan and Skye. That’s all.”</p><p>Barty frowned. “Why?”</p><p>Regulus shrugged. “Evan just loses his dad. And I miss Skye.”</p><p>Regulus walked into kitchen. He needed time to prepared. He couldn’t face Barty right this second. With Skye is hard enough. How’s he going do it with Barty.</p><p>
  <em>I had no choice. I’m not going to drag my friends down with me. This is my mission and mine alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll destroy that Horcrux so Voldemort would be mortal once again. The war will end sooner. </em>
</p><p>And Regulus hoped that everyone he cared about would be safe… Barty, Skye, Sirius, His parents…</p><p>The black hair boy took a deep breath. He had decided. He won’t change his mind. Then he walked back to the living room.</p><p>But at the sight of his boyfriend, his brain stopped working all together.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t… </em>
</p><p>Regulus grid his teeth. Barty was sitting with both his feet on the couch, holding a small book.  His favourite pose when he enjoyed his reading. <em>And it’s an image that Regulus love so much.</em></p><p>Barty changed a lot since Regulus knew him but at the same time, he still the same person. He’s still that young blonde genius who love reading. Beneath all that coldness he showed, he’s just someone who want a quiet peaceful place to enjoy his book.</p><p>
  <em>And I have to make sure that he has that peaceful life.</em>
</p><p>Regulus crawled in between Barty legs who looked up from his book. The shorter guy then put his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and burying his face inside his shoulder.</p><p>Barty tilted his head. Confusing a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He seems stress.</em>
</p><p>“Regulus, are you…”</p><p>“Can you come with me?” Regulus whispered, cutting Barty’s question.</p><p>“To where?”</p><p>“Somewhere only we know.”</p><p>Barty smiled softly. “Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oops…”</p><p>Barty quick enough to grab Regulus who slipped when he apparated. Regulus looked at him and chuckled. It’s exactly the same situation when they came here in this cave together for the first time.</p><p>“Maybe we should pick a better landing…”</p><p>Regulus didn’t finish his sentence as Barty pulled him into a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love him so much.</em>
</p><p>Regulus pulled him to sit down before leaning on a taller guy. He was about to speak but Barty beat him to it.</p><p>“I love you, Regulus Black.”</p><p>Regulus blinked. Tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on inside that brilliant mind of yours but…”</p><p>Barty looked straight into Regulus eyes. “I’ll always be right here beside you, ok? Little prince.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How does he read me just like that?</em>
</p><p>He wanted to break down and cry on Barty’s shoulder right here right now, but he knew he couldn’t do that. So, he forced himself to smile back. “I love you so much, Barty Crouch, Junior… Probably since the day I kissed you here or even before that.”</p><p>Barty smiled back. His hands softly wiped tears on Regulus face.</p><p>“Me too.” Barty whispered back.</p><p>Regulus hugged him tight while Barty asked, “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Because you’re you.”</p><p>“That’s not an answer.”</p><p>“It is! Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because… I felt so lucky, you know. You’re handsome, kind and talented. A popular quidditch player...”</p><p>Regulus nuzzled his nose on Barty’s chest. “You’re so in love with me.”</p><p>“Well… yeah… all that while I’m just… nobody.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? You got 9 NEWTs!! I mean… you do know that you’re smart, right?”</p><p>“But that’s all I’ve got. My big giant brain. That’s all.”</p><p>Regulus pouted and punched Barty’s arm.</p><p>“Listen to me. I’m not saying it again…” Regulus paused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Literally. </em>
</p><p>He shook his head and continued. “You might see only the worst part of yourself. But I see every part of you. The bad. The good. The weird.”</p><p>Barty smiled softly.</p><p>“And I fall in love with you because of all of that, genius.”</p><p>Barty hold the smaller guy closer. “You’re so in love with me too.”</p><p>“Hell, yeah I am.” Regulus answered and pull another guy into a deep passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I won’t have a chance to kiss him here again…</em>
</p><p>“Regulus are you…”</p><p>“Let’s continue at home.” Regulus cut Barty again and pulled them back to their home.</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If I succeed in this mission, I won’t be able to be in his warm hug again.</em>
</p><p>Regulus who’s now sitting on a couch in the living room, thought. He was waiting for Barty to finish his shower.</p><p>Barty did asked about Kreacher but Regulus just said he’s fine and he didn’t press the matter. He thought it was the Dark Lord secret. Meanwhile, Regulus knew he had to do it tomorrow… to help end this bloodshed.</p><p>“Regulus.”</p><p>Regulus startled when Barty touched his shoulder from behind. He turned around quickly.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Tears… </em>Barty sensed something weird since Regulus came home. But he went along, thinking that it’d made his boyfriend feel better. However, at this rate…</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Barty whispered, asking.</p><p>Regulus smiled and shook his head. “Nothing.”</p><p>Barty sighed and walked around the couch to sit beside his little prince.</p><p>Barty caught Regulus’ shoulder. “Regulus...”</p><p>However, before he could ask anything else, Regulus moved his hand to Barty’s head and pulled him down into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p><em>This kiss… </em>Both boys had the same thinking right now.</p><p> </p><p><em>How much I treasure these kisses.  </em>It’s not that peck like they did every day or those deep erotic kisses. It’s that gentle warm kiss that brought them back to their first kiss and that kiss with sunset behind them at Hogwarts…</p><p>Barty loved those moments. They’re memories that he’d cherish for the rest of his life… and this kiss too.</p><p>Regulus pulled back. He smiled at Barty. That smile Barty loved so much.</p><p>Barty smiled back. A smile that he never shown to anyone. A smile that Regulus wanted to protect.</p><p>  </p><p>Barty touched behind Regulus ear fondly while Regulus tilting his head towards his hand like a cat.</p><p>“You’re my brightest star, little prince.” Barty said and pulled his boyfriend into another kiss. This time his tongue found its way inside another’s mouth. His hand slipped beneath Regulus shirt, caressing his known sensitive area around his back.</p><p>“Barty…” Regulus moaned softly, pushing the taller guy back.</p><p>Barty raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Bed.” Regulus whispered.</p><p>Barty smiled on the corner of his mouth. He was about to get up when Regulus wrapped his arm around Barty’s neck. Barty turned his head back to see but the black hair boy now moving his legs to wrap around Barty’s waist too.</p><p>Barty’s instinct told him that this was getting weirder. Plus, Regulus seemed to avoid his eyes more than usual. Still… he remained with the same decision. If this was what Regulus wanted…</p><p>He carried the smaller guy – piggyback style - up until he reached their bedroom. Barty kneeled slowly to let Regulus down on the bed before turning around so they can see face to face. He then lean down to kiss Regulus while pulling another guy shirt out.</p><p>Regulus meanwhile stripping Barty’s halfway down. Then he moved his hand to stroke Barty’s shaft slowly.</p><p>“Ah… Regulus…” Barty cried out when Regulus changed from using his hand to using his mouth. His hands moved automatically to Regulus’ head who’s now sitting on the edge of the bed. Sucking his dick slowly.</p><p>He let Regulus tortured him for a little bit more before pushing the black hair down on the bed gently. He then climbed on top of his lover who touched his soft blonde hair and smiled.</p><p>Barty could see tears at the corner of Regulus eyes. He also knew that Regulus was trying to hide it…</p><p>“Are you sure, you’re ok?” Barty asked softly.</p><p><em>Yes… He wanted it</em>. He would always want this. But not when Regulus was in this state.</p><p>“I’m fine…”</p><p>“I won’t continue unless you told me what happened.” Barty insisted. He stared into another’s guy deep dark eyes.</p><p>“Barty… I…”</p><p>Regulus wanted to avoid those beautiful piercing green eyes. He turned his head sideway but Barty caught his face and pulled back gently.</p><p>“Come on. Tell me. Please…” Barty’s voice started to shake too. He’s worried…</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This is unfair… Barty… How am I supposed to lie to you?</em>
</p><p>Regulus sat back up. His hands touched both sides of Barty’s cheek. “Can we… can we just forget about everything and… and do this with our love? With passion…”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus now looked straight at him like he had decided on something. Barty hesitated. He could still see that slightly shook body… that face…</p><p>His whole body screamed NO. But then those eyes though. Those eyes that he’s never been able to refuse…</p><p>Barty closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>We can talk in the morning when he calms down.</em>
</p><p>And then he nodded…</p><p>Regulus smiled and pulled him into another lightly kiss. “I love you.”</p><p>Barty kissed him back. Moving his lips down slowly along another’s guy neck who moaned with pleasure. “Barty…”</p><p>The taller guy continued to caress Regulus’ sensitive spot with his tongue.</p><p>“Barty… please.”</p><p>Barty obeyed. He wetted his fingers with lubricant before moving to the smaller guy entrance.</p><p>“Ahh…” Regulus cried out when Barty stretching his backside. His fingers then moved knowingly to Regulus climax spot while his other hand stroking Regulus’ shaft.</p><p>Regulus body flinched at Barty’s touch. His hands grip mattress below him tightly “Hnnn… enough…”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Regulus threw his arms around Barty neck. “I want you.”</p><p>Barty swallowed a big gulp. He pulled his long digits out and prepared himself. However, when he looked up, he saw tears yet again on Regulus’ face…</p><p>He paused for the second time. “Regulus. Please tell me.” Barty begged in a low voice.</p><p>The guy below him though just shook his head. “I’m just happy that I’m with you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That is true. </em>
</p><p>Regulus staring into those mysterious emerald eyes. His mind went back to their times at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The dormitory we shared for seven years and told each other our own feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The library where we spent so much time together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All those classes that we helped each other out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The forbidden forest where we protected each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The great hall that we laughed together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The quidditch pitch where Barty came to cheer him on every match…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus’s arms that were wrapped around Barty’s neck, pulled another’s guy down to kiss the blonde guy forehead.</p><p>“Please…” Regulus pleaded in whisper. Barty swooped down to kiss Regulus passionately before pushing himself in.</p><p>Regulus nails bite into Barty’s back as the atop guy moved willingly. Aware of how and where his boyfriend loved to be touch.</p><p>“Deeper…” Regulus whispered, and the taller guy answered.</p><p>Barty sat back up and pulled Regulus up along with him. So now they’re both in sitting position. Barty’s one arm wrapped around his lover’s torso. While Regulus putting his hands on another’s guy neck.</p><p>“Haaa!” Regulus startled when Barty started licking his nipple. His hand caressing up along the backbone. </p><p>“Barty…”</p><p>The blonde hair boy looked up and met with those familiar dark eyes he loved.</p><p>“I want to kiss you.”</p><p>Barty smiled and close his eyes. Regulus touching his head gently and kissed him passionately.</p><p>“Hnnnnn… I love you.” Barty moaned and kept on thrusting and kissing his little prince.</p><p>“I love you too.” Regulus said as they moved in sync with each other.</p><p>“Barty… I’m coming.”</p><p>“I know.” The blonde guy whispered back closely and nibbled at Regulus left ear that sent him to his climax the same time as him…</p><p> </p><p>Barty pulled himself out and reached for his wand so he could clear up, but Regulus hold him down. “Stay.”</p><p>He managed to utter one word out while still panting.</p><p>Barty smiled softly and slid himself back under the blanket beside Regulus.</p><p>Regulus turned to face Barty. His hand brushing gently on Barty’s face and playing with hair.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>The taller guy nodded.</p><p>“If I asked you to run away with me right now, would you come?”</p><p>Barty tilted his head. “Well… yes, off course. But why?”</p><p><em>No hesitation at all. </em>Regulus hid his sad smile. He wanted to grab Barty’s hand, run and disappear forever. But he knew better. They’d have to run away forever. From death eaters. From the orders. From the ministry. Plus, he had his own mission to finish.</p><p>“I… I’m tired of this war. I want it to end.” Regulus whispered with such a low voice like he’s afraid someone would hear them.</p><p>Barty sighed and held him even closer. Regulus head burying in his chest. “I know.”</p><p>Barty waited for Regulus to say something else but he kept quiet. So Barty continued, “It might end sooner than we think though… I mean we’re winning. We’re the stronger side.”</p><p>“But how many people have to die before it ends?”</p><p>“Is this why you’re acting weird all day?”</p><p>Regulus didn’t answer. Barty knew something was going on in his boyfriend’s head. He wanted to know so bad, but he didn’t want to force him either. He kissed Regulus forehead softly. “You’re too kind.”</p><p>Regulus hold Barty’s hand and rubbed it gently. “Skye said it could drag on unless something hugely shifts the tide and it’ll be over soon.”</p><p>Barty nodded slowly. “That’s probably true.”</p><p>“I just hoped it ends soon… We should have a happy adult life instead of fighting like this.”</p><p>“I know.” Barty repeated in a low voice.</p><p>Regulus then sat up and reached for his bracelet. He pushed it to see the Leo constellation he loved.</p><p>He then looked at Barty proud face. His soft hay colour hair. His beautiful emerald eyes. His neck. His lean body… He remembered them vividly.</p><p>He kissed Barty on his lips. Their special warm gentle kiss that sent butterfly flying in their stomach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is our last kiss.</em>
</p><p>Regulus blinked his tears away. Thousand words and million feelings erupting inside his heart.</p><p>
  <em>Sad, Cherish, Longing, Miss, Angry, Soulmate, Guilty, Desire…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LOVE.</em>
</p><p>Regulus broke away and gave Barty his brightest smile. “Thank you, Barty.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“For always being by my side. For being my love.”</p><p>Barty smiled back. Regulus reached out and touched that smile.</p><p>
  <em>This is what I wanted to protect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I will.</em>
</p><p>He then stared into his boyfriend’s eyes. <em>No… Not just boyfriend…</em></p><p>“I love you, Barty. No matter what happened… No matter where we are… you’ll always be the love of my life.”</p><p>Barty’s eyes now brimming with tears too. Regulus wiped it away gently. Chuckled along with his own tears.</p><p>Barty then whispered in his warm gentle kind voice. “And you’ll be my dearest little prince forever. Regulus Black.”</p><p> </p><p>Regulus used his seeker skill to move as quietly as possible from his bed that very early morning. He changed his clothes quickly and opened his bag to check again if he had all his stuffs.</p><p>Then he sat as lightly as possible on a bed, beside Barty’s head. The taller guy breathed slowly and softly in his sleep. Regulus didn’t want to touch him as he’s afraid to wake him up. But… he also couldn’t resist…</p><p>He leaned down quietly and kiss Barty’s cheek lightly. Thankfully, that didn’t wake him up.</p><p>“Goodbye, Genius.” Regulus whispered with a smile.</p><p>It’s not like Regulus wanted to die. Certainly not alone. And What worse was he knew how hard it would be for Barty… It ached him painfully to think about it but the determination to end this war was greater… <em>For everyone he loved. </em></p><p>He buried all those feeling inside and set off for his final mission. Determine to succeed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is the place?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Regulus.” Kreacher answered. He was surprised when Regulus called him this early in the morning and told him to bring him to where Lord Voldemort took him.</p><p>Regulus took a long deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>This is for everyone. </em>
</p><p>“Let’s go, Krecher.”</p><p>Kreacher was afraid. He didn’t want to go in there again, but it was an order…</p><p><em>No… </em>Even if it’s not an order, he wouldn’t let his young master go in there alone all by himself anyway.</p><p>It was gloomy and filled with dark magic. Regulus could feel it. He gulped down his saliva and his own fear down. He cut himself with magic, sacrificed his blood to open the first door.</p><p>“Master Regulus!” Kreacher wanted to stop his master but he couldn’t.</p><p>Regulus though just turned and smiled at his house elf. “Don’t worry, Kreacher. I’m fine.”</p><p>There was several dark magic in there as he predicted. But Regulus was prepared. Combining information from Kreacher along with his skills, they successfully arrived at the boat safely before moved in there together.  </p><p>
  <em>It had to be used alone… Kreacher was a house elf. He probably wouldn’t count. </em>
</p><p>Regulus noted that he’d told his friends about it but soon realize he wouldn’t have that chance…</p><p>He could literally feel ‘death’ below him. His wand was the only source of light in this cave. He’s also not going to lie that fears started to creep up inside him again. He touched his own wrist that used to have a bracelet from his two best friends. He’s now missing that beautiful Leo constellation terribly.</p><p>
  <em>No… I have to be brave… for them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus took a deep breath. He glanced at the lake.</p><p>
  <em>Inferi.</em>
</p><p>He now understood why his master was so confident, no one would find it. If he didn’t call Kreacher back, he wouldn’t have known any of this. And even if someone knew, they must have great knowledge of dark art to get in. So, Regulus was both proud and terrified when he arrived at the small island.</p><p> </p><p>He took Kreacher to the basin in the middle. Kreacher shuddered at the sight of it. Regulus looked at him apologetically.</p><p>“Sorry I made you come here again. With all those bad memories.”</p><p>“Anything for my young master, sir.”</p><p>Regulus smiled. “Alright then.” He pulled out a fake locket and gave it to Kreacher who still confused.</p><p>“Listen Kreacher. This… This is going to be my last order to you.”</p><p>Kreacher eyes widen. But before he could say anything, Regulus put his finger on his mouth. Kreacher knew that mean he must be quiet and listen.</p><p>“You can’t tell anyone about all this, ok? Not my mom. Not my dad. Not Skye. Not… Barty.” Regulus clenched his fist.</p><p>Kreacher nodded. <em>Don’t tell anyone.</em></p><p>“When the basin is empty, I want you to switch the locket, understand?”</p><p>Kreacher nodded again. <em>Don’t tell anyone, switch lockets.</em></p><p>“When you finished it. You went straight home and use your special magic to destroy the real locket.”</p><p>Kreacher nodded for the third time.<em> Don’t tell anyone, switch lockets, destroy the real locket.</em></p><p>Regulus smiled and patted Kreacher gently. “Good.” Then he conjured a cup.</p><p>Kreacher reached out to take that cup. It was his duty to drink it for his master… wasn’t it?</p><p>Regulus though shook his head. Still keeping that sad smile on his face. “No, Kreacher. You’ve done enough. It’s my turn.”</p><p>It took Kreacher a few seconds but at last, he understood what about to happen. “No.”</p><p>His heart aching. He wanted to help his master, but he couldn’t do anything. That special binding magic in his species forbidden him to do it.</p><p>Regulus started to drink the potion. He could tolerate the first few cups but after that…</p><p>He kept drinking and drinking and drinking…</p><p>His face changed. He was terrified. He wanted to scream. He wanted to stop all this and go home.</p><p>Memories kept stirring up in his mind. He saw that monster in their fifth year. Barty getting injured. Skye on hospital wing bed… Himself killing that muggle… That muggle family…</p><p>Regulus shook his head. He heard Kreacher’s voice, but it seemed far away.</p><p> </p><p>Tears pouring down from Kreacher’s eyes. He watched on as his master suffered. “Master, Regulus… Please stop. Let Kreacher do it. He will do it.” He spoke continuously until his voice gave out. Hoping his master will stop but he didn’t.</p><p>Sometimes he seemed to stop. He panted with exhaustion. But every time Kreacher asked him to come home, Regulus just shook his head. “I have to finish this. For everyone.”</p><p>Regulus kept drinking until the basin almost empty. Those last few cups…</p><p>
  <em>This is too much. I can’t.</em>
</p><p>Regulus hand dropped down on the floor. A cup fell out near the lake.</p><p>“Master Regulus!!” Kreacher caught his master’s body.</p><p><em>I’m too weak… </em>Regulus thought. He felt like he was about to pass out. His body was dehydrated. He wanted to go back…. Anywhere but here... He looked at Kreacher. He was about to order him but then he heard something else. His mind drifted off like he was in a dream...</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes slowly. He saw tall branches above his head.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Finally wake up?”</p><p>Regulus turned his head. It was Barty. A book in his one hand as always. He looked young. But it’s still his same softly smile that Regulus wanted to pull him down and kiss him right there.</p><p>“Barty…” Regulus said while sitting back up. Then he rubbed his eyes sleepily.</p><p>“What’s wrong sleepy head prince? Bad dream?”</p><p>Regulus considered. He didn’t know how he get here. He also forgot where he came from.</p><p>“Regulus, you started to worry me.”  Barty said with a more serious voice. He closed his book and put it down before touching Regulus head.</p><p>Regulus though caught his hand and leaned his head towards it.</p><p>
  <em>Warm… This seems real…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Urm… Regulus?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Not that I hate it but… are you ok?”</p><p>Regulus smiled and kiss Barty on his cheek playfully. “Yes… I can’t remember the dream, but I don’t care.”</p><p>Barty smiled again and kissed him back on his forehead.</p><p>“What about your dream, genius?”</p><p><em>This sounds familiar. </em>Regulus thought. It felt like dejavu. Like he’s been through this before…</p><p>“Last night?”</p><p>“No! Like… what do you want to be?”</p><p>Barty considered. He gazed at the river. His sparkle eyes seemed to disappear. “Since it doesn’t matter, I never really think about it.”</p><p>Regulus squeezed Barty hand. “Come on. Don’t say that.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This definitely happened before… During our summer break before he ran away. Before the whole death eater thing started… </em>
</p><p>Regulus realized it now. It was such a happy memory that he let it continue.</p><p>Barty sighed. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I want you to be happy with whatever you choose.</p><p>The blonde hair boy smiled.</p><p>“I also think that you feel happy and relax the most when you read your favourite book in this place… Or any quiet place.”</p><p>Barty eyes widen. He looked at the book on the floor.</p><p>Regulus smiled softly. “I know I’m right.”</p><p>Barty looked like, he considering it seriously. Regulus knew that with all the pressure in his life, these books and himself are the only places that Barty could escape too.</p><p>“Yes, I would love that. You’re smart.”</p><p>“I always am!” Regulus said gleefully.</p><p>“Thank you. Even though I don’t know what kind of a job would allow me to enjoy my reading.”</p><p>“Anything! And with your brain and skill you can literally be anything! Writer, healer, historian or…”</p><p>Barty suddenly laughed.</p><p>“What?” Regulus asked. Confusing.</p><p>“Even though it won’t be true because I have to work at ministry like my dad told me to. But it did fun to think about.</p><p>Regulus frowned. This is the old Barty who – although repeatedly said that he didn’t like his dad – always put his dad wish above everything else. Including his own happiness.</p><p> </p><p><em>I always hate seeing him like this. </em>Regulus then pulled Barty closer, holding him in a hug. Barty head resting on his shoulder. Regulus held him like that for a while until that other shy boy hug him back. He knew Barty needed this hug.</p><p>“I really do hope that I can make your dream comes true.” Regulus could feel Barty’s smile even though he didn’t see his face.</p><p>“Me too.” Barty whispered back.</p><p>“You want to help me become England seeker and play in quidditch world cup?”</p><p>Barty chuckled. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>Regulus pulled back to look straight at Barty’s face who smiled softly. “That smile… Why didn’t you smile like this more often, huh?”</p><p>“Because there’s nothing that made me happy like being with you.”</p><p>Regulus looked down. His face reddens. At that time, he never got used to the fact that Barty said all these fluffy stuffs with such a straight face. Like he was stating a mere fact.</p><p>Barty reached out to touched gently behind Regulus’ ear.</p><p>Regulus looked up, staring into Barty’s beautiful green eyes and moved to kiss him on his lips.</p><p>Barty pulled him in closer. Kissing him deeper…</p><p>When their lips parted, Regulus laid back down on the ground, Resting his head on Barty’s lap again.</p><p>“Can I stay like this?”</p><p>Barty smiled and nodded. He then picked up his book with one hand. While another hand stroking Regulus’ hair gently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is not just your dream, Barty. I want to stay like this forever too.</em>
</p><p>Regulus closed his eyes…</p><p> </p><p>////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>“gulus… Master Regulus!”</p><p>
  <em>I want to sleep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Master Regulus! Help!”</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Help?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“MASTER REGULUS!”</p><p>Regulus finally opened his eyes. He touched his head slowly. His strength still hasn’t come back. He lay down there…</p><p>
  <em>Barty… that seemed so real…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Master…!!!”</p><p>Regulus turned his head around. And then his eyes widen as he saw his house elf was pulled down into the lake.</p><p>He didn’t have enough energy to shout back. He pulled a wand out and muttered the strongest curse.</p><p>BANG!!</p><p>The inferi finally let Kreacher go. However, it kept coming back.</p><p>“Master Regulus! Please! Let’s go home.”</p><p>Regulus was about to say yes but then that fresh memories he’s just been through popped up again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I also think that you feel happy and relax the most when you read your favourite book in this place… Or any quiet place.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I would love that. You’re so smart.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus gritted his teeth. <em>Barty’s dream… It must come true. </em></p><p>“I’m sorry, Kreacher…” Regulus whispered. His brain working hard, trying to find the answer he wanted.</p><p>
  <em>Inferi… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inferi… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>F</em>
  <em>IRE!!!</em>
</p><p>He then uttered another spell. A dark art fire. It burnt most of inferi out. Kreacher finally able to run to his master, holding the cup in his chest.</p><p>“Master Regulus pleased. Let’s go home…” He said while crying.</p><p>Regulus sat back up slowly. His back leaning against the basin. <em>Just a few more cups…</em></p><p>He took a cup from Kreacher hand gently. Kreacher started crying again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Kreacher looked.” Regulus said and drank another cup.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Regulus gulped it down. He felt terrible.</p><p>
  <em>Barty in that state when he ran away from his father…</em>
</p><p>He quickly shook his head. His heart beating like crazy, but he managed to smile at Kreacher. “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He drank another cup…</p><p>
  <em>Barty gravely injured in a fight. He didn’t know if Barty would make it. That feeling… That feeling that he almost lost the love of his life… </em>
</p><p>Regulus couldn’t stop his tears anymore. That horrible feeling. His whole body shook terribly right now that he had to hold on to that basin to support himself.</p><p>“Master Regulus…”</p><p>“I’m fine. See?” Regulus still force himself to smile.</p><p> </p><p>Then he drank the last cup…</p><p>
  <em>Himself and Barty… separated… forever…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Plak… </em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Master Regulus!!!”</p><p>Regulus could feel that Kreacher was shaking his body. Trying to make him move. But the thing is he didn’t have any energy left...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All he saw right now, it’s a completely dark place. The only thing he can see is his own hand reaching out to grab another hand… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Barty’s…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it kept getting further and further away…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Regulus opened his eyes. The feeling… Regulus didn’t have any word to describe it. It’s just <em>unbearable…</em></p><p>He knew it nearly ended now. Both his mission…<em> and his own life…</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher… the locket.” He mustered the last energy to tell his house elf.</p><p>Kreacher changed it quickly and looked at his master…</p><p>“Master Regulus!”</p><p>Regulus could feel something grabbing his leg. Dragging him down slowly.</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Go…”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t turn back. Just apparated.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kreacher.” Regulus looked at him in a meaningful way. It was his last order…</p><p>Although he was dragging down, he smiled softly at Kreacher. “Tell Barty, I love him.”</p><p>And that’s the last word, Kreacher heard... And also, the last word the boy with too much kindness had said…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 16 - Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 16   Loss</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Regulus!” Barty eyes opened and sat up on the bed. He thought he heard Regulus called him.</p><p>He took a derp breath, trying to calm himself. He looked beside him. No one there…</p><p>
  <em>Regulus?</em>
</p><p>He knew that Regulus might just go shopping or something. However, his instinct didn’t believe that at all. He could feel that something was seriously wrong. He quickly changed. At the same time, looking for something abnormal.</p><p>
  <em>His bag was missing... and his clothes but nothing else.</em>
</p><p>“Regulus!” Barty called out and ran around the house. His heart beating faster. Starting to panic.</p><p>He was about to go to Skye place but then he felt his dark mark burn.</p><p><em>Why this time? </em>He thought frustratedly. At first, he was about to ignore it. He didn’t care anymore but then he reconsidered.</p><p>
  <em>If I felt it, Regulus must feel it too. </em>
</p><p>Barty considered his option. Regulus might go to HQ if Voldemort called him. So, he apparated.</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“It’s you, isn’t it? You told him! You traitor!”</p><p>Barty needed to flick his wand instantly to avoid curse aiming at him from Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>“What are you talking about?!” Barty shouted back.</p><p>He’s upset enough already. He still couldn’t find Regulus at HQ.</p><p>
  <em>Where the hell are you?</em>
</p><p>“Someone betray us!! He moved!” Lucius Malfoy said. His eyes also shifted to Barty who’s now confused and angry.</p><p>“What on earth are you talking about?!” Barty asked.</p><p>“SIRIUS BLACK!! We supposed to kill him tonight, but he vanished!” Rabastan finally answered Barty's question.</p><p>Barty was surprised. That’s new information to him.</p><p>Bellatrix looked around like she’s anxiously waiting for someone. Then she asked, “Where’s that little Regulus Black?”</p><p>Barty looked up. Now Bellatrix and he stared at each other.</p><p>“It’s you!! You two worked together to betray us!!”</p><p>“We don’t even know about the plan! For fuck sake! Can you stop being such a moron!!” Barty knew the moment he said it that he stepped too far. But he was extremely frustrated already and he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>Bellatrix and her husband pointed their wands at him instantly. Barty prepared to fight back as well.</p><p>However, Voldemort came in at that exact moment.</p><p>“STOP this nonsense right now!!”</p><p>All three lowered their wands. Although, they’re still eyeing each other.</p><p>Voldemort then turned to Bellatrix. “Mission reported, Bella.”</p><p>“The blood traitor has vanished, my lord. Someone told him about our plan.” Bellatrix answered. Her eyes clearly shifted to Barty who stood still.</p><p>Voldemort looked at Barty. “What do you think? Crouch.”</p><p>Barty took a deep breath. He tried to calm himself which was very difficult right now since too many emotions were about to blow up inside him.</p><p>“No idea, my lord. As Regulus Black and I aren’t in the operation, we know nothing about it from the first place.”</p><p>“And where’s Regulus Black, then?”</p><p>Barty heart sink to the floor. He needed to find Regulus fast before anyone else reach him.</p><p>“Permission to bring him back, my lord.” Barty said abruptly.</p><p>“No way! We can’t trust him, my lord!” Bellatrix said but Voldemort waved her away. Then he asked Barty.</p><p>“What if you can’t?”</p><p>Barty took a deep breath. “I will face any punishment.”</p><p>Voldemort smiled at him amusingly.</p><p>“What if he betrays us?”</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>Barty thought about their conversation last night. Is it possible he’s running away?</p><p>
  <em>No… He’s not that kind of person.</em>
</p><p>“I’ll bring him back, my lord.” Barty insisted.</p><p>Voldemort considered. He looked around the room. “Go then.”</p><p>“But!!!”</p><p>The Dark Lord stopped Bellatrix from speaking.</p><p>Barty quickly nodded and walked out.</p><p>Voldemort turned back to the others. “Dolohov, Rodolphus. You two go find that Black boy too and bring him back to me.”</p><p>The two men nodded and followed Barty out.</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Barty went to the only place he’s sure he could find Regulus…</p><p>“What’s wrong? you looked terrible.”</p><p>“No time right now.” Barty said and filled Skye in as fast as he could.</p><p>“Are you the one who tell Black to move?”</p><p>Skye hesitated. If she told him, Voldemort is going to find out one way or another.</p><p>Barty though can read from her face well enough. He bit his lip. “Who told you that?”</p><p>“That’s what confused me. Didn’t he tell you?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Regulus.”</p><p>Barty was even more confused from before. So, Regulus knew and didn’t tell him?</p><p>Skye licked her lips as she thought about the last time, she saw Regulus. “He seemed a bit weird the last time I saw him. But I thought it’s just stress or something.”</p><p>Barty frowned and thought about last night too.</p><p>“He talked about ending war again.” Skye said.</p><p>“He asked me to run away last night.”</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>“I don’t think he did it though. He’s definitely not that kind of person.”</p><p>Skye nodded. “Agree. Do you think he actually try to end war?”</p><p>Barty considered. <em>He did look determine.</em></p><p>“But how?” Barty asked.</p><p>Skye shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t think he’d actually try to kill Dumbledore.”</p><p>Skye shook her head. “Nah… He’s smarter than that.”</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>“Also, not the opposite right?” Skye whispered.</p><p>“What do you…”</p><p>Skye sent him a meaningful look.</p><p>Barty looked back at her incredulously. “NO! Are you insane?”</p><p>“What? It’s possible! He seemed very distressful yesterday. And you’re the one who suggested from the first place that he’d hate this death eater thing. Remember?”</p><p>Barty couldn’t argue with that. Skye’s right.  Regulus might not say or show it at first but Barty could feel that his boyfriend was getting more and more relentless.</p><p>“I don’t like this. He’s not at home and he’s not at HQ. He didn’t show up when the Dark lord called.”</p><p>Skye could tell that Barty was about to break down soon, so she offered her hand. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They grabbed each other bracelet and apparated.</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“What the?” Skye lost for word. Same as Barty</p><p>They appeared to be at some beach. Regulus though still nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“Regulus!!!” Barty called out. His heart beating faster every minute.</p><p>
  <em>What is this? How? What happened?</em>
</p><p>He’s sure that when they apparated. He would find Regulus… would at least see his eyes again… would be able to hold him again…</p><p>“Hey. Calm down. Let’s find the bracelet first.” Skye said. She had that panic look on her face too, but they can’t both lose their grips right now.</p><p>Both called out for Regulus and looking for the bracelet at the same time.</p><p>It took them ten minutes that felt like an hour to find a bracelet. It was magically hid by someone near one of the big rock. With it they found two letters also magically attached to it.</p><p>Barty took all of it up. Handing one letter to Skye. His hand shook.</p><p>Skye looked and saw her name on it. Then both opened their own letters and started reading.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>Skye glanced at Barty whose eyes still fixed on the letter. “Barty…”</p><p>Barty grabbed his letter tight. “No…”</p><p>“Barty…” Skye tried to reach out but Barty pulled out a rune stone and spin.</p><p>“Reperio!”</p><p><em>He tried to track him. </em>Skye knew it. It’s not like she wanted to give up but if there’s a letter like this… it means that Regulus had already thought this through.</p><p>Her brain went blank for a few minutes. She looked at Barty who still tried all the spells he knew. Tears brimming in Skye’s eye. “Barty… stop…”</p><p>“Shut it!!” Barty shouted back. As he still waving his wand frantically. Muttering spells nonstop.</p><p>Skye wiped away tears that rolling down her cheek. It’s aching her enough to read that letter. She won’t lose both friends. She strode towards Barty and pulled his shoulder strongly. “STOP IT, BARTY!!! Regulus is not stupid! If he… it he said that then he…”</p><p>Barty didn’t wait for Skye to finish. He pushed her away so hard, she fell to the ground. He then walked away. Still muttering spells like crazy person.</p><p>Skye now both sad and angry. She ran to Barty and…</p><p>
  <em>POW!</em>
</p><p>Barty fell to the ground after Skye’s punch met his face.  He tried to get up but Skye was faster. She pushed her legs down on his lap. Her hands grabbed his both shoulders and shook it while speaking through her sob. “Barty… Please…”</p><p>And that when she saw Barty’s face clearly. Tears now flowing slowly on his face.</p><p>“He… couldn’t…”</p><p>Skye pulled him into a hug and whispered. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Barty shook his head. “It’s just not true.”</p><p>
  <em>It can’t be… It just can’t… Not my little prince…</em>
</p><p>Skye didn’t say anything. She just held him tight.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t know how long they had been sitting there. At that same beach.</p><p>Now, Barty sat on the sand, hugging both his knees. Finally, he broke the silence. “I need to know.”</p><p>Skye who’s in the same pose beside him, shifting her eye from ocean to her friend. “How?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet… but I’ll try. I can’t just accept that he…” Barty swallowed hard. He still couldn’t say it.</p><p>Skye didn’t want to leave Barty alone, but Regulus left her something to do too. Plus, Barty seemed to calm down enough.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll see you later at home.”</p><p>Barty looked like he didn’t care. But when Skye stood up, he tugged on her shirt lightly.</p><p>“Skye.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Please be careful.” Barty whispered.</p><p>
  <em>I can't afford to lose again… not anymore.</em>
</p><p>Skye smiled sadly. “You too. Don’t do anything rash, alright?”</p><p>Barty nodded. Then both turned around, apparated separate way.</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Skye stood in front of a wooden door. She took a deep breath and knock the door.</p><p>“Who’s there?” A familiar voice asked from inside.</p><p>“It’s me. Skye.”</p><p>There’s a click sound, and the door opened. Remus face showed up from behind.</p><p>“Is Sirius here?” Skye asked in small voice. Still looking down on the floor.</p><p><em>I can’t… </em>Skye wanted to run away. She wanted to be alone and cry herself to sleep but she couldn’t… Not until she finished what Regulus told her to do.</p><p>She could hear Remus calling for another guy. It’s like a sound coming from a far away place. Her mind was still somewhere else.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>Skye finally looked up. And there he was… His hair and his eyes resembled his brother so much…</p><p>The smaller girl head fell back down. She tried to stop her tears but fail in attempt. Her body shook slightly before her legs gave out and she fell to the floor.</p><p>“Woah! Skye!” Sirius kneeled down to scoop her.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Skye caught Sirius’ sleeve and grabbed it tight.</p><p>“Skye… did something happen to Regulus?” Sirius asked. Knowing immediately that this was about his brother.</p><p>Skye then said without looking anyone with her cracking voice. “I’m sorry, Sirius… I’m so sorry…” And then she broke down grievously, sobbing hard. Tears stained on Sirius shirt.</p><p>He held the smaller girl closer to sooth her. His own tears though brimming.</p><p>Remus watched on gloomily. He ushered both to come in and sat on an old sofa before bring water for everyone. It took a while to calm Skye down but in the end they could ask.</p><p>“Can you tell us what happen, Skye?”</p><p>Skye put down her cup and pulled a letter out. She gave it to Sirius.</p><p>The big brother accepted it. His eyebrow frowned as he read.</p><p>“What did he mean by ending war?” Sirius asked quietly.</p><p>Skye shook her head. “I don’t know. No one knows.”</p><p>Sirius suddenly stood up. “That little… URGH!!!!!!!!!!”</p><p>
  <em>BANG!!!!</em>
</p><p>“Sirius!!” Remus quickly stood up too as Sirius kicked his chair in frustration.</p><p>“How can he do this?!!”</p><p>
  <em>BANG!!!!</em>
</p><p>Both Skye and Remus jumped.</p><p>“Why… Why on earth did he do it??!!”</p><p>“He just wants to save lives in his own way.” Skye whispered.</p><p>“He can just tell us!!!”</p><p>Skye shook her head. “No. It’s not simple like that.”</p><p>“So you know something? Tell me!” Sirius looked down at Skye.</p><p>She clenched her fist. “I… I know him, Sirius… Your brother is smart and kind and brave… I think he didn’t want to put any of us in danger. That’s why he’s done it by himself.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………..</p><p>Sirius dropped down next to Remus who patted him on his back. His face in his palms.</p><p>“Why did he leave me?” Sirius said in whisper.</p><p>……………………………………………………………...</p><p>“Take me to his home.”</p><p>“You know full well I can’t…”</p><p>“Skye.” Sirius caught Skye shoulder. His hands still trembling.</p><p>Skye hesitated. Barty lived there too. It’s her own rule that she won’t reveal her friends’ home to anyone on opposite side. Although with what happened right now…</p><p>“Please…” Sirius pleaded. Desperated…</p><p>Skye looked at him. <em>He’s exactly like Barty… They still denied it. Trying to cling on those little hope...</em></p><p>She sighed. “Ok. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Barty came back to their home again. He opened the door.</p><p>It still looked the same. However, the feeling was so different. There’s no warmth or the familiar feeling anymore. It’s like the house itself knew that nothing was going to be the same…</p><p>
  <em>Crack!</em>
</p><p>Barty turned his head quickly. First thing popped in his head.</p><p>
  <em>Regulus…</em>
</p><p>He ran to the kitchen and found…</p><p>“Kreacher?”</p><p>The old house elf stood still. He seemed surprised as well that Barty was there.</p><p>“Master Crouch.” He bowed lowly as usual but Barty could tell that something disturbing him.</p><p>
  <em>Wait… what if he knew something?</em>
</p><p>Barty thought back. It’s less than a week ago that the Dark Lord asked for Kreacher. Regulus didn’t say anything after that too. He just said Kreacher was fine.</p><p>“Kreacher.”</p><p>The house elf looked up. Barty realised at that moment that Kreacher looked terrible. His eyes were dark and swollen.</p><p>
  <em>I have to try.</em>
</p><p>“Do you know where Regulus is? Or what happen to him?”</p><p>Kreacher shook his head as tears started to drop.</p><p>Barty kneeled immediately. “Kreacher, tell me.”</p><p>The house elf sobbed, shaking his head violently.</p><p>That’s when Barty understood. <em>His magic bound him not to tell. Regulus must ordered him not to. But that would mean Regulus really…</em></p><p>Barty shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>No, I won’t give up. I have to find another way around this. Another way to know.</em>
</p><p>The answer came up easily in his head. However, it’s not easy at all to ask. He dreaded it. Afraid of the answer from Kreacher…</p><p><em>Still…</em> he had to be sure… No matter how hard it is, he had to accept it.</p><p>“Kreacher… He…"</p><p>
  <em>Why is this so difficult?</em>
</p><p>Barty took a deep breath. "He’s not coming back, is he?” he finally asked. His voice’s so low like he’s talking to himself.</p><p>Kreacher’s now wailing and finally said those words that Barty hate to hear…</p><p>“No… Master Regulus is never coming back…” Kreacher then continue to sob. While Barty clenched his fist. His head lower to touch it. He couldn’t hold it anymore…</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>Barty cried until there’s no tear left to cry. He stood up, trying to clear his mind.</p><p>He looked around the kitchen. Remembering when they shared many meals together. They would cook for each other. And for a boy from such a high-class family, Regulus do love simple food.</p><p>Barty smiled a little bit.</p><p>He thought about the time they fought. The time Regulus punched him after he stupidly said that he wanted to break up…</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Little Prince. How stupid was I?</em>
</p><p>Barty walked into the living room. He looked at the fireplace. They arguably spent most of the time here. Skye would occasionally come and join the party too. They love doing it because it brought them back to their times at Hogwarts. When everything was simpler. Skye would sneak to Slytherin common room when no one’s there to visit Barty and Regulus.</p><p>Barty then opened one of the closets. He pulled out a broom. Regulus’ favourite broom. He used it since the try-out in their third year. Even when his parents offer him the newer model, he always denied them. He remembered Regulus saying he’d love to play for England for World Cup. He always wondered if he’s good enough.</p><p>
  <em>He’ll never know.</em>
</p><p>Barty held the broom closer to his chest. All those quidditch moments...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Regulus would smiled happily whenever he's up there while he watched from below.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regulus who hate losing... especially to Gryffindor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regulus Black... arguably the best seeker in Hogwarts during his time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that time when Barty angrily healed his injured arm because Regulus forced himself into playing...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Barty's mind went back to another beautiful memory. That <em>kiss</em> they shared above the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. With the background of the castle and the sunset...</p><p>He slid down the wall slowly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I already miss that kiss, Little prince. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>T</em>
  <em>hat kiss that always take away my troubles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please come back to me…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barty wiped away his tears that started to roll down his cheek again. He then managed to bring himself up to their bedroom. He sat down on their bed.</p><p>
  <em>Did you say goodbye to me before you left?</em>
</p><p>They shared everything in this room.</p><p>
  <em>Their thoughts. Their minds.  Their bodies. Their souls.</em>
</p><p>Barty laid back on his bed. Try to find that warmth of his boyfriend’s body. The soft laugh he heard when he unintentionally said something funny. Those kind voices that always calmed him down. Those hands that held him gently…</p><p>Barty turned sideways. He didn’t even try to stop his tears anymore. He let it flow…</p><p>
  <em>You supposed to be here, Little Prince. Your hands would reach out already to hold me tight and tell me that everything will be fine because we’d always had each other…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did you just… disappear and leave me alone like this?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Barty could hear the rain outside even before he stepped out. His hand moved to his pocket and brought two small boxes out. He set them both at the door.</p><p>“I don’t even get a chance to ask…”</p><p>The rain was getting heavier now but Barty still didn’t care to protect himself. He let the rain consumed him… both his body and his mind. His tears now mixed with all the raindrop on his face.</p><p>He looked at the two ring boxes one last time.</p><p>“Would you say yes, Little Prince?”</p><p>That nickname brought a little smile on his face as he imagined Regulus blushing face whenever he said it.</p><p>His hand reached into his pocket again. This time it’s a runestone. He spun it and pointing his wand out. “Ignis.”</p><p>A big gulf of flame devoured the whole house, burning bright against the rain. Barty stared at it.</p><p>His memories there… His feelings…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want to talk to you again… at least one last time…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to say ‘I love you’ again… at least one last time…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to hold your head in my chest again… at least one last time…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to embrace you in my arms again… at least one last time…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to kiss you again… at least one last time…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve changed my life so much, Little Prince…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You made me become a better person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re my other half… My missing soul…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, my Little Prince.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How much I miss your kiss… your smile… those deep dark eyes… your gentle voices that soften me every time… your body that always embrace me with love…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why can’t you come back to me?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Barty blinked his tears away. He looked away from his house and turned around to leave.</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pop! Pop! Pop!</em>
</p><p>“Oh… Barty…” Skye groaned.</p><p>Sirius and Remus opened their mouth in shock as well.</p><p>Skye looked at what left of the house. Once so warm and full of life… Now there’s only ruins left. Everything was burnt to the ground.</p><p>“But the rain…” Remus stuttered.</p><p>Skye shook her head. She muttered a spell under her breath. Detecting the spells that were used.</p><p>“It’s rune magic… and a very powerful one.” Skye told the boys.</p><p>All of them stood there in silent under the rain.</p><p>……………………………………………………………...</p><p>“I should go.”</p><p>“Where?” Remus asked Sirius who already started walking.</p><p>“My parents.”</p><p>“I can go with you.” Skye suggested but Sirius shook his head.</p><p>“I have to do it myself.”</p><p>After Sirius gone, Remus looked at Skye worryingly. “Do you need someone to stay with you today? “</p><p>The girl shook her head. “No… Thank you, Remus. But I want to be alone.”</p><p>Remus watched as Skye walked away. He glanced at the ruins one last time. He totally understood Regulus who wanted to end this horrible war. This was exactly the feeling he hate… losing, pain, hurt… How many must suffer through this before it all ends?</p><p>Then Remus thought about a boy… A black hair boy with handsome face who’s got talent for quidditch. He used to work with him when they’re prefects together. Remus knew how bright and gentle Regulus was. He always made people around him smile and Remus always admired that about him. As Skye put it perfectly – A smart, brave, kind boy. A boy who lost his life way too soon…</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Remus thought that he wouldn’t see Sirius till the next day, but Sirius came back to his house that very same day. They had hidden here together after Skye warned Sirius to move.</p><p>Sirius dropped on his bed.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Remus asked as he brought Sirius a cup of tea. Before sitting down beside him.</p><p>“I’ve been better.” Sirius answered, sipping his tea.</p><p>Remus knew that Sirius had not exactly registered the whole thing yet.</p><p>“How’s your parents?”</p><p>“Same… shout at me and throw me out.”</p><p>“They don’t believe you?”</p><p>Sirius shook his head. “I think they knew that I told them the truth. They just can’t accept it.”</p><p>Silence fell between them.</p><p>Remus could also tell that Regulus’ death hit Sirius harder than he looked. He knew how difficult it was for Sirius when his brother joined the Death Eater. When he knew they had to fight on the opposite side….</p><p>“Do you think Regulus’ the one telling Skye about me being target?”</p><p>Remus nodded slowly. “I think so…”</p><p>Sirius reached his hand out and Remus knowingly grabbed it warmly. “I should be the one protecting him.”</p><p>“You’ve done all you could, Pad.” Remus said, now wrapping his arms around Sirius.</p><p>Sirius shook his head. “It’s obviously not enough.”</p><p>Remus didn’t know what to say so he patted Sirius gently.</p><p>“I joined the order to protect as many people as I can.”</p><p>Remus nodded. Everyone in the order did…</p><p>“But… but how can I do it when I can’t even protect my own brother.”</p><p>“Sirius…” Remus pulled him into a hug. Trying to console Sirius who finally… finally broke down and cried like Remus had never seen before.</p><p>Off course, this was his first loss of someone this close to him. Remus dreaded to think about it but… This was surely not be the last… How many more loss they have to endure before the war ends? or they’re going to be the one who get killed first?</p><p> </p><p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>A week later, Skye still woke up with headache. It’s not a surprise since she cried herself to sleep most nights and alcohol was not exactly helping…</p><p>Still, she decided to get up. She thought about what Regulus said in the letter.</p><p>
  <em>I know this is going to sound very selfish, but can you look after Barty? I’m worried he couldn’t cope with this.</em>
</p><p>It’s been a week. Barty didn’t contact her and she didn’t contact him. Both knew that themselves and the other needed their own quiet time to deal with all these emotions.</p><p>She washed her face and changed her clothes.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Regulus. That’s selfish as hell. You should be the one who look after him. Not me.</em>
</p><p>Skye thought angrily.</p><p>“I need fresh air.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>“Barty?” Skye felt both surprised and not to find her friend sitting alone.</p><p>They’re on top of the waterfall where they used to spend their time together.</p><p>The girl sat down beside her friend. And that’s when she saw what Barty did. It’s a little ship built from wood. Inside was Barty’s own bracelet. Skye glanced at Barty wrist. It was Regulus’.</p><p>“I know this is stupid question but… are you ok?” Skye asked.</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He just stared at the waterfall where they used to jump down together.</p><p>……………………………………………………………...</p><p>“It’s my fault.” Barty whispered.</p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p>“We should run away when you suggest.”</p><p>“Barty… Don’t blame yourself.”</p><p>“How can I not? When I’m supposed to be the one protecting him?” His unemotional voice started to shake.</p><p>“You’re always protecting each other.” Skye replied in whisper.</p><p>……………………………………………………………...</p><p>“He told me to find peace. So, I come here.”</p><p>Skye listened quietly.</p><p>“But it’s not the same without him.”</p><p>“I know…” Skye agreed.</p><p>“And how can I find that peaceful place without him?”</p><p>Skye had no answer for him too.</p><p>……………………………………………………………...</p><p>“I miss him.”</p><p>Skye looked at Barty. He didn’t cry. He didn’t shout. His eyes were blank. His voice was shaking a little bit.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………...</p><p>Barty touched Regulus bracelet on his wrist.</p><p>“I was going to ask him.”</p><p>Skye tilted her head. Wondering what Barty’s talking about.</p><p>Barty didn’t plan to tell anyone. He wanted to keep it a secret till that day. That day the war end…</p><p>“I don’t know how the war will end. Or what consequence are we going to get but… I really do want to spend the rest of my life with him.”</p><p>“Oh…” Now Skye understood what he means.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll ask him after the war ends.” Barty continued. He didn’t know why he kept saying these stuffs that would never happen.</p><p>“What if you guys are not winning?”</p><p>For the first time today, Barty looked at Skye straight at her face. He thought that she was going to annoyingly console him and try to get him to move on… However, he probably underestimated her. She <em>knew </em>that by talking like this. By challenging each other like they use to do at Hogwarts is better for him.</p><p>Barty then shrugged. “I’m sure we can flee out of the country. We’re pretty damn good at magic.”</p><p>“What if you get caught?”</p><p>Barty considered. “Do you think we can do it in Azkaban?”</p><p>“Nice… First ever gay marriage in Azkaban.”</p><p>Both put on a small smile. And then Barty put his knees up and hugged them tight. Hiding his face behind it.</p><p>“God… I want to hold him…”</p><p>Skye didn’t see his face, but she knew that Barty finally cried. At the same time, she couldn’t hold back her tears anymore too.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>……………………………………………………………...</p><p>They sat there quietly for a while. They're not saying any words but their mind were thinking of the same person...</p><p>“What are you going to do with that?” Skye asked, pointing at the little ship.</p><p>“Let it sail.” Barty answered with a low voice before wiping his tears.</p><p>He stood up and push the ship gently into the water. Both watched on as the ship sailed to the waterfall and disappear before their eyes.</p><p>Skye didn’t understand but she felt both sad and relief. It’s like seeing part of her life gone and at the same it’s like she could somehow move on. Even if it’s just a tiny little step…</p><p>
  <em>Did Barty feel the same? </em>
</p><p>Skye wondered. She glanced at his face. He didn’t show any emotion as always. However, Skye’s sure that this was just the surface. Deep down his heart has surely been broken... <em>no... </em><em>wrecked</em>... worse than her… She just hoped that their talking today would help him in some way.</p><p>“Where are you going next?”</p><p>“Back.”</p><p>“Back where?”</p><p>“HQ.”</p><p>Skye sighed. “What are you going to tell them?”</p><p>“I could come up with something. Don’t worry. I’m much better at lying now.” Barty said with a straight face.</p><p>Skye stood up and dusted her skirt. She still worried but knowing Barty, she’s sure he could do it.</p><p>“Well, visit me anytime you wanted ok?”</p><p>Barty nodded. It looked like he was about to leave but then he changed his mind. He turned towards Skye and hugged her tight.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to go back?” Skye whispered, asking gently as she hugged him back.</p><p>Barty nodded. “I’m fine. And you… kept lying low ok? Don’t do anything recklessly. I can’t…”</p><p>“I know. I know.” Skye promised him. Then she rubbed his head. “I know you’re hurt… hurt more than anyone but… please try to live as he told you in the letter ok?”</p><p>“Since when did you read my letter?” Barty asked. He kept it saved magically in the wristband. He’s sure no one read it except him.</p><p>Skye chuckled softly. “I don’t need to, idiot. I just know.”</p><p>Barty smiled on the corner of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes… It hurt like hell. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t eat. He kept thinking about Regulus. But that letter… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he read it again… and again… and again… and again…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s like Regulus whispered with his gentle voice in his ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Telling him to stay alive… even though he felt the pain worse than any pain he’s ever felt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Living is difficult. Even more difficult now but if that’s what his Little Prince want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’d only have to try his best, wouldn’t he?</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 17 - To My Genius from Your Brightest Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p>
<p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p>
<p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That Letter... :'(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 17   To My Genius from Your Brightest Star</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear My Genius, Barty</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry”. That would be my first word to you. I won’t coming back from this journey. I know what I did was wrong to you but please please understand me. I did it to end this horrific war that has been going on for too long. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you what I was doing. I wanted to protect you, both you and Skye, as we promised each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And since this is going to be my last words to you. Oh Barty, I don’t even know how to begin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, Barty Crouch Junior. </em>
  <em> I don’t think I can explain my feelings with words, but I’ll try my best. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I won't tell you how much I'd love to hold you close, to kiss you just one more time. I know you're feeling the same. So, I'll just pour my heart down here. To tell you how much I love you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You always said that I’m too kind and that I’m the one who make you become a better person. But you know what, Barty? You made me become a better person too. You’re the one who brighten my life. You never see me as a boy from a pureblood family. You didn’t look at me as a quidditch player. You really see me as me. As Regulus Black.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re always there for me. I wouldn’t know what to do to get through all my problems if I didn’t have you by my side. You’re not just the voice of reason for me. You’re my safe zone, just like you said. You’re my home, Barty. I feel like I don’t need anything else as long as I’m with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re such an intelligent boy with special talented magical skills. You always surprised me with your abilities. I’m very impressed and I can’t help but feel proud too. Even though it’s your doings not mine. Is that weird? But that’s not what made me fall in love with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can see the real you, the same way you see the real me. The Barty beneath that mask. I know that all those compliments, those amazing grades, you never really care about them. All you ever want is that peaceful place. A place that you don’t have to be the honour student, the amazing son or the best death eater. A place where you can just be Barty. A place that you can simply enjoy your favourite book. Probably with some tea and the sound of a summer wind. That wouldn’t be so bad, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t think I told you this before, but I love watching you read. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At dorms, at the library, under the tree, on a sofa, on our bed or in front of a fireplace. You looked so handsomely peaceful and relax. That is the most beautiful Barty. The Barty I fall in love with.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I know you’d be angry. Angry that I didn’t tell you. Angry that I left you. It’s not easy for me too. I fought inside my head a lot but it’s what I need to do to protect all of you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t want to leave you like this. I know how much pain you have to bear. And all I left for you was this letter and my bracelet. I’m sorry. I really am.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t know if after life is real, but I really do hope we meet again. I’ll love you all the same. And maybe this time, we can really spend the rest of our life together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, Barty. Thank you for waking me up that day and become such an important part of my life ever since.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re another half of my life. Another half of my soul.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know it’d be difficult, but will you forgive me, Barty? For leaving you all alone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lastly, I only have one wish for you my love. Can you please find that peaceful place? That place that you can be Barty. The real Barty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please at least try to. I know you will do it for me, won’t you?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’ll always be the love of my life. My other half. My missing soul.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you for being who you are. For being by my side, no matter what happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you Barty. I love you so much. I love you as much as the stars on the beautiful sky that we love to look up together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And if you miss me, just look up at the night sky. Your brightest star will always be there for you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Love you to the moon and back.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                Your Brightest Star</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                             Your Little Prince</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                                           Regulus</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 18 - Loss II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somehow I ended up writing about both Death Eater side and The Order of the Phoenix side.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Chapter 18   Loss II</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A year later. Lord Voldemort were winning. Fears spread around wizarding world more than ever. The Order suffered so much.</p><p>“We have to change! We have to do something! We’re losing.” Emmeline Vance said, frustrating.</p><p>Today they have meeting by themselves as Albus Dumbledore was away with his personal mission.</p><p>“I hate to say this, but we miss our best fighters too.” Marlene said sadly.</p><p>“It can’t be help. They’re targets. We have to protect them.” Remus argued. Everyone knew Marlene talked about the Longbottom and Potter families who’re now in hiding.</p><p>“Still… this past year we’ve lost too much.” Sturgis Podmore insisted.</p><p>The whole table went quiet. He was right.</p><p>“We have to find out how the Death Eater knew our locations and our plans so much” Alastor Moody commented.</p><p>“Well, they have spies in the ministry.” Sirius said.</p><p>“That we know long time ago. I’m talking about this… right here. Some location or plan are only talk about between us. How did they know?”</p><p>The whole room went quiet again. Moody stated something that the rest of the table felt as well but none of them wanted to admit.</p><p>“Are you suggesting we have a mole?” Sirius asked.</p><p>“That or someone has been babbling in public too much.” Moody said as his magical eye switched to Mundungus.</p><p>“Hey hey. I just do as I was told. I heard stuffs and told you guys. That’s all.” Mundungus protested.</p><p>“What about your source?” Mad-eye shifted his attention to Sirius, Remus and Peter.</p><p>“What about it?” Sirius asked back.</p><p>“You said you traded information, but we never know who you’re talking to.” Emmeline answered.</p><p>“Mostly it’s about ministry stuffs! And sometimes our fake plan to lure them out!!”</p><p>“Yes. And we never said anything about our own location. Not even once!” Remus added to what Sirius said while Peter nodding beside them.</p><p>“Still. You never tell us who’s this person you get information from.”</p><p>“It’s for her own safety.”</p><p>“Her?”</p><p>Sirius cursed himself. He talked too much.</p><p>“So, you three plus James and Lily trusted this woman more than us?” Marlene asked.</p><p>“It’s not like that… Why are you guys attacking her now? We always brought good Death Eater information for you guys!” Sirius argued.</p><p>“We’re not attacking her! We just want to know if she can be trusted. Plus, sometimes it’s fake plan to lure us out too.”</p><p>“Maybe you didn’t notice but those Death Eaters apparently have brain too…”</p><p>“Pad…” Remus warned and tugged Sirius shirt as his sharp tongue started to act out.</p><p>“Look. Why don’t you let us meet her? We won’t do anything.”</p><p>Sirius looked at Remus. “I don’t like this.” He whispered.</p><p>Remus sighed. Skye would definitely hate this, but the Order didn’t seem to let it go as well.</p><p>“Fine…”</p><p>“Remus!!” Sirius argues but Remus hold him back.</p><p>“But just two people come with me and Sirius. Peter, you’ll visit James and Lily tomorrow.” Remus requested while Peter agreed.</p><p>Moody shrugged while the rest of the table didn’t object.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning though.</p><p>“This is not what we agree on.” Sirius said.</p><p>“What about your son?” Remus asked Frank and Alice who’re there too.</p><p>“Neville is with his grandmother.” Alice said with a smile.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to be risking like this?” Remus asked worryingly.</p><p>“We’re bored already. Let us go with you.” Frank answered this time.</p><p>Their group now consisted of Sirius, Remus, Moody, Marlene, Emmeline, Frank and Alice.</p><p>Sirius whose patient ran out already, said, “Fine. Fine. Let’s go.”</p><p>Remus though hold Sirius back before they got out of the door. “Are you sure, you’re ok with this?”</p><p>“Why not?” Sirius asked with his extremely annoying voice.</p><p>“You seem upset.”</p><p>Sirius stared at Remus eyes. Those worried eyes… Then he sighed before speaking, “I don’t want to drag Skye into this. And we both know she wants out already. We didn’t contact her for months.”</p><p>“I know.” Remus whispered.</p><p>Sirius looked down. He felt bad already that they would all barged into Skye small room which she’s not invited. “I hate this.”</p><p>Remus nodded in agreement. “Me too…”</p><p>Sirius then reached out to grab his hand. Remus squeezed it back.</p><p>“I don’t know, Moony. I have a bad feeling about this.”</p><p>“It just talks…”</p><p>Sirius pulled Remus into a quick kiss. “I hope it’s just that. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rrng. Rrng.</em>
</p><p>Skye tilted her head. She was sitting chillingly on her sofa when she heard the bell. Barty just came yesterday so she didn’t expect anyone today.</p><p>She walked slowly towards the door, wand ready in her hand. She also knew that Barty would never betray her location.</p><p>Sirius and Lily sent an owl in advance once that they’d have to invade her house to retrieve her mother. However, that time Regulus and Barty beat them to it.</p><p>
  <em>It could be either side.</em>
</p><p>Skye took a deep breath before asking, “Who’s there?”</p><p>“Me and Remus.”</p><p>Skye opened the door slowly. She saw Sirius face first but then her smile fading as she saw more people behind him.</p><p>“What’s this?” Skye eyed all of them dangerously.</p><p>“Calm down, Skye. They just want to know you.” Sirius said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“We don’t know if we can trust you, kid.”</p><p>Skye annoyed of that last word, but she knew better not to cross with a guy like Mad-eye Moody. Plus, it was her against five Order of the Phoenix.</p><p>She considered the situation real quick and sighed. “Fine. Come in. But if you all destroyed my hideout again. You have to pay for my new one.”</p><p>Remus smiled as Skye seemed to be in better mood now.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s small. I never expected to have this many guests.”</p><p>“So, who are you?” Marlene asked.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>“It’s fine. Sirius. Let’s get to the point. So, you guys can leave sooner.” Skye cut Sirius and finished her words with her usual smile. A smile that both Sirius and Remus knew well. Her vicious smile that said she wouldn’t hesitate to attack any of them if she wanted.</p><p>“I’m Skye. Skye Nott.”</p><p>“Nott?”</p><p>“My father was at St. Mungo long term ward. He died since I was small. After that, my – not related by blood - brother took me in from muggle orphanage and raised me. While my mom was in Azkaban until about a year ago… Well, you guys already know that story anyway, right?”</p><p>“What were you doing in this war?” It was Moody who asked this time.</p><p>“Traded information. Then I tried to help those innocent wizards, witches or muggles who might be in the fight zone. But I’ve been lying low for quite a while now.”</p><p>“Have you ever told Death Eater about our hideout location?” Alice asked.</p><p>Skye brow knitted together in confusion. “How can I tell them something I don’t know?”</p><p>“Told you.” Sirius snapped.</p><p>“So, you’re not involved in the murder of Prewetts or Fenwick?”</p><p>Skye shook her head. “No idea until I read the headline the next day.”</p><p>……………………………………………..</p><p>“Happy now?” Skye asked sarcastically. She knew that she shouldn’t be frustrated or snarky right now. But it still annoyed her that these people just barged in and accused her like this.</p><p>“Do you know where Death Eater HQ is?” Frank asked.</p><p>Skye shook her head again. “Nope. Never know that. None of the death eater I knew are that stupid.”</p><p>“What about some of their hideout?”</p><p>Skye looked at Moody. She knew she couldn’t lie… “Yes. Some… but I’d never tell anyone.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s none of your business.”</p><p>“Watch your mouth, kid.” Emmeline said.</p><p>Skye though didn’t care. She just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>==========================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Death Eater HQ.</p><p>“Crouch…”</p><p>Barty turned to see Rosier Junior. “Yes?”</p><p>“I vaguely remembered that apart from Regulus…” Rosier paused a little and looked at Barty face. He’s not sure if Barty was ok hearing Regulus name. However, he didn’t show any emotion as always so he decided to continue.</p><p>“You’re friend with that girl – Skye Nott – as well right?”</p><p>“Why? What about her?”</p><p>“I heard the Order is going after her.”</p><p>Barty eyes widen. “Why? How did you know?”</p><p>“Lucius said he heard from his intel. He bragged about it this morning. As to why, I don’t really know.”</p><p>Barty considered. The noble Order wouldn’t hurt her. She’s done nothing wrong. She feed him information that’s never really harm the Order directly. But should he go and warn her first?</p><p>“When will they start?” Barty asked.</p><p>“Tomorrow according to Lucius.”</p><p><em>It wouldn’t hurt to check on her. </em>Barty thought. He just saw her yesterday. It’d be weird to go again but he had to at least warn her.</p><p>So, Barty put on his mask just in case before apparated. Without realising that Lucius information could be wrong…</p><p> </p><p>=====================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Back to Skye’s place.</p><p>“I told you, she’s harmless. Let’s go.” Sirius suggested. He started to get frustrated too. He didn’t like this from the first place. And now it seemed like the adults tried to drag out this stupid mission.</p><p>Emmeline lingered her eyes. Then she and the rest of the Order looked at Mad-eye Moody.</p><p>“Well. We’ll let you go for now. But keep in mind that we’re watching you.”</p><p>Skye rolled her eye. “Fine. Whatever.”</p><p>However, as the Order were about to leave. There’s a loud <em>pop!</em></p><p>
  <em>…………………………………………………………………………</em>
</p><p>The whole room fell silence for seconds and then Skye moved first. She whipped her wand and casted protective spell immediately.</p><p>“Neutral ZONE!!!” Skye shouted. Standing in front of a guy in a mask.</p><p>Sirius and Remus suddenly tensed. They also knew who it was beneath that mask.</p><p>“What neutral zone!!??!!” Frank asked, his wand ready in his hand.</p><p>In fact, everyone in the room now readied their wand.</p><p><em>Shit… it’s a trap. </em>Barty cursed himself.</p><p>“You realised now, didn’t you?” Moody asked.</p><p>“Realise what?” Skye asked back frustrating.</p><p>However, it was Barty who spoke in a low voice. “You set up a trap…”</p><p>“WHAT?!?!?” Skye and Sirius shouted at the same time.</p><p>“We plant a trap at the ministry. To see if some important Death Eater would come and rescue you.” Emmeline said.</p><p>“Apparently there really is…”</p><p>………………………………………………………………………</p><p>Silence fell the room again.</p><p>“What do you guys want?” Skye asked. Her hand gripping her wand tighter.</p><p>“That guy behind you.” Moody answered. Moving closer to the barrier Skye had set up.</p><p>
  <em>They wouldn’t kill him but there’s no way they’re not handing him to Azkaban. No… that’s not the worst scenario. What worse is him being back with his father…</em>
</p><p>Skye looked behind her. <em>I won’t let that happen…</em></p><p>“What if I said no.”</p><p>“Skye. Don’t.” Barty tried to stop her. It’s not a good idea for her to choose him now.</p><p>“Then we have to use force.”</p><p>………………………………………………………………</p><p>
  <em>BANG!!!!</em>
</p><p>Moody destroyed Skye’s barrier easily. Emmeline then attacked but Skye blocked it in time.</p><p>Frank shot a spell at Barty who also blocked rather comfortably.</p><p>Sirius and Remus were both confused. They didn’t know what to do. They’re mad that they didn’t know about a trap even though it’s not such a bad idea if it's not their friend at the other end.</p><p>Alice and Moody moved closer to their targets and fire spells after spells. Skye and Barty dealt with it as best as they could but they’re in the corner now. Meanwhile, Emmeline went to block the only exit door they had. Skye then transfigured her table into a huge shield, but Moody bombed it like it was a stupid fluffy doll.</p><p>Frank used this opportunity to shoot at Skye. However, Sirius couldn’t stand it anymore and blocked his spell.</p><p>“Sirius?!?!” Skye and Frank both shouted confusingly.</p><p>“Stop it guys!!!!” Remus tried to stop both sides, but it didn’t work. There’re jinxes and curses flying everywhere. It’s also getting quicker and stronger every minute since all of them had quite high fighting skill.</p><p>Finally, Barty decided that running away was a better option. “Can I destroy your home?”</p><p>“A bit too late to ask. Don’t you think?” Skye answered.</p><p>Barty smirked and blew up one of her walls. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“HEY!!” Someone shouted and then there’s a spell flying at them which was blocked by Remus this time. However, there’re still a few curse flying straight at its targets…</p><p>“NO!!!” Sirius shouted.</p><p>Barty turned he wouldn’t be able to block it in time…</p><p>
  <em>ZAP!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>“SKYE!!!!” Barty caught her in time before her body hit the floor.</p><p><em>Fuck… that curse… it hit her instead of me… </em>Barty hands started to shake. Skye should wake up and say something right now but her breath was so shallow…</p><p>“I said STOP!!!!” Sirius now stood in front of both Skye and Barty. He blocked all the curses.</p><p>Barty took a deep breath, trying to be calm. He spun a rune stone and whispered. “Tenebrae…”</p><p>Suddenly it went dark. Barty was carrying Skye when he felt someone touching his shoulder.</p><p>“How is she?” Remus asked Barty quickly. He tried to check on her but Barty pulled her away.</p><p>“Don’t touch her.”</p><p>“Then bring her to my place.”</p><p>“Are you crazy?”</p><p>“They won’t follow you there.” Remus said then he whispered the location to Barty.</p><p>Barty considered. He had to think fast. It was one of the better chances he had right now…</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Remus then went to find Sirius. However, Barty met his eyes first. He stared at those eyes. <em>Those familiar worried eyes he missed so much.</em></p><p>
  <em>They’re too much alike…</em>
</p><p>“GO!!!” Sirius shouted. That’s the second time, Sirius said that to Barty…</p><p>Barty hold Skye up and apparated.</p><p> </p><p>===========================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>“Hold tight. Skye.” Barty told his friend while removing his mask.</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘no’?”</p><p>“Remember what the healer at St. Mungo said?”</p><p>Barty realised it instantly when she said.</p><p>
  <em>“She said that I could literally die if I was cursed with a strong spell at that same spot again.”</em>
</p><p>“No…” Barty couldn’t believe that. He pulled her shirt up enough to see her old wound in her stomach.</p><p><em>Shit… </em>Barty cursed internally. It definitely reopened. Blood and some black goo kept leaking out gruesomely.</p><p>“See… told you. I’m dying.” Skye said and smiled cheekily.</p><p>Barty closed his eyes. His hand clutching hers tightly.</p><p>“We’re going to St. Mungo right now.”</p><p>“You’re going to get caught, idiot.”</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“Barty stop.”</p><p>…………………………………………………….</p><p>“Now. Listen to… <em>cough… </em>me.”</p><p>“Don’t speak.”</p><p>“You shut up… <em>ouch!</em>” Skye retorted back while clutching her stomach with another hand.</p><p>Barty haven’t looked up. He still mumbled spells after spells, pointing his wand at her wound. However, there’s no spell Barty put on that could make it better. No matter how much he tried.</p><p>“Hey, I said stop it… Look up.”</p><p>Barty finally looked up. Tears gleamed in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No… no… not again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Argh…. </em>Damn it. It hurts.”</p><p>“Skye.”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“You just said it hurts. Idiot”</p><p>Skye chuckled lightly. Barty tighten his fist around his wand. He hated the fact that he couldn’t do anything. <em>Again.</em></p><p>Skye squeezed his hand. “Listen please.”</p><p>Barty stared at her eye. The only eye she had since she recklessly jumped in that time and also got that wound.</p><p><em>How time flies… </em>He thought before nodding slowly.</p><p>Skye smiled and started speaking. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Barty tilted his head a little.</p><p>“Sorry for leaving you all alone.” Skye said while tears sliding down her cheek.</p><p>Barty clenched his fist and shook his head. “It’s not your fault, idiot.”</p><p>Skye smiled. “Remember when we said we don’t like having friend?”</p><p>Barty chuckled. “Yes.”</p><p>“Thanks to Regulus though we managed to be friends somehow.”</p><p>Barty listened quietly and tried not to notice that her voice was getting quieter and quieter.</p><p>“Barty.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Skye wiped tears from another guy’s face. Her bloody hand started to feel cold. Barty grabbed her hand gently. That small hand that secretly help him through his tough time again and again…</p><p>That intellectual he’s always having fun debating.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I keep losing all my treasures?</em>
</p><p>“Thank you for being my friend.”</p><p>Barty bit his lips. Trying to stop his tears but it didn’t work.</p><p>
  <em>No. I can’t lose again.</em>
</p><p>Skye put on her usual smug smile. “I’m really grateful… to have you and Regulus… as my best friend.”</p><p>“Me too.” That’s all Barty could uttered out…</p><p>He let his tears fell. He didn’t know how long he had sat there. But it was Remus’ voice that brought him back to reality.</p><p>“Crouch… How’s Skye…”</p><p>Remus didn’t get the rest of his sentence out. The whole scenario in front of him had already told everything.</p><p>“Crouch. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Barty didn’t answer. He just held his friend’s body up.</p><p>
  <em>She’s always so strong. Sometimes, I forget how small she is.</em>
</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Some place where she can rest.” Barty answered without looking at Remus.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>
  <em>Pop! </em>
</p><p>Remus let out a long deep breath as Barty apparated.</p><p>
  <em>Pop!</em>
</p><p>Sirius appeared just seconds after that.</p><p>“I finally send them all back to… What’s wrong? Where’s Skye?”</p><p>Remus stared at Sirius in the eyes before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Pad. I knew you’re close to her.”</p><p>Remus thought that Sirius was going to be mad and rampage everything again, but he was wrong.</p><p>Sirius slumped down on his sofa, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>“How many will we lost till this war end?” Sirius whispered.</p><p>Remus sat down next to him before pulling him in closely to his chest. He shook his head as an answer. He didn’t want to say what’s in his mind. Although, he felt that Sirius knew it as well. That Skye won’t be the last victim.</p><p>Another bright cheerful teenager who supposes to have freedom, painful-free life… <em>gone </em>from this cruel world.</p><p> </p><p>============================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>A year later. After Voldemort downfall.</p><p>“Hey. How’re you two doing?” Barty said as he sat at the top of the waterfall again. In front of him was another little ship he built. One last bracelet was placed inside.</p><p>“The Dark lord loses. Would you believe that?”</p><p>Barty hugged his knee. His eyes gazing at the sun dawn. His mind drifted to those summers they’ve spent together.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do now. To be honest.”</p><p>The blonde boy listened to the sound of the wind that was blowing against his face. He glanced at the bracelet that used to be Regulus’. That promise still ringing clearly in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>No matter side we’re on, we’ll protect each other.</em>
</p><p>“Seems like I’m the one being protect. Huh?” Barty chuckled. Although he felt tears gleamed in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>What is wrong with me? I’m now laughing AND crying.</em>
</p><p>He stared at the bracelet and the ship.</p><p>
  <em>What would it be like if we’re actually gone out and become a pirate?</em>
</p><p>Barty then laughed loudly at that idea.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously. Why am I being like this? Am I going crazy?</em>
</p><p>He kneeled and grabbed the bracelet.</p><p>
  <em>Little prince…</em>
</p><p>He wanted to sail all three bracelets. Let them all rest here. However, he also wanted Regulus closely to him.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind me doing this, little prince.” Barty whispered. Then he said several spells to pull the metal pendant part he made for Regulus out and made it into a necklace. He wanted it closely to his heart.</p><p>He put the ship into the river.</p><p>“Goodbye.” He whispered as he watched it sailed away. Along with their happiness… Their lives… Their hope… Their dreams… Now sailed out into the unknown never to return…</p><p> </p><p>====================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>It was that evening that Barty went back to HQ to figure out what to do next. However, he was surprised at what he’s seen there.</p><p>“There you are, Crouch! We need to leave!!” Evan Rosier said.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Someone already babbling about our HQ location. The ministry is coming.”</p><p>Barty sighed. His eyebrows frowning. He turned to leave but Rodolphus hold him back.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We need to find him.”</p><p>Barty tilted his head. “Who? The Dark lord?”</p><p>Another guy nodded.</p><p>Barty looked left and right. No one was near them. “He’s not dead?”</p><p>“We don’t think so.”</p><p>Barty had a vague idea who were “we” that he’s talking about. He sighed. “How do you guys even plan to start?”</p><p>“The Aurors. The high class aurors might have information.”</p><p>Barty considered.</p><p>
  <em>That’s possible…</em>
</p><p>“Ignore him, Rodolphus. He’s a coward and just pretend to be loyal.”</p><p>Barty switched his focus to another guy. Rabastan smiled viciously at him.</p><p>Barty didn’t care about their opinion before and he won’t care about it now. He turned around again.</p><p>“Don’t you want to know what happen to my cousin?”</p><p>That made Barty stopped. Bellatrix hit him right on the spot.</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>“Liar.” She retorted with her high-pitched laughing noise.</p><p>“You never let it go, do you?”</p><p>Barty clenched his fist. His pendant hitting him on his chest.</p><p>
  <em>It was Regulus’ choice. It’s not about The Order or Ministry.</em>
</p><p>He repeated those words for probably a million times already. He finally shook his head.</p><p>“What if they have something for you to follow? Wouldn’t you be interest to know?” Rodolphus asked.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Told you. He’s a coward. Let’s leave him here.” Rabastan said and started to walk out.</p><p>“Crouch. Last chance.” Rodolphus said.</p><p><em>It’s tempting… </em>Barty wasn’t going to lie to himself but still...</p><p>He took a deep breath and shook his head.</p><p>The three Lestranges left. Leaving Barty on his own. Not sure if it’s the right choice.</p><p>======================================</p><p> </p><p>A few days later. Barty read the headline of Daily Prophet with nervous feeling.</p><p>Even Dolohov and Travers were caught already. While Wilkes and Evan Rosier were killed by aurors.</p><p>No one came after him yet. He’s not sure if it’s because no one gave is name out or that he hid so well.</p><p>To be fair, among the lower level of death eater. No one know him. And among the high level, he’s not that popular. He just some quiet guy who come up with a plan.</p><p>His eyes diverted to another front-page news. Frank and Alice Longbottom – disappearing.</p><p>Barty wondered if it’s the Lestrange’s work.</p><p>He threw out the paper. Ready to move when someone caught his arm.</p><p>He immediately whipped out his wand and pointed at the newcomer.</p><p>“Woah. It’s me.”</p><p>“Yaxley…” Barty still not lower his wand. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Just sending message.”</p><p>“What message?”</p><p>Yaxley stepped back a little from Barty’s wand before speaking. “The Lestrange asked me to tell you that Longbottoms have information about that little Black boy.”</p><p>It’s like his heart stop beating for a few second there.</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>However, Barty shook his head. “Why should I trust you?”</p><p>Yaxley shrugged. “Here’s the address. And I’m just someone who carried the message.” And then he apparated.</p><p>Barty looked down at the paper.</p><p>
  <em>Would it hurt to go?</em>
</p><p>He wondered.</p><p>Barty touched the pendent beneath his cloth.</p><p>
  <em>Regulus… What will you do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Barty stood in front of a place he remembered it’s one of their secret hideouts.</p><p>He had a weird feeling that this could be a trap. Someone could give up this location and he would get caught if he stayed long enough. The curious of Regulus weight above all else for him but his plan was not to stay long.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you come, after all.”</p><p>“Just say what you already know, and I’ll leave.” Barty replied.</p><p>Rabastan chuckled. “Now now, we want you to fix them first.”</p><p>“Fix?” Barty raised his eyebrow but when he found the Longbottoms he finally understood.</p><p>
  <em>This… this is disgusting. </em>
</p><p>Barty is not some innocent boy without torture experiences. But what Lestranges did to them really shook him.</p><p>“What have you done to them?” Barty asked nervously.</p><p>“Having fun while getting information out.” Bellatrix answered with her smile.</p><p>Barty closed his eyes. This was way beyond his imagination.</p><p>“What information about Regulus did you get?”</p><p>“You have to fix them so you can know.” Rodolphus said.</p><p>“What!!??!!” Barty asked ludicrously.</p><p>“We wanted Dolohov but he’s in Azkaban. So, we turned to you. Honours student.”  </p><p>Barty tighten his grip around his wand dangerously. “You tricked me here.”</p><p>“Maybe they do know.” Rabastan said.</p><p>Barty shook his head. He couldn’t believe that he let his guard down again. It happened every time someone mentioned Regulus.</p><p>He thought that he moved on. That he buried all his feeling inside already and accepted what already happened. But apparently, he hasn’t done any of that. <em>Maybe never…</em></p><p>“I’m leaving.” Barty turned to leave but then…</p><p>
  <em>BANG!!!!</em>
</p><p>“This is Auror!!! You’re all under arrested!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 19 - The Final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a fan fiction about Life at Hogwarts during the First Wizarding War time. In the eyes of two kids who we've known have grow up to be death eaters.</p><p>Regulus Black - a boy who grew up in a pure blood maniac family. A perfect handsome boy who seems to have everything handed for him on a silver platter.</p><p>Bartemius Crouch Jr - a genius boy whose whole future have been prepared for him by his own father. So he could be come a great wizard.</p><p>The two boys met and became friends at Hogwarts. With their abilities and talents, they should have had an amazing life but the war took everything from them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow... Still can't believe I've come this far. :') </p><p>From that little boy &gt; to a genius &gt; to a death eater &gt; to Azkaban prisoner...</p><p>Thank you so so so so so much for anyone who read till this chapter. T_____T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <span class="u">Chapter 20 – </span> </strong> <strong> <span class="u">Final</span> </strong></p><p> </p><p>Courtroom, Ministry of Magic.</p><p>Barty was nervous. Not about the crime. Yes, he’s guilty being a death eater but he didn’t have anything to do with The Longbottoms.</p><p>“Call yourselves lucky. Most Death eaters don’t get a chance to stand trial.” One of the officers told them as they waited outside the courtroom.</p><p>Barty chuckled. His hands now locked in chain.</p><p>“Just because you’re his son doesn’t mean that you’re getting out.”</p><p>Barty eyed him curiously before saying in a cold voice, “You know nothing.”</p><p>That officer seemed angry but thought he’d better walked away.</p><p>“You really do piss off people quite a lot, Crouch. Is that the reason you don’t speak much?” Rodolphus asked.</p><p>“He’s stupid if he thinks we get a trial because I’m my father’s son. So, he’s going easy on me.”</p><p>“It’s not? Then, why do we get a trial?”</p><p>Barty smirked. “My father just wants the whole wizarding community to know how much he despise me. I know him. That’s the whole point of this show.”</p><p> </p><p>About half and hour later, a familiar figure walked up to them.</p><p>“I want to talk to him first, privately.”</p><p>Barty looked up from the floor. Seeing eyes to eyes with his father for the first time in years.</p><p>The officer hesitated but he did what he was told. He brought Barty to a small room nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“Just leave him on that chair.” Bartemius Crouch Senior said as he conjured a chair in the middle of the room.</p><p>The officer push Barty down on that chair. “Do you want dementor here with you too, Sir?”</p><p>His boss shook his head. “No. Just place them outside.”</p><p>The young officer nodded and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Barty looked down on the floor. Trying to figure out how he felt about all this.</p><p>All this time, he didn’t think about his father that much. He always tries his best to bury it deep inside. Focusing his energy on Regulus, on Death eater mission or his reading instead. He never looked back since.</p><p>Barty wondered if he’ll ever forgive his dad.</p><p>“So, this is where you end up when you diverted from the path, I set up nicely for you.”</p><p>Barty chuckled at what his father said. <em>Off course, he’d said that.</em></p><p>“Long time no see, father. You didn’t change at all.” Barty said in a low voice. Now looking up to see his dad who stared back at him like he was a disgusting bug that wait to be crushed.</p><p><em>He thought he won, didn’t he? </em>Barty thought and laughed at that idea.</p><p>“Do you know how much you put your mother through after you ran away like that?”</p><p>It did pain Barty to think about his mother, but he retorted back. “Why don’t you leave mom out of this and get straight to the point?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I know why you have this trial.”</p><p>“For your mother.”</p><p>“Is that what you’re telling yourself? So, now you’re even lie to yourself…”</p><p>
  <em>Flash!</em>
</p><p>Blood sipping on Barty’s cheek. His father is as quick as ever with his wand.</p><p>Barty chuckled. “I know you, father. Probably the only thing I thank you for… Thanks to you that I’m smart too so I figure it out.”</p><p>………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“I know you only want this trial so you can completely destroy me. Disband me in front of the whole community, don’t you?”</p><p>“You put me in difficult situation again and again and again. You disgraceful child.”</p><p>“Don’t avoid the question, Dad. It’s true, isn’t it? What I said earlier.”</p><p>The father and son locked eyes again. If they ever have love for each other, now it’s all gone.</p><p>“I wish you’re not my son.”</p><p>“I wish you’re not my father too.”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………</p><p>“Are you really a death eater?”</p><p>Barty lips twitched into a smile. “Yes, father. I worked for the Dark Lord.”</p><p>Barty could see his father clutched his wand tight. The vessels on his hand almost burst out now.</p><p>“But for what it worth. I didn’t involve in the torture of Longbottoms.”</p><p>“Why should I believe any word you say?”</p><p>“I never lie to you.”</p><p>
  <em>That’s the truth. </em>
</p><p>Barty never lie to his father. He sometimes avoided questions but lie? Never.</p><p>Barty could see his father tried to figure out if what he said was true.</p><p>“Can I ask one last question, father?”</p><p>Barty though didn’t wait for his father permission.  “Do you really think that by disowning me in front of the whole society, you will suddenly become a hero, and everyone will vote for you to be the Minister of Magic? Making your dream come true?”</p><p>“I’m already a hero in this war.”</p><p>This time Barty really did laugh out loud. He couldn’t hold it anymore.</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!!” His father shouted.</p><p>“Sorry sorry… I keep forgetting how you like to treat people who you think are beneath you.”</p><p><em>Flash! </em>Another wound opened on Barty’s cheek.</p><p>“Yes… this is the father I know… !!!” Barty was surprised when his father dared enough to pull his collar up.</p><p>“I won’t let you ruin my plan.” His father said in a low voice.</p><p>“We’ll see about that. Although I think your plan was already ruined since you’re doing such a bad job at being a father.”</p><p>“I’m a bad father? Don’t make me laugh. I lay everything out ready for you but it’s your own bad behaviour that made you end up like this. You disappointing son.”</p><p>Barty hands curled into a fist. He knew his dad hate him but hearing that last sentence still hurt him.</p><p>“Then tell me which part I did wrong. Is it the part that I studied my ass off to get amazing grades for you in all twelve subjects? Is it the part where I try to be a perfect student with zero detention record? Is it when I get 12 OWLs and 8 NEWTs? I even get compliments when I went to your stupid internship at the age of just sixteen… Tell me, father. Which part that I did wrongly? Or is it your prejudice against Slytherin and some pure blood family?” Barty poured it all out. His voice shaking. Even he himself wasn’t sure if it’s from anger or sad or both.</p><p>His father didn’t say anything so Barty decided to continue.</p><p>“Do you even know what’s my favourite subject is? Do you care to know what I like to do at school? Do you know that I had a boyfriend?”</p><p>That last question got his father’s attention.</p><p>“Yes… Apart from being a death eater. I’m also gay. Would that cause any more controversial for you?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say it in that court.”</p><p>“Oh, I won’t. But glad to know you’re homophobic too.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“So, you’re that kind of parents who’s ok with people being gay as long as he or she is not my child, right?”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>“You seriously don’t change one bit, Father. All you care about was your own reputation. You’re dealing with this war the same way you’re dealing with me. Never stop to ask. Never care about anyone’s feeling. You think your plan is the best and everyone must follow.”</p><p>“It worked. We won.”</p><p>“You think? You think he won’t return?”</p><p>His father didn’t answer.</p><p>“And how many innocent lives you put in Azkaban with your ‘not giving a trial’ law? I saw Sirius Black news the other day. If you have a trial, I guarantee he’s innocent.”</p><p>“He was caught red handed. He even said that he killed Potters.”</p><p>“He’s an idiot, I’ll give you that. But he’s not a death eater. You caught a wrong person.” Barty didn’t know why he said that. His mind drifted back, remembering two times that Sirius turned around and said ‘Go’.</p><p>“I have no reason to believe you.”</p><p>Barty shrugged. If it was Regulus, he’d fought tooth and nail until his brother was out of Azkaban. But this is Barty. He knew his father. His father would never change his mind about something like this.</p><p>“Sir, it’s time.”</p><p>His father left first to prepare himself while Barty went back to join the Lestranges.</p><p>“You’ve been gone for a while.”</p><p>“Well, we got a lot to catch up.”</p><p>“I guess he’s not letting you go?” Rodolphus asked.</p><p>Barty smirked and shook his head. And then the door finally opened. “Get up you, scum.”</p><p> </p><p>All four of them walked into the courtroom. The whole crowd booing.</p><p><em>We’re obviously not getting out. </em>Barty thought. He looked up from his chair. It pained him to see his mother cried again.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, Mother.</em>
</p><p>His eyes then met his father’s.</p><p>
  <em>Should I just forgive him? </em>
</p><p>The same question popped in Barty’s head. However, other voices also coming along with it.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>You’re disappointing son!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disgraceful!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You brought only problems to me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish you’re not my son</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Barty clenched his fist. <em>Sorry, father. But you’re going down with me.</em></p><p>When everything’s ready, his father stood and started speaking.</p><p>Barty formed a plan in his head quickly.</p><p>
  <em>This is even easier than a death eater mission.</em>
</p><p>He took a deep breath and started his own plan. He disrupted his father speech. “Father… please.”</p><p>His eyes pleading. <em>This is easier than I thought.</em></p><p>Although panic from the outside. His inside was laughing.</p><p>
  <em>My last plan as a death eater is for you, Father.</em>
</p><p>Now, even Bellatrix was looking at him curiously.</p><p>His father was now raising his voice to drown his sentence.</p><p>“I swear it, Father! Don’t send me back to dementors…”</p><p>His father was shouting now. While his mother…</p><p>Barty couldn’t avoid his mother anymore. He wanted his mother to know that even he’s a death eater. He’s not involved in this disgusting violent action against the Longbottoms.</p><p>He looked directly at his mom, trying his best to reach her.</p><p>“Mother, stop him.”</p><p>His mom sobbed heavier. Barty wasn’t sure anymore if he could reach her but he had to try. “Mother, I didn’t do it. It wasn’t me!”</p><p>Barty couldn’t hear as juries passed their sentences. He only saw his mother sobbing. And he hated that. His eyes switched back to his father.</p><p>
  <em>This is all on you…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His mother finally looked up. And then for seconds the calming plan in his head was all gone. Anger filled in Barty’s chest. He locked eyes with her and shouted even louder, hoping his mother would understand him.</p><p>“NO! Mother!"</p><p>Barty’s head filled with few good memories he remembered. His mother looked after him when he’s sick. His mother praised him for his school grades…</p><p>"No! I didn’t do it."</p><p>He felt like he’s back to that boy. The boy who kept following everything his father said. Hoping to get at least a little compliment. But this time… this time he didn’t keep quiet with a straight face anymore. He shouted and demanded that his parents listening to him….</p><p>"I didn’t do it. I didn’t know!”</p><p>Sadly, it’s probably too late for all that.</p><p> </p><p>Barty shook his head. Trying to calm down. His sweats now probably mixed up with tears.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, Barty.</em>
</p><p>He tried to switch his focus back to his father. Hoping it’d helped him concentrated. Thankfully, it worked. He felt his brain humming again.</p><p>A smile appeared for a mere second before he started shouting again. “Don’t send me there! Don’t let him!”</p><p>The dementors glided towards them. Barty hated them. When they’re near him, he always sees his father and Regulus death in his arms and Skye’s death… He tried to fight them off even without his wand. He couldn’t hear the crowd. Nothing.</p><p>He kept staring at his father as he was dragging out. He focused all his energy to his mind. He had to up his game, no matter how tired he was.</p><p>“I’m your son! I’m your son!”</p><p>
  <em>Say it, you old man. Show the whole wizarding world who you really are.</em>
</p><p>“You’re no son of mine!!”</p><p>Barty could see his father going crazy now.</p><p>“I have NO SON!!!”</p><p>
  <em>There it is…</em>
</p><p>His father yelled something else later, but he didn’t care anymore. Now the whole society saw his real father.</p><p>“I swear, father! I wasn’t involved!” He said again. Reminding him of what they talked before.</p><p>His father was giving out some orders but Barty knew he was listening.</p><p>“No! Father, please!”</p><p>“I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>BAM! </em>
</p><p>And then the door closed…</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that?” Rodolphus asked curiously.</p><p>Barty still panted. His hands shook a little. He clenched his fist to stop it.</p><p>“Crouch?”</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>Barty realised something now. This was almost the same feeling as when he ran away. Anger, sadness, confusion… everything mixed together.</p><p>He shook his head and tried to calm down.</p><p>“I’m just… making sure that my precious father doesn’t get what he wants.”</p><p>Rabastan laughed. “You’re truly insane!!”</p><p>“That looked so real though.”</p><p>Barty didn’t react. He still tried to wrap his head around it. The moment he saw his mother, his brain just simply stopped working. And now he just realised that all he wanted was her hug… her voice telling him that it’s going to be ok… He didn’t care about Azkaban. His father can send him there all he wants. He just wants someone… anyone… to tell him that he’s not alone…</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Barty couldn’t help. The same words kept popping up in his head repeatedly.</p><p>
  <em>Regulus… where were you when I needed you the most…</em>
</p><p>He wanted his Little prince. He wanted Regulus to hold him like he always has. Deep down, he just wanted to break down and cried his heart out. Not caring about anything else anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Regulus… How much I miss you…</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“We’ll wait for the Dark lord return. We alone were faithful.” Bellatrix said, ignoring Barty completely.</p><p>“We should kill all those who betrayed us and gave out our location.”</p><p>Barty didn’t join the conversation. His mind went back and forth between his late boyfriend and his mom.</p><p>
  <em>Would she believe me? </em>
</p><p>He didn’t think so. His mom mostly agreed with his dad. However, he still wish that she knew the truth.</p><p>“Hey Crouch! What do you think?” Rabastan voice brought him back to reality.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Those who still outside. Malfoy and the others. What should we do to them if we get out?”</p><p>“WHEN we get out.” Bellatrix corrected him.</p><p>“The Dark lord will punish them.” Barty muttered. Although he quietly agreed that he’s angry at them too. These stupid heads never really help in mission anyway. They’re just cowards.</p><p>Regulus had to die. Himself was sent to Azkaban. And they’ve got to enjoy their lives?</p><p>Off course, he hates it… But he also didn’t care. He just… didn’t care anymore.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they’re immediately transferred to Azkaban.</p><p>Barty looked up at the sky. It’s raining as always here.</p><p>
  <em>Like the Quidditch first match weather. </em>
</p><p>Barty chuckled at that thought.</p><p>
  <em>Or those evening rain in London that Regulus and I would just be relaxing in our house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……………………………………….</em>
</p><p>Barty felt the pendent touching his chest. Thankfully, those dementors didn’t care about it while the ministry officers just took their wand to destroy.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Regulus…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How much I miss you… but at least in here, I can think about you without having to worry about anything else right?...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it’s a life sentence so I wouldn’t get out...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll just stay here. Thinking about you…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe they’d allowed me to write a book…</em>
</p><p>Barty chuckled again, suddenly felt tears brimming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In here, without Death eater mission, without war, without my father… I should be relief but… without you too…</em>
</p><p>Barty closed his eyes. Thinking about his little prince. His face, his voice, his smell, his laugh, his body, his hug, his kiss…</p><p>
  <em>This place might not be ideal, but I promise you, Little Prince. I’ll try my best to make peace with my mind and live as you said. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Barty now looked at the cell. His probably new home for the rest of his life.</p><p>
  <em>I still miss you, Regulus. And always will.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He sat down on a cold hard bed. Watching as dementor closed the cells door. He then looked out at the small window.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll look at the brightest star on the sky every night because you’re watching me from there, right?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He lied down slowly. Wondering how long it would be before he went mad or die.</p><p>
  <em>If I’m dead, would I see you again, Little prince?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He closed his eyes. Sleep came easier than he thought. His mind repeating the only thought that always calm him down. The only thought that made him keep on living.</p><p>
  <em>I love you… Regulus Black.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first plan was to end it right here. But I still have some ideas that haven't used yet. Plus, I think Goblet of Fire from Barty aka Prof. Moody POV is quite an interesting idea as well. :P </p><p>So after this, I will write a few more chapters with the contents from Goblet of Fire (From Barty getting out of Azkaban till his dementor kiss). </p><p>And since it means we're going back to Hogwarts, there'll be some flashback too. ;)</p><p>Lastly, I want to say big Thank You for anyone who arrived at this moment with me. T^T<br/>I don't even know how you guys even find this. And even more confused that someone actually click to read.<br/>I know It's not the best or even a great one. But this is definitely my proudest fiction I've ever written.<br/>I end up falling in love with all my main characters so much and everyone who decided to click and read it. :) Seriously, I love you all so much &lt;3</p><p>Ps. If anyone interesting in the story, I'll put my "Goblet of Fire from Barty POV" chapters as a whole new work, separated from here. </p><p>Again Thank you so much!!! Love you all. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>